Se confronter au passé
by Acetone
Summary: Harry, tourmenté par le souvenir de Rogue, décide de tirer les choses aux clair. Malheureusement, il n'est pas le seul à aimer se balader la nuit dans le bureau du professeur. Une ballade qui va le plonger, plus qu'il ne le pensait, dans un passé révolu.
1. Prologue

Se confronter au passé

_**Se confronter au passé.**_

_**Note :**__ La fin du livre 5 vous déplait ? Vous ne voulez pas que Sirius meurt, venez découvrir notre fic' qui débute au chapitre 21 de Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phoenix, juste après que celui ci ait découvert le pire souvenir de Rogue._

_**PS :**__ Nous n'avons pas mis en ligne tout le prologue, il y aura donc sans doute une mise à jour dans quelques temps. _

_**Re PS :**__ Nous ne parlons pas de nous à la deuxième personne du pluriel, c'est juste que nous sommes deux ! (Non non, nous ne sommes pas schizo. - ah bon ? - chuuttt...)_

_**Re PS :**__ Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes ou ayant existé seraient purement fortuites... (Ahemm.)_

**Prologue :**

... et il se retira aussitôt de la cheminée du Square Grimmaurd. Pendant un bon moment, il lui sembla que sa tête tournoyait sur elle même. Enfin, elle s'immobilisa à nouveau sur ces épaules et il se retrouva devant l'âtre du bureau d'Ombrage. Les flammes émeraude vacillèrent encore quelques instants puis s'éteignirent.

- Vite, vite ! Marmonna une voix sifflante derrière la porte du bureau. Ah, elle a laissé ouvert...

Harry plongea sur sa cape d'invisibilité et parvint tout juste à s'en recouvrir avant que Rusard ne fasse interruption. L'air ravi, le concierge traversa la pièce en parlant tout seul d'un ton fébrile. Puis il ouvrit un tiroir du bureau d'Ombrage et commença à fouiller dans les papiers qu'il contenait.

- Autorisation de donner des coups de fouets... autorisation de donner des coups de fouets... j'ai enfin le droit de le faire... ils le méritent depuis tant d'années...

Il retira du tiroir un morceau de parchemin qu'il embrassa avant de se retourner précipitamment vers la porte en le serrant contre sa poitrine.

Harry se leva d'un bond, s'assura qu'il n'oubliait pas son sac et que la cape d'invisibilité le recouvrait entièrement puis il ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans le couloir à la suite de Rusard qu'il n'avait jamais vu filé aussi vite de son pas clopinant.

Un étage plus bas, Harry estima qu'il pouvait redevenir visible sans risque. Il ôta sa cape d'invisibilité, la fourra dans son sac et se hâta de poursuivre son chemin vers les cachots.

Hermione l'accueillit, un air anxieux et désapprobateur sur le visage, mais néanmoins soulagée et Ron se contenta de lui jeter un regard interrogateur. Harry fit un geste vague, ne préférant pas s'attarder sur les réponses qu'il ne jugeait pas satisfaisantes de Sirius et Lupin.

C'est plongé dans ses pensées qu'il franchit le seuil du cachot, bousculant une jeune fille.

- Tu pourrais t'excuser ! lança-t-elle, alors qu'elle ramassait ces livres éparpillés sur le sol.

- Désolé, dit-il à l'adolescente, en se penchant pour l'aider.

Elle l'arrêta avant qu'il ait pu saisir un livre, ramassa son dernier ouvrage d'un geste vif et déclara, d'un ton excédé : « Laisse tomber ! », avant de se relever et de s'asseoir derrière Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown.

Harry soupira : Morgane Evans. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment une gryffondor pouvait être aussi antipathique. Ron le regarda, goguenard.

- Toujours en train de draguer, Harry.

Ce dernier répondit par un grognement et s'assit à sa place habituelle, au dernier rang, tandis qu'Hermione lançait un regard noir à Ron.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es tant sur la défensive avec Morgane, Harry, dit Hermione en sortant ses ingrédients, elle est plutôt sympa si on se donne la peine de lui parler.

- Sur la défensive ! Répondit Harry avec colère. Moi ! C'est elle qui est sur la défensive, oui ! Tu as vu sa réaction !

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- De toute manière, nous savons que ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre vous deux et ça depuis 5 ans, déclara tranquillement Ron en prenant la place vide à coté de Harry.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, enchaîna Hermione, mais la question est "pourquoi ?"

Pourquoi ? Harry ne le savait pas. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille qui le mettait mal à l'aise, dans sa façon de parler, de sourire, de bouger. Ron lui avait un jour glissé malicieusement que ce malaise était sûrement lié au cœur. Mais Harry n'avait même pas protesté ni ne s'était senti offusqué par cette remarque. Il était absolument certain de n'avoir aucun sentiment pour Morgane Evans. Il ne l'aimait pas. Et elle ne l'aimait pas. Il y avait une sorte de réaction allergique entre eux deux, un peu comme deux chats qui se hérissent, réaction qui s'était déclenchée dès la première année à leur première (et seule) discussion en cours de botanique.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle ne partage pas ton sentiment, reprit Hermione, que le silence équivoque d'Harry n'avait pas découragé, elle ressent juste ton hostilité.

Harry secoua la tête. Morgane devait être l'une des premières à sourire en lisant tout le tissu de mensonges que les journaux racontaient sur son compte. Elle devait se délecter du fait qu'il passe pour un fou. D'ailleurs, il l'avait vu lui jeter des regards amusés à chaque parution d'articles.

Il formula à haute voix sa pensée mais Hermione le détrompa.

- Morgane vit avec Dumbledore. Comment veux-tu que ces articles la fassent sourire ? Qui plus est, je ne serais pas étonnée que la mort de ses parents soit l'œuvre de Voldemort ne sois pas stupide, Ron donc je la vois mal en train de se "délecter" de ton portrait de malade.

- Merci Hermione, bougonna-t-il. Ca me remonte le moral.

Cependant, il concéda qu'elle avait raison : Morgane Evans était sous la tutelle de Dumbledore. Ses parents étaient morts quand elle n'était qu'un bébé mais on n'en savait pas plus. La cause de leur mort restait un mystère que Harry n'avait jamais voulut percer. Il savait trop bien ce que signifiait la douleur d'être orphelin. Il n'avait donc pas été étonné qu'elle ne s'étende pas sur le sujet.

Non, Evans ne pouvait pas apprécier ces articles, pas avec Dumbledore comme tuteur.

Son attention fut captée par la longue liste d'ingrédients que Rogue venait de faire apparaître au tableau et il cessa de songer au sujet Evans.

Au contraire, la vue de Rogue lui rappela leur dernière entrevue et ce à quoi il avait assisté dans la pensine. Ce dernier souvenir lui donna la nausée. Son père n'était donc rien d'autre qu'un frimeur prétentieux et méchant?

Le pire était sûrement de reconnaître que Rogue avait raison. Cela le rendait furieux, furieux contre Rogue, contre son père, contre lui-même, et surtout contre Sirius et ses stupides justifications !

- Qu'est ce que t'a dit Sirius ? murmura Ron en mélangeant distraitement le contenu de son chaudron qui arborait une couleur bleu vif alors que la plupart des potions voisines tournaient au jaune pâle.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à doser ces gouttes d'Empestine.

- Qu'il ne fallait pas juger mon père sur ce simple fait et qu'il n'avait que 15 ans, répondit-il à voix basse, quand il eut fini de compter ses yeux de triton.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

- Et alors ? reprit-il, nous aussi nous avons 15 ans.

Harry fit mine qu'il ne comprenait pas et ajouta :

- C'est ce que je leur ai répliqué. Mais sincèrement, je pense que lui et Lupin n'avaient pas d'excuses valables à donner.

Ron fronça les sourcils :

- Lupin ?

- C'est sur lui que je suis tombé en premier.

Ron ne creusa pas le sujet et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Malgré son air, il se sentait bien plus affecté qu'il ne le montrait. Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il voit à nouveau, qu'il prenne du recul par rapport à l'attitude de son père.

Et sa mère... sa gorge se serra : ses paroles montraient clairement qu'elle détestait James quoiqu'en dise Lupin et Sirius.

Ces mains tremblèrent légèrement alors qu'il versait du pu de bulbonbulbe dans son chaudron (qui virait désormais au vert foncé et commençait à bouillonner dangereusement sous les regards d'Hermione), quand il entrevit la solution à son problème : Il devait retourner dans la pensine. Quant au moment opportun pour le faire, la conclusion s'imposait avec Rogue : le matin tôt. En effet, le professeur de potion veillait tard le soir, Harry le savait (il avait eu à subir plus d'une rencontre lors de ses sorties nocturnes).

L'esprit plongé dans ces calculs, il ne remarqua pas que le niveau de sa potion avait sérieusement monté et qu'il menaçait de déborder. Quand il s'en aperçu, il était trop tard et il n'eut que le temps d'enlever son sac avant que la moitié du bureau soit inondé.

Il y eut des éclats de rire du côté des Serpentards tandis que Rogue s'approchait de lui, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres, une lueur de plaisir dansant dans les yeux.

- Potter, je connaissais votre inaptitude à travailler correctement mais j'avoue que je découvre votre incapacité à lire convenablement. Ce qui ne m'étonne guère d'ailleurs.

Les éclats de rire se firent plus forts.

La voix mielleuse de Rogue devint glaciale.

- Lisez le tableau Potter.

Celui ci s'exécuta bouillonnant de colère. Il s'arrêta sur la dixième ligne.

- Potter, combien avait vous ajouté d'yeux de triton ? demanda Rogue son sourire s'agrandissant.

- Neuf, murmura Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Neuf, Serv..., Monsieur, dit-il plus fort, insistant sur le dernier mot, un air de défi sur le visage.

Il tenta de se calmer. L'envie le démanger d'appeler Rogue _Servilus_. Mais, le regard que lui décocha ce dernier l'en dissuada. Rogue avait dangereusement pâlit sous ses cheveux graisseux. Il y eut quelques instants de silence pesant où tous les yeux furent braqués sur le professeur et Harry se demandant ce que ce dernier avait il put dire de mal, avant que d'une voix sifflante, Rogue déclara :

- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Vous avez la tête aussi gonflée que votre cher père.

Il y eut un murmure de protestation parmi les Gryffondors. Harry, quant à lui, fixait d'un air assassin le sorcier. Sa première réaction avait été de riposter. Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait que mentir. Apres avoir vu le souvenir de Rogue, il savait qu'il avait raison : son père n'était qu'un jeune homme arrogant. Et il venait de se comporter de la même façon.

Le maître de potions ne lui prêta nullement attention et se retourna pour s'occuper des autres élèves. Son regard acéré fixa le chaudron de Neville, qui, paniqué, regardait de grosses volutes violettes en émaner. Un sourire hideux glissa sur son visage et il s'avança vers le pauvre garçon qui lançait des regards désespérés à Evans assise à coté de lui.

Celle ci évalua d'un regard aigu le désastre et saisit rapidement un flacon alors que Rogue s'était arrêté un instant fixant le pied de la table de Seamus et Dean avec attention. Elle en profita pour en versé trois gouttes dans le chaudron de Neville et murmura :

- Tourne trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et rajoute de la poudre luciole.

Il la regarda avec gratitude mais elle s'était déjà replongée dans la contemplation de sa propre potion.

Harry nota que la sienne était verte émeraude ce qui laissait penser que c'était la bonne couleur : Evans était excellente en potion. C'était la seule à surclasser Hermione (dans cette matière) et même Rogue n'avait jamais eu à critiquer ses potions (elle, c'était une autre affaire).

Pourtant, l'air bien connu de dégoût s'affichait sur son visage à chaque fois que ces yeux se posaient sur elle, sûrement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que sa meilleure élève fut une gryffondor.

Harry sourit. C'était le seul trait qu'il appréciait chez Evans, sa capacité à énerver au même point que lui Rogue. Son regard se reposa sur ce dernier qui s'était relevé et avait saisit une fiole remplie d'une solution aux éclats argentés. Il l'examina avec attention, la déboucha et huma la potion. Son visage resta impassible mais son regard semblait intrigué.

- Est-ce que cette potion appartient à l'un de vous ? demanda t il d'une voix veloutée en promenant un regard inquisiteur sur les rangées d'élèves. Plusieurs relevèrent la tête, regardant avec curiosité la fiole, d'autres se contentèrent de fixer le professeur anxieusement. Harry remarqua qu'Evans avait pâli et qu'une lueur de compréhension s'était allumée dans ses yeux gris.

Le regard de Rogue s'arrêta sur la jeune fille et il la toisa d'un air suspicieux.

- Evans, est ce à vous ?

L'adolescente s'était reprise : elle lança un bref coup d'œil au contenu de la potion et déclara d'une voix sure que ce n'était pas son bien.

Il arbora un air mauvais.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous me dire, miss Evans, quel type de potion est-ce ?

La jeune fille étudia le liquide pendant quelques secondes, puis reporta son attention sur son professeur.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Monsieur. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle substance.

Le sourire de Rogue s'accentua.

- Vous ne savez pas ? Insista-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Non monsieur.

Il eut une expression triomphante sous les regards navrés des gryffondors et ravis des Serpentards. Depuis 5 ans, les réponses de Morgane Evans avaient été correctes malgré toutes les ingéniosités que Rogue avait déployées pour l'induire en erreur. Durant leur première année, il s'était acharné sur chacun des Gryffondors et aucun n'avait répondu à plus de trois questions mis à part Hermione et Evans. C'était la première fois qu'elle avouait ne pas connaître la réponse.

Cependant, elle esquissa un mince sourire d'excuse au maître de potion et déclara :

- ...mais je serais ravie que vous combliez ma lacune, professeur.

Ce dernier perdit immédiatement son air triomphant. Les gryffondors lui jetèrent des regards narquois, riant sous cape. Rogue scruta le visage calme de la jeune sorcière pendant un long moment puis, sans un mot, se dirigea vers son bureau et rangea la fiole dans un de ses tiroirs.

Quand il se redressa, son habituelle expression sournoise était revenue et c'est d'une voix cassante qu'il demanda aux élèves de mettre leurs potions dans un flacon et de lui apporter immédiatement.

- Je me demande si j'ai rajouté assez de crins de licornes... déclara Hermione d'un air songeur, en se dirigeant en compagnie de Harry et Ron vers la grande salle. Ma potion tirait plus vers le kaki que l'émeraude.

Ron lui jeta un regard perplexe.

- Il ne fallait pas ?

Hermione rougit légèrement.

- Et bien... je ne sais pas. C'est juste que...

Ron la regardait toujours, incrédule.

- La potion d'Evans était émeraude, termina Harry, abrégeant ainsi le discours bégayant de son amie.

Ron la regarda alors avec un faux air de compassion.

- Alors la, ma vieille, tu peux être sûre d'avoir un B- maximum, dit il en lui tapotant l'épaule avec un sourire indulgent.

Elle se dégagea en lui lançant un regard furibond, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Ginny.

- Ron, vu la couleur de ta "mixture", je ne m'attarderais pas sur la question, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en se servant une tranche de rosbif.

Le sourire de Ron disparut instantanément : sa potion avait viré au rose vif juste avant qu'il n'en prélève une louche. Il décida donc d'orienter la conversation vers un sujet moins glissant... pour lui et se lança dans une furieuse diatribe contre Rogue, qui dériva sur Ombrage, sa police inquisitoriale et bien sur, sur Malefoy, "qui circulait dans le château avec des airs de propriétaire" renchérit Ginny avec fougue.

Harry ne répondit que mollement, trop absorbé en apparence par le contenu de son assiette (en réalité par l'idée qui germait dans sa tête).

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Harry ? Se risqua Hermione devant le visage sombre de son ami.

Il releva la tête brusquement arrachée à sa contemplation et capta leur expression effrayée.

- Oui ?

- Ca va ? demanda Ron.

Il les rassura d'un sourire.

- Très bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, s'excusa-t-il en se levant de table. Je vais aller me coucher.

Les mines d'Hermione et Ron s'assombrirent.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant pour... Hermione baissa la voix pour ce que tu as vu dans la pensine. Ca n'a plus d'importance.

Le regard d'Harry se durcit mais il se contenta de répéter :

- Je vais me coucher.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent partir avec anxiété. Harry traversa le couloir et monta rapidement les escaliers. Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il s'arrêta un instant un peu étourdi par ses pensées. Qu'allait-il faire au juste ? Son plan était bien trop risqué. Rogue risquait à tout moment de le découvrir à nouveau plongé, littéralement, dans ses pensées. Il n'osait imaginer sa réaction. La dernière fois, il avait été bien trop impressionné. Mais il devait y aller.

C'était bête, songea-t-il. Mais cela lui semblait être un moyen de se rapprocher de ses parents, de les voir enfin. Même s'ils ne les voyaient pas, il les connaîtrait un peu.

Il se décida finalement, prononça le mot de passe et monta directement au dortoir. Là, il s'étendit sur le lit, contemplant les lourds rideaux de velours rouge, immobile, qui l'enveloppaient. Il resta quelques instants ainsi puis sortit de sa malle un petit réveil, qui avait appartenu à Dudley jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se voie offrir une chaîne stéréo avec réveil intégré, qu'il régla pour 4h30 (du matin). Il n'y avait pas de risques que cela réveille ses camarades de chambre ; la sonnerie était douce et leur sommeil bien trop lourd. Il s'endormit sur cette dernière pensée, sans avoir pris la peine de passer un pyjama.

Quand il se réveilla, tiré de son sommeil par une sonnerie persistante, Harry se sentit fourbu et exténué. Ce n'est qu'à la pensée de ce qu'il devait entreprendre qu'il se redressa avec difficulté.

Il s'étira, étouffant un gémissement du à ses membres endoloris, il ne prit pas la peine de se changer étant déjà habillé puis jeta un coup d'œil aux lits voisins. Leurs occupants semblaient tous dormir paisiblement à en juger par les quelques ronflements émis. Seuls, les rideaux de Ron et Neville étaient tirés.

Harry s'avança silencieusement en direction de la porte et s'arracha à la douce atmosphère de la chambre pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Quand il revint, rien n'avait changé, et il jeta un regard d'envie à ses camarades, bien enfouis sous leurs couvertures. Il ouvrit en silence sa malle et en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. L'étoffe soyeuse glissa avec légèreté entre ses doigts. Il la regarda un instant, le cœur serré. Ca ne serait plus le seul souvenir de son père désormais. Il quitta définitivement le dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune qui était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule la faible lumière que projetait un feu à demi éteint persistait.

Il s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le panneau pivotant qui permettait l'accès au château.

- Où tu vas ? demanda une voix chevrotante coupant net son élan.

Il se retourna. Debout, en plein milieu de l'escalier, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, Ron le dévisageait. Harry hésita : devait il lui dire la vérité ou mentir ? Il pencha pour la première solution. Après tout, Ron était son meilleur ami. Il avait fait le bon choix en voyant l'air compréhensif de celui ci.

- Pourquoi t'es tu levé ? Le questionna Harry.

- Je t'ai entendu sortir et j'ai voulu aller voir ce que tu trafiquais, répondit Ron, d'une voix ensommeillée. Maintenant que j'ai vu que tu n'allais pas commettre une folie, comme sous-entendait Hermione, je pense pouvoir retourner me coucher, acheva-t-il dans un bâillement. A tout à l'heure dit-il avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Harry hocha la tête. Mieux valait qu'il soit seul. Cependant les dernières paroles de Ron lui pesèrent : qu'entendait Hermione par "commettre une folie" ?

Il mit moins de dix minutes pour parvenir au bureau de Rogue qui se situé dans les sous-sols.

- Alohomora, murmura-t-il.

Aucun déclic ne retentit. Harry commença à s'inquiéter : avait-il pourvu son bureau d'un sortilège plus puissant ? Il saisit doucement la poignée, dévoilant sa main et la tourna aussi silencieusement qu'il le put. A sa grande surprise, la porte s'entrouvrit. Son cœur s'accéléra. Cela ne laissait que supposer que quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il resta un moment immobile devant la porte entrouverte, retenant son souffle, devant l'instant fatidique où le nez crochu et le visage menaçant de son professeur de potion apparaîtrait dans l'embrasure.

Au bout d'un moment, fatigué de rester immobile, les membres ankylosés, Harry se relâcha avec un soupir (ce qui lui permit de respirer un grand coup) et risqua un coup d'œil dans la pièce. A son grand soulagement, celle ci était entièrement vide et aucun feu ne brûlait dans l'âtre. Il se faufila avec précaution dans le bureau désert, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Ses yeux scrutaient l'obscurité avec inquiétude : il éprouvait un léger malaise, comme s'il sentait une autre présence, presque palpable près de lui. Il secoua la tête avec nervosité. Non, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui. Son regard se posa sur l'armoire à ingrédients que Rogue possédait. Il savait que la pensine s'y trouver, il l'avait vu la poser sur une étagère. Il avança d'un pas plus sur, fixant des yeux les deux battants de bois, le cœur battant la chamade. D'une main tremblante l voulut saisir la poignée, se plonger dans des souvenirs et retrouver ses parents mais la seule chose à laquelle il se trouva nez à nez fut le sol. Et les retrouvailles furent douloureuses. Il se releva, laissant échapper un gémissement et se rendit compte que sa cape avait glissé de sa tête révélant son buste.

Le hoquet de surprise qui coupa le silence le glaça. Il se retourna avec angoisse et se retrouva face à face à une jeune fille. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en découvrant l'identité de l'intruse : Evans !

- Qu'est ce que... commença t elle.

- ... tu fais ici ?

Son ton était plus agressif qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Evans le toisa, furieuse également.

- J'attendais Rogue, dit-elle d'un ton acerbe. J'ai eu une retenue et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de la programmer au petit matin.

Harry fronça les sourcils, étonné.

- Pourquoi ?

Evans le regarda à nouveau avec colère.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu as eu une retenue ? expliqua-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, cracha-t-elle avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de Rogue et de s'absorber dans la contemplation du sol.

Harry la contempla un instant d'un air ennuyé : il était évident qu'Evans mentait sinon elle ne se serait pas assise avec autant de désinvolture au bureau de Rogue. Mais que fabriquait-elle à cette heure là ?

"Enfin, songea-t-il, qu'elle soit là ou pas, où est la différence ?"

Elle ne pourrait rien dire de ses activités nocturnes étant donné qu'elle avait pénétré au bout milieu de la nuit dans le bureau d'un professeur sans autorisation.

Il se dirigea donc vers le placard et l'ouvrit, ne prétend plus aucune attention à l'adolescente. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la pensine qui répercutait des reflets argentés sur les panneaux en bois. Ses yeux se fixèrent ensuite sur le flacon posé juste à côté. Harry le reconnu tout de suite, c'était la fiole que Rogue avait ramassé quelques heures plus tôt, il avait du la ranger ici plus tard. La potion luisait faiblement et rappeler les filaments ondulants de la pensine. Il lut à voix haute, griffonné par Rogue sur une étiquette, le mot "chance".

Evans daigna enfin reporter son attention sur lui. Harry sentait son regard brûlant posé sur son dos. Il continua à l'ignorer et, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, déboucha la fiole et en avala le contenu sous le regard médusé et horrifié de sa camarade.

Un doute effroyable l'envahit devant l'expression de celle ci : Evans était experte en potion, savait-elle vraiment ce que la fiole contenait ? Avait-il bu autre chose qu'une potion de chance ?

Il resta un instant sans esquisser le moindre mouvement dans l'attente d'atroces douleurs. Mais rien ne vint. Pas même un léger picotement. Il se tranquillisa complètement quand il vit le même flacon, vide dans la main d'Evans. Seule une légère lie argentée témoignait de ce qu'il avait contenu. Il croisa le regard d'Evans qui avait pâlit dangereusement et semblait mortifiée. Il lui adressa alors un sourire de défit.

- Abruti ! Murmura t elle, tremblante de colère, il la vit se contenir avec peine, les yeux étincelants de fureur.

Battant en retraite, il saisit la pensine, sortit sa baguette et avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, il sentit qu'on lui tordait le bras. Evans se tenait devant lui le forçant à la regarder, les ongles enfoncés dans sa paume. Il voulut se dégager mais, coincé entre le bureau et la jeune furie qui apparemment voulait lui arracher le membre supérieur, il manqua de renverser la pensine et fit rouler le flacon qui éclater en mille morceaux sur le sol.

Regardant avec inquiétude le visage figé de sa camarade, il ne put que constater à quel point elle semblait révoltée. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une mince ligne, ses traits s'étaient émaciés et ses yeux avaient désormais un éclat d'acier.

- As tu la moindre idée, déclara t elle à voix basse, de ce que tu viens de faire ?

L'appréhension d'Harry empira lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de la Gryffondor lui broyer le poignet. D'un mouvement vif, il s'arracha de son étreinte et plongea sa baguette dans la pensine pour s'échapper.

Avec surprise ce qu'il aperçut au fond de la bassine de pierre ne fut pas la grande salle où Rogue passait les examens mais la classe de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et se jeta la tête la première dans les pensées de Rogue sentant la main d'Evans lui agripper l'épaule. Le sol de la pièce bascule et il tomba dans le noir entraînant la jeune fille dans un tourbillon glacé.


	2. Potion, pensine et effets conjugués

2

**2. Potions, pensine et effets conjugués.**

_Avec surprise ce qu'il aperçut au fond de la bassine de pierre ne fut pas la grande salle où Rogue passait les examens mais la classe de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et se jeta la tête la première dans les pensées de Rogue sentant la main d'Evans lui agripper l'épaule. Le sol de la pièce bascule et il tomba dans le noir entraînant la jeune fille dans un tourbillon glacé._

Ses pieds touchèrent brutalement le sol et sa vision se fit plus nette. Comme il l'avait vu quelques secondes avant, il se trouvait dans la salle de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal et un attroupement d'élèves entourait un coffre, disposé au centre de la pièce, d'où provenait des grognements sourds. Aucun prof n'était présent à la grande surprise d'Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Evans qui, pour son plus grand plaisir, l'avait suivit dans les pensées de Rogue. Elle semblait s'être apaisée, constata t il avec un certain soulagement, et regardait avec attention ses mains qui semblaient électrisées. Il se rendit alors compte que sa propre peau était parcourue de petites étincelles bleues crépitantes.

- La potion... articula faiblement Evans.

L'instant d'après, l'électricité qui les habitait avait disparu. Harry continua à fixer ses mains et se rendit compte que quelques gouttes de sang avaient perlé là où Evans l'avait agrippait. Il se massa douloureusement l'avant bras en maudissant intérieurement sa camarade.

La malle bougea furieusement faisant reculer les élèves présents. Harry se demanda ce qu'ils attendaient pour s'enfuir, se doutant de son contenu. Il plissa les yeux pour observer les réactions des élèves : c'était pour la plupart des gryffondors et des poufsouffles, certains semblaient terrorisés, d'autres simplement inquiets. Seulement deux gryffondors lançaient des coups d'œil ravis à la malle qui gesticulait par terre. Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. Son père et Sirius.

Morgane avait beau réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'avait jamais été projetée dans une pensine mais connaissait le principe des pensées dans lesquelles on pouvait replonger. Se retrouver dans un souvenir de Rogue n'avait jamais été un de ses rêves et elle se demandait avec un peu de culpabilité combien de points il en coûterait à la maison Gryffondor quand on retrouverait le bureau de Rogue forcé, et eux deux, plongés au-dessus de la pensine. Mais ce qui l'intriguait réellement était l'effet de la potion.

Devant les réponses évasives de Dumbledore quant à ses questions sur sa parenté et les continuelles "je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.." prononcé sur un ton définitif, elle avait décidé de découvrir elle-même le vrai visage de ses parents. Dumbledore lui parlait sans difficulté de leur générosité, leur grandeur d'âme et tout le blabla habituel, mais n'avait jamais pu les lui décrire ou lui confier une photo. Il s'était limité à dire qu'elle avait les cheveux de son père et les yeux de son grand-père. Elle avait mis deux ans à inventer un filtre qui lui semblait réalisable. Le but étant d'envoyer son subconscient dans le passé à l'époque de ses parents.

Lorsque Potter avait avalait le deuxième flacon, elle avait faillit s'étrangler. Elle avait mis six mois à préparer le filtre nécessaire pour deux flacons. L'un servirait à aller dans le passé, l'autre à en revenir. Si l'en manquait un, sa tentative échouait. Or la potion avait fonctionné, elle l'avait vu et il fallait donc en conclure que ses parents étaient élèves à Poudlard à la même époque que Rogue. Elle plissa le front, préoccupée, cela expliquerait peut être pourquoi son professeur la haïssait à ce point.

"L'autre problème, songea t elle, est qu'il semblerait que la potion ait fonctionné sur Potter. Or c'était totalement impossible. L'ingrédient essentiel du filtre était le sang de celui qui voulait voyager dans le temps. Le sang était la vie et le sang attirait le sang : celui de ses parents coulait dans ses veines, c'était la clé de la recette réussie, le seul moyen de les retrouver." Elle se concentra sur ses mains comme si l'explication s'y trouvait. Elle ne manqua pas le regard assassin que Potter lui décocha. Mais fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se soit retrouvée avec Harry Potter ?

Ce dernier sembla soudain survolté, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Elle suivit son regard et observa deux des élèves massés dans la salle. Elle identifia tout de suite le premier avec ses cheveux noirs, ébouriffés, ces lunettes rondes, sa taille moyenne comme étant James Potter. C'était le portrait craché de son fils à quelques différences près. Après un léger temps d'observation, elle reconnut le second : un peu grand que son ami, ses cheveux bruns retombant avec élégance sur son visage. Elle connaissait Sirius Black, en moins séduisant et moins rieur... et surtout en plus âgé. Une expression malicieuse sur le visage les deux garçons se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Son attention se reporta sur la malle qui se balançait dangereusement en émettant des sons étouffés. A en juger par le fou rire silencieux qui secouait les deux Gryffondors, Morgane était prête à parier que ce n'était un épouvantard que contenait le coffre. Elle décida d'attendre avec curiosité la suite des évènements, mais sentant un regard pesait sur elle, elle se retourna mal à l'aise cherchant l'intéressé. Ces yeux se posèrent sur un adolescent aux cheveux châtains clairs, quelques mèches rebelles, la peau pâle bleuie par des cernes qui s'estompaient sous ses grands yeux bruns tirant sur l'ambre qui les observait avec une fixité animale. Elle se retourna à la recherche de la personne sur laquelle il posait ses yeux brûlants. Mais la plupart des élèves se tenaient serrés autour du meuble suspect et les quelques autres étaient pressés contre la porte tentant d'arborer un visage insouciant, sans pour autant cesser de jeter des regards inquiets aux élèves. Elle donna un coup de coude à Potter tentant sans grand résultat de lui remarquer un Remus Lupin adolescent qui, étrangement, semblait les avoir remarqués.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, elle lui envoya un coup plus pressant... et douloureux. Il émit un son étouffé brisant le silence religieux qui régnait dans la pièce, et se décida enfin à lui prêter attention, son poing se contractant explicitement.

Morgane ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop abasourdie par les paires d'yeux qui s'étaient posées sur leur couple. Leurs regards allaient successivement d'Harry à James avec une lueur suspicieuse, comme si ils se demandaient quel tour leur camarade leur avait joué. Le cerveau de la jeune fille qui durant un instant s'était embrumé se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse : c'était impossible, strictement impossible. Et pourtant...

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et voulut murmurer quelque chose à Potter mais l'intervention inopinée de Lupin attira toute son attention. Ce dernier fendit la foule d'élèves groupés autour de la malle et se planta devant James Potter. Morgane le vit articuler silencieusement des paroles et son estomac se retourna. Si jamais comme elle le pensait James Potter pouvait les voir, elle se doutait qu'il poserait des questions par rapport à Harry. Et elle se demandait bien ce qu'il trouverait à répondre concernant son identité, la vérité étant bien évidemment exclue. Malgré la tension qui l'habitait elle se surprit à sourire : elle imaginait sans difficulté la tête de James Potter s'il apprenait la vérité. La seule question qu'elle se posait était de savoir s'il se croirait fou en premier ou bien s'il douterait sérieusement de l'état mental de son futur fils. Vu son comportement, elle penchait pour la seconde solution : cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il prenait des attitudes posées allant du mordillement de la lèvre inférieur au sourire digne des pubs pour le dentifrice "patablanc, la blancheur révélée magiquement".

Elle se concentra sur les lèvres de Lupin et constata avec soulagement que ses paroles n'avaient aucun rapport avec leur subite étrange apparition. Cependant elle se demanda ce que Lupin voulait que James arrête. Avant d'avoir pu se poser d'autres questions, Lupin se tourna vers Black et elle le vit distinctement dire :

- Ouvre la malle, Sirius !

Ce dernier éclata de rire, mais Lupin resta sérieux, le visage grave.

- Sirius, tu sais que je suis préfet et je n'aimerais pas...

Son ton s'était fait menaçant. Black le considéra un instant l'air songeur, puis repris d'un ton joyeux :

- N'hésite pas Remus, de toute manière je suis déjà en retenue toute la semaine prochaine.

Lupin fronça les sourcils et sous les yeux stupéfaits de James et Sirius (ainsi que de Harry et Morgane qui les observaient) s'empara de leurs baguettes à une vitesse inimaginable.

- Qu'est ce que... ? Commença James.

D'un geste souple, le futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pointa la malle et chuchota :

- Alohomora.

Rien ne se produisit. Lupin émit un petit rire avant de s'exclamer :

- Sesamesre.

La malle s'ouvrit immédiatement provocant un mouvement de panique qui se calma à la découverte du contenu : un adolescent échevelé, le nez crochu, le teint cireux en sortit ses yeux noirs brillants de rage, sous ses cheveux gras.

Il eut un instant de stupeur puis un éclat de rire général que Morgane suivit de bon cœur : "Apparemment songea t elle en contemplant son professeur de potion, Rogue n'était pas vraiment apprécier des élèves que ce soit dans sa jeunesse ou plus tard."

Tremblant de rage ce dernier s'avança vers Potter et Black. Les poings serrés, le regard fixé sur les deux Gryffondors, ses yeux n'étant plus que deux fentes, il se heurta à Lupin qui tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir de sourire.

- Tu devrais aller déjeuner Rogue, lui dit il d'une voix calme, sinon l'heure du repas sera passée.

Les yeux remplis de haine, Rogue tressaillit aux paroles de l'adolescent, il se tourna vers lui brusquement, il attrapa sa baguette et lança d'une voix hargneuse :

- Expulsum !

Lupin fut projeté dans les airs et atterrit brutalement sur le mur avant de glisser sur le sol. Le cercle d'élèves recula avec terreur. Morgan regarda avec étonnement l'adolescent : "Pas mal, songea-t-elle", Rogue pouvait réserver des surprises.

Potter et Black avaient récupéré leurs baguettes et s'apprêtaient à esquisser un sort. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu prononcer le moindre mot, une voix roque s'écria :

- Tarentallegra !

Les jambes de Rogue se mirent à s'agiter frénétiquement, le faisant passer pour un pantin désarticulé. Lupin s'était relevé le teint plus rose, il brandissait sa baguette d'une main sûre. Les élèves le fixaient avec un mélange d'étonnement et de respect : après le sort qu'il avait reçu, le fait même qu'il soit debout tenait du miracle.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Potter et Black :

- Epatant Lunard, s'exclama d'un ton moqueur le premier. Lupin eut un regard méprisant pour rogue.

- La colère amplifie les capacités humaines, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules avant d'ajouter avec un sourire en coin : Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête de sa cavalière lors du bal.

Black observa les mouvements désordonnés de leur "victime".

- Moi je ne préfère pas imaginer la tête de sa cavalière... tout court.

La grimace qu'il lança fut assez explicite et déclencha un nouveau fou-rire.

L'heure des cours approchant, la salle commença petit à petit à se vider ; les trois gryffondors sortirent, laissant Rogue à son malheureux sort.

Morgane réalisa soudain qu'ils allaient bientôt se retrouvaient seuls avec Rogue et la situation la tentant moyennement mieux valait remettre la rencontre à plus tard, voir à quelques années si ils arrivaient à trouver rapidement Dumbledore. Elle leva sa baguette et marmonna avec déception :

- Finite Incantatem.

La danse infernale de Rogue s'arrêta et il s'écroula sur le sol. "Le Potter de son époque" la regarda comme si elle était une folle dangereuse.

- Comment, comm... Balbutia-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

- Si tu pouvais articuler distinctement, je pourrais peut-être comprendre ta question, dit-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait avoir le cerveau lent ! Il s'arrêta, insensible à sa remarque et déclara :

- Comment as tu pu intervenir sur cette époque ?

Elle le regarda d'un air septique : tout compte fait, il lui manquait peut-être quelques neurones. A moins que le voyage dans le temps lui en ait grillé quelques-unes unes. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand un garçon joufflu, portant les couleurs de Poufsouffle, les héla...

- Eh, vous les avez dégottés où vos vêtements ? C'est les nouveaux modèles ?

Potter se retourna si brusquement que Morgane se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire peur au garçon blond. Mais celui-ci détaillait d'un air ravi leurs uniformes.

- Je me demandais quand ils en feraient des nouveaux : cela fait 4 ans qu'on a les mêmes robes et ma mère ne voudra m'en acheter d'autres que lorsque l'uniforme aura changé.

Il releva la tête et observa Potter qui le regardait la bouche ouverte.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

Harry ne répondit pas encore trop éberlué. Morgane eut un sourire forcé.

- Il va très bien. Juste un peu secoué par ce qui vient d'arriver à son ami, dit-elle en désignant Rogue qui franchissait la porte.

Harry manqua de s'étrangler sous le regard consterné du Poufsouffle et rieur de la jeune fille. Etrangement, cela eut pour effet de lui rendre la parole.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? dit-il furieusement.

Elle afficha un air innocent tandis qu'elle riait sous cape. L'adolescent fixait étrangement Potter.

- Tu ressembles au gars de cinquième année, le Gryffondor. Celui qui joue au quidditch. Tu es de sa famille ?

- Euh... C'est quoi son nom ? demanda-t-il gêné.

- James Potter, il est fichtrement doué sur un balai.

- Ah bon ? Non non, pas du tout, répondit il précipitamment.

- C'est marrant cette ressembl...

Il le coupa, attrapant le bras de Morgane et s'empressa de filer dans le couloir sous l'air offusqué du jeune homme.

- Merci, je sais marcher, dit-elle ironiquement quand Harry se décida à la lâcher.

- Je n'avais pas l'impression tout à l'heure, vu que tu restais plantée à me regarder me démener pour répondre à des questions embarrassantes à un Poufsouffle âgé de 14 ans censé en avoir 44 et qui normalement n'aurait pas dû nous voir.

Morgane ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

- Je te signale tout de même que j'ai justifié ton expression : on aurait dit que tu avais subi un traumatisme crânien.

- Tu aurais pu t'abstenir vu la justification, trancha-t-il.

Elle le regarda, amusée, plongeant ses yeux dans son regard émeraude.

- Au moins, ça a eu pour conséquence de te faire sortir de ta torpeur.

Harry se renfrogna un peu plus avant de se reprendre :

- Est-ce que tu sais, dit-il en insistant, ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Il semblerait qu'on ait atterrit trente ans plus tôt, énonça-t-elle simplement.


	3. Infirmerie, rencontre et suspicion

_Bonjour tout le monde, désolé de l'attente. On a quelque peu modifié le chapitre 3 et on a surtout rajouté plein de choses. Donc voila. Bonne lecture et la prochaine mise à jour sera... quand j'aurais tapé la suite.. (soit dans les deux semaines qui suivent je pense). Bizoux à tous._

**3. Infirmerie, rencontre et suspicion.**

_- Est-ce que tu sais, dit-il en insistant, ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Elle haussa les épaules._

_- Il semblerait qu'on ait atterri trente ans plus tôt, énonça-t-elle simplement._

Harry la regarda comme frappé par la foudre. Apparemment, il lui manquait réellement un nombre alarmant de neurones, se dit-elle.

- Pardon ?

Morgane ne répondit pas. Il avait parfaitement entendu. Elle commença à avancer lentement.

- Qu'est ce que c'était cette potion bon sang ! S'énerva Harry.

Sa voix se répercuta dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle se figea net.

- Explique-toi ? Dit-elle d'une voix basse sans se retourner.

Il la rejoignit, planta son regard dans ses yeux bleu acier.

- Ce n'était pas une potion de chance, n'est ce pas ?

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel ils se fixèrent intensément. Harry fut le premier à détourner les yeux : il n'aimait pas cette sensation d'être percé à nu. Evans le fixa encore un instant avant d'esquisser un sourire.

- Non, ce n'était pas une potion de chance, admit-elle.

Harry intégra sa réponse sans surprise. Avec un soupçon d'appréhension, il demanda :

- Qu'est ce que c'était ?

- Elixir temporel.

- Pardon ?

Evans le regarda d'un air navré.

- C'était de l'élixir temporel, cela permet d'ouvrir les portes temporelles qui scellent l'histoire. Un portail se crée dans l'esprit et la personne en ayant bu est aspirée.

Harry la contempla bouche bée : il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle potion et d'après son action, la difficulté à la réaliser ne devait pas être moindre.

- Comment t'es-tu procuré la formule de cette potion ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Il doutait qu'elle ait pu se la procurer à la bibliothèque. Il n'était même pas sur qu'un livre contenant des potions aussi dangereuses soit disponible : les actions sur le passé étaient interdites par le Ministère de la Magie car les conséquences s'avéraient désastreuses sur le futur. Les retourneurs de temps n'étaient distribués qu'en cas de grande nécessité ou de confiance absolue.

- Je l'ai inventé, répondit la jeune fille en riant.

- Quoi ! Harry la regarda comme si elle était folle. Sinon le fait qu'elle puisse escompter les effets indésirables du philtre, c'était un acte de pure démence que de vouloir inventer une potion. Cependant, Harry lui accorda d'avoir réussi à en juger par ce qu'il leur arrivait. Tu as créé cette potion ? Articula-t-il avec difficultés.

Les éloges viendraient plus tard. Elle acquiesça d'un air neutre. "Elle est cinglée" pensa Harry. Avec une once d'ironie, il songea que génie et folie se côtoyaient décidément bien. Il respira un grand coup.

- Résumons. Nous nous trouvons 30 ans auparavant à cause d'un philtre que TU as créé pour... pour... pour quoi d'ailleurs ? S'exclama-t-il en secouant désespérément la tête.

Evans afficha un air consterné.

- Tu es en train de dire que c'est MA faute si on se trouve ici ?

Harry ne broncha pas.

- C'est bien ça ? Continua-t-elle une octave au-dessus.

Il se contenta de la regarder, la défiant de dire le contraire. Il se demanda quand la réplique cinglante arriverait, mais au lieu de ça, elle éclata de rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant, s'énerva-t-il.

Elle redevint instantanément sérieuse.

- Potter, rend toi compte que TOUT ce que tu dis est amusant.

Il la regarda interdit.

- C'est tellement aberrant ! Potter, quand on envoie son subconscient quelque part, il n'est pas autonome, on ne peut pas intervenir directement grâce à son subconscient.

Il recula comme giflé.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Ce sont nos corps, oui, qui se sont déplacés !

Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Cette potion, dit lentement Harry, tu l'as inventé. Tu ne savais donc pas les effets qu'elle aurait : elle peut très bien agir sur les corps.

Evans poussa un soupir et déclara d'un ton ulcéré.

- La transmutation du réel dans le temps est bien trop difficile : elle demande une quantité de magie immense. Tu crois que je ne me suis pas documentée sur le sujet, avant de tenter un philtre ?

Il lui lança un regard septique.

- Oh et puis, qu'importe ce que tu penses ! Marmonna-t-elle avant de s'élancer dans le couloir.

Harry la rattrapa alors qu'elle arrivait devant la gargouille bloquant le passage du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Tu as du commettre une erreur, commenta-t-il placidement.

- Je ne t'ai pas obligé à bousiller tous mes efforts en avalant cette potion ! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Il haussa les épaules et soudain, un détail l'étonna.

- Comment Rogue peut-il s'être trompé ?

Il s'était retourné vers l'adolescente et son ton était à nouveau normal.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Rogue avait inscrit "Chance" sur la fiole. Je déteste Rogue mais je reconnais que c'est un expert en potion, il n'a pas pu se tromper.

Le visage de Morgane s'éclaira.

- Certains ingrédients correspondent à ceux utilisés pour fabriquer du Felix Felicis.

Harry en déduisit que la potion de chance devait se nommer ainsi.

- Pour retrouver ce que je cherchais, j'ai du utilisé une variante du Felix Felicis. C'était ce qui devait m'orienter dans le temps et m'amener à la bonne époque... avec le sang.

Il ne releva pas ses dernières paroles se concentrant sur ces premiers mots.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherchais ?

Evans s'arrêta arrivait à la hauteur de la statue.

- Mes parents… Souffla-t-elle.

Harry détourna le regard et se tut. Gêné, il s'absorba dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Evans recherchait la même chose que lui : des réponses. Il sentit naître une pointe de sympathie pour la jeune fille qui se tenait à côté de lui. Cependant, elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue lorsqu'elle déclara, brisant le silence :

- Dis-moi Potter, tu cherches à lancer une nouvelle mode ?

Elle le dévisagea ironiquement et Harry prit soudain conscience de l'état de sa robe. Froissée, on aurait dit qu'il avait passé la nuit avec. Ce qui était justement le cas ! Il lui jeta un regard furibond réalisant alors qu'il se tenait devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il déclara d'une voix incertaine : "Fizwizbiz ? " La gargouille continua de le fixait d'un œil morne.

- Tu connais le mot de passe ? Vociféra-t-il à Evans.

Celle ci examina la gargouille d'un air songeur.

- Je réfléchis.

Harry soupira. Cela signifiait qu'elle ne savait pas. Il se détourna, scruta le couloir et tomba nez à nez avec un sorcier au nez aquilin qui l'observait d'un œil amusé derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il déclara :

- Je pense le connaître, monsieur Potter, déclara Dumbledore joyeusement.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le front d'Harry, sur ses yeux verts et ce dernier remarqua une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux bleus du sorcier. Dumbledore s'abstint de tout commentaire. Passant devant les deux adolescents, il s'adressa à la gargouille :

- Barbapapouille.

Les deux gryffondors échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

- Vous vouliez me voir, dit le directeur, les invitant à monter.

Harry fut le premier à s'engager dans l'escalier mobile qu'il connaissait bien et s'arrêta devant la porte ornée d'une lourde poignée en forme de griffon. Elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même et après un geste rassurant de Dumbledore, il entra dans le bureau du directeur, en constatant qu'il était presque identique à celui qui l'accueillerait sûrement dans trente ans.

Une douce plainte retentit, faisant sursauter Harry. Dans un coin, les plumes étincelantes, trônait Fumseck. Il dardait un regard vif sur les deux intrus et son maître. Morgane émit un étrange sifflement et Fumseck vint se poser sur son bras. Elle retint un éclat de rire en voyant l'expression d'Harry.

- Vous semblez familière à Fumseck Miss… ? S'enquit d'une voix posée Dumbledore qui s'était assis à son bureau, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Evans, répondit la concernée.

Le directeur l'observa un petit moment avec amusement, puis, ses yeux détaillèrent avec la même intensité Harry.

- M. Potter ?

Harry se trémoussa, gêné, puis acquiesça. Dumbledore croisa ses longs doigts fins sous son menton et s'attarda sur les deux jeunes gens, une nouvelle fois pensif;

- Surprenant, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment. Esquissant un sourire franc, il demanda : Que me vaut votre venue ici ? Ou devrais-je dire... Maintenant ?

Harry sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir en entendant les paroles de Dumbledore. Il avait redouté de ne pouvoir dire la vérité sous peine de changer leur présent. L'expérience des retourneurs de temps l'aurait marqué à jamais.

Il prit une brève inspiration, et commença son récit.

Dumbledore l'écouta attentivement, jetant quelquefois des coups d'œil à Evans qui se tenait immobile à côté d'Harry et ne prononçait aucun mot.

Il ne marque aucun étonnement au sujet de leur voyage dans le temps mais s'intéressa plutôt à la cause de ce phénomène. En fronçant les sourcils, il demanda plus de précision sur ce qui avait provoqué leur retour dans le passé.

Harry s'apprêta à répondre quand il remarqua le visage tendu de la jeune fille. Le regard d'avertissement qu'elle lui lança le transperça.

Dumbledore également avait remarqué le changement de l'adolescente. Un air de curiosité poli s'afficha sur son visage.

- Miss Evans, voudriez-vous ajouter quelque chose ?

Morgane leva les yeux vers ceux, d'un bleu profond, du sorcier. Son aplomb disparut instantanément et elle scruta avec inquiétude son visage. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Je... commença-t-elle, Nous sommes passés à travers le temps grâce à une pensine. Un souvenir d'un de nos professeurs.

Harry remarqua qu'elle ne laissait filtrer aucune information sur leur temps, Evans étant au courant des risques des voyages dans le temps.

- A sa demande je présume ? S'enquit Dumbledore d'un air innocent. Cependant, Harry remarqua le ton narquois glissé dans la question, renforcé par le mince sourire qu'il affichait.

- Pas exactement... déclara Morgane.

Elle avait une expression légèrement coupable, mais l'air entendu qu'elle affichait laissait supposer qu'elle ne se souciait pas trop de ce détail.

- Une pensine dîtes-vous...

Le directeur s'arrêta l'air songeur.

- Je ne vois pas...

- Nous avions bu un élixir temporel avant, le coupa brusquement Harry.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi il avait prononcé ses mots. Peut-être seulement pour mettre Evans dans une position délicate ou bien juste parce qu'il ne voulait omettre aucun point leur permettant de revenir dans leur présent mais il se mordit les lèvres lorsque les derniers mots jaillirent de sa bouche. D'un côté, il était ravi de cette situation : rencontrer ses parents était un véritable rêve et cela lui permettait d'échapper à Ombrage, à Rogue et aux quolibets qu'il recevait ; mais il redoutait de ne plus pouvoir retrouver sa réalité. Des évènements graves s'y déroulaient.

Il sentit le regard cuisant administré par Evans sur sa nuque. Dumbledore le fixait désormais, l'air interdit.

- Continuez monsieur Potter.

Harry lui raconta toute la scène dans le bureau de Rogue en omettant de préciser les noms, puis ce que lui avait appris Evans sur l'Elixir. Quand il eut finit, les yeux du sorcier se détachèrent enfin de l'adolescent et interrogèrent Evans. Cette dernière était pâle, mal à l'aise.

- C'est un tour de force miss Evans, déclara Dumbledore de sa voix douce.

La gryffondor resta muette.

- J'aimerais savoir les effets de cette fabrication, continua-t-il en s'adressant aux deux élèves.

Harry laissa la parole à Evans.

- L'Elixir a pour but de transporter le subconscient d'une personne dans le passé, récita-t-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Dumbledore resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de demander d'une voix douce :

- Qu'est-il arrivé à vos parents miss ?

Morgane eut un regard surpris.

- Ils sont décédés, professeur.

Aucun étonnement ne se peint sur le visage du directeur.

- Vous vouliez les connaître indirectement ? La questionna-t-il semblant lire dans ses pensées.

Dumbledore la contempla avec tristesse.

- Je comprends ce que vous avez pu ressentir miss Evans, mais il n'est pas prudent de manipuler ainsi la magie. Songez à ce qui aurait pu se produire.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Aurait pu se produire professeur ? Je suis navré mais...

- Cette potion n'est pas la cause de votre arrivée ici, monsieur Potter.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

- Je pense que la potion a agi sur votre métabolisme lorsque vous avez pénétré dans la pensine. Les deux actions cumulées ont eu un double effet et ont provoqué le rassemblement de votre subconscient et corps : et vous voilà ici !

Son visage était grave.

- Je crains ne pouvoir vous renvoyer immédiatement dans votre époque.

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent Harry et Evans d'une même voix.

- Les passages temporels ne s'ouvrent pas aussi facilement, continua-t-il d'une voix calme. Et replacer votre subconscient et votre corps dans votre présent ne sera pas une tâche aisée comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Rien ne pourra assurer que votre corps suivra votre esprit, les effets des flux temporels sont trop aléatoires. Je dirais que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance ou alors que vous êtes une sorcière extrêmement douée miss Evans, ajouta-t-il avec malice.

Celle ci ne répondit pas au compliment et se laissa choir dans un des deux fauteuils que Dumbledore avait mis à leur disposition.

- Cela signifie que nous sommes coincés ici ? Demanda Harry, les mains tellement crispées sur le dos de la chaise que ses jointures avaient blanchis.

- Vous m'avez mal compris monsieur Potter, répondit avec amabilité le sorcier. Cela signifie simplement qu'il va falloir trouver un moyen et que cela peut prendre du temps.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Dumbledore s'autorisa un sourire devant l'air catastrophé des jeunes gens.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il d'une voix enjouée, ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice, je pense que miss Evans avait raison, la potion est le moyen le plus approprié pour vous faire rejoindre votre présent.

Evans eut une brusque quinte de toux. Les yeux brillants, elle s'écria :

- C'est impossible ! Ca serait bien trop long !

- Hélas, si ! La détrompa-t-il. Je crains que ce soit la solution la plus rapide.

- Et les incantations ? Ou bien la création d'un portail temporel ?

Dumbledore écarta ses hypothèses d'un geste.

- Aucune incantation, enchantement ou sortilège ne permet de voyager dans le temps. Du moins, au niveau corporel. Quant au portail, c'est un acte qui nécessite temps et puissance : ce serait bien plus long et bien plus dangereux.

Harry se sentit perdu : il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais à en juger par l'expression d'Evans, ils ne resteraient pas qu'un seul jour dans le passé.

- Combien de temps faudra-t-il ? Dit Harry d'une voix blanche.

Evans le regarda avec la même expression horrifiée.

- Au moins 6 mois, asséna Dumbledore.

Harry sentit ses genoux ployer. Il se força à rester debout. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient étrangement. Six mois... Six mois dans le passé...

- Vous devriez vous asseoir Monsieur Potter, entendit-il.

La voix lui semblait étrangement éloignée et faible, comme un écho. Il regarda Dumbledore et le vit prononcer des mots mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il avait l'impression d'assister à une scène au ralenti.

Il sentit quelque chose heurter ses mollets et il perdit, sans en avoir conscience, l'équilibre. Il reprit ses esprits quand il sentit le moelleux du velours contre sa tête.

Dumbledore, en face, l'observait avec inquiétude. Il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait assis.

- Tout va bien ?

Le ton de Dumbledore était incroyablement chaud.

- Ca va mieux merci, répondit Harry en se massant les tempes.

Dumbledore acquiesça puis déclara :

- Bien, il va falloir vous intégrer ici dès maintenant. Je vois que votre maison a déjà été choisie, je fais donc confiance au discernement futur du choixpeau. En quelle année êtes-vous s'il vous plaît ?

- Cinquième année, répondit Evans. Nous allions passer nos Buses dans deux semaines.

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant.

- Je vais donc vous faire passer en sixième année. Vous aurez un examen la semaine prochaine permettant d'évaluer vos capacités et de vous attribuer ou non vos Buses. Il est bien entendu interdit de révéler vos identités à qui que ce soit, reprit-il après un silence et insistant sur ce point. Vous avez conscience des risques d'une telle action.

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête.

- Professeur ? S'enquit Harry. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous nous intégrer en sixième année. Il suffirait de nous...

-… Il se trouve que nous sommes en octobre monsieur Potter, annonça Dumbledore d'une voix rieuse. Nous débutons une nouvelle année scolaire et je serais navré que vous n'appreniez rien de nouveau en six mois. Mon futur moi n'apprécierait sûrement pas de vous retrouvez ignorants.

Harry sourit au sorcier, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il pensait atterrir à la fin de l'année et il se retrouvait en octobre pour passer de nouveaux examens ! Il songea à la réaction affolée qu'aurait eu Hermione si on lui avait dit qu'elle avait une semaine pour préparer ses examens et cette pensée lui procura une certaine satisfaction, en même temps que de la nostalgie. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à la mélancolie.

- En quelle année sommes-nous ? Demanda doucement Evans.

- 1977, répondit le directeur de sa voix claire.

Harry fit un bref calcul et soupira d'aise. Ses parents étaient également en sixième année. Il avait redouté ne pas pouvoir se rapprocher d'eux.

- Un professeur vous fera circuler un papier pour vos options ce soir. D'ici là, vous allez devoir assister aux cours que vous souhaitez, tout en sachant qu'aucune absence ne sera tolérée, ajouta-t-il anéantissant ainsi les mines réjouis des deux Gryffondors.

- Vos affaires scolaires seront fournies par l'école. Tout devrait être réuni ce soir. Quant à vos achats personnels... et bien, je vous accorde un crédit, qui devra être dédommagé bien évidemment à votre retour dans votre époque, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Ensuite, concernant vos identités...

La conversation fut longue, et lorsque Dumbledore changea de sujet, Harry se sentait complètement perdu. Il avait été décidé que les deux adolescents viendraient de la même école, l'Institut Samhain à Wellington. Au début, le directeur avait pensé leur attribuer le même nom, mais devant leurs mines épouvantées, il avait jugé préférable d'abandonner l'idée d'un lien de parenté quelconque entre eux deux. Evans se nommait désormais Senna Summers et lui-même s'appelait Hayden Wynne.

Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire et s'était mordu la lèvre pour éviter d'être plus démonstratif lorsque Dumbledore avait choisi le nom d'Evans. Summers. Evans et son humeur caustique lui faisaient plus penser à un iceberg ou au vent glacé (et glaçant) qu'à un été caniculaire. Mais il s'était vite repris en sentant pesé sur lui le regard inquisiteur de cette dernière.

Dumbledore avait de nouveau insisté sur leur silence, surtout vis à vis de leurs futurs parents et avait semblé satisfait lorsqu'ils eurent promis tous les deux qu'ils se tairaient.

- Une dernière chose avant votre départ, reprit-il. Je souhaiterais que vous travailliez ensemble il insista sur le mot sur la fabrication de l'Elixir temporel. Votre volonté pourrait accélérer le processus et éviter de rallonger le délai. Ce serait un ingrédient déterminant. Et en parlant d'ingrédient déterminant, dit-il, en se tournant vers Evans, j'aimerais savoir lequel devait vous permettre d'atteindre l'époque souhaitée et pas n'importe quelle année.

- Felix Felicis, répondit rapidement la jeune fille, les yeux plantés dans ceux du sorcier.

Celui-ci ne souffla mot, le regard toujours interrogateur fixant Evans, attendant patiemment quelque chose qui échappait à Harry. Il se souvint des paroles qu'avait prononcées Evans quelques minutes auparavant lorsque cette dernière répondit enfin à Dumbledore :

- Du sang, murmura-t-elle en serrant convulsivement son bras gauche.

Dumbledore frémit à ses mots et fixa d'un air grave le bras qu'elle avait attrapé instinctivement.

- C'est très imprudent de votre part, miss, se hasarda-t-il devant l'air buté de la jeune fille.

Il soupira, ses mains jouant avec les contours de son bureau. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Harry crut entendre des anges décidément trop bruyants, puis doucement, il releva la tête. Son regard se posa sur Harry avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

- Miss Evans ? Vous avez utilisé uniquement votre sang ?

Elle acquiesça. Le directeur s'attarda sur l'adolescente puis revint sur Harry. Il regarda à nouveau Evans. Puis Harry. Evans. Harry. Et finalement, une lueur de triomphe naquit dans ses yeux bleus.

Tandis que son regard allait de lui à Evans, Harry chercha à savoir si la jeune fille en était au même stade que lui ou bien si elle avait réussi à décrypter l'étrange attitude du professeur. Elle semblait aussi décontenancée que lui. Les sourcils froncés, elle le fixait avec consternation. Dumbledore arrêta son manège et se racla la gorge.

- Bien,... hum... Les sixièmes années ont cours de sortilèges dans vingt minutes. Je vous prierais donc de vous y rendre. Mais auparavant, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Evans, je vous serais gré de faire un tour à l'infirmerie Miss.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et acquiesça. Harry remarqua que sa main s'était reposée sur son bras.

Dumbledore s'était levé, et il les accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Je suppose que vous saurez retrouver votre chemin, dit-il avec un mince sourire.

Harry serra sa cape d'invisibilité contre sa poitrine et ouvrit la porte après avoir remercié le directeur. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face à une silhouette majestueuse enveloppée d'une immense cape noire qui lui donnait une apparence austère. Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre lorsque les yeux de l'homme se posèrent sur lui. Il avala avec difficulté de l'air. Devant lui se tenait Lord Voldemort.

- Tom ! Invita d'une voix chaleureuse Dumbledore qui n'avait pas remarqué le trouble d'Harry. Entrez. Je ne pensais pas vous voir aussi tôt.

- Je suis arrivé en avance. Veuillez m'excuser. Le professeur Slughorn m'a gentiment donné le mot de passe, répondit l'invité d'une voix grave aux intonations chaudes.

Harry ne détacha pas le regard du visage séduisant qui plus tard n'aurait plus une once d'humanité.

- J'en suis ravi, répondit Dumbledore. C'est très bien, j'ai terminé. J'aimerais vous voir demain matin dans mon bureau, s'adressa-t-il aux deux gryffondors.

Puis il reporta son attention sur l'homme. Evans, quant à elle, fixait étrangement Harry qui avait dangereusement pâli. Elle lui attrapa le bras d'une main ferme avant que l'un des deux adultes se soient aperçus de son comportement étrange.

- Wynne, souffla-t-elle.

Il ne réagit pas. Avec inquiétude, Morgane se demanda quand il se déciderait à respirer : s'il continuait ainsi, il n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir le corps secoué de soubresauts. Non pas que la situation la dérange réellement mais l'envie de traîner un Potter spasmophile figurait en bas de sa liste de souhaits. A vrai dire, l'idée ne l'avait jamais effleurée, mais elle venait de la classer définitivement à la dernière place.

- Wynne…, murmura-t-elle d'un ton pressant.

Aucune réaction. Bon, il était temps d'employer les grands moyens, songea-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui le ferait réagir ? Les deux sorciers s'étaient désormais retournés et les dévisageaient, intrigués.

- Wynne, reprit-elle d'un ton dégagé, dépêche-toi, Pettigrow nous attend.

Elle soupira d'aise en le voyant vivement tourner la tête vers elle. Il se décida enfin à actionner ses jambes et ils franchirent le pas de la porte après un humble "Au revoir professeur". Arrivés de nouveau dans l'immense couloir, il lui lança :

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

- Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Pourquoi... commença-t-il,... oh…rien.

Elle le regarda en souriant.

- Pourquoi j'ai mentionné Pettigrow ?

Il la dévisagea avec intensité.

- Parce que je savais que ça te ferais réagir, répondit-elle avant qu'il ne prononce un mot.

Potter eut un bref sursaut mais ne put effacer l'ombre de dégoût qui saisit son visage.

- Qu'est ce que tu sais sur Pettigrow ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

- Qu'est ce que je sais sur Pettigrow ? Reprit-elle sur le même ton, amusée.

- Tu vas cesser de répéter ce que je dis, ça devient fatigant, répliqua-t-il avec humeur.

Morgane le jaugea du regard : il semblait à bout. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Excuse-moi, répondit-elle d'un ton cinglant. Je ne savais pas que tu ferais toute une histoire pour un rat... euh... pour un rien.

Son visage devint à nouveau alerte et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Morgane ne put empêcher un éclat de rire.

- Potter ! Ne me dis pas que tu croyais que j'avais passé mes années à rester bien sagement dans mon coin tandis que sous mon nez se tramait les choses les plus excitantes de notre monde ?

Harry la regarda, éberlué : il découvrait une autre jeune fille que celle qu'il connaissait. Sa froideur avait complètement disparu. Il se reprit :

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par "les choses les plus excitantes de notre monde ? "

Elle afficha un sourire entendu qui ne fit que crisper d'avantage Harry.

- Disons... l'évasion de Sirius Black, la "résurrection" de Peter Pettigrow, ça c'était un retournement de situation ! …

Harry l'écouta parler de Lupin, Pettigrow, Sirius, et de son père, du fait qu'ils soient des Animagi, du rôle que lui et Hermione avait joué dans l'évasion de Sirius Black, du véritable meurtrier de ses parents…, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Quand elle eut terminé, Harry resta estomaqué.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire dangereux.

- J'ai appris à ouvrir les yeux, les oreilles et je suis très douée pour passer inaperçue, répondit-elle avec ironie.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Et tu trouves ça excitant ?

Il l'observait avec inquiétude comme s'il doutait de sa santé mentale. Elle haussa les épaules tandis qu'ils passaient devant un groupe de première année.

- Oui, dit-elle avec franchise. Plus excitant que d'écouter les niaiseries débitées par Patil et Brown avant de dormir.

Harry lui accorda un point : il n'osait imaginer la platitude des soirées passées à écouter Parvati et Lavande chuchotant dans le noir… Cependant, de là à trouver ces évènements excitants…

- Tu es cinglée… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Harry secoua la tête. Premièrement, il se retrouvait dans une époque révolue, deuxièmement pendant six mois, et troisièmement, avec Evans dont le grave état de santé se confirmait. Le rire qu'elle lança ne fit qu'accentuer son mal de tête.

- C'est ce que Sirius n'arrête pas de répéter !

Le mal de tête empira.

- Quoi !

Plusieurs élèves leur jetèrent des regards intrigués. Harry n'y prêta guère attention. Il saisit Evans au bras, ce qui la fit grimacer.

- Tu connais Sirius ?

- Bien sûr. Je te signale que Dumbledore ne me cloître pas tout le temps dans une pièce. Je fais connaissance avec son entourage, dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe comme si elle parlait à un gamin de trois ans.

Une lueur de douleur s'alluma dans son regard.

- Si tu pouvais me lâcher… dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Il se rendit compte qu'il lui agrippait toujours le bras avec force et desserra sa prise instantanément.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Il essuya automatiquement ses doigts humides sur sa robe avant de se demander ce qui les avaient mouillés. Portant sa main à la hauteur de son regard, il s'aperçut qu'elle était tachée de sang. Il observa la jeune fille qui avait dangereusement pâli.

- Evans ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil vitreux.

- Ca va ?

Harry eut tout à fait conscience de la bêtise de sa question, mais il se sentait complètement désemparé. Il scruta les environs. Ils se trouvaient devant l'escalier qui menait à l'aile sud, et celui-ci était désespérément vide.

- Euh… tu vas rester ici… je…

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, elle s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit mat.

Harry regarda un instant la tâche sombre qui s'agrandissait sur sa manche, noire sur noir. Lorsque sa chemise immaculée commença à se teindre d'une couleur écarlate, il sortit de sa torpeur. Il se pencha sur le corps inanimé et prit son pouls. Il sentit le cœur d'Evans battre faiblement. Il se trouvait trop loin de l'infirmerie et avait peur que la jeune fille continue de se vider de son sang avant qu'il ne revienne. Mu d'une impulsion soudaine, il saisit sa baguette et cria :

- Accio Madame Pomfresh !

Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que le sortilège fonctionne. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait toujours effroyablement seul dans le couloir.

Affolé, il reporta son attention sur Evans. La tâche s'était agrandie et la jeune fille était livide. Un "pop " résonna dans le silence oppressant, le faisant sursauter et il accueillit avec soulagement une Pomfresh étonnamment jeune.

Son visage était lisse encadré par des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Elle avait l'air d'être fraîchement sortie de Poudlard. Elle lui lança un regard sévère avant d'apercevoir la jeune fille étalée sur le sol. Sa mine rébarbative s'effaça aussitôt et elle se précipita sur elle.

- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle mit son bras à nu.

Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. Son bras était rigide et poisseux de sang. Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard des larges plaies par lesquelles s'écoulait le liquide sombre qui s'étendait sur son membre. Profondes, elles partaient du creux de son coude pour s'arrêter au niveau de son poignet. Le sang s'échappait plus furieusement ici, en empruntant les lignes de sa main, canaux improvisés, remplissant la courbe de ses ongles, avant de s'écraser sur le marbre du sol.

Il sentit ses jambes flageoler et préféra se laisser glisser sur le sol. Le dos contre le mur, il respira de grandes bouffées d'air en évitant de regarder Evans et Madame Pomfresh qui s'affairait au-dessus d'elle.

L'infirmière se releva quelques instants plus tard et dans geste de baguette, fit léviter Evans. Elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Vous allez bien, monsieur Pott…

Elle regarda attentivement les deux prunelles émeraude qui s'étaient fixées sur elle.

- Wynne, répondit avec un faible sourire Harry en tentant de se relever, oui, oui ça va…

Ses jambes avaient de nouveau décidé de le porter. Elle hocha la tête.

- Tant mieux. Vous avez du être secoué… qui ne le serait pas ? Marmonna-t-elle. Accompagnez-moi, je vais vous donner un petit remontant.

Il acquiesça et la suivit, Evans flottant à côté d'eux. Harry se risqua à regarder l'adolescence. Elle se trouvait à l'horizontale, ses courts cheveux entourant sa tête, le visage neutre, les yeux clos. Heureusement, son bras était de nouveau recouvert par sa manche, ne laissant apercevoir que le garrot fait au-dessus du coude.

Madame Pomfresh veillait avec inquiétude sur le corps flottant, prenant garde à le déplacer doucement.

- Comment s'est-elle fait ça ? Questionna-elle.

Harry se montra évasif, évoquant simplement la fabrication d'une potion. L'infirmière ne posa pas d'autres questions, au grand soulagement d'Harry, et se contenta d'ajouter :

- Votre amie vous doit une fière chandelle, sans votre intervention, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait produit.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. S'il n'avait pas agrippé le bras d'Evans, les plaies ne se seraient pas ouvertes. Une fière chandelle ? Tout était relatif. Une petite voix dans sa tête luttait en lui murmurant qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Evans s'était mutilée. Il frissonna. Se trouver des excuses ne servirait à rien.

- Votre sort d'attraction était très bien réussi, dit-elle d'un air amusé, c'est très surprenant pour un sorcier de votre âge d'arriver à faire venir des personnes.

Harry contempla Madame Pomfresh avec incrédulité. Celle qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais arboré cette mine malicieuse, songea-t-il en détaillant le visage qui deviendrait empli de douceur mais réprobateur et intraitable.

Madame Pomfresh laissa Harry aller en cours de sortilège après qu'il eut revêtu un uniforme et qu'il eut avalé une boisson délicieusement poivrée, qui lui avait laissé une agréable impression de bien-être.

Requinqué, il se laissa errer dans les couloirs en sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes avant d'arriver en retard en charmes. Il avait laissé Evans/Summers dans un triste état. Madame Pomfresh lui avait assuré, après avoir soigneusement bandé le bras de la jeune fille, qu'elle serait sur pied ce soir. " Les blessures étaient sérieuses mais la magie faisait des miracles " lui avait-elle lancé avec un clin d'œil avant de pousser un Harry mortifié hors de l'infirmerie. Il obliqua vers la droite et se dirigea d'un pas résolu en direction de la salle de classe.

L'estomac noué, il marchait comme un automate, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter au professeur Flitwick concernant son arrivée et surtout redoutant sa propre réaction à la vue de ses parents. Il prit un nouveau virage, les yeux fixés au loin quand une poigne solide l'attrapa par le cou et le força à marché à son rythme.

- Dis moi James, lança une voix faussement irritée, pourrais-tu m'expliquer la raison de ta sortie précipitée de Divination ?

Harry tourna la tête, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur devant l'adolescent qui paraissait scandalisé.

- Tu as, cette fois-ci, réussi à briser définitivement le cœur de cette pauvre Mademoiselle Irma, continua-t-il d'une voix sérieuse, ne pouvant cependant pas empêcher un mince sourire de flotter sur ces lèvres, elle t'a regardé partir la larme à l'œil !

Il mima la dénommée Irma de manière à illustrer ses propos, avec un réalisme déconcertant. Harry étouffa un rire.

- Sir….

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, constatant avec horreur qu'il aurait du mal à justifier ses connaissances quant aux noms de certains élèves, à moins de prétexter posséder le troisième œil. Cependant il doutait étrangement qu'une seule personne puisse avaler ça.

Sirius n'avait rien remarqué et cédant au fou rire qui l'habitait, déclara d'un ton jovial :

- Oh s'il te plaît, cesse de jouer l'effarouché Jamesie ! Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant de ton charme animal !

Son sourire s'accentua tandis qu'ils franchissaient le seuil de la classe de Charmes juste avant que la porte ne se referme définitivement. Il se rapprocha d'Harry et chuchota sur le ton de la confidence :

- Alors mon vieux, avoue à ton ami Sirius que la raison de cette précipitation n'est autre que…

Son regard balaya la classe, cherchant une jeune fille rousse, assise au premier rang qui était en train de répliquer vertement à un adolescent aux cheveux noirs en bataille. Sirius s'arrêta instantanément sur le James qui posait des yeux tendres sur la furie rousse avec attention, semblant foudroyé. Il se retourna lentement vers Harry qui, sourire aux lèvres, semblait trouver la situation extrêmement désopilante.

L'adolescent le détailla sans prononcer un mot, les sourcils froncés et une lueur de compréhension naquit dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur les prunelles émeraude d'Harry. A la grande surprise de ce dernier, Sirius éclata d'un rire ressemblant aux aboiements d'un gros chien.

-Désolé ! S'exclama-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry en sortant de son hilarité, Sirius Black !

Il lui tendit sa main ouverte.

- Harry Wynne, répondit Harry en saisissant sans hésitation la paume qui s'offrait à lui.

Sirius le fixait toujours en souriant, les yeux pétillants de curiosité. Harry afficha un air étonné et déclara d'un ton neutre :

- C'est la coutume ici d'accueillir les gens ainsi ?

- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, lui dit Sirius, le même sourire mystérieux accroché aux lèvres, en l'entraînant vers le second rang.

Harry se força à se maîtriser lorsqu'il se trouva à quelques mètres de son père qui tentait de regarder à la dérobée l'adolescente assise devant lui. James releva la tête à leur arrivée et malheureusement, Sirius choisit ce moment, voulant attirait son attention sur autre chose que le dos de sa voisine, pour pousser Harry en avant. Les deux garçons se percutèrent au niveau du crâne et poussèrent tous d'eux un grognement étouffé.

- La ressemblance est frappante, en effet, déclara une autre voix amusée sous les éclats de rire de Sirius.

Se massant douloureusement la tête, Harry vit Remus Lupin, le dévisageant, une expression impassible sur le visage.

- Toujours aussi subtil Remus ! Grogna James, en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et se tourna vers Harry.

- Que…

Ses yeux noisette s'arrondirent de stupeur derrière ses verres et sa bouche s'entrouvrit tandis qu'il détaillait Harry.

- James ?

La voix de Remus résonna chaudement à ses oreilles mais il ne put détourner le regard du visage du jeune sorcier brun qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Au premier coup d'œil il avait cru se voir dans un miroir mais à bien regarder, le visage du jeune homme était différent : il était plus creusé, le teint plus pâle, les cheveux moins longs et surtout, ses yeux étaient d'une couleur émeraude qui tranchait avec la noirceur de sa chevelure. Mais les cheveux étaient aussi hirsutes que les siens, et il connaissait trop bien ces sourcils, ce nez, cette bouche…

- James ?

Ses yeux suivirent l'arrête de son nez et la courbure de sa joue (cela devenait gênant !). La forme du visage était similaire, juste un peu plus maigre chez l'inconnu. Il se força à regarder les yeux étonnamment verts qui restaient interdits. Le garçon devait ressentir la même chose que lui.

- Ferme la bouche, James, on dirait une carpe tentant de gober une mouche, murmura une voix rieuse à son oreille. Et en parlant de mouche, Evans est justement en train de tenter de transformer une perle en un hyménoptère volant non identifié.

James referma instantanément la bouche quant il eut intégré les paroles de son ami et se passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa voisine de devant. Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne prêtait nullement attention au séduisant brun aux cheveux en pagaille, c'est à dire lui, et ne se donnait même pas la peine de le ridiculiser en envoyant une mouche se loger dans sa bouche. Il ravala sa déception et tourna un visage amer vers Sirius qui s'était à demi affalé sur la table, la tête entre ses bras et s'amusait à faire léviter les cheveux d'une Gryffondor placée à la droite d'Evans.

- Sirius !

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil nonchalant à James.

- Humm ?

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi ! Fulmina James.

- Sincèrement désolé, mon vieux, déclara-t-il, bien qu'il ne le paraissait pas le moins du monde vu le sourire qu'il affichait, mais je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir comme meilleur ami une carpe hors de l'eau.

James grogna mais avant qu'il ait pu répliquer ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Remus vint sa rescousse.

- C'est vrai tu exagères Sirius !

Ce dernier leva des yeux surpris vers l'adolescent châtain.

- … il faudrait que tu te décides à apprendre que le propre de l'hyménoptère, c'est de voler.

Sirius éclata de rire ce qui eut pour effet, nota Harry, d'attirer un peu plus l'attention de la gente féminine. James grommela dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas, avant de rejoindre Sirius dans son fou rire, devant un Harry amusé et anxieux, et un Lupin qui semblait très satisfait de lui-même. Quand ils se furent calmés, Sirius ajouta :

- A quoi bon puisque tu es toujours là pour me le rappeler ?

Lupin esquissa un sourire avant de regarder le professeur Flitwick qui sautillait dans leur direction. Harry suivit son regard et remarqua que le minuscule professeur avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

- Monsieur Wynne ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Le directeur m'a avertit de votre présence, Bienvenue à Poudlard ! dit-il d'un air ravi. Peut-être voudriez-vous vous présenter ?

Harry eut un instant de panique, et secoua rapidement la tête sous les regards narquois des trois Gryffondors. Flitwick prit un air compréhensif.

- Bien sûr… Où se trouve Mademoiselle Summers ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au mot qu'il tenait.

- Elle est à l'infirmerie, répondit Harry d'une voix tendue. Elle… euh… se repose, termina-t-il tant bien que mal.

Le professeur de sortilèges fronça les sourcils puis décida de commencer son cours.

Harry s'assit avec soulagement sur la première chaise qui traînait par-là et sursauta quand il se rendit compte que son voisin n'était autre que James qui le fixait avec insistance. Harry lui sourit timidement ce à quoi son père répondit par un haussement de sourcils.

- Tu t'appelles Wynne ? Demanda l'adolescent avec curiosité tout en fixant son front.

- Hayden Wynne, répondit-il, en voyant le regard de James se figer sur sa cicatrice. Et toi ? demanda-t-il précipitamment avant qu'il ne pose une question au sujet de sa cicatrice.

Son père "arrête de songer à lui comme ça ! " murmura une petite voix dans sa tête sursauta.

- James. James Potter, lui dit-il avec un sourire engageant cette fois. Alors tu viens d'où ?

Harry tourna la tête, soulagé. Il connaissait son scénario sur le bout des doigts.

- Wellington. L'institue Samhain.

James eut un regard étonné.

- De si loin ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

- J'en ai entendu parler, continua James en émettant un sifflement admiratif. Il paraît que le niveau est excellent. Vous avez réellement des cours face à des dragons ?

Harry hésita un instant. Des dragons ? Oh, et puis après tout, il y avait matière à discuter.

- Oui, des Magyars à pointes noires.

James eut l'air ébahi... mais se reprit quand il s'aperçut que toute la classe les fixait. La plupart des élèves dévisageaient avec curiosité les deux garçons. Il adopta donc un sourire ravageur qui s'effaça lorsqu'il remarqua le regard furieux du professeur.

- Monsieur Potter, vous seriez aimable d'éviter de perturber dès son premier cours Monsieur Wynne.

- Bien sûr, Professeur, répondit James avec un air contrit.

Flitwick retourna à ses explications. Ayant piqué la curiosité de la moitié de la classe, les chuchotements fusaient dans la salle désormais. Harry surprit le regard inquisiteur de sa mère. Il y répondit par un léger sourire devant un James qui n'avait rien manqué de leur échange. Il faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Ca va ? demanda Harry essayant de prendre un air inquiet.

James leva les yeux vers lui, affichant un air neutre.

- Oui, oui,... J'ai avalé de travers. Alors, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu venais ici ? dit-il en faisant mine de ne prêter aucune attention au papier qui venait d'apparaître sur leur bureau et qui venait sans aucun doute de la rangée de devant.

Harry lut le mot, sur lequel était écrit en lettres rondes typiquement féminines :

"Salut ! Je ne voudrais pas être trop curieuse mais pourquoi un élève débarque-t-il en sixième année ? En tout cas bienvenu chez les Gryffondors. Au fait, la fille rousse, c'est moi : Lily Evans."

Il eut un petit rire. James resta muet, l'air profondément agacé.

- Wynne ?

Harry se retourna vers lui.

- Oh, excuse-moi… Et bien je suis venu vivre chez mon grand-père. Il habite à Glasgow donc j'ai du atterrir ici.

- Et pourquoi tu vas chez ton grand-père ? l'interrogea James d'une voix sèche, semblant vouloir déchiqueter le bout de papier.

Il y eut un silence. Harry sentit une boule se loger dans son ventre. Il regarda James droit des les yeux.

- C'est ma seule famille, répondit-il simplement d'une voix étrangement rauque, mes parents sont morts.

James détourna rapidement ses yeux du mot, et regarda Harry mal à l'aise.

- Je... suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix sincère.

Harry continua de le fixer.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

James semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il avant de fuir les yeux émeraude.

Harry eut un goût amer dans la bouche : comment pouvait-il dire ça à son propre père ? Il ne connaissait personne qui avait du subir cela. Il est vrai que se retrouver assis en face de son père avec trente ans de moins n'était pas une situation habituelle.

- C'est pas grave tu sais, reprit-il en simulant un air joyeux.

James acquiesça en s'absorbant dans la contemplation de son parchemin. Harry se pencha pour chercher ses plumes et ses parchemins quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune affaire sur lui. Il se maudit intérieurement songeant qu'il était vrai que ce matin, le brusque retour dans le temps n'était pas planifié. Il promena un regard vague sur la classe. Une plume et un parchemin se retrouvèrent devant lui. Il les regarda avec surprise, sous le regard d'un James, souriant.

- Généreuse donation, chuchota-t-il tandis que Flitwick circulait dans les rangs, aurais-tu oublié tes affaires ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller m'acheter le minimum, répondit Harry un peu penaud. Merci.

James eut pour seule réponse un signe de la tête, le professeur étant en train de s'approcher dangereusement. Le cours continua tranquillement, le professeur tentant d'expliquer le sortilège d'opacité qui consistait à créer une illusion masquant une personne à la vue des autres, les élèves chahutant tranquillement.

Harry en profita pour répondre à Lily Evans en se présentant. Lorsqu'elle eut lu le mot, elle se retourna et chantonna :

- Enchantée !

James prit une légère teinte rose et lança un regard envieux et furibond à Harry. Ce dernier l'ignora.

La sonnerie retentit étrangement tôt selon Harry. Le cours avait filé à une vitesse dingue. Il regarda James sortir rapidement en riant à une bêtise de Sirius. Un sentiment de mélancolie l'envahit. "Non, maintenant tu les vois... c'est bien ce que tu voulais non ?" Se sermonna-t-il.

Il sortit de la salle, poussé par les cris de Flitwick qui se dépêchait de chasser les dernières sixièmes années. Arrivé dans le couloir, il étudia ses options, se rendant compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas quels cours suivaient et donc où aller. Lupin, qui venait à peine de sortir, le retrouva donc planté au beau milieu du couloir.

- Wynne ?

Harry fit volte-face, reconnu Lupin et le fixa, gêné.

- Tu as pris quoi comme options ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix aimable.

-Euh... c'est à dire que... je n'ai pas encore choisi..., marmonna Harry en se trémoussant.

- C'est pour cela que tu fixes le couloir avec cet air bouleversé? Demanda l'adolescent en riant.

Harry rougit.

- Bon, alors tu as le choix entre Etudes des Moldus ou Soins aux Créatures Magiques, résuma-t-il succinctement.

Harry opta pour la deuxième proposition. Il n'avait jamais assisté à Etude des Moldus et ayant vécu son enfance parmi eux, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

- C'est là que je vais aussi, énonça doucement Lupin, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi j'ai pris cette option, je ne suis pas très doué dans cette matière. Au fait, je m'appelle Remus Lupin.

Il regarda sa montre.

- Hum, on ferait bien d'y aller, on va être en retard et le Professeur Desferral n'est pas tendre concernant les retards.

Harry s'engagea donc dans le couloir de gauche mais s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin. Lupin était resté planté au même endroit et le regardait étrangement.

- Tu connais le chemin?

Harry se donna une raclée mentale.

- J'ai eu le droit à une visite guidée des principales salles.

Ouh la la, pas bon du tout! Comme si Poudlard pouvait se visiter en quelques heures !

Lupin le fixait toujours, ne semblant pas avoir adhéré à son mensonge. Finalement, il se décida à avancer et lui emboîta le pas.

Lupin n'avait pas menti. Le Professeur Desferral n'avait pas apprécié leur retard. Heureusement, il venait à peine de commencer son cours quand Remus et Harry, bons derniers, arrivèrent devant l'enclos à côté du lac, et ils n'eurent donc le droit qu'à un regard perçant et un claquement de langue sec. Le professeur était assez jeune, son visage au teint halé était éclairé par des yeux vifs, bleus délavés. C'était un ancien Serdaigle, lui avait raconté Lupin, mais Harry aurait pu s'en assurer lui-même. Desferral arborait fièrement ses anciennes couleurs, en tant que Directeur des Serdaigles (sur ce point Harry avait été surpris, pensant plutôt au Professeur de Charmes.), le bleu et le bronze s'entremêlant en de complexes arabesques le long de son col et de ses manches. Mais même sans ce détail, l'esprit des Serdaigles transpirait de son être. La justesse, l'assiduité, l'intelligence émanaient de lui à travers chaque parole, chaque geste.

Harry n'avait jamais assisté à un cours aussi passionnant. Malgré son premier abord glacé, le Professeur Desferral savait enseigner avec une aisance indéniable. Eu lieu d'expliquer simplement comment s'occuper des Chartiers, créatures douées de paroles, semblables à des furets de grandes tailles, il avait laissé les élèves chercher quelle attitude adopter, quels aliments leur faire ingérer, quels soins nécessitaient-ils...

Ce qui avait engendré des situations comiques, notamment Rogue se faisant injurier par un animal après lui avoir tendu un navet comme nourriture.

Ce fut la mauvaise surprise de cette après-midi : la présence des Serpentards. Les Gryffondors partageaient ce cours avec eux, au grand déplaisir d'Harry. Cependant le cours se passa sans anicroche, chaque maison ignorant l'autre. Harry eut le droit à quelques regards calculateurs quand Desferral le nomma mais n'y prêta nullement attention.

Ils eurent à rendre un essai sur les Chartiers à partir des résultats obtenus ce qui provoqua un mouvement de protestation générale. Malheureusement, le professeur Desferral se montra inflexible et c'est en se dépêchant, les mains glissées dans les poches pour lutter contre le froid hivernal qui s'étendait sur le parc, que les élèves rejoignirent le château.

Harry en profita pour poser quelques questions à ses nouveaux "amis". Lupin en éluda la plupart, plutôt réservé à l'égard de tout ce qui le concernait, Harry n'insista donc pas. James, pour sa part, répondit avec franchise et Harry eut le plaisir d'obtenir enfin des informations sur ses grands-parents. Sirius, quant à lui, n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une voix aiguë retentit du haut de l'escalier de pierre. Les quatre adolescents stoppèrent au bas des marches et levèrent la tête vers la jeune fille qui, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres, les fixait.

- Tiens, les courageux gryffondors ont grossi leurs rangs ? Quel dommage que le niveau de cette école soit chaque année rabaissé.

L'adolescente avait de longs cheveux épais, bruns, qui retombaient lourdement sur le vert et l'argent de sa robe, un teint olivâtre et de grands yeux noirs qui brillaient dangereusement. Malgré son expression dédaigneuse, son visage était empreint de noblesse : physiquement, elle était belle mais son air hautain brisait toute attirance. La jeune fille rappelait étrangement quelqu'un à Harry mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Bellatrix..., soupira Sirius, il faudrait que tu cesses de reporter ton complexe serpentarien sur les autres maisons.

Il lui adressa un sourire froid, voire glacial, avant de commencer à monter les marches dans sa direction. Tandis qu'il le suivait, Harry observa plus attentivement la jeune fille. C'était donc ça. Bellatrix futur Lestranges se trouvait en sixième année, à Poudlard, comme le prouvait l'écusson de préfet qui ornait sa cape. C'était une des mangemorts qui avait infligé le sortilège Doloris aux parents de Neville jusqu'à leur faire perdre la raison. Une fanatique... la cousine de Sirius !

La vérité le frappa soudainement en songeant à sa discussion avec son parrain au début de l'année. "La Noble et très Ancienne maison des Blacks".

Les quatre garçons la dépassèrent, Sirius en tête, ne lui accordant pas un regard. Mais sa voix irritante résonna à nouveau :

- Black !

Le nom avait était prononcé avec un dégoût manifeste.

Sirius se retourna lentement, fusillant du regard sa cousine.

Cette dernière lui tendit une lettre portant le sceau des Blacks : deux chiens entourant un écusson orné d'une épée autour duquel s'enroulait la devise _Toujours pur_, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher sa main.

- Une lettre de ta mère, annonça-t-elle avec délectation en regardant les yeux de son cousin s'emplir de frustration, elle songe nous rendre visite avec Mère dans une semaine pour nous entretenir de quelques traditions de la famille Black.

Les doigts de Sirius se crispèrent sur l'enveloppe. Bellatrix le remarqua avec amusement.

- Je pense que cela sera très... constructif, ajouta-t-elle, une lueur sardonique gambadant derrière ses paupières lourdes.

Sirius ne répondit rien, ses yeux sombres ancrés dans les obsidiennes de l'adolescente, puis se détourna calmement et rejoignit ses amis.

Il ne prononça aucun mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- Beltane.

- Je crois que tu as eu une réponse concernant ma charmante famille, déclara Sirius d'un air las en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil moelleux. Qu'est-ce que ma mère peut bien me vouloir ?

Il décacheta l'enveloppe et parcouru brièvement les quelques lignes écrites à l'encre rouge. Un sourire amer vint se dessiner sur son visage.

- Je vois...

James le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sirius ?

- Ma très chère mère arrive lundi prochain à Poudlard pour parler à tous ses charmants rejetons. Hélas, je suis obligée d'assister à cette joyeuse réunion de la "progéniture pourrie des Blacks."

- Sirius, dois-je te rappeler que tu fais parti des rejetons en question ? lui fit James en haussant un sourcil.

Remus lui lança un regard d'avertissement et Harry fut surpris de ce manque de tact. Mais James se contenta d'observer Sirius, ses lèvres tremblantes tentant de contenir un rire.

- Mieux aurait valu ne pas naître..., grommela l'intéressé sombrement, ses doigts martelant furieusement le velours vermeil des accoudoirs.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- L'opinion que tu as de ta famille me désole, proféra James insidieusement.

Les paroles de James eurent l'effet d'une bombe ayant explosé et il y eut un moment de silence, où la tension fut palpable, puis la voix de Sirius éclata dans un furieux aboiement dans la salle commune. Plusieurs têtes les regardèrent offusquées, d'autres apeurées, certaines curieuses.

- ... comment veux-tu que j'ai une meilleure opinion, James ! C'est un comble ! As-tu déjà eu à subir une discussion stérile où toutes tes valeurs sont dénigrées et où les pires stupidités proférées dans ce monde sont débitées sans exception ? Devoir se taire quand ta famille se complaît dans la bêtise et la méchanceté ! Avec toujours les mêmes sujets : les sang-purs et leur importance ! Leur suffisance, oui ! Quand je pense que je dois rester muet face à ... ça !

Sirius se calma aussi rapidement qu'il s'était mis à hurler les yeux brillant de colère, tapant désormais sauvagement l'accoudoir.

James éclata de rire, nullement impressionné par la fureur de son ami.

- Toi, resté muet ? lança-t-il en riant à gorge déployée. Je voudrais voir ça !

Un sourire fit frémir les lèvres de l'adolescent brun. James remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

Sirius abandonna son accoudoir avec regret et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- A vrai dire... oui.

Une lueur satisfaite s'alluma dans les yeux noisette. Sirius eut un air songeur, effaçant toute trace de sourire.

- En parlant de se taire, la visite de ma mère n'est peut-être pas étrangère à ce détail.

Remus poussa un long soupir.

- J'ai peur de te demander pourquoi...

- Je te répondrais pour lui Mumus, déclara James d'un ton important. Notre ami n'a pas su montrer le respect nécessaire à ses parents.

- Désolant, dit Remus en secouant tragiquement la tête.

Sirius se releva un peu, tandis qu'Harry éclatait de rire, au bord du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était enfoui.

- C'est fini la leçon de morale, vous deux ? Une petite altercation, rien de plus, la veille du départ. Je crains malheureusement que ma mère n'ait pas appréciée et qu'elle compte me le rappeler.

Les trois adolescents perdirent leur sourire et eurent un regard compatissant.

Aucun d'eux ne semblait savoir quoi ajouter et ils s'orientèrent finalement sur un sujet totalement futile selon l'avis de Harry, à savoir l'état de santé de Peter Pettigrow.

La veille, apparemment, une dispute avait eu lieu entre les quatre Gryffondors et un groupe de Serpentards, lui apprirent-ils, qui avait dégénéré en une formidable pluie de sorts. Peter avait été touché par un sort d'Enflure et s'était retrouvé gonflé comme un ballon. Le problème avait été vite réglé mais Madame Pomfresh avait insisté pour le garder une journée de plus en observation. Harry ne put réprimer un sourire quand Remus lui conta l'évènement en se rappelant la désastreuse aventure avec la tante Marge. Remplacer son image par celle de Pettigrow n'avait pas été difficile et Harry en éprouvait une satisfaction féroce.

James et Sirius élevèrent à nouveau la voix, attirant une fois de plus l'attention de la totalité des Gryffondors présents sur eux, au sujet des Serpentards.

"Apparemment, songea Harry, l'aversion Gryffondors/Serpentards ne datait pas d'hier."

Leur conversation agitée fut soudainement interrompue par une jeune fille au visage sévère et aux yeux perçants surmontés de lunettes rectangulaires qui accentuaient son aspect rébarbatif.

- Potter ! Black ! Voudriez-vous cesser ce boucan ! Cela fait deux fois que vous troublez la tranquillité de la salle commune en cinq minutes ! Quand apprendrez-vous ce qu'est le respect ?

Les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils avant que James ne réponde d'un air dégagé :

- Désolée Amy, Sirius se demandait juste comment se faire valoir à tes yeux, mais sa technique manque de subtilité.

Amelia Bones (Harry avait reconnu la sorcière de son audience) fusilla James du regard mais une légère roseur avait envahit ses joues et elle s'attarda sur le profil de Sirius qui s'amusait à jouer les amoureux transits.

Remus coupa court au face à face Sirius/Amelia, évitant ainsi de tourner un peu plus au ridicule la septième année, en émettant un raclement de gorge intempestif. Amelia cessa donc de fixer Sirius et reprit son air revêche. D'un air digne, elle se tourna vers Harry et lui tendit une lettre sans ajouter un mot.

Les Maraudeurs suivirent le repliement de la septième année tandis que Harry dépliait le papier et lisait, écrit à l'encre verte.

_Cher monsieur Wynne, _

_Je vous prierai de me retrouver dans la grande salle pour un entretien à quinze heures trente précise. Nous discuterons ainsi de vos options et de tous les multiples détails qu'il nous faut régler._

_Le directeur adjoint, H. Slughorn._

- Qu'enseigne le Professeur Slughorn ? demanda Harry en levant les yeux de la lettre.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

- Slughorn ? Potions.

- Il est intéressant ? Questionna-t-il avec espoir en songeant qu'il n'aurait pas à subir les cours de Rogue.

Sirius haussa les épaules et James émit un petit ricanement.

- C'est un bon prof, déclara Remus, un ton de reproche dans la voix. Il est simplement... spécial.

- Injuste, enchaîna James.

- Elitiste, renchérit Sirius.

- Mielleux.

- Un Serpentard, quoi !

Remus eut un sourire contrarié sous le rire des deux compères. Harry émit un rire amusé. A croire que tous les profs de potions venaient de la maison Serpentard...

James jeta un coup d'œil au mot de Slughorn.

- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne à la grande salle ?

Avant que Harry n'ait pu prononcer un mot, Remus déclara :

- Il a eu une visite de Poudlard. Il sait y aller.

James et Sirius s'apprêtèrent à répliquer quelque chose mais l'expression de Remus les arrêta. Ils se contentèrent donc d'examiner Harry avec perplexité. Ce dernier rougit et grommela un "bonbenjevaisyaller" dans le silence tendu. Les trois adolescents le regardèrent sortir sans prononcer un mot. Lorsque le portrait fut fermé, Sirius attaqua :

- Remus ? Comment veux-tu qu'il connaisse le château en si peu de temps ? Il faut des semaines pour ne pas se perdre ! Et c'est quoi ce regard impénétrable !

Remus haussa les épaules, conservant son "regard impénétrable".

- Il connaît le château, je peux te l'assurer.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Le questionna James.

- Il ne m'a pas suivi en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, c'est moi qui l'ai suivi. Il connaissait parfaitement son chemin.

James et Sirius le fixèrent, interdits.

- Il s'est dirigé vers l'entrée principale ?

Remus hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Il a pris la sortie de l'aile ouest.

Le visage des deux adolescents trahissait toujours la même incrédulité.

- Alors... prononça Sirius lentement, soit il ment et n'est pas inconnu au château, soit...

- Il a une très bonne mémoire, acheva Remus en souriant. Le tout est de savoir laquelle des explications est la plus plausible !

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête.

- Chacun a ses propres secrets, clairs ou sombres mais toujours étonnamment privés, intimes, une partie de soi qu'on croit inviolable, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouvel hochement de tête avec, à la différence, un mince sourire sarcastique.

- Qu'on croit, comme tu dis, souligna Sirius, souriant ouvertement.


	4. Slughorn, la sangsue et mélimélo

4

**4. Slughorn, la sangsue et méli-mélo.**

Il leur restait une heure avant le cours de métamorphose et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la lumière terne qui déclinait dans le paysage hivernal, ils optèrent pour rendre visite à Peter à l'infirmerie. L'infirmerie était silencieuse quand les trois garçons s'y glissèrent. Madame Pomfresh était installée dans son bureau faisait négligemment tourner une cuillère dans sa tasse de thé, les yeux fixés sur un parcheminance. L'arrivée soudaine des Gryffondors dans son « sanctuaire » fut soldée par un sursaut qui fit renverser le quart du contenu de la tasse sur la parcheminance. Le nom du patient : Senna Summers fut bientôt dilué dans le liquide ambré. La précipitation avec laquelle elle rangea le papier ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des adolescents. Une main sur le cœur, elle les regarda avec sévérité et les autorisa à rejoindre leur ami, d'une voix plutôt sèche. Peter était assis sur son lit, confortablement calé contre deux oreillers, en train de mâchouiller méthodiquement son crayon, un rouleau de parchemin sur ses genoux, ses petits yeux bleus pales plissés dans un effort de concentration.

La vue de ses amis éclaira son visage d'un grand sourire et il se redressa un peu plus sur ses couvertures.

Salut Peter ! s'exclama Sirius, ça va mieux ?

Oui, oui. Répondit l'intéressé joyeusement, j'ai complètement dégonflé, je devrais sortir ce soir.

Il ajouta d'un ton plus bas en regardant prudemment la porte du bureau de l'infirmière.

Mais Pomfresh insiste pour me garder dîner. Elle craint des effets secondaires.

Il secoua la tête avec dépit.

C'est dingue ce que l'on s'ennuie ici.

Remus lui promit d'aller négocier sa liberté en sortant pour aller à leur cours de métamorphose et Sirius lui assura qu'il n'avait rien manqué aujourd'hui.

… juste l'arrivé d'un nouvel élève, ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Peter écarquilla ses petits yeux avec difficulté.

Un nouvel élève ? Je croyais que c'était une, dit-il.

Remus, James et Sirius le regardèrent d'un air surpris.

Une ?

Peter approuva.

Elle était à l'infirmerie juste avant, elle vient de sortir. D'ailleurs, dit-il, en se tournant vers James, tu es au courant. Elle vient d'où ?

James qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, fronça les sourcils. Comment voulait-il qu'il la connaisse ?

Pourquoi James serait-il au courant ? demanda Remus, traduisant la pensée de ce dernier.

Peter se pencha pour attraper le verre d'eau posé sur sa table de nuit et prit une longue gorgée.

Parce qu'il est passé la voir. Je t'ai vu sortir de l'infirmerie il y a deux heures. Et tu étais devant son lit, répondit-il quand il eut avalé.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard entendu. Apparemment Hayden Wynne connaissait l'inconnue.

James était avec nous il y a deux heures, dit Remus d'une voix posée. Il n'est pas venu ici.

Mais…

Et à quoi ressemble la nouvelle ? Tu sais dans quelle maison elle est ? Le bombarda Sirius avec curiosité.

Peter haussa les épaules.

Aucune idée, je ne l'ais pas aperçu, elle était derrière des rideaux, je sais juste son nom…

Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, un petit sourire d'autosatisfaction accroché à ses lèvres.

Et… s'exclama Sirius.

Senna Summers ? proposa James.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui et Peter, bien que déçu, eut un air de triomphe.

Tu vois que tu la connais !

James répondit négativement.

Pas du tout. C'est juste que Madame Pomfresh lisait sa parcheminance tout à l'heure. Et puis... ce nom me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir quoi.

C'est Flitwick qui en a parlé à Hayden, se souvint Remus.

Hayden ? demanda Peter, complètement perdu.

Le nouveau Gryffondor, Hayden Wynne, expliqua Remus avec patience. Il vient de Nouvelle Zélande.

Et ressemble énormément à James ici présent, déclama Sirius avec sa voix de présentateur.

Peter fixa James avec des yeux ronds.

Désolé, je… je croyais que c'était toi. Je l'ai vu de dos et...

James passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus au passage et eut un petit sourire.

Pas grave, mon vieux. Enfin, tu aurais pu te douter que même pour rencontrer une charmante jeune fille, je serais passé te voir.

Peter le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

Même pour les beaux yeux de Lily ? dit-il d'un air innocent.

James devint rouge vif sous les rires moqueurs de Sirius et Remus.

Bon, bon, ça va…

Ils plaisantèrent durant vingt minutes et racontèrent à Peter leur « blague » (Remus la qualifia plus de « sottise ») de ce midi faite à Servilus.

Peter rit de bon cœur en pensant à l'infâme Rogue coincé dans la malle et regarda avec admiration Remus quand Sirius lui raconta ses exploits.

Et ben dit donc…

Et oui, ma condition de loup-garou m'assure une bonne résistance, dit-il d'un air sinistre.

Ils quittèrent Peter à 16h10 et comme promis, tentèrent de raisonner Madame Pomfresh quant à la sortie de celui ci, mais elle se montra intraitable. C'est donc après avoir lancé à Peter un regard vaincu et désolé qu'ils sortirent en traînant les pieds, le laissant se morfondre jusqu'au soir.

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la grande salle, plusieurs élèves travaillaient, chuchotant librement en une déclinaison de vert, bleu, jaune et rouge.

Il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs où un individu de taille moyenne le fixait avec appui. Quand il fut enfin devant lui, il remarqua qu'Evans se tenait derrière. Il la détailla avec inquiétude mais sa peau avait quitté sa pâleur morbide pour reprendre sa teinte laiteuse. La jeune fille ne répondit pas à son regard et leva les yeux vers le professeur. Ce dernier était légèrement emparé, sa bouche mangé par une moustache fourni qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un morse. Il se présenta comme le professeur Slughorn, professeur de potions, directeur de la maison Serpentard et directeur adjoint de Poudlard.

Harry étudia avec attention le sourire suffisant et affable qui traînait sur ses lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil incrédule à Evans. Cette dernière fixa le professeur avec une expression écœuré devant l'énumération des titres.

Très bien, reprit-il, le sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Alors, premièrement le Professeur Dumbledore vous a fait parvenir vos affaires scolaires dans vos dortoirs respectifs ainsi que vos uniformes. Monsieur Wynne, je vous ais placé dans le dortoir de votre préfet, Monsieur Lupin, ainsi vous pourrez aller le trouver directement pour avoir quelques renseignements sur l'école. Il devrait se faire un plaisir de vous renseigner. Miss Summers, il en ait de même pour vous, vous vous trouvez avec Miss Euphoria, la préfète de Gryffondor. D'autre part, je tiens à vous informer que vous aurez un examen d'astronomie, de métamorphose et de potions la semaine prochaine sur le programme des cinq dernières années. Si vous avez, bien entendu, quelques questions concernant ma matière, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver.

Son sourire s'accentua encore si c'était possible à tel point qu'il lui donnait une expression effrayante.

Les autres examens se déroulement dans le mois et vous serrez prévenu en temps voulu, enchaîna-t-il. Concernant vos options, vous allez remplir ces papiers à ses mots, deux fiches élèves apparurent devant eux que vous me remettrez demain durant mon cours.

Ils saisirent chacun un papier sous le regard exagérément paternel du Professeur Slughorn.

Très bien. Je dois dire que je suis enchanté de vous compter parmi les élèves...

Harry écouta, non sans ennui, le discours pompeux du maître de potions, et se demander quand, enfin, ce supplice s'achèverait, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge dont le rythme s'éternisait, lorsque le mot « quidditch » parvint à ses oreilles.

Il reporta donc son attention sur le petit homme.

… Les sélections pour l'équipe de Gryffondor auront lieu…, il ouvrit un carnet et le parcouru du regard, … demain soir à 18h. L'un de vous est-il intéressé ?

Evans qui semblait passionnée par la contemplation de ses ongles, posa son regard sur Harry. Le professeur Slughorn suivi le regard de la jeune fille et le dévisagea son sourire figé toujours collé aux lèvres.

Monsieur Wynne ? Vous êtes intéressé ?

Harry acquiesça.

Vous avez donc rendez vous demain à 18h au terrain de quidditch. Je vous conseille d'aller trouver le nouveau capitaine, James Potter.

Il lui lança un regard plein de sous entendus. Harry se contenta de hocher la tête brièvement. Le professeur leur distribua ensuite un emploi du temps provisoire, qui leur serait appliqué, le lendemain et leur présenta le programme de l'année ainsi que les diverses activités/clubs, existants. Il cessa enfin de parler et demanda avec complaisance.

Des questions ?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Evans semblant avala la quantité d'informations débitées dans la minutes puis ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Comment doit-on vous appeler ? demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon d'ironie.

Le professeur Slughorn se tourna vers elle.

Pardon ?

Elle reprit calmement, les yeux fixés sur ceux humides de Slughorn qui reflétaient la plus totale incompréhension.

Doit-on vous appelez Monsieur le directeur adjoint ? Monsieur le directeur de la maison Serpentard ? Simplement Professeur ? Ou bien les trois réunis ? Le questionna-t-elle avec candeur.

Les coins de ses lèvres s'affaissèrent légèrement tandis qu'il scrutait le visage impassible de la jeune fille.

Harry sourit : Evans allait définitivement mieux. Quelques secondes passèrent puis l'air jovial du professeur Slughorn reprit le dessus, un brin forcé cette fois ci.

Professeur, cela ira très bien Miss Summers, répondit-il hypocritement en tentant de dissimuler la lueur méprisante dans ses yeux.

Evans leva les yeux au ciel et Slughorn enchaîna, les mettant au défi.

D'autres questions ?

Harry s'abstint de répondre et Evans se contente d'un, ironique: « Ce sera tout, Professeur. », en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Très bien. Le professeur Dumbledore vous permet de vous rendre directement dans votre salle commune pour prendre vos affaires. Vous êtes excusés du cours de métamorphose. Le dîner est à 19h, n'oubliez pas. Bonne soirée.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la Grande Salle dans un tourbillonnement de tissu vert.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent en silence pendant un long laps de temps, puis Harry risqua un « Ca va ? » avant de se rendre compte à quel point sa question était stupide.

Je vais toujours très bien, répondit-elle sèchement.

Il secoua la tête.

Vraiment ? Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être en forme tout à l'heure, lorsque tu étais inconsciente, en sentant la mauvaise humeur le gagner.

Elle lui lança un regard cinglant et il sentit une brûlure autour de sa cicatrice. Posant avec automatisme la main sur l'éclair qui chauffait doucement sous sa paume rafraîchissante, il regarda à la dérobé sa camarade. Cela avait-il un rapport avec elle, ou bien Voldemort tramait-il déjà quelque chose ? Harry frémit en songeant au personnage qu'il avait croisé quelques heures plus tôt et à ce qu'il n'était pas encore devenu. Le visage blafard aux fentes rouges qu'il avait vu lors de sa renaissance s'imposa à son esprit. Il tenta d'appliquer les leçons de Rogue et de chasser toutes formes de pensées de sa tête.

Ta cicatrice te fait mal ?

Harry tourna vivement la tête et fixa durement la jeune fille qui venait de parler. Evans n'y tint pas compte.

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

L'adolescent soupira et répondit d'une voix bourrue.

Je n'en sais rien.

Devant ses yeux, le visage de Tom Jedusor apparut. Bien sur qu'il savait pourquoi sa cicatrice le brûlait : la raison était la présence de Lord Voldemort.

Evans continua de l'observer puis soudainement ses yeux s'agrandir par la peur.

Je… euh… Tu crois que ça a un lien avec l'homme dans le bureau de Dumbledore… Ce serait… Voldemort ?

Harry dut très surprit. Premièrement il ne savait pas que Evans prononçait le nom du mage mais en y réfléchissant bien, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, Dumbledore devait l'avoir incité à prononcer son nom tout comme il l'avait incité à Harry. Ensuite, comment avait elle fait pour deviné qui était l'inconnu.

Evans le renseigna avec qu'il ne pose la question.

Ce n'est pas possible, articula-t-elle faiblement, je… ta réaction tout à l'heure ne prouve rien… n'est ce pas ?

Harry se contenta de fermer les yeux, une rage folle circulant dans ses veines à la pensée du mage noir. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard épouvanté de la jeune fille. Elle semblait attendre qu'il démentît ses propos. Harry resta surpris lorsque l'expression choquée de la gryffondor disparut et qu'une lueur farouche vint se glisser dans ses yeux laissant place à deux opales flamboyantes.

Tu en es sûr ? Le questionna-t-elle d'une voix plus rauque

Harry acquiesça.

Je l'ai rencontré durant ma deuxième année.

Une incompréhension totale se lut sur le visage d'Evans.

Voldemort ?

Le souvenir de Tom Jedusor, l'adolescent qui le deviendra, plus précisément, répondit-il Harry.

Pourquoi se penchait-il sur ces détails, fournissant des informations à une fille exécrable : il ne le savait pas. Peut-être parce qu'il ressentait la même fureur qu'elle, et surtout la même douleur d'avoir perdu des êtres chers.

C'est ce que tu as vu dans la chambre des secrets, reprit Evans, son ton devenant plus curieux.

Harry hocha la tête rapidement.

Tu as rencontré un souvenir, une empreinte de Voldemort adolescent lorsque tu es parti sauver Ginny Weasley ?

Je croyais que… tu savais « ouvrir les oreilles », dit-il en reprenant sarcastiquement ses propres termes, et fouiner très bien.

Elle haussa les épaules et ignora délibérément le ton ironique.

Je n'ai commencé qu'à partir de la troisième année, dit-elle avec désinvolture.

Harry eut un sourire railleur, content de trouver un prétexte pour déverser sa frustration sur elle.

Oh, vraiment ? Je suis heureux de savoir que tous mes faits et gestes n'ont été espionnés que depuis deux ans.

Un coup d'œil à Evans lui apprit qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié son commentaire.

Potter, si tu pouvais cesser de croire que tout tourne autour de toi ! Je ne passe pas mon temps à te regarder !

Harry sauta sur la plus petite preuve pour confirmer ses dires.

Vraiment, alors pourquoi me fixais-tu ainsi tout à l'heure lorsque le Professeur Slughorn parlait ? demanda-t-il férocement.

Il se morigéna intérieurement. Il savait parfaitement qu'Evans ne se préoccupait nullement de lui. Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre, mais l'espionnage qu'il avait subi au début de l'année l'agaçait au plus au point. Surtout qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

De plus s'ajouter à son énervement, le souvenir des articles de Rita Skeeter et de la gazette du sorcier qui, la plupart du temps le dénigrait. Il contempla avec fureur les yeux hébétés de sa camarade.

Que… Potter ! Explosa-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Slughorn parlait de quidditch ! Excuse-moi d'avoir songé un seul instant que rentrer dans l'équipe t'intéresserait. Aussi étonnant que cela puise paraître, appartenant aux Gryffondors, je connais un minimum mon équipe de quidditch !

Harry se renfrogna.

Parce que tu y connais quelque chose au quidditch !

L'ironie fut cette fois ci relevé par la jeune fille dont les oreilles tintaient étrangement. Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans se yeux perlés.

Sous-entendrais tu que je ne sache voler Potter ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

Il y a une différence entre voler et jouer au quidditch Evans.

Elle avança de manière peu rassurante vers lui.

Lors des sélections, demain soir, rappelle le moi, veux-tu ?

Harry cligna trois fois des yeux. Les sélections ? Evans voulait participer aux sélections ?

Je croyais que cela ne t'intéressait pas ?

C'est devenu très intéressant, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide.

Il haussa les épaules. En cinq ans, il 'n'avait jamais vu Evans sur un balai. Elle ne représentait donc aucune menace quant aux sélections. Pourtant un soupçon de doute s'insinua en lui en observant la silhouette fine et agile de la jeune fille. Elle possédait tous les atouts physiques d'une joueuse de quidditch : elle était nerveuse, sèche et musclée. « Ne pas se laisser abuser par les apparences. » songea-t-il tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant le portrait de la tour des Gryffondors. Evans indiqua le mot de passe « Beltane » et la Grosse Dame s'écarta pour leur ouvrir le passage. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune qu'ils connaissaient bien. Morgane balaya la pièce avec le sentiment d'être enfin retournée chez elle. La salle était en tout point semblable à celle qu'elle deviendrait plus tard. Les mêmes fauteuils en velours rouge sombre éparpillés autour des tables et devant la cheminée sculptée. Des plumes et des parchemins abandonnés ici et là, un petit miroir en argent abandonné discrètement sur la table basse et surtout la même atmosphère chaleureuse.

Le Professeur Slughorn leur avait dit de se présenter au joueur d'échec peint qui surmontait l'escalier amenant au dortoir des garçons. Ils déclinèrent donc leur identité au personnage en question après avoir hurler pour détourner son attention de l'échiquier où se livrait une guerre féroce entre les pions noirs et les pions blancs et d'un geste agacé, il déplaça vivement une tour blanche. Une seconde plus tard, dans un craquement assourdissant, leurs affaires promises dégringolèrent sur… eux ! Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi sur les fesses, sous une pluie de plumes et de livres, dans un silence hébété. Morgane fut la première à se relever d'un bond en injuriant copieusement l'icône qui affichait un sourire sarcastique et se mit à la recherche de ses affaires. Harry resta un moment à la regarder mais se mit finalement à la tâche après avoir reçu un livre sur la tête. Un quart d'heure plus tard, chaque affaire avait été répartie et envoyée directement dans leur dortoir respectif grâce à l'aide d'un elfe de maison répondant au nom de Droom, désireux de les aider.

Dès que la créature se fut éclipsée, Morgane s'affala sur un des canapés, sortit sa baguette et se mit à décrire des cercles au niveau de sa tempe par un léger mouvement du poignet. Harry l'observa avec étonnement et prudence devant ses yeux vides avant de se décider à la questionner.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Morgane cligna lentement des yeux et ceux-ci reprirent leur intensité.

Pardon ?

Harry se rendit compte qu'ils avaient également retrouvés leur lueur agressive.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Brassage d'idées, répondit-elle. J'essaye de retrouver les ingrédients de l'élixir temporel et voir ce qui pourrait remplacer l'effet conjugué avec la pensine.

Et tu as trouvé ?

J'aurais peut-être trouvé, Potter, si tu ne m'avais pas interrompue, dit-elle avec un sourire désabusé.

Harry soupira et décida de s'éloigner. Il avait envie d'aller faire un tour dehors avant que la nuit ne tombe. Durant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, il avait aperçu de la fumée s'élever joyeusement dans le ciel provenant de la cabane de Hagrid, et l'envie de retrouver un visage amical était forte.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque le portrait s'ouvrit laissant entrer un flot d'élèves. Bientôt il se trouva attraper sur James et pousser sur un fauteuil à l'opposé de Summers qui regardait les Gryffondors d'un air tranquille.

Alors Wynne, Slughorn t'a retenu durant tout ce temps ?

Harry répondit par un grognement.

Qu'est ce que ce type peut être barbant des fois ! Compatit Sirius. S'il pouvait arrêter de s'écouter parler !

Remus afficha un léger sourire.

Quoi ? demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

Ca me rappelle certaines personnes…, répondit gentiment Remus.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de comprendre le fou rire silencieux de leur ami.

REMUS ! s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix en lui balançant un coussin frangé à la figure.

Je n'ai nommé personne, marmonna le concerné en tentant d'enlever le coussin qui se pressait contre sa figure, maintenu par la baguette de James.

Il tenta d'attraper sa propre baguette mais Sirius l'avait déjà sortit de sa poche.

Tss tss, ce n'est pas gentil de faire ça, lança-t-il.

J'avoue que cela ne me dérange pas vis à vis de deux types qui trouvent « gentil » de m'étouffer, répondit-il d'une voix assourdi.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et le coussin tomba par terre.

Harry assista à la scène en bon spectateur, heureux de la complicité entre les trois gryffondors, mais malgré tout, légèrement en retrait comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'assister à cette bambochade. (Ce qui en réalité était le cas.)

Wynne, comme ça tu nous as caché un détail important ?

Harry sursauta.

Un détail important ? dit-il en se tournant vers James.

Un détail nommé Senna Summers, compléta Remus qui tentait de discipliner ses cheveux.

La stupeur saisit Harry.

Ne mens pas ! Nous savons de source sure que tu as été la voir à l'infirmerie, déclara James.

Harry observa un instant leurs mines curieuses avant de répondre simplement.

Oui, je connais Summers.

Elle est de ta famille ? S'enquérit Remus.

Non ! S'offusqua Harry.

Il y eut un silence étonné.

Apparemment ce n'est pas ta meilleure amie, s'amusa Sirius en plissant les yeux.

En effet, avoua-t-il, c'est juste…

Ta meilleure ennemie ? proposa Rémus.

… une camarade ! Acheva Harry sèchement.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils en resteraient là mais c'était mal connaître les Maraudeurs. Ils voulurent savoir d'où elle venait et surtout à quoi elle ressemblait.

N'aspirant aucunement à faire un portrait objectif d'Evans, il se contenta de dire :

Vous n'avez qu'à en juger par vous-même.

Trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur le dos de la jeune fille qui parlait à un adolescent qui la draguait ouvertement, songea Harry.

C'est la brunette qui tente de s'extirper des pattes de Duchemin ? demanda Sirius.

Harry observa le dénommé Duchemin qui avait posé une main baladeuse sur l'épaule d'Evans et remarqua avec un grand sourire que sa main repartait illico presto sur sa propre cuisse.

Elle-même.

Les quatre garçons observèrent pendant un moment la technique d'approche de Duchemin qui s'avéra, malheureusement pour lui, infructueuse, parmi lesquels trois tentant d'apercevoir le visage de la nouvelle caché par sa chevelure abondante.

Tandis qu'ils descendaient dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, James déclara :

Je l'apprécie Summers. Rien que pour le spectacle auquel nous avons assisté, je la trouve sympathique.

Serrait-il bon d'ajouter qu'elle vient de dire non à ton rival ? demanda malicieusement Rémus.

James pila net.

Mon rival ?

Ta mémoire est courte Jamesie, lui rappela Sirius, un sourire en coin, cela fait seulement deux semaines qu'Evans et Duchemin ne sont plus ensembles.

James devint tout à coup très rouge et passa distraitement la main dans ses cheveux, s'attardant sur une de ses (nombreuses) mèches rebelles.

Harry avait également pilé net : en premier temps, il s'était demandé avec horreur comment Sirius connaissait la véritable identité de Senna Summers, puis il avait fait le rapprochement entre Lily Evans et « son » Evans, non sans un sentiment d'horreur persistant. Se pourrait-il qu'Evans soit la fille d'un cousin à sa mère ? Pourtant, Harry avait toujours cru que Lily était la seule sorcière de sa famille. Dans ce cas, Morgane ne pouvait avoir un lien de parenté quelconque avec lui. Il opta pour cette idée rassurante, arguant le fait que le nom Evans était très répandu.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de Rémus, Summers fit son entrée et se dirigea vers une place vide. Au grand amusement de Harry, Duchemin arriva quelques minutes plus tard, légèrement essoufflé, repérant Summers, il vint s'asseoir juste à côté, et récolta un regard meurtrier au passage.

Quelqu'un le bouscula légèrement en s'asseyant et il eut la surprise de découvrir sa mère qui se laissait tomber à côté de lui.

Lily ! S'exclama-t-il avec joie sous le regard médusé de James, sceptique de Sirius, et étonnamment poli de Rémus.

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

Salut Hayden ! Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te voir en métamorphose.

Harry acquiesça.

J'étais avec le professeur Slughorn.

Lily se mit à rire.

Dans ce cas la, je te plains, Slughorn est imbuvable en face à face. Il passe son temps à rapporter tout à lui.

Slughorn t'adore, souligna Rémus d'une voix légère.

James le regarda les yeux exorbités, comme si Rémus avait raconté une chose particulièrement spirituelle et le pli entre les deux yeux de Sirius s'accentua tandis qu'il lui lançait un regard agacé.

Il m'adore parce que je suis douée en potions, déclara-t-elle joyeusement en saisissant une tranche de pâté en croûte.

L'oreille de Harry tiqua. Lily pourrait lui fournir quelques renseignements sur les élixirs temporels.

Tu es vraiment douée ? demanda-t-il l'air interdit.

Lily haussa les épaules en coupant son cornichon.

Je me débrouille.

Tu plaisantes, tu es excellente !

Le mutisme qui s'était emparé de James avait disparu instantanément et il semblait qu'il ait retrouvé le don de parole. Les yeux brillants il la fixait avec adoration.

Sirius soupira, se basculant légèrement en arrière en secouant la tête avec résignation.

Lily ne répondit rien et mordit férocement dans son pâté un évitant le regard de James.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux coupés au carré et aux yeux noisette prit place en face d'elle. Elle adressa un sourire timide en guise de remerciement à Sirius qui s'était resserré contre James pour lui faire de la place, auquel il répondit par un sourire charmeur.

Kaly ! Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Lily sur un ton de reproche. Je t'ai cherché avant d'aller manger.

Kalyan Euphoria détacha ses yeux du profil de Sirius avec peine et tourna son visage écarlate vers la rousse.

Je… elle s'arrêta… Qu'est ce que tu as dit déjà ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

Tu étais où avant manger ?

Oh ! Je suis montée au dortoir cinq minutes pour le montrer à une nouvelle gryffondor.

Lily parut surprise.

Elle a quel âge ?

Seize ans, répondit-elle entre deux bouchées.

Et elle rentre cette année ? Pourquoi ?

Elle vient de Nouvelle Zélande, répondit James, s'imposant dans la conversation avec un air sur de lui.

Lily lui accorda à peine un regard et s'intéressa à Harry.

C'est une amie ?

Harry grogna en prenant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Non, c'est une « camarade », répondit Sirius à sa place en y glissant toute l'ironie dont il était capable.

Lily ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.

Ils eurent ce que l'on peut appeler une conversation civilisé ce qui le surprit énormément après ce qu'il avait aperçu dans la pensine. Lily plaisanta même avec Sirius. Après tout, plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés et c'était une nouvelle année scolaire. Les mentalités progressaient.

Le repas fut un calvaire pour Morgane. Cela faisait une heure que « la sangsue Duchemin », comme elle l'avait surnommé, lui faisait la conversation et elle sentait la nausée qui approchait.

Elle parcourut la salle d'un regard absent, le voix grave du Gryffondor pulsant dans sa tête, et sursauta en croisant le regard acéré de Rogue. Il eut une moue dégoûté et porte son attention sur la groupe de Potter, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il mijotait pour assouvir sa vengeance lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur la sienne.

Elle jeta un regard irrité sur la main masculine qui prenait la sienne pour un petit chaton.

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra les siens, deux agates claires qui la dévisageaient semblant attendre une réponse. Il ne fut pas déçu.

Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? demanda-t-elle sèchement, mettant toute la froideur qu'elle possédait dans ses yeux.

Elle observa avec un certain délice la douleur et la frustration pointer dans son regard. Il retira sa main avec regret. Un silence s'installa, et Morgane et remercia le ciel.

Alors qu'elle passait la porte avec soulagement, elle se trouva happée et plaquée contre le mur.

Aïe ! S'insurgea-t-elle, en balançant son genou au niveau du bas ventre de son agresseur.

Il s'écarta avec un grognement et elle s'éloigna, furieuse.

Senna ! Attend ! Lui criant Duchemin.

Elle continua son chemin, proche de la crise de nerf.

Il la rattrapa et se planta devant elle, les joues roses.

Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je veux juste… euh… parler, faire connaissance, balbutia-t-il d'une voix timide et qu'il voulait vibrante de sensualité.

Morgane eut un soupir exténué : ce type avait du voir trop de films. Il passait du macho intimidant au timide irrésistible.

Je crois que l'on a assez parlé, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

C'est à dire que… on peut faire autre chose que parler, si tu veux, dit-il d'une voix pleines de sous entendus.

Elle éclata de rire. Le rôle du type entreprenant était à éviter.

En réalité, je ne veux qu'une seule chose : t'éviter, Adrien.

Sur ce, elle le planta la et partit en direction de la tour des Gryffondors.

Elle avait à peine passé le tournant, qu'une voix masculine s'éleva :

Quel manque de tact, Summers !

Elle regarda, exaspérée, le jeune homme qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

Pas maintenant Black !

Le sourire ironique de ce dernier vacilla.

Tu connais mon nom ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Je… commença-t-elle, se creusant la tête en guise d'une excuse valable… Si tu savais le nombre de filles qui le murmurent dans le couloir.

« Et il y a de quoi ! » songea Morgane en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux sombres, presque noirs, semblables à deux aigues-marines.

Il eut un mince sourire s'excuse et s'avança vers elle.

Comment connais-tu le mien ? demanda-t-elle.

J'ai des relations, dit-il d'un air énigmatique.

Wynne ? devina Morgane.

Sirius acquiesça.

Ton « camarade ».

Il eut pour seul commentaire un grognement qui le fit sourire.

C'est étrange, vous avez eut la même réaction, déclara-t-il avec amusement.

Il eut droit à un autre grognement ;

Quand elle se fut calmée, il se mit à la questionner avec un naturel déconcertant.

Alors, dis-moi, pour quelles raisons deux « camarades » venus de l'autre bout du monde atterrissent ici ?

Elle haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

Mon « camarade » ne t'as pas fourni sa raison ?

J'attend d'avoir la tienne pour déterminer le degré de probabilité, répondit-il avec grand sérieux.

Et quelle est la probabilité de sa raison ? Le questionna-t-elle en riant.

Il lui fit un sourire de séducteur.

Tout dépend de ta raison.

Tu ne crois pas aux coïncidences ?

J'avoue que deux personnes venant du même endroit et qui arrivent en cours de trimestre à Poudlard éveillent ma curiosité. Rien de ce qui se passe ici n'a pour habitude d'être « coïncidences ».

Elle le regarda, tentant habilement de contenir son fou-rire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait cette conversation avec Sirius Black. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'aurait jamais songé réellement prendre part dans la vie passée. Mais rencontrer un Sirius de seize ans, malicieux, charmeur et fichtrement beau dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle aurait cru capable. Elle sentit qu'elle allait bien s'amuser : Sirius adulte était un ami à qui elle parlait à chaque fois qu'il discutait avec Albus et qui, bien que renfermé et parfois sombre, était une des rares personnes à l'avoir fait rire aux larmes. Elle avait donc hâte de connaître d'avantage l'adolescent.

Tu as raison, ce n'est pas vraiment une coïncidence, répondit Morgane énigmatiquement.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

Mais cela n'a rien de passionnant ou de rocambolesque, acheva-t-elle.

Mais encore…

Ils venaient d'atteindre le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Beltane », cria-t-il tout en continuant de la fixer.

Le tableau bascula, leur laissant le passage vide.

Mon père travaille avec le grand père de Wynne comme concepteur de sirop à la Société Bertie Crochue & Co. Ils ont était mutés en Angleterre tout simplement pour rejoindre le personnel de l'usine mère.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Alors, le degré de probabilité est-il élevé ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

Satisfaisant, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Alors comme ça, ton père et le grand-père de Wynne créent les parfums des dragées de Bertie Crochue ?

Elle secoua la tête.

Mon père, oui. Mais monsieur Wynne Senior s'occupe de l'équipe qui les fabrique. Il faut jeter un grand nombre de charmes pour répartir les sirops différents.

Elle se tut un instant.

Pourquoi tu demandes autant de précisions ? Serais-tu suspicieux ?

Non. C'est étonnant que ton père travaille dans une confiserie, c'est tout, répondit-il en détaillant sa taille d'un œil critique.

Elle le dévisagea, interloquée.

Serais tu en train de me faire un compliment, Black ?

Le regard neutre, il se contenta de lancer :

Ca se pourrait.

Sur ce, il lui fit un signe de la main et grimpa l'escalier montant à son dortoir.

Elle jeta un regard circonspect autour d'elle, souriant un découvrant les visages assassins d'un groupe de filles assises au coin du feu, qui ne semblaient pas avoir raté une miette de son entrée avec Sirius.

Son sourire se figea soudainement quand elle croisa le regard d'un jeune homme qui la fixait avec intensité. En grommelant intérieurement, elle se dépêcha de monter à petits pas pressés dans son dortoir.

La tête baissée, elle ne remarqua pas la jeune fille qui descendait, elle-même perdue dans ses pensées, et la percuta violemment.

Elle roulèrent sur quelques marches dans un méli-mélo de robes, de pieds, de bras et de livres. La tête de Morgane vint percuter sans douceur le bord de la marche.

Encore sonnée, elle vit le visage d'une jolie rousse à la peau pâle et aux yeux verts se pencher sur elle.

Ca va ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Morgane cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises puis se releva lentement.

Humm… oui.

Elle observa la manche déchirée de la jeune fille.

Désolée, murmura-t-elle misérablement à l'adolescente qu'elle savait être la mère de Harry : ses yeux ne trompaient pas.

Lily sembla remarquer la déchirure. Elle pointa sa baguette magique dessus et quelques secondes plus tard, la robe semblait comme neuve.

Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en se massant le coude qui semblait avoir cogné le mur. Dis-moi, qui fuyais-tu ainsi ?

Un sourire ironique avait envahi son visage.

Adrien Duchemin, grommela Morgane entre ses dents.

Le sourire de Lily disparut et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Adrien ?

Elle hocha la tête.

C'est une vrai poisson-pilote.

Lily eut un sourire amusé, ce qui inquiéta Morgane.

C'est un ami ?

Non, répondit Lily.

Morgane eut un soupir de soulagement.

Un ex petit copain, c'est tout.

Morgane faillit s'étrangler ce qui fit rire Lily.

Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis deux semaines. Il est trop possessif.

C'est le cas de le dire, renchérit-elle en se relevant finalement.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Lily la fixait d'un air curieux.

Désolée, je ne me suis même pas présentée, déclara-t-elle pour briser la glace, Senna Summers, sixième année, une gryffondor née sous le signe du Lion, nouvelle, et totalement maladroite comme tu as eu l'occasion de le voir.

Lily se mit à rire.

Lily Evans, dit-elle simplement.

Le cœur de Morgane s'accéléra.

Evans ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, étonnée.

Morgane prit une grande inspiration. Se pouvait-il que … ?

J'ai rencontré un Evans l'été dernier quand je suis venue à Londres. Il m'a dit qu'il était dans une école en Angleterre. Je ne me souviens plus de son prénom. Tu le connais ?

Elle avait essayé de parler sur un ton anodin, naturel, mais n'avait pu contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

Un sorcier Evans en Angleterre ? Je n'en vois pas un. En tout cas, pas à Poudlard. Tu es sûre qu'il est scolarisé en Angleterre ?

Morgane hocha frénétiquement la tête. C'était une des seules choses que Dumbledore lui avait révélé concernant ses parents. Ils avaient tout deux suivis leurs études à Poudlard, dans la même année.

Désolée, reprit Lily en voyant la lueur triste dans les yeux de la gryffondor. Je ne connais qu'un seul Evans à connaître la magie, et c'est moi. Ma famille est moldue.

Morgane se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ses parents auraient dû être à l'école… ensembles… vivants. Elle sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux. La potion avait marché ! Le sang avait fonctionné, alors pourquoi on ne trouvait nulle trace d'eux ? La pensine aurait-elle interféré ? Et ses parents auraient été déjà adultes ? Ou bien sans connaissance de leurs pouvoirs magiques ? Elle maudit silencieusement Potter et sa « fabuleuse » intervention dans la classe.

Lily la regardait anxieusement.

Ca va ?

Morgane se força à sourire.

Oui, oui, … c'est juste… dommage.

Les mots semblaient raviver sa peine, mais elle se contint.

Je vais ranger mes affaires, dit-elle doucement en passant devant Lily.

Elle n'avait gravit que trois marches lorsque la voix claire de Lily l'interpella.

Senna !

Elle se retourna.

Oui ?

Tu sais où est le dortoir ? demanda Lily.

Elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse, Kalyan lui avait dit il y avait à peine trois quart d'heures. Mais la jeune fille semblait tellement désemparée, et Lily ne savait que dire d'autre. C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle entendit :

Oui, la préfète me l'a montré tout à l'heure.

Lily sauta les quelques marches qui la séparaient de Senna Summers et attrapa son bras, la guidant jusqu'au dortoir.

Kalyan ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ?

Un léger sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres de Senna, ce qui ravit Lily.

Je ne l'ai vu que cinq minutes tu sais…

Lily ne répondit pas, le regard toujours interrogateur. Senna haussa les épaules.

Elle a l'air gentille, naturelle, un peu exubérante... et surtout folle amoureuse de Sirius Black.

La rousse émit un petit ricanement.

Qui n'est pas amoureuse de Black ? demanda-t-elle acidement.

Senna lui jeta un regard en coin.

Toi ? Se risqua-t-elle.

Lily sursauta et rougit. La nouvelle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Tu t'intéresses à Sirius Black !

Senna ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles. Lily émit un claquement de langue agacé.

Bien sur que non ! Black possède un physique avantageux, une intelligence considérable, un sens de l'humour quelque peu spécial, et surtout, de larges chevilles. Ce n'est absolument pas le genre de type que j'affectionne.

La néo-zélandaise ne répondit rien.

Tu le connais ? demanda soudainement Lily.

J'ai échangé quelques mots avec lui, répondit-elle en rangeant ses robes soigneusement pliées dans l'armoire.

Ses vêtements étaient tous identiques, aucunes affaires ne semblaient personnelles, songea Lily.

Senna rencontra son regard.

Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de vêtements qui correspondent au climat londonien, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai juste apporté mes affaires scolaires.

Il faudra qu'on fasse un tour à Pré au lard, déclara fermement Lily.

Les yeux de Senna s'illuminèrent. Pas à la perspective de faire du shopping, comme le pensait Lily, mais à la pensée de pouvoir faire un tour chez l'apothicaire.

- Philtres et sentiments?

La voix de Harry résonna dans le dortoir, lourde d'incompréhension.

James se précipita sur le livre qu'il tenait à la main, les joues roses et le rangea rapidement dans sa malle.

- Hum... Je l'avais posé sur ce lit en attendant de l'emballer. C'est pour ma cousine.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture bleue électrique sur laquelle se détachait la silhouette d'une jeune femme au visage espiègle et au regard provocateur. Cette dernière lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de secouer sa chevelure lisse. Il haussa les sourcils, mi-effrayé, mi-consterné.

- James, dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas de cousine? Décréta Rémus sur un ton catégorique.

L'interpellé se tourna furieusement vers lui:

- Non, je le sais bien ! Mais Hayden ne le sais..., enfin ne le savais pas, Rémus Lupin !

L'adolescent eut un sourire en coin.

- Oh? Tant mieux. C'était juste pour vérifier.

Harry rit sous cape. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé son père lisant des romans à l'eau de rose.

Sur ce, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, libérant un adolescent, au visage rond, blafard, et au nez pointu.

Harry se retourna en souriant, s'attendant à découvrir Sirius. Les dernières traces de son hilarité silencieuse se volatilisèrent dès que ses yeux tombèrent sur le visiteur... qui n'en était pas réellement un.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, sa main se porta involontairement à sa poche et il saisit brusquement sa baguette, la dirigeant directement sur l'intrus.

Ce dernier poussa un petit cri aigu, observant avec crainte Harry, frémissant de rage, les traits contractés.

Rémus et James restèrent un moment interdits, échangeant des regards perplexes puis James saisit le bras de son camarade et tenta de lui faire baisser sa baguette.

Mais le bras de Harry resta fermement tendu en direction du malheureux qui retenait son souffle depuis quelques secondes au point que son teint était en parfait accord avec la couleur de sa robe de sorcier. James regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et déclara d'une voix apaisante:

- Zen, c'est juste Peter. Un ami.

Harry baissa alors lentement sa baguette ayant conscience des regards en coins que Lupin et son père s'adressaient.

Peter Pettigrow poussa un soupir de soulagement, le regard encore craintif. Harry fit un étrange parallèle avec une soirée dans la Cabane Hurlante qui se déroulerait bien des années plus tard. A la seule différence que ce ne serait pas James qui accompagnerait Rémus et lui-même. Ce ne pourrait être James. James n'existerait plus.

Les yeux de Harry brûlèrent et il ravala avec difficulté ses larmes alors qu'il fixait Peter avec cette même expression dure.

- Désolé de t'avoir effrayé, couina Peter en esquissant un pâle sourire.

- c'est moi, le coupa brutalement Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Rémus et James l'observaient toujours avec attention. Il se força donc à oublier le fait que chaque mot lui écorchait la bouche pour dire:

- Je suis désolé.

Peter lui adressa un sourire éclatant ce qui fit vaciller l'expression farouche du gryffondor. Il avait l'air tellement... inoffensif et honnête.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, James déclara en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur son lit:

Tu nous as fichu une de ces peurs. En plus tu n'avais rien à redouter, Peter ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Harry. Ses yeux se voilèrent, fixant sans le voir l'adolescent joyeux qui n'avait plus que quelques années à vivre.

" Si tu savais le mal qu'il nous a fait", songea-t-il.

Rémus qui n'avait détaché son regard de celui de Hayden, étudiant la tristesse et l'impression d'avoir traversé trop de vicissitudes, qui se dégageait, ce même regard qu'on lui reprochait d'avoir quelque fois, choisit de détourner rapidement la conversation.

- Alors Peter ça va mieux? S'enquit-il.

- je suis d'une forme éblouissante! L'assura ce dernier, enfin du moins je le pensais avant de réussir à horrifier un brave Gryffondor il fit un clin d'œil à Hayden qui baissa la tête honteusement- mon état est si déplorable que ça?

" Les pieds dans le plat", Maugréa intérieurement Rémus en se retenant de conseiller à Peter de réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Il n'est pas pire que d'habitude, ricana James en attrapant sa montre. Bon sang § Mais qu'est-ce que fabrique Sirius?

Ses trois compagnons haussèrent les épaules signifiant qu'ils n'en avaient strictement aucune idée.

Peter s'avança vers Hayden.

- Peter Pettigrow, se présenta-t-il.

Harry serra sa main en tentant de réprimer une grimace de dégoût.

- Ha...yden Wynne.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard, alors que James et Peter proposaient leur énième plan pour se venger des Serpentards, que Sirius entra dans le dortoir.

Rémus, qui disputait une partie d'échec avec Hayden, leva la tête à son entrée, manquant l'effondrement de sa tour.

- Salut !

James le regarda avec un sourire entendu.

- Alors ?

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

- Ai-je déjà été perdant dans une mission d'investigation, James?

Ce dernier éclata de rire tandis que Peter et Hayden contemplaient la scène avec incompréhension.

- Quelle mission d'investigation? Demanda Peter, curieux.

Sirius se tourna vers le garçon avec surprise.

- Pete ! Ca fait du bien de te revoir !

Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot, un coussin le percuta de plein fouet.

- Mon cadeau de bienvenue, ironisa l'adolescent en se laissant choir sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre porte.

James lui jeta un regard ennuyé sous les grognements indignés de Peter, ce qui le fit revenir au sujet précédent.

- Donc je disais que je suis allé...

- Si tu entrais dans le vif du sujet, lui conseilla Rémus avec un sourire

James, les bras croisés derrière la tête, émit un gloussement de contentement.

- De qui parlez-vous? Se plaignit Peter dans un couinement.

- Senna Summers, répondit simplement James, elle est poursuivie par Duchemin. Ce type est un vrai cauchemar !

Rémus éclata de rire sous le regard noir du Gryffondor.

- Aucun commentaire, Rémus.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Sirius.

- Donc ?

- Nous avons discuté, c'est tout. Elle a l'air...

- Exaspérante ? Proposa Hayden.

- Intéressante, le détrompa Sirius.

Sa réponse fut accueilli par un haussement de sourcils général, mis à part du côté de Hayden, qui lui, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel dans une attitude désespérée.

- Et..? Tenta Peter dans l'espoir de glaner quelques informations.

- Elle a du répondant, ajouta Sirius.

- Oh, oh! Sirius Black et sa théorie des mots: on comprend mieux pourquoi la fille est intéressante, railla James.

- Oui, tout est éclairci, renchérit Rémus en abattant son roi sur le malheureux cavalier de Hayden.

- Je crois que je ne suis pas mieux le mieux placé pour parler de Summers, reprit Sirius en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hayden qui, Ô surprise, semblait profondément concentré sur le plateau de jeu. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que son attitude ne changeait rien, il poussa un profond soupir et se redressa.

- Elle a du répondant..., se hasarda-t-il d'un ton morgue.

Devant les paires d'yeux fixés sur lui, il finit par capituler:

- Très bien. Que voulez-vous savoir sur Ev... Summers? Se rattrapa-t-il.

Rémus haussa les épaules.

- Le minimum sur une élève: pourquoi elle est arrivée à Poudlard, son caractère d'un point de vue objectif, bien entendu, souligna-t-il avec amusement.

Hayden leva les yeux au ciel.

- Son père a été muté ici tout comme son grand-père, nous les avons donc suivi. En ce qui concerne son caractère...

Il s'arrêta, semblant réfléchir profondément à sa réponse. Il connaissait à peine Evans. Il passait la plupart du temps à éviter cette Gryffondor et, à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas eu trop d'effort à faire: elle restait plutôt secrète, ne préférant pas se mêler aux autres Gryffondors de son année. Elle semblait apprécier Fred et Georges, Harry les avait entendus échanger quelques commentaires acides, il y a à peine deux semaines. Elle était sortie durant sa quatrième année avec Lee Jordan, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, ce qui laissait supposer qu'elle aimait rire. Il s'arrêta net: Evans ? Rire ? Etrangement, ces deux mots tintaient faux à son oreille. Quoi d'autre? Ah, on l'avait également vu dans les bras de Blaise Zabini, un serpentard ce qui montrait un certain goût du risque.

Il déplaça distraitement son fou.

Apparemment elle aimait les mystères, le danger et surtout épier les autres. Sinon? Ah oui, elle était lunatique et sans aucun doute insupportable. A bien y réfléchir, mieux valait ne pas évoquer ce dernier trait. D'un point de vue objectif, bien évidemment.

- Elle est plutôt réservée sur sa vie et je ne la connais pas très bien donc tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle aime les défis (une lueur intéressée s'alluma dans les yeux des quatre jeunes hommes.), elle n'en a jamais refusé aucun, du moins à ma connaissance. Elle montre rarement ses véritables sentiments, ne fait aucune distinction entre les différentes "Classes".

Les Maraudeurs haussèrent les sourcils.

Harry se hâta d'expliquer ce que lui avait appris Dumbledore sur l'Institut Samhain.

- En Nouvelle-Zélande, les élèves sont répartis en "Classes". Cela ressemble au principe des Maisons, sauf qu'elles sont au nombre de six pour une même année. Elles regroupent les élèves selon leurs talents, leurs capacités, leurs qualités. Bien entendu, certaines Classes s'opposent, mues parfois par des volontés contradictoires. Summers ne croit pas au caractère mauvais d'une Classe. Pour elle un élève qui est envoyé dans une Classe où la plupart des sorciers ont mal tourné, n'est pas foncièrement mauvais.

- Un peu comme les Serpentards, demanda James ce qui fit soupirer Rémus.

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir.

- C'est à peu près ça, concéda-t-il, à Samhain, la Classe qui correspondrait le mieux est appelée Scorpia. Summers aime bien provoqué en la mettant au même rang que celle à laquelle nous appartenions, sourit-il, ça a le don de les faire enrager.

La pensée des conflits Malefoy/Evans vint étirer ses lèvres: ils avaient la langue aussi fourchue l'un que l'autre.

- Elle apprécie les Serpentards? Demanda James en levant les yeux du magasine qu'il avait saisi.

- Elle ne les connaît pas encore, souligna Harry.

James fit un geste de la main pour illustrer son agacement.

- Enfin, leurs équivalents...

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ca dépends lesquels... Certains oui, d'autres non.

James eut une moue dégoûtée ce qui fit naître une grande satisfaction dans le ventre de Harry.

- Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas méprisables, James, lui rappela Rémus.

Sirius, toujours affalé sur le sol, lui lança un regard sceptique.

- Lesquels ?

Rémus soupira, les yeux fixés sur l'échiquier.

- Hum... Aléa Exbrayat.

James grogna:

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu ne lui as jamais adressé la parole !

- Mieux vaut ne pas tenter l'expérience, ajouta Sirius sombrement, de toute façon, tous les Serpentards sont obsédés par cette histoire de Sangs-purs et leur prétendue supériorité, croie-moi, j'en sais quelque chose !

- Il ne faut pas faire d'une généralité une totalité, souligna avec sagesse Rémus, en détruisant la dernière défense de Hayden, laissant son roi à découvert. Echec et maths.

Harry regarda d'un air ennuyé le plateau.

- Sinon ? L'encouragea Peter.

- Elle est lunatique...

Il enleva ses lunettes et entreprit de les nettoyer méthodiquement.

- De quelle couleur sont ses yeux? Demanda soudainement James.

Harry eut un léger mouvement de surprise.

- Heu...

- Pourrait-on savoir en quoi le détail est si important, James? S'enquit Rémus.

L'interpellé brandit le magasine.

- Alfredo Jedemo, un italien, affirme pouvoir décrire le caractère d'une personne à partir de ses yeux. Je veux voir si le portrait correspond.

Peter éclata de rire et Sirius eut un sourire sardonique.

- Je ne te savais pas si futile ! Enfin, si tu veux savoir, elle a les yeux bleus, bleus gris.

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel en voyant James tourner les pages à la recherche de l'information. Il arriva enfin à la rubrique recherchée et fronça les sourcils.

- Clairs ou foncés ?

Il y eut un soupir général. Seul Peter semblait vaguement intéressé.

- Foncés, répondit Hayden en regardant son père avec commisération, mais ce n'est pas la peine de chercher. Il y aura marqué: toute personne ayant ce type d'attribut ne peut être qu'insupportablement agaçant.

Trois des Gryffondors présents échangèrent des regards complices. James se contenta de répliquer:

- Mon père a les yeux gris.

- Ah.

Hayden se tint coi, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Nous n'avions pas dit, d'un point de vue objectif ? Demanda malicieusement Sirius.

Hayden grommela rapidement quelque chose qui ressemblait à "N'aipasdmandéàêtrobjectifmoi". James ferma brutalement le magazine d'un air las.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? S'enquit Peter.

- Rien. Il parle de l'alignement de Jupiter et de Mercure qui influe sur son caractère... En clair, c'est incompréhensible.

Peter sembla réfléchir.

-Ca doit vouloir dire une grande force morale... ou bien cela souligne l'insouciance.

Hayden se tourna vers lui, effaré. Rémus surprit son regard.

- Peter est un fan d'astrologie et de divination, se hâta-t-il d'expliquer.

Le brun se garda bien de répondre quoi que ce soit. James étouffa alors un bâillement et sur un consensus général, les quatre amis se glissèrent sous leurs couettes.

- Vous allez déjà vous coucher ? S'étonna Hayden.

Ils acquiescèrent prétextant une rude journée le lendemain.

Harry décida donc d'aller faire un tour dans la salle commune. En sortant, son regard accrocha le calendrier placardé sur la porte. Certaines cases avaient été ensorcelées de sorte à émettre une douce lumière. Sur chacune d'entre-elles, une lune pleine scintillait.

La salle commune était remplie d'élèves en pyjamas qui discutaient avec animation. Harry remarqua à une table Lily, son amie Kalyan, et non sans énervement, Morgane qui riaient à gorge déployée.

Lily l'aperçut et lui adressa un signe d'invitation. Harry eut la grande envie de secouer la tête pour refuser mais la curiosité de connaître sa mère et à défaut d'avoir d'autres préoccupations, il se dirigea, avec appréhension, vers la table des jeunes filles.

- Hayden ! S'exclama la jolie rousse en posant ses yeux émeraudes sur Harry. Nous étions justement en train de parler de toi.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Morgane.

Harry sentit son malaise s'accroître: Ne les avait-il pas vues rire avant de venir ? Il se demandait bien ce qu'il y avait de si drôle dans une conversation le concernant.

Kalyan replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et lança d'un air dégagé:

- Sirius est resté dans le dortoir ?

Lily et Morgane levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Il s'est couché, répondit Harry avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Oh.

La jeune fille parut vaguement déçue mais n'ajouta rien et fit mine de s'intéresser énormément à une araignée vagabond qui escaladait la tapisserie.

La salle se vida au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient et Harry se surprit à avoir une conversation intéressante avec Morgane Evans. Il rit même à certaines de ses remarques décrivant leur ancien prof de potions: "Mr. Eugor". Lorsque Kalyan, en plaisantant, fit un rapprochement entre leur professeur de potions et un certain serpentard, nommé Rogue, qui était de leur niveau Harry faillit s'étouffer de rire tandis que Morgane se mordait la lèvre pour cacher son fou-rire.

Contente de son effet, elle ne prêta pas attention au regard noir de Lily.

Harry s'essuya les yeux et s'exclama:

- Mieux vaut ne pas le rencontrer !

- En effet, dit Kalyan d'un air satisfait tandis que Morgane repartait de plus belle.

Seule, Lily ne partageait pas l'euphorie générale et se contentait de froncer les sourcils d'un air sévère. Lorsqu'ils montèrent se coucher, il ne restait plus que quelques groupes disséminés ça et là, le regard flou et les mines lasses.

Harry se sépara des trois jeunes filles en leur souhaitant "bonne nuit" et monta les marches menant à son dortoir. Il ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible et se glissa dans la pièce en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller les quatre formes enroulés dans leur couverture.

Sitôt sous ses draps, il plongea dans un profond sommeil réparateur, après toutes les mésaventures qu'il avait subi dans la journée.


	5. Divination, sueurs froides, et cire truq

_Bonjour tout le monde. L'attente de ce chapitre commence à être certainement et définitivement trop longue. Et je pense que si l'on tarde encore à le poster, bah.. ca serait pas tres sympa. Donc voila le 5eme chapitre (qui est un peu plus court que ce qui était prévu au début, tout simplement parce que j'ai (tone) perdu une.. des feuilles que Ace avait écrit...°se fait de plus en plus petite°_

_NNAAONN ! Pitié ne me tuer pas sinon y'aura plus personne pour taper cette merveilleuse histoire sur l'ordi ET vous serez bien ennuyé. (enfin pas tellement mais bon...)_

_Donc je m'excuse je m'excuse je m'excuse, je suis vraiment désolée. Et je promet que je vais faire tout mon possible pour retrouver la feuille manquante. _

_Premierement parce que c'est pas cool pour vous.. et que en plus, si Ace le découvre je suis tout simplement morte. Heuresement qu'elle est absorbé par sa fac de médecine hein? xD_

_Enfin bref... je parle trop ! Bonne Lecture :)_

--

**5. Divination, sueurs froides et cire truquée.**

Un polochon s'abattit sur la tête de Harry, le faisant émerger de sous ses couvertures.

La tête plus ébouriffée que jamais, il tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Un grognement plaintif s'échappa du lit de Remus, accompagné d'un froissement de draps, bientôt suivi par un autre grognement, provenant cette fois-ci du lit de Peter.

La furie au pyjama rouge qui avait réveillé les trois quarts de la chambre se dirigea avec un sourire gourmand vers le lit de Sirius.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter sur le lit, une voix bien réveillée s'en échappa :

- James, si tu t'approches un peu plus de ce lit, tu es un homme mort.

Le brun s'accorda un sourire.

- Sirius, tu sais que j'aime le risque ?

La voix sembla un peu plus étouffée lorsqu'elle répondit :

- Humm... oui.

- Tu sais donc ce qui va se passer ?

- Parfaitement.

- Et ce que tu vas devoir faire ?

- Tout à fait.

James sauta alors sur le lit en tirant les couvertures, sous une pluie de jurons. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il regarda sa victime se lever avec des petits yeux endormis et des mèches de cheveux épars, qui malgré tout lui conférait toujours une élégance rare, et le fusiller du regard.

- Toujours aussi déterminé à me tuer ? demanda-t-il, l'air innocent.

- Encore plus qu'auparavant, pour t'enlever ce petit air narquois ! répliqua Sirius.

Harry l'approuva intérieurement. James venait d'arborer la même expression que celle qui s'affichait sur les traits d'Evans.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu m'attrapes, s'exclama James.

Et en riant, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et dégringola l'escalier, toujours vêtu de son pyjama rouge.

Sirius marmonna entre ses dents.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis peut-être pas un attrapeur surdoué, mais un chien ne lâche jamais sa proie.

Sur ce, il s'élança à sa poursuite, un pyjama bleu sur le dos.

Les trois garçons restants échangèrent des mines perplexes mais Rémus et Peter eurent un regard blasé, et c'est dans une parfaite et lente synchronisation qu'ils s'habillèrent et se préparèrent avant de descendre petit-déjeuner.

La Grande Salle était remplie d'un joyeux brouhaha et une odeur appétissante s'en échappait.

James et Sirius, habillés on ne savait par quel miracle, étaient en train de se jeter sur les petits pains lorsqu'ils s'assirent en face d'eux.

Affamé, Harry se servi un bol de porridge et l'engloutit avidement, bientôt suivi par Peter et Rémus. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit Evans brandissant sa baguette sous le nez du Septième année qui la harcelait. Duchemin regarda avec méfiance la baguette de la jeune fille et jugea plus sage de battre en retraite.

L'air excédé, Evans se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la table mais fut interpellée par Sirius, au grand désespoir d'Harry.

Elle s'assit donc à côté de James avec un morne "Salut" à la ronde.

Tandis que trois paires d'yeux la fixaient avec curiosité, elle se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? lança joyeusement Sirius.

Evans lui lança un regard d'avertissement qui cependant ne parvint pas à ôter le sourire goguenard du visage du brun. Harry afficha une expression signifiant clairement "je te l'avais bien dit " mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Duchemin te cherche des noises ? demanda James, en grognant. C'est un abruti fini.

- James ! s'exclama Rémus indigné, tu ne le connais même pas !

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Il n'empêche. Il a l'air d'un abruti fini.

Peter et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, mêlant le rire aigu de Peter et celui plus grave de Sirius dans un parfait accord.

Sirius s'adressa alors à Senna :

- Je te présente James Potter : celui qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et celui qui se prend pour le défenseur de toute l'humanité là, c'est Rémus, ou plutôt Albus Dumbledore II.

Ce dernier eut un regard navré en direction de James et Sirius comme s'il se trouvait face à des cas incurables.

- Et le dernier, ajouta Sirius en engloutissant un autre petit pain, c'est Peter, le loyal.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer mais Senna émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Jolie Bande ! Et toi, Black, quel est ton rôle : le beau parleur ?

- Mouaich, ch'est cha, articula-t-il avec difficulté, la bouche pleine. Ou chelui de chéducteur émérite.

Il avala enfin sa bouchée.

- Et modeste ? ajouta Peter.

- Et modeste.

Rémus eut un sourire obligeant, puis se tourna vers Senna.

- Alors, tu t'es bien habituée à Poudlard ?

Harry émit un léger rire. Evans le regarda, amusée.

- Ça va. Je trouve qu'on s'y sent tout de suite comme chez soi.

Les quatre Gryffondors mâchouillèrent pensivement une bouchée de pain à cette réponse, leurs regards évitant délibérément de se croiser.

L'arrivée d'une chouette au plumage ébouriffé interrompit leurs réflexions.

- Il est un peu tôt pour le courrier, nota James, en observant l'oiseau tendre une lettre adressée à Monsieur Hayden Wynne.

Ce dernier s'empara de la lettre et observa l'écriture fine, caractéristique de Dumbledore. Il décacheta l'enveloppe, parcourut le message d'un bref coup d'œil, et le tendit sans plus de cérémonie à Evans. Celle-ci lut tranquillement.

_Miss Summers, Mr Wynne, _

_Notre rendez vous aura lieu à 15 heures dans mon bureau. _

_Veuillez noter l'heure je vous prie. _

_À ce soir, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PS : Je raffole des gnomes au poivre._

Après avoir pris connaissance de la dernière phrase, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en marmonnant :

- Ça, je le savais déjà...

James, qui s'était fait un plaisir de lire par dessus son épaule s'exclama :

- Vous êtes convoqués chez Dumbledore à 15 heures ? Pourquoi ?

Morgane lui lança un regard irrité mais haussa les épaules.

- Remplir des formulaires concernant notre admission je suppose.

Elle se replongea dans la contemplation de ses céréales tandis que l'on n'entendait que le bruit des mâchoires qui mastiquaient.

- Evans !

Morgane se tourna vers James l'air interrogateur.

- Oui ?

Mais James ne lui accorda pas un regard. Toute son attention était fixée sur l'adolescente aux yeux verts qui venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux de Morgane et elle se détourna rapidement, confuse, sous le regard interdit d'Harry.

Heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir prêté attention à Morgane, tous occupés à suivre le regard de James.

Lily Evans décocha un regard assassin à James mais retrouva son sourire en apercevant Hayden et Senna. Elle leur adressa un bref signe de la main puis alla rejoindre un groupe de filles qui ricanaient d'un pas léger. James la suivit de ses yeux de chien battu, ce qui lui attira simplement un visage de sympathie de la part de Peter et une moue de pitié provenant de Sirius.

Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans les yeux de l'adolescent aux cheveux indomptables lorsqu'il vit du mouvement du côté des Gryffondors, mais s'éteignit aussitôt qu'il pris conscience de l'identité de la jeune fille qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Kalyan Euphoria les salua tous, gratifiant au passage Sirius de son plus beau sourire puis se glissa à côté de Rémus.

- Lupin ! Je me demandais si tu avais réfléchi à l'organisation du bal d'octobre, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton décidé.

Rémus l'observa et vit que, sans aucun doute, elle, y avait songé.

- À vrai dire, pas vraiment, répondit-il. Mais je te fais entièrement confiance. Les filles sont souvent plus douées pour la décoration.

James éclata de rire.

- Cela signifie que ce cher Rémus n'a aucunement l'intention de s'en occuper.

Rémus lui adressa un regard furieux.

- Absolument pas. Mais je suis conscient que je ne proposerais rien qui puisse égaler les idées de Kalyan.

Les joues de cette dernière se colorèrent légèrement.

- Au cas où tu aurais oublié, James, c'est toi qui a avoué être impressionné par la décoration de la Grande Salle, Noël dernier, continua-t-il.

- Je le suis toujours, admit-il en félicitant Kalyan.

La jeune fille rougit un peu plus.

- Enfin bon, je pense qu'il faudrait en parler, après tout, cela n'a lieu que dans une semaine et Mc Gonagall nous fait confiance.

Rémus hocha la tête.

- Très bien, on voit ça ce soir ? proposa-t-il.

Kalyan repartit s'asseoir, satisfaite, aux côté d'un groupe de filles.

- De quelle fête parlait-elle ? demanda Senna, intéressée.

- De la fête d'octobre, expliqua Peter rapidement. Il y a deux ans, le professeur Slughorn a lancé l'idée de fêter Halloween, ou plutôt Samhain, prétextant que c'était un évènement capital pour le monde sorcier. Depuis chaque année nous avons droit à un discours barbant du professeur Binns sur Samhain, puis à un bal costumé.

- La deuxième partie étant nettement plus intéressante que la première, acheva Sirius.

Les trois autres amis acquiescèrent. Harry resta silencieux.

Le souvenir du dernier bal de Noël n'était pas ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier de transcendant. Mis à part les révélations sur Hagrid, il ne s'était rien passé qui vaille la peine de revivre une telle soirée.

- C'est obligatoire ? demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de recevoir une réponse négative.

- Tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année sont tenus d'y être présents, répondit Rémus.

Harry soupira. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas se déclarer chanceux.

Leur premier cours de la journée était celui de Divination, avec une certaine Mademoiselle Irma, qui, d'après les premières paroles de Sirius, en pinçait pour James.

La classe n'avait pas lieu dans l'habituelle pièce surchauffée de la tour Nord mais au deuxième étage du château, dans une salle dotée de grandes fenêtres.

Mademoiselle Irma était une femme dans la trentaine, aux grands yeux noirs et aux cheveux noirs crépus retenus dans un chignon haut. Elle portait une ample robe aux couleurs mauve et parme sur laquelle étaient accrochées des dizaines de piécettes qui tintaient allégrement à chacun de ses pas.

Les Gryffondors entrèrent dans un joyeux brouhaha dans la salle, suivis de près par les Poufsouffles, avec qui ils partageaient cette option. Peter prit instantanément place au premier rang, entraînant avec lui un Sirius ronchon, pendant que James, Rémus et Harry essayaient de se perdre dans les tables rondes et poufs de l'arrière de la classe. Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil que Lily s'installait également dans le fond avec une Poufsouffle et une Gryffondor, toutes deux blondes.

- Bonjour à tous, déclara Mademoiselle Irma dans un tintement de pièces. Nous allons reprendre où nous en étions restés hier. Pendant que je ferais l'appel, je vous demande d'aller chercher une bougie et une soucoupe par élève dans l'armoire du fond_. _

C'est donc de sa voix aigrelette, qu'elle commença à faire l'appel, tandis que les élèves allaient prendre une bougie et un petit bol ou une assiette chacun. Rémus et James expliquèrent à Harry qu'ils étudiaient – ou plutôt faisaient semblant d'étudier, à ce que le jeune homme en compris – la ciromancie. Mademoiselle Irma continua de faire l'appel et arriva au nom de James, lui adressant un regard mouillé, au grand déplaisir de celui ci.

Quand elle arriva à Harry, elle s'exclama :

- Oh oh, nous avons un nouveau ! Monsieur Wynne, s'il vous plaît.

Harry leva la main, mal à l'aise, et Irma parut surprise en le voyant. Elle promena son regard de James à Harry, la main sur le cœur, puis un léger sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard Hayden, susurra-t-elle d'une voix suave.

James leva les yeux au ciel et Harry s'attira les regards amusés de Rémus et Sirius.

- Merci, répondit il brièvement.

Le cours débuta alors. La chiromancie consistait à verser de la cire de bougie bouillante après l'avoir réalisé, et d'interpréter ce que Mademoiselle Irma appelait "la consécration de la vision" : sa forme. Ou plutôt, de tenter d'interpréter.

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi une tâche rigide de cire pouvait représenter quoi que ce soit de réel. Il leva la tête, essayant de voir si ses camarades étaient plus doués que lui, mais ils semblaient penser la même chose. James contemplait sa tache, semblant vouloir se noyer dedans. Quant à Rémus, il ne s'en préoccupait même pas, tournant distraitement les pages de son livre.

Lorsque Mademoiselle Irma se rapprocha d'eux, ils se penchèrent tous les trois sur leur soucoupe, les yeux plissés.

Elle les dépassa et Harry se désintéressa instantanément du résidu de cire.

- J'opte pour un lutin de Cornouailles affublés de pompons, marmonna d'un ton naturel Rémus, la tête légèrement penchée.

- Mouaich... Moi je penche pour un chaudron explosé, répondit James.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Un chaudron explosé ? demanda-t-il. Ca ne ressemble à rien.

James acquiesça.

- Tout comme cette cire.

Rémus et Harry sourirent.

- Maintenant vous allez échanger vos soucoupes pour déterminer si votre perception était la bonne, déclama le professeur Irma de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les tintements des soucoupes vinrent s'ajouter au bruit de la robe du professeur.

Ils confirmèrent tous ce qu'avait vu leur camarade, tout en n'ayant aucune idée pour la plupart de ce qui avait était imaginé précédemment, sauf Peter qui déclara que la cire de Sirius représentait une hache, et non une cheminée avec un nid de cigogne et que donc, un grand malheur allait s'abattre prochainement sur lui.

("De toute manière, argua-t-il, une cheminée surplombée de cigognes ne veut rien dire!")

Mademoiselle Irma les départagea en donnant une nouvelle consigne. Le but était de penser à une question en se concentrant sur la cire. Une question concernant soi-même.

- Ce qui est intéressant, ajouta-t-elle en se promenant dans les rangs, c'est de pouvoir répondre à une autre incertitude en utilisant un moyen de liaison entre l'éther et le réel qui a déjà été utilisé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle se posta devant les trois Gryffondors du fond pendant que les autres se plongeaient dans l'exercice et les observa d'un œil critique.

Avec un soupir intérieur, ils se mirent à fixer leur tache.

Harry, penché sur la cire de Rémus, se concentra sur la première question lui venant à l'esprit, et à sa grande surprise, la cire semblant se fondre, s'ajusta sous une autre forme et devint aussi rigide qu'auparavant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rémus qui semblait fasciné par le phénomène semblable qui avait lieu dans sa soucoupe.

Mademoiselle Irma eut un sourire satisfait et tourna son regard vers James. Ce dernier regardait sa cire avec une telle concentration que son nez la touchait presque. Cependant aucun changement n'affectait la surface rigide de la tache que lui avait donnée Hayden.

Mademoiselle Irma fronça les sourcils.

- Un petit effort, Monsieur Potter, roucoula-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon ce qui arracha à ce dernier un soupir.

James ferma les yeux murmurant silencieusement sa question mais rien n'y fit. La cire restait désespérément figée.

- Si je ne vous connaissais pas Monsieur Potter, je pourrais penser que vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre, le réprimanda Mademoiselle Irma. Mais, continua-t-elle en changeant de ton, la voix désormais onctueuse, je sais bien que vous ne feriez jamais ca, vous êtes bien trop...

- Charmant ? Proposa une voix rieuse, ce qui engendra un éclat de rire étouffé.

Mademoiselle Irma se tourna vers l'élément perturbateur d'un geste si brusque qu'Harry se demanda comment elle avait pu échapper au torticolis.

- Monsieur Black ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec, quand j'aurais besoin d'un de vos commentaires, je vous interrogerais.

Sirius lui répondit par un sourire malicieux.

Le professeur redirigea son attention sur James dans un cliquètement.

- Très bien Monsieur Potter, avez-vous pensé à poser une question personnelle ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête en silence. Il y eut un nouveau froncement de sourcils puis, elle déplaça la cire qui se trouvait devant Rémus et la mit sous le nez de James.

- Reposez votre question.

James contempla l'amas blanchâtre d'un œil sceptique mais s'exécuta. Il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque la tache changea de forme. Il leva les yeux, hébété, vers son professeur au visage satisfait puis retourna à la contemplation de la cire.

- Voila qui est mieux, sourit la sorcière, et dans un froissement de robe, et un bruit de pièces, elle partit s'occuper des autres élèves.

Alors qu'ils passaient le seuil de la salle, leurs sacs sur l'épaule, Peter les rejoint surexcité, bientôt suivi d'un Sirius bien moins ravi.

- Ce cours était captivant, s'enthousiasma Peter en trottinant, l'art de la ciromancie est tellement subtil !

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard morne et Harry se garda bien de répondre. Rémus, cependant, se tourna vers James.

- C'est étrange ce qui s'est produit avec ta première tentative sur la cire, James. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela n'a pas fonctionné.

James haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas... La cire devait être déficiente, plaisanta-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Hayden.

Peter fit la moue.

- Elle ne peut pas être déficiente, dit il d'un air supérieur, tu ne devais pas être assez concentré.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua James avec humeur.

Peter sursauta au ton de son ami et répondit plus prudemment.

- Alors c'est une exception. Je crois avoir lu quelque chose dans "_Lever le voile du futur_" à ce sujet. Quand les personne sont trop proches, le changement est plus difficile, car l'éther ne fait pas la différence. Mais il faut que ce soit entre des amis de longues dates ou des frères et des sœurs, ajouta-t-il, je ne sais pas si le lien entre Rémus et toi est assez fort...

James le coupa avec un regard navré, n'ayant pas remarqué a quel point Hayden avait pâli.

- C'était la cire d'Hayden.

Peter ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, à court d'arguments.

- Non, dit James avec sérieux, je pense que c'était la question qui posait problème. A mon troisième essai, j'ai changé ma question.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu demandais ? S'enquit Sirius, intrigué.

- Ce qui allait se passer entre Lily Evans et moi, répondit-il sur un ton dramatique.

Sirius éclata de rire et s'exclama :

- On comprend mieux maintenant. La réponse était claire : rien.

James se renfrogna, une lueur blessée dans le regard. Harry ne dit rien, tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il s'efforça de se maitriser, remerciant le ciel qu'ils ne puissent entendre le vacarme qui tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique. Maudit soit Pettigrow ! Lorsqu'il avait commencé son explication, au début jugée hasardeuse, Harry avait senti une appréhension monter dans son ventre et c'est l'estomac noué qu'il avait entendu Pettigrow évoquer les liens familiaux.

Heureusement, un tel lien entre son James et lui semblait trop improbable pour avoir attiré l'attention des adolescents et seul Rémus lui avait jeté un coup d'œil réfléchi.

Harry tourna à gauche automatiquement, en direction des cachots.

- Dis-moi Hayden, tu connais le château comme ta poche, déclara Sirius innocemment.

Harry s'apprêta à acquiescer lorsqu'une sirène d'alarme retentit dans sa tête. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que le ton était bien trop innocent, ou bien tout simplement qu'un tel ton ne semblait pas convenir dans la bouche de Sirius Black, mais Harry ne se laissa pas piéger.

- Slughorn nous a amenés dans son bureau hier, et j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation, répondit-il avec défi.

Les quatre Gryffondors ne répondirent rien et rentrèrent a sa suite dans la classe sombre où le petit homme ventripotent communément appelé Horace Slughorn les attendait. Quelques minutes plus tard la salle se refermait sur les derniers élèves qui arrivaient d'Etudes de Runes.

Peu de Gryffondors avaient choisit cette option, songea Harry en observant le flot de marée verte et argent qui s'était déversé dans la Salle.

Il ne sut dire s'il était soulagé ou non de voir Evans/Summers prendre la place vacante à côté de lui et non un Serpentard. Il tenta d'affecter l'ignorance la plus totale. Evans le regarda en secouant la tête et à grand renfort de soupirs, puis elle sortit ses livres.

Elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur la classe allant des Serpentards aux Gryffondors, reconnaissant de "futurs" visages familiers et s'attarda sur les regards narquois de James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Rémus Lupin dirigés sur Hayden.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Cette table avait en premier lieu semblé alléchante car elle se trouvait au fond sur une rangée du côté, à l'abri du regard mielleux du Professeur et curieux des autres élèves.

L'unique problème était Potter comme toujours mais elle s'était sentie capable de le supporter, surtout après avoir subi pendant une heure les commentaires anti-gryffondoriens de Lucius Malefoy... Lucius Malefoy ! Morgane ne pensait pas qu'une personne puisse être aussi détestable. Il surpassait de loin son fils, Potter, et même le Professeur Rogue. Morgane jugeait Drago Malefoy amusant. Prétentieux mais amusant avec sa fausse assurance. Lucius Malefoy, avec ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, son visage froid et pâle et ses yeux bleus clairs qui semblaient vous transpercer à chaque regard était imbuvable. La jeune fille n'avait pas senti une telle aversion pour quelqu'un depuis sa rencontre avec son "ancien" professeur de potions en première année. Pourtant, il émanait de lui une attirance, un côté manipulateur qui la séduisait fortement. Mais sa voix pouvait être écœurante, posée avec un accent doucereux et ses sourires teintés d'hypocrisie.

La fin du cours d'Etude de Runes avec le professeur Codaglyphe avait donc été accueillie avec bonheur.

Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres de Potter, elle se demandait réellement si le cours d'Etudes de Runes n'aurait pas pu durer indéfiniment.

En réalité, ce n'était pas tant Potter, qui restait plutôt silencieux, feignant de lire un article concernant la potion anti-furoncles et ses prescriptions (qui, comme on s'y attendait, était destinée à l'éradication des furoncles), que les sourires moqueurs et les murmures rieurs du père de Potter et sa bande.

Le professeur Slughorn commença son cours d'une voix joviale, vantant au passage les mérites de certains élèves, le noms de Severus Rogue et Lily Evans revenant souvent.

Harry détacha le regard de son livre lorsque Slughorn se mit à parler, ou plutôt à déclamer, et tenta de s'intéresser au cours. Il était curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait un cours de potion avec un professeur impartial et captivant (bien que ces deux adjectifs ne qualifient pas pour le mieux leur professeur actuel) ou du moins, sensiblement intéressé par son métier (à la différence de Rogue).

Slughorn s'avéra être un bon orateur, parlant de leur prochaine séquence concernant les antidotes. Mais pour l'heure, le cours concernait les émotions et il leur présenta leur sujet d'étude : l'Esperancia.

- Qui peut m'en dire plus sur l'Esperancia ? demanda Slughorn d'un ton encourageant.

Deux mains se levèrent aussitôt vers le plafond à la vitesse d'une fusée.

- Oui mademoiselle Evans ? S'enquit-il en se tournant vers la jeune rousse.

- L'Esperancia, communément appelée infusion d'espérance est, comme son nom l'indique, source d'espoir. Elle est utile lors des angoisses, des dépressions et est utilisée en grande quantité par les médicomages.

- C'est exact, parfaitement exact, s'enthousiasma Slughorn en faisant tressauter son imposante moustache de morse. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

L'adolescent au nez crochu qui avait semblé près à répondre, décocha à la Gryffondor un regard haineux mais changea rapidement d'expression lorsque le maître de potion se pencha vers lui.

- Vous voulez ajouter quelque chose Monsieur Rogue ?

Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit à voix basse.

- L'Esperancia est une potion très difficile à préparer car la moindre erreur de dosage peut s'avérer ... mortelle.

Il prononça ce dernier mot en le savourant comme si chaque syllabe lui procurait des décharges de délice.

- Cela est du au fait de la présence de _Cicuta virosa_, plante toxique, utilisée par les empoisonneurs.

Le Professeur Slughorn sourit en acquiesçant et accorda dix points à Serpentard également.

Il commença à circuler dans les rangs en récapitulant les ingrédients et en donnant un bref historique. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux élèves et les voyants penchés sur leur parchemin, se hâta de prendre des notes. Il fut surpris de constater à quel point la potion semblait difficile. Alors qu'il inscrivait fébrilement le procédé opératoire, sa plume glissant furieusement sur sa feuille au son de la voix de Slughorn, il constata avec étonnement qu'Evans se tenait immobile, les yeux fixés sur Remus Lupin qui lui jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil intrigués sans pour autant d'attarder longuement. Sa plume trônait fièrement dans son encrier et son parchemin n'était même pas déroulé. Si elle sentit le regard insistant de son camarade, elle ne le montra pas : ses yeux toujours posé sur l'adolescent aux cheveux cendrés, semblaient vouloir inciter ce dernier à plonger son regard dans le sien, mais sans résultat.

- Miss Summers, trancha la voix du professeur faisant sursauter la jeune fille, peut-être pourriez-vous faire une minute semblant d'être intéressée par mon cours et ne pas tenter de vous démarquer en ne prenant aucune note.

Slughorn s'était arrêté à leur niveau et dévisageait la fautive d'un air inquisiteur. La concernée le regarda en clignant de nombreuses fois des yeux pour humidifier ses cornées asséchées par leur trop longue fixité et semblant tout droit sortir d'un profond état léthargique.

Il haussa les sourcils en surprenant son expression comateuse et déclara d'une voix sévère :

- Peut-être auriez-vous l'amabilité de répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

Evans se tint silencieuse, ses prunelles argentées posées désormais avec calme sur le professeur dont le teint était devenu soudainement rouge.

Harry songea en lui-même qu'il aurait été bien incapable de répondre, Slughorn ayant évoqué une histoire d'acidité plutôt complexe.

Ce dernier secoua la tête avec dureté et reprit :

- Très bien, voyons au moins si vous savez participer... Miss Summers, pouvez-vous me dire quelles sont les propriétés de par sa composition qui font de cette plante si vous voyez de quelle plante je parle une espèce si dangereuse ?

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Rogue assis à quelques tables devant et quelques yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la question posée. Harry était ignorant mais il concéda que c'était normal. Après tout, il n'avait pas réellement eu autant de cours que les sixième années mais au vu des réactions diverses de la salle, il se dit que Slughorn avait soulevé une question épineuse.

Summers jeta un bref coup d'œil au tableau sur lequel s'étalait en toute lettre _Cicuta Verosa _et sous l'œil moqueur des Serpentards, répondit :

- Le danger de la Cicuta Verosa ou Ciguë Aquatique est par son anatomie. En effet, tous ses organes renferment deux composés toxiques : la cicutoxine et le cicutol qui entraîne une mort violente.

Le silence dans la salle redevint religieux.

Harry avait observé le visage du maître de potion et avait ainsi vu les marques de sévérité s'effacer pour laisser place à son étonnement. Il fixait désormais son élève avec méfiance mêlé d'admiration et d'une once d'excitation.

- Et pourquoi est-elle utilisée dans l'Esperancia ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'impatience hystérique.

Evans se mordit la lèvre, l'air passablement ennuyée.

- Car le cicutol en présence de poudre de cétoines devient un puissant euphorisant indispensable pour faire naître l'espoir.

- Et la cicutoxine ? Continua-t-il, la voix plus forte avec des accents extatiques.

- Elle est contrée par les propres toxines de la Belladone, autre ingrédient mortel : l'atropine contenue dans la Belladone annihile les effets de la cicutoxine et vice et versa.

Le professeur la fixa un instant émerveillé, toutes traces de dureté ayant complètement disparu puis s'écria :

- Bravo Miss Summers ! Je n'ai jamais reçu une réponse aussi complète. Je n'aurais pas dit mieux je pense. Vingt points pour Gryffondor !

Le silence qui s'était installé après le discours de la jeune fille fut brisé par un murmure enthousiaste dans le rang des Gryffondors et des persifflages et des grognements de protestation du coté Serpentard.

Rogue la regardait outré et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lily, quant à elle, arborait un sourire sincère et fier. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en découvrant l'expression dont il avait toujours rêvé comme lui étant destinée, dirigée sur Summers.

Jetant un coup d'œil du côté de son père, il découvrit un mélange d'étonnement et... d'admiration ! Il maugréa et tenta d'assassiner Summers du regard, cédant au flot de jalousie qui l'envahissait. Mais l'adolescente fixait sans retenue Remus Lupin qui, cette fois ne se soustrayait plus à ses yeux.

En la détaillant de plus près, elle ne semblait pas réellement le voir. Ses yeux floutés semblaient à des milles de l'instant présent, légèrement brillants par leur immobilité. Cependant ils se trouvaient profondément ancrées dans les iris ambrés du jeune homme qui affichait une certaine curiosité.

Il se promit de l'interroger plus tard, sur ce qui rendait Remus Lupin si intéressant à ses yeux en espérant que ce ne serait rien ayant rapport avec le domaine amoureux. Car si tel était son cas, il serait contraint de lui expliquer en quoi la situation s'avérait gênante. La différence d'âge par exemple.

Lorsque le professeur eut terminé son laïus sur l'Esperancia, Summers détacha ses yeux du maraudeur et se concentra sur les indications pour mener à bien la potion. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à devoir fabriquer une infusion d'espérance en une heure.

Il y avait cependant des points positifs au fait de travailler avec Summers, et Harry l'apprit vite quand une demi-heure seulement après avoir commencé la potion, leur chaudron contenait un liquide bouillonnant à souhait et que de délicates volutes en émanaient. Harry se chargea d'enlever les dernières feuilles de Belladone qui infusaient et examina la texture veloutée obtenue. Tout comme le préconisait le livre, elle glissait comme de la soie. La potion était terminée.

Le jeune homme fixa, éberlué le chaudron où reposait doucement le liquide.

Au bout de quelques moments, Summers releva la tête de ses notes, intriguée et déclara avec amusement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas s'évaporer.

Harry ne répondit rien, jetant simplement un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Son attitude fit rire Summers qui semblait grandement s'amuser.

- Si tu pouvais ne pas être vexante pour une fois, je t'en remercierais, répliqua sèchement Harry.

Le rire de la jeune fille s'arrêta net. Elle le fixa, interloquée.

- Je ne voulais pas être "vexante".

- Et bien tu l'as été, cracha Harry.

Elle se contenta d'un soupir accompagné d'un _désolé_ peu convaincu.

Autour d'eux, certains élèves avaient terminé également. Parmi eux, Rogue et son camarade, Lily et Kalyan, et Sirius et Remus qui ajoutaient la dernière touche finale au liquide perlé. Harry vit le regard acéré de Rogue tourner, comme à la recherche de ses rivaux et il se posa avec fureur sur leur groupe avec un rictus de dégoût.

Au bout d'une demi-heure qui lui parut interminable, la sonnerie retentit et ils furent autoriser à quitter la salle, non sans avoir préalablement posé un échantillon de la potion créée. Harry évita délibérément le regard mouillé et appréciateur de Slughorn lorsqu'il déposa le flacon, songeant que décidemment, ce prof lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Leur prochain cours était Histoire de la Magie cours qu'ils ne partageaient pas avec les Serpentard, à la grande joie des Gryffondors. Harry avait été surpris de voir le nombre important de cours qu'ils avaient en commun. La plupart du temps, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se trouvaient plutôt séparés. Il s'était dit, et à raison, que les lions et les serpents ne cohabitaient pas ensemble.

Malheureusement, le directeur semblait n'en avoir eu cure car, ils devaient se supporter mutuellement pendant cinq cours différents, soit 15 heures par semaine.

Harry ne fut pas surpris, en pénétrant dans la salle de découvrir le professeur Binns, déjà sous sa forme de fantôme, qui déblatérait son cours alors que la plupart des élèves ne s'était pas encore installée.

Il remarqua tout de même les regards intéressés des quatre garçons qui le suivaient et demanda innocemment, feignant d'être étonné par l'apparence de leur professeur :

- C'est un fantôme ?

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire.

- Oui, c'est un passionné ! s'exclama James. Autant dans la vie que dans la mort.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer mais au lieu de ça, tourna un regard neutre vers le professeur Binns et adopta une moue dubitative.

- Vraiment ?

Sa voix trahissait un scepticisme grandissant. Les quatre amis eurent des sourires amusés, puis décidèrent de sortir leurs affaires parmi lesquelles Harry remarqua un mouchoir. Sous ses yeux médusés, les amis pointèrent leur baguette dessus et murmurèrent d'une même voix :

- _« Ronflarus »_

Le mouchoir sembla se gonfler puis arrivé à la moitié de sa taille finale, s'éclaircit jusqu'à devenir semi-visible de sorte à éviter d'être remarqué par un œil attentif.

Peter, Sirius et Remus posèrent amoureusement la tête sur le petit coussin qu'ils venaient de créer, la plume dans la main. Dans cette position, on aurait pu croire, et il ne faisait aucun doute que Binns n'y verrait que du feu, songea Harry, qu'ils prenaient consciencieusement des notes. Mais en y regardant de plus près, quelques indices auraient pu mettre la puce à l'oreille sur leur véritable activité. Notamment, le fait que leur main était immobile sur leur feuille, que la plume tombait plus dans leur poing qu'elle n'était fermement soutenue par un homme conscient, ou bien alors tout simplement que leur yeux étaient fermés. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'aperçu que la plupart des élèves était dans le même état léthargique.

James regarda ses amis avec envie puis se mis à noter d'un air absent les différentes divisions chez les harpies lors de la _guerre sympathique_ qui les opposa aux goules.

Il capta le regard intrigué de Hayden et déclara.

- C'est à mon tour de prendre des notes. Nous nous sommes imposés des tours de prises de notes pour l'Histoire de la Magie. Chacun sa semaine.

Hayden hocha la tête, légèrement étonné mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Au contraire, l'attitude de ses camarades semblait fortement l'amuser. James l'observa du coin de l'œil tout en essayant tant bien que mal de noter les dates et les évènements qui s'y rapportaient. Le nouveau Gryffondor l'intriguait, ne serait ce que par leur ressemblance. Même au-delà de ces cheveux en pagaille et de son visage semblable, il y avait quelque chose qui piquait la curiosité du maraudeur.

Il observa la plume tourner entre les doigts d'Hayden et sa façon de pianoter sur le bord de la table. Ce garçon émettait quelque chose de particulier. Tout d'abord, comme Remus leur avait dit, et comme ils avaient pu s'en rendre compte quelques heures auparavant, il était à l'aise dans Poudlard, ne demandait jamais son chemin, et était sûr de lui à chaque croisement. James l'avait bien regardé ce matin et il n'avait marqué aucune hésitation, avait soigneusement évité la marche branlante de l'escalier principal et s'était naturellement dirigé vers la salle de potion. Tout cela notait une habitude qui ne pouvait pas dater de la veille, qui plus est d'une simple visite. Poudlard était un véritable mystère et recelait de passages secrets, James était bien placé pour le savoir. Alors comment le jeune homme pouvait il connaître aussi bien le château ?

De plus, une sorte de familiarité émanait de lui, comme si James l'avait déjà rencontré. Il y avait décidemment quelque chose d'étrange chez Hayden Wynne.

James passa les deux heures à se creuser la tête, prenant distraitement des notes par-ci et par-là, si bien qu'à la fin du cours, lorsque Remus jeta un coup d'œil aux gribouillis qui parsemaient ses feuilles, il leva des yeux ahuris vers James puis tenta sans grand succès de décrypter la suite de mots sans queue ni tête qui se succédaient.

Lorsque la sonnerie avait retentit, la plupart des élèves, toujours dans un état comateux, s'était précipitée vers la porte à grand renforts de bâillements et s'étaient dirigés vers la grande salle pour prendre un déjeuner bien mérité. Les trois maraudeurs endormis s'étaient ainsi dépêchés de rendre la taille « poche » à ce qu'ils appelaient des « ronfleurs ».

James qui dirigeait les quatre Gryffondors les entraîna vers le coin de la table, le plus proche possible d'un groupe de fille comportant une élève rousse. Remus abandonna sa lecture et posa un regard désabusé sur un certain Gryffondor à lunettes.

- C'est du charabia, exposa-t-il, semblant ne pas y croire. Purement et simplement.

Sirius et Peter feignirent de s'intéresser aux copies mais l'œil vitreux qui parcourut quelques lignes se découragea rapidement.

- C'est le cours de Binns, se défendit James, je n'y suis pour rien.

Remus le fixa, résigné.

- Binns est désespérant mais moins que toi ! C'est une antiquité, soit, mais il me semble peu probable qu'il ait parlé d'une réforme concernant l'esclavage des sorciers au profit des harpies... Il marqua un silence. Qui plus est en 1981.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit-il avec mauvaise foi.

- James. Nous sommes en 1977. Binns n'est pas voyant.

Ce à quoi l'adolescent ne sut quoi répliquer et préféra s'absorber dans la contemplation béate des reflets des candélabres sur la crinière de Lily Evans.

Savourant son morceau de poulet, Harry observa à la dérobée sa mère. La voir rire lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il ne connaissait d'elle que les cris de désespoir qu'elle avait poussés au moment de mourir.

Repoussant cette pensée noire, il mastiqua longuement son brocoli, se demandant ce que devaient penser Ron et Hermione à son époque. Etaient-ils paniqués face à son absence ? Ron avait-il dit à Dumbledore qu'Harry voulait aller dans la pensine ? Si tel était le cas, le directeur avait du les apaiser parce qu'il savait qu'ils iraient dans le passé. Cependant, il n'était peut-être pas prévu qu'ils atterrissent, lui et Morgane, dans le passé. Dans ce cas-là, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas savoir puisque rien ne s'était encore produit.

Il retourna le problème dans sa tête et sentit bientôt la migraine pointer. Tout n'était que des suppositions. Le plus important pour le moment était de trouver comment retourner dans le présent. Et pour ça, il allait devoir travailler avec Evans. Il posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille qui, assise à côté de Kalyan, était en pleine conversation avec James. Reportant son attention sur la situation actuelle, il se rendit compte que le dialogue avait dérivé jusqu'au quidditch.

La gryffondor demandait à son père quels postes étaient vacants. Le jeune homme la dévisagea d'un œil critique puis avala une cuillère de légumes avant de répondre calmement.

- Un poste de poursuiveur, un de batteur, et il nous manque encore un attrapeur.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Attrapeur ?

James le regarda à son tour en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui… Ca fait deux ans que les attrapeurs se succèdent sans être à la hauteur… c'est dur de trouver la perle rare. Pourquoi ? Tu es intéressé ? demanda-t-il, semblant le jauger du regard.

- Pour sûr ! S'exclama avec enthousiasme Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sous l'œil ennuyé de Summers.

- Et bien les éliminatoires ont lieu ce soir à 18 heures, reprit James. C'est moi le capitaine, ajouta-t-il en bombant le torse.

- Tu occupes quelle position ? demanda avidement Harry, surpris qu'il ne soit pas lui même attrapeur.

- Il est poursuiveur, répondit Sirius en se joignant à la conversation. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il arrivait à voler avec une tête aussi lourde.

Il lança un clin d'œil malicieux à un James offusqué.

- Il est excellent, oui ! S'enthousiasma Peter, surexcité. James est surdoué sur un balai. Il maîtrise parfaitement le manche.

- Ce n'est pas le seul manche qu'il maîtrise si j'en crois la preuve vivante sous mes yeux, grommela Senna dans un murmure parfaitement audible.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle avec incompréhension : sauf Harry qui la gratifia d'un regard foudroyant.

Elle se contenta de le fixer avec un grand sourire.

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius abandonna l'idée de comprendre et se tourna vers le gryffondor.

- Tu es doué ?

Harry détourna les yeux de Senna et répondit, embarrassé.

- Et bien,… Je me débrouille.

- Il est excellent, trancha Senna amusée. Je ne l'ai vu perdre qu'un seul match sur cinq années d'études a Samhain.

Les Maraudeurs le regardèrent avec grand intérêt ce qui eut pour effet de le faire virer au rouge. A Poudlard, il y avait trois matchs par année. Mais à Samhain, avec 6 classes, il devait y en avoir bien plus.

- Je ne te savais pas être une inconditionnelle du quidditch, grommela-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à moi, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Les quatre garçons les fixèrent, amusés.

James se racla la gorge.

- Hum… tu veux te présenter ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

Elle acquiesça. D'un œil expert, il l'examina attentivement.

- Quel poste ?

- Et bien... je ne sais pas trop.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es peut-être trop menue pour être batteuse mais le poste de poursuiveur demande beaucoup de technique. Il faudra voir ce soir. De toute manière, il y a d'autres candidats.

- quels sont vos balais ? S'enquit Remus.

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné.

- On n'a pas eu le temps de les prendre dans la précipitation du départ, expliqua à toute vitesse Harry, songeant que ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge.

Peter les fixa éberlué.

- Un joueur de quidditch sans balai ? Plutôt dur…

- Il suffit qu'on leur en prête, résolu Sirius en jouant avec ses grains de raisins. James ?

Ce dernier fit la moue et étudia une dernière fois les deux intéressés.

- Mouais… je peux prêter un balai mais pas deux. Et attention, je tiens à ce qu'il reste intact.

- Il suffira de demander à un autre joueur pour le deuxième balai, continua Remus.

Peter manqua de s'étrangler.

- Un Nimbus 1021 ! James, tu vas prêter ton nimbus ?!

- Du calme, Pete ! s'exclama Sirius. Ce n'est qu'un balai.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un balai, c'est mon balai ! Coupa James avec orgueil. Qui plus est, un Nimbus 1021 comme l'a si gentiment souligné Peter. Et je tiens à ce qu'il reste en bon état.

Puis reprenant un ton normal, il ajouta :

- Je pourrais demander à Shackelbolt s'il peut vous passer son dynamo 8. C'est le meilleur balai, après le mien, dans l'équipe.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête avec sérieux

.

Après le repas, Harry suivit docilement les Maraudeurs, se dirigeant vers la salle commune.

S'installant au coin du feu, sur les gros fauteuils moelleux, ils entreprirent de réchauffer leurs doigts meurtris par le froid.

Peter, Sirius et Remus, parfaitement réveillés après un bon repas, parlaient sans cesse, riaient aux éclats, gesticulaient dans un rythme infernal, si bien que Harry eut vite fait d'avoir la tête qui tourne.

Prétextant un besoin urgent, il sortit et erra dans les couloirs pendant quelques minutes, appréciant la rumeur lointaine des classes et le calme apparent.

Alors qu'arrivé dans le couloir des Enchantements, il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, une voix glacée aux intonations familières trancha net le silence.

- Tiens tiens, une sang de bourbe ! Je comprends mieux d'où venaient ces relents nauséabonds.

Lucius Malefoy, escorté par cinq Serpentards s'adressait à un groupe de Gryffondors d'après ce que pouvait voir Harry.

Les poings serrés, il se rapprocha doucement.

- Tiens ! Le coq de ce matin ? répliqua une voix coupante.

Morgane ! Ce qui signifiait que la jeune femme à laquelle Malefoy s'adressait était… sa mère !

La colère envahit son cerveau et l'assaillit à coup de violentes vagues. Accélérant le pas, Harry vit Lucius Malefoy poser ses yeux sur Senna Summers.

- Summers, si je me souviens bien ? La nouvelle recrue des lionceaux ?

Son ton se fit de plus en plus méprisant.

- Tu ferais mieux de te tenir éloigné de cette discussion. Tu risques de t'embarquer dans un jeu dangereux.

- J'ai toujours trouvé le danger attirant, décréta-t-elle, avec un sourire enjôleur.

Pourtant, même d'où il se trouvait, Harry sentait les pics de glace qui se formaient dans son regard.

Lucius Malefoy, nullement impressionné se rapprocha.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir, siffla-t-il, maintenant enlève moi ce sourire narquois.

Le sourire en question s'accentua. D'un mouvement incisif, Malefoy tira sa baguette et la pointa sur Summers qui ne cilla pas.

Les autres Serpentards et les trois autres filles de Gryffondor sortirent également leurs baguettes.

Harry se mit à courir : elles étaient vraiment en mauvaise posture.

Les sorts se déclenchèrent rapidement et ricochèrent sur les murs. Harry, qui sentait la colère bouillonner dans son esprit, immobilisa un des Serpentards qui jetait en sort de frénésie à sa mère.

Alors que les sorts fusaient un peu partout, Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas encore esquissé un geste. Il se contentait de fixer Summers avec un sourire de prédateur. Cette dernière, toujours aussi immobile, avait conservé son sourire sarcastique.

Lorsqu'enfin il jeta un maléfice de déséquilibre à une vitesse fulgurante, à la grande surprise de Harry, elle réussi à l'éviter en faisant en simple pas sur la droite.

Avec un cri de rage, les deux dernières personnes immobiles se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

Le bilan ne fut pas terrible mais se fut les Serpentards qui en pâtirent le plus. Quatre des six durent allés à l'infirmerie, accompagnée par deux Gryffondor dont Lily.

Escortés par les "rescapés", ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'ambiance chaleureuse de l'infirmerie devant une madame Pomfresh très énervée. Roulant des yeux, elle leur assura que leur directeur de maison serait informé de leur confrontation et s'empressa de chasser ceux qui ne souffraient d'aucun dommage. Harry eut beau protester pour veiller sa mère, il se retrouva dans le couloir comme Kalyan, Summers, Malefoy et un type aux cheveux châtains qui semblait taillé dans un roc. Les deux camps se toisèrent, mais les Serpentards, en infériorité numérique ne tentèrent rien.

Face à face, les maisons n'osaient se lâcher des yeux, attendant que l'autre soit le premier à tourner les talons. Le silence tendu fut rapidement brisé par un éclat de rire. Hilare, Senna Summers se tenait les côtes sous l'étonnement général. Les Serpentards en avaient même perdu leur expression méprisante. Cependant, Harry le savait en connaissance de cause, cela n'allait pas durer.

En effet, au bout d'un moment une lueur agacée naquit dans les yeux des deux Serpentards. Lucius Malefoy fit un pas en avant et déclara d'une voix hautaine :

- Décidemment, les Gryffondors ne s'améliorent pas d'arrivée en arrivée.

Senna repartit dans un nouvel éclat de rire ce qui irrita encore plus le blond.

Tournant les talons dans un virevoltement furieux de robe, Malefoy s'engagea dans le couloir suivit par son camarade tout aussi énervé.

Le fou rire de Summers cessa instantanément. Kalyan l'observa avec curiosité.

- Tu vas bien ?

Senna eut un sourire chaleureux.

- Il n'y a que ça qui fonctionne avec les Serpentards : la fierté. Si tu fais quelque chose qui les blesse dans leur orgueil et auquel ils ne peuvent pas réellement répondre, ils te laisseront tranquille et s'éloigneront avec mépris.

Harry eut une moue dubitative.

- Un coup dans la mâchoire aurait autant fonctionné.

- Pour recevoir deux autres directs en pleine figure, oui, assura Senna.

Kalyan la fixa hébétée.

- Tu cernes vite les Serpentards pour une nouvelle !

Senna haussa les épaules.

- On avait les même cas à Samhain, tu peux me croire. Il y a des abrutits partout.

- Surtout chez les Serpentards, acquiesça la jeune fille.

- Oh non... partout ! dit Senna en fixant Harry.

Ce dernier choisit de ne pas relever et tout trois sortirent dans le parc, en direction des serres, pour leur cour de botanique.

Sur le chemin il reçut toutes sortes de remerciement de la part de Kalyan pour les avoir secouru ce qui acheva de le mettre mal à l'aise.

Kalyan vint expliquer au professeur Bogenais, une femme aux os saillants, aux poignets osseux qui ressemblait plus à un frêle roseau qu'à un être humain, la raison de l'absence de six élèves. Puis, laissant Harry présentait son mot de convocation pour quinze heure, elle alla s'installer derrière l'arbrisseau où se trouvait Senna et Remus.

Harry les rejoint rapidement à défaut d'autre choix.

Le cours fut plus divertissant qu'éducatif et ils en ressortirent tout quatre avec les cheveux plein de pollen, de branches et de feuilles.

--

FIN DU CINQUIEME CHAPITRE.

_N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des commentaires et à passer sur notre LJ pour nous posez des questions ou simplement découvrir l'avancement de "se confronter au passé". (L'adresse est dans notre bio ;) )_

_A bientot sur orange ! _


	6. Entrevue, confusion et placard à balais

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Oui oui on sait, ça commence à faire longtemps._

_Mais, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai retrouvé la feuille manquante que je n'avais en fait pas perdu ! Malin oui ! Je ne vous le fais pas dire._

_Seulement nous avons de nouveau un problème. Le temps que nous pouvons consacrer à fic se réduit._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne l'abandonnons pas pour autant. Nous avons trouvé une solution !_

_On va donc continuer à poster… Peut être un peu plus régulièrement et plus souvent surtout, mais on va aussi réduire considérablement la longueur de nos chapitres. On espère que cela ne dérangera pas trop._

_So… voici la pseudo fin du chapitre 5 qui devient donc la chapitre 6 !_

_Bonne Lecture (qui va être très courte ____ mais n'oubliez pas : Mieux vaut une petite qui frétille qu'une grosse qui… euh ouais.. enfin voila quoi ! xD)_

_NB : Nous remercions tous nos adorables revieweurs qui nous motivent énormément. Et on est désolée, mais étant donné que ça fait plutôt longtemps qu'on n'avait pas posté, on ne se souvient plus trop si on avait déjà répondu aux reviews ou non. Ce qui fait qu'on n'a pas trop osé re répondre... Ca aurait fait… bizarre ! Bref ! En tout cas __**merci à tous.**__ Et pour tout ceux qui n'ont pas d'adresse , n'oubliez pas de laisser vos adresses e-mails si vous voulez qu'on vous réponde. ;)_

**6. Entrevue, Confusion et placard à balai.**

Lorsque 14h50 arriva Harry et Senna rangèrent leurs affaires, se secouèrent les cheveux et sortirent discrètement sans échapper cependant au regard noir de Malefoy.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot durant le trajet jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et entrèrent en silence quand le directeur les y invita.

Dumbledore les attendaient, assis derrière son bureau, un journal que Harry identifia d'après l'immobilité des photos comme moldu, étendu devant lui. Avec un sourire, il replia le journal et leur proposa deux sièges face à lui. Quand ils furent enfin assis, le sorcier commença.

- Très bien. J'aimerais vous entretenir de quelques petits détails concernant votre avenir et votre présent.

Les deux gryffondors froncèrent les sourcils, surpris. Ce n'était pas prudent, ils le savaient tous les deux, de savoir ce qu'il se passerait et dans la bouche du directeur de Poudlard, la demande paraissait particulièrement incongrue.

Il les tranquillisa d'un regard bienveillant.

- Les informations concerneront vous et uniquement vous. J'aimerais comprendre un détail concernant votre arrivée. Et pour cela, je dois savoir si mes conclusions sont bien tirées.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent. Un sourire ravi éclaira le visage de Dumbledore.

- Magnifique !

Il se tourna vers Harry et le fixant avec douceur, il déclara :

- J'aimerais que vous me parliez de vous, Monsieur Potter.

Harry déglutit et il vit Morgane blêmir : comment pouvait-il parler de lui sans évoquer les évènements extérieurs qui l'entouraient ? Sans nommer Lord Voldemort.

En réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait laisser filtrer, il répondit :

- Je suis né à Londres en juillet 1987. Lors de mon premier anniversaire, mes parents Lily et James Potter sont morts. J'ai été confié à mon oncle et ma tante, des moldus et je n'ai jamais rien connu du monde des sorciers jusqu'à mon onzième anniversaire où je suis allé à Poudlard.

Il s'arrêta. C'était parfait. Rien ne laissait pensé les événements traumatisants qui s'étaient déroulés.

Il tourna la tête vers sa camarade, n'osant regarder le directeur dans les yeux. Il savait que s'il rencontrait les prunelles pâles du sorcier, il ne pourrait peut être pas contenir les sanglots qui déchiraient son cœur, ni le cri, ni la diatribe contre Voldemort qui rugissaient en lui.

La jeune fille semblait pensive, les yeux dans le vague.

Harry sentit avec soulagement le regard de Dumbledore se poser sur Morgane.

- Miss Evans ?

L'adolescente planta ses yeux gris dans ceux du sorcier.

- J'ai perdu mes parents lorsque je n'étais qu'un bébé et j'ai été recueilli par un grand sorcier. Elle eut un léger sourire. J'ai toujours été baignée dans la magie même si je n'ai appris à l'utiliser réellement que lors de mon arrivée à Poudlard.

Elle détourna aussitôt le regard.

Dumbledore lissa sa barbe, pensif, mais n'ajouta rien. Enfin, il posa une question déconcertante après ces dernières paroles.

- J'espère que votre première matinée s'est bien passée ?

Les deux gryffondors ne surent quoi répondre sur le moment, puis Harry dit :

- Oui, merci Monsieur.

- Le professeur Slughorn n'a pas tari d'éloges sur vous deux. Il est venu me voir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, et semble ravi par vos compétences en potions.

Harry hocha la tête tout en pensant que les propos de Slughorn devaient uniquement concerner Morgane et non lui.

- Madame Pomfresh est également venue me trouver.

Une sourde appréhension naquit dans le ventre de Harry. Si l'infirmière avait déjà mentionné l'incident de 13 heures, nul doute que Dumbledore ne serait pas ravi.

- Elle m'a dit que la blessure au bras de Miss Summers allait mieux.

Harry soupira de soulagement et Morgane se contenta d'un "Merci Professeur" excessivement poli.

Dumbledore feignit de ne pas remarquer le malaise des deux jeunes gens et continua d'une voix égale.

- Je voudrais également remédier à vos problèmes de noms.

Il y eut un silence. Le directeur les regarda alternativement.

- Je suppose que vous avez eu quelques difficultés avec vos nouvelles identités ?

Harry hocha la tête sans réelle conviction.

A vrai dire, ils avaient rencontré peu de problèmes mis à part quelques hésitations en ce qui concernait leurs noms d'emprunt. Harry n'avait pas eu grand mal à appeler Evans Senna Summers, ce qui en soit, était plutôt surprenant pour des personnes s'étant côtoyées durant 5 ans. Ou peut-être pas si surprenant que ça, si on tenait compte du fait qu'on pouvait dénombrer leurs discussions sur les doigts de la main.

En réalité, le plus dur était de répondre lorsqu'on était soit même interpellé. A chaque fois que le nom Wynne avait était prononcé, il fallait plusieurs secondes avant que son cerveau réalise que c'était lui le concerné et qu'il s'administre au passage une claque mentale. Harry s'aperçu que son esprit avait dérivé et qu'il avait loupé un bout de la conversation.

- Et quel sort comptez-vous lancer professeur ? Demandait Summers.

Dumbledore se leva et se planta devant les deux jeunes gens.

-Un léger sortilège de confusion pour que vous assimiliez complètement vos nouvelles identités.

Le sorcier brandit sa baguette et la posa sur sa propre tempe. Dans un silence religieux, il l'éloigna doucement, extirpant un fil couleur ivoire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Harry, les yeux fixés sur le fil blanc qui ondulait au bout de la baguette.

-C'est un mensonge, une idée fabriquée par mon esprit mais rendu convaincant et sous sa forme matérielle.

-C'est le même principe que pour les pensines ?

Dumbledore sourit, conciliant.

- Pas tout à fait. La forme du mensonge est similaire à celle de la pensée mais se différencie par sa couleur. Cependant je ne vais pas mettre de côté ce mensonge, je vais l'insérer dans **vos** esprits.

Harry regarda le fil se tortillait avec appréhension.

-Comment ?

Dumbledore s'approcha de lui, lui posa délicatement la baguette sur sa tempe.

-Tout simplement comme ça.

Murmurant une formule, le fil ondulant en douceur vers la tempe de Harry et semblant se fondre avec sa peau.

Un léger picotement se manifesta à la base de ses cheveux et il eut soudain l'impression d'être tombé dans un seau d'eau glacé. Frigorifié et tétanisé, il sentit le mensonge s'insinuer dans sa tête alors qu'un léger brouillard voilait ses yeux.

La sensation désagréable disparut instantanément et sa vue redevint normale.

Il s'aperçu que Summers, devant lui, semblait avoir reçu le même traitement a un juger par le masque de cire qui figeait son visage.

La sensation de panique l'avait quitté pour laisse place à une douce sensation de plénitude.

Il se tourna vers le directeur qui le dévisageait et but le verre qu'il lui désignait.

Soudainement apaisé, il attendit que sa camarade sorte de son état tétanique et boive à son tour le verre qui lui était destiné.

Apres s'être assuré de la bonne santé des deux gryffondors, Dumbledore les congédia rapidement.

Ils prirent donc le chemin des serres sans réel enthousiasme.

Dumbledore les avait assuré qu'ils ne pourraient jamais prononcé à haute voix leur véritable nom, et ils s'amusèrent à tester la véracité de cette information jusqu'à s'en lasser.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le grand hall, une silhouette descendit furieusement les marches de l'escalier principal.

Harry stoppa net. Regardant la cape noire se soulever avec grâce dans la descente précipitée de l'homme.

Morgane s'était également arrêtée et observait, en fronçant les sourcils, le sorcier. Lorsqu'il toucha la dernière marche, un autre homme plus petit mais néanmoins imposant se précipita et le sorcier à la cape noire se mit à parler d'une voix sifflante et haineuse… Une voix que Harry connaissait bien et qui n'avait rien à voir avec la voix chaude qu'il avait entendu la veille.

-Pauvre fou ! Vieil imbécile ! Il croit me résister ? Me berner ? Il m'a encore refusé ce fichu poste !

Tirant Summers par le bras, il se faufila dans un placard à balais et la plaqua contre un mur.

Il lui fit signe de se taire, mais elle semblait peu encline à parler. Elle était bien trop occupée à écouter.

Par la porte entrebâillée, Harry pouvait voir Tom Jedusor laisser libre court à sa fureur. Il parlait d'une voix basse, sourde, qui agressait les oreilles de Harry et le faisait frissonner. Son visage n'était qu'un masque de haine, irradiant d'une puissance sauvage.

Il dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre la suite de ses propos.

-…protéger sa précieuse école… refusant ce poste…

Le rire qui suivit donna la chair de poule aux deux jeunes gens.

Tournant les talons, Jedusor se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, il se retourna une dernière, un sourire mauvais flottant sur ses lèvres et son regard sembla se diriger directement sur le placard.

-Le loup est déjà entré dans la bergerie.

Harry sentit ses yeux réduits à deux fentes le transpercer, son cœur rata un battement. Comment se pouvait-il ?

Il vit Summers le regarder avec horreur, marmonner une suite de mots qu'il ne comprenait, trop happé par le regard de Lord Voldemort. Il sentit à peine la main de Summers se poser sur son front et descendre lentement sur ses yeux. Malgré tout, sans contact visuel, Harry sentait toujours la fixité des yeux noirs qui le cherchaient. Cependant, la sensation s'atténua doucement et Harry eut l'impression qu'on refermait une porte ouverte dans son esprit.

Son cœur reprit un rythme normal lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer et aussitôt la main de la jeune fille quitta son front.

Essuyant sa moiteur sur sa robe, Summers le tira à son tour au grand jour.

Frottant ses yeux éblouis par le soleil, Harry se laissa conduire, docile.

-Merci...

Summers lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet ?mais ne dit rien.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment Summers avait procédé mais il était sûr d'une chose, elle avait brisé le lien qui le liait à Voldemort et qui le laissait impuissant. Voldemort l'avait sentit, puis « vu », il en était conscient et Summers l'avait rendu invisible. Il ne savait pas comment tout cela était possible mais il se doutait que cela avait un lien avec la légilimencie, la magie de l'esprit.

Ils arrivèrent plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru devant les serres malgré le détour que leur avait imposé Summers.

Harry l'avait observée longuement et avait noté sa mise anxieuse. Elle semblait fatiguée et n'avait sûrement aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience d'un affrontement avec un Tom Jedusor, qu'il ne soit pas encore Voldemort ou pas.

Ils décidèrent d'attendre la sortie des élèves dehors car il ne leur restait plus qu'un quart d'heure.

Piétinant d'un pied sur l'autre pour empêcher le froid de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de ses vêtements, Harry se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Se tournant vers Summers, qui accroupie, frissonnait en soufflant dans ses paumes serrées dans l'espoir de les réchauffer, il demanda :

-C'était de la légilimencie ?

Elle se figea net et tourna ses yeux gris vers les siens.

-Quoi ?

-Ce que tu as fait. C'était de la légilimencie ?

Elle se releva lentement en souffletant sur ses doigts, dispersant au passage un nuage de vapeur blanche.

-la légilimencie ?

Harry la regarda calmement.

-Summers, ne me prend pas pour un abruti.

Un mince sourire s'accrocha aux lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Soit. Je sais ce qu'est la légilimencie. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en parles.

Harry se contenta de la fixer avec le même air serein et interrogateur, puis, voyant qu'elle restait muette, il la relança.

-C'était quoi alors ?

Summers soupira et jeta un coup d'œil impatient à la classe encore dans la serre.

-Une barrière magique, pour neutraliser le sort de perception, et protéger ton esprit.

-De la légilimencie !

Summers chassa la proposition d'un geste de la main.

Harry resta un moment silencieux.

-Tu sais pratiquer cette magie ?

-Pas très bien, répondit elle évasivement, j'ai les bases.

Harry acquiesça mais ne fut pas dupe. Il fallait plus que les bases pour dissuader Tom Jedusor.

Les élèves sortirent enfin de la serre et Harry et Morgane en profitèrent pour aller s'excuser auprès de Madame Bogenais.

Quand ils sortirent de la serre, ils eurent la surprise de voir les maraudeurs, Lily et Kalyan discuter comme des gens civilisés. Du moins tenter.

En effet, à en juger par le ton, la conversation était en train de tourner court. Sirius, les remarquant, sauta sur ses pieds, épousseta sa robe et les gratifia d'un « on vous attendait » sonore, coupant net les éclats de voix.

Lily se releva d'un bond, jeta un regard qui aurait pétrifié un troll à James et partit sans plus de cérémonial. Kalyan jeta un regard navré à Remus et attrapa Morgane par la main.

-Viens, Lily voulait te demander un service.

Morgane la suivit tout en lançant avec défi à Harry un « on se retrouve sur le terrain ! ».

Harry se surprit à sourire.

-Et que le meilleur gagne, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Malgré cela, il vit sa vieille adversaire sourire comme si elle l'avait entendu.

Adversaire ? Harry considéra sa relation avec Summers. Ce n'était pas une amie, ni une ennemie, ni maintenant une inconnue. C'était son adversaire, oui, le mot était parfait.

Et une adversaire qui allait échouer lamentablement, pensa-t-il, en songeant aux futures éliminatoires de Quidditch.

--

_Voila ! On avait prévenu, c'est court ! Mais on espère que vous aimez toujours autant ô grands revieweurs adorés ! Dite nous que vous suivez toujours les péripéties d'Harry et Morgane grace au petit boutons en bas à gauche ! Et hooppp c'est parti. Bref on espere que malgré l'attente, l'histoire vous plait toujours autant et si vous voulez nous engueulez, nous taper virtuellement ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésitez pas à nous mailer !_

_Vous pouvez maintenant fermer cette fenetre de windows explorer et reprendre une activité normale ! A ciao Bonsoir ! (Et moi je vais pouvoir changer la litière de mon chat -- Ô joie !)_

_Ace & Tone_


	7. Sélections, cris et fracas

**7. Sélections, cris et fracas. **

Le terrain était plongé dans la pénombre et un vent glacial le balayait, frigorifiant tous les candidats pour l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Devant eux s'alignaient les quatre « anciens » membres de l'équipe, fièrement dressés sur leur balai, leurs uniformes rouge et or claquant furieusement dans l'air du soir.

Harry les détailla un par un. A la gauche de James, se tenait Kingsley Shackelbot, qu'il avait rencontré au début de l'année lors de son arrivée à Grimmauld Place.

De grande stature, il gardait un visage imperturbable mais ses yeux vifs observaient minutieusement chaque candidat. Les deux autres membres se trouvaient être de parfaits inconnus.

Il était 18h pile lorsque James décida de commencer. Il expliqua calmement les sélections. Chaque candidat passerait un par un, les sélections commençant par les poursuiveurs, le rôle d'attrapeur et finalement les batteurs.

Le passage des candidats pour le dernier poste de poursuiveur se fit lentement, la majorité ayant visé ce poste. L'exercice consistait à une série de passes avec les diverses membres puis à une série de tirs au but. Harry observa scrupuleusement la façon de jouer de l'équipe. Kingsley remplaçait James pendant que ce dernier jugeait les candidats et jouait avec une grande blonde, assez masculine.

Peu de candidats furent brillants mais certains attirèrent l'attention de Harry et de James.

Ce fut bientôt le tour des prétendants au poste d'attrapeur de se présenter.

Harry chercha Morgane du regard mais elle n'esquissa aucun geste, assise. Il remarqua tout de même qu'elle semblait assez nerveuse pour une personne si sûre de soi cette après-midi.

Son assurance s'était envolée dans la soirée.

Harry préféra passer en dernier pour pouvoir à loisir observer les candidats.

Trois personne se succédèrent et entreprirent quelques figures dans la nuit éclairée. Un seul se révéla intéressant mais pas du niveau de Harry.

Lorsque James lui tendit son balai et que Sirius et Peter, venus assister aux sélections, lui souhaitèrent « Bonne chance », Harry se sentait parfaitement à l'aise.

Empoignant le Nimbus aux courbes familières, il le chevaucha et décolla, ses cheveux un peu plus ébouriffés par le vent. La délicieuse sensation qui le prenait toujours lorsqu'il montait sur un balai le grisa pendant un moment puis il se concentra sur son évaluation. Il fallait qu'il soit à la hauteur des attentes de son père. Il enchaîna tours, montées accélérées et termina par un piqué impressionnant. Un cri s'éleva des gradins alors qu'il partait dans une chute vertigineuse. Penché à l'extrême, Harry épousait le balai et à un mètre du sol, il redressa le manche et laissa ses pieds frôler le gazon humide.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit et certaines personnes sifflèrent.

James l'accueillit avec un grand sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Très… instinctif comme vol. Mais voyons comment tu t'en sors avec un vif.

Sortant un vif d'entraînement, il le lança au loin.

Harry attendit quelques secondes avant de partir à sa recherche… et revint 5 minutes plus tard, victorieux.

James arqua un sourcil.

- Je crois que nous avons trouvé notre attrapeur ! Lança-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Harry, du haut de son balai, sentit son cœur s'envoler.

- Dis-moi, s'exclama James, où as-tu appris à voler comme ça ? C'était impressionnant !

Les membres de l'équipe se regardèrent avec étonnement : un tel compliment dans la bouche de James Potter, le surdoué du Quidditch, tenait du miracle.

Le rouge aux joues, Harry répondit :

- C'est inné dans la famille. Mon père était un excellent joueur.

James hocha la tête avec emphase.

- Je veux bien le croire !

Lorsqu'il descendit du balai de James, Harry fut copieusement applaudi et il reçut même un « bravo » discret de Summers en lui tendant le bien de James.

La foule se calma et la sélection des batteurs débuta.

Un garçon trapu, roux, s'en sortit incroyablement bien et toucha toutes les cibles.

Lorsque ce fut au tour de Summers, Harry observa attentivement la jeune fille enfourcher le balai d'une main tremblante. Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle rejoignait Kingsley Shackelbot. L'épreuve débuta et Harry put, avec étonnement, admirer son vol. Bien que légèrement crispée, elle s'accordait à merveille avec Shackelbot et ne rata, elle non plus, aucune cible.

James fit signe au rouquin d'approcher. Pour les départager, il demanda un affrontement entre batteurs. Le premier touché perdait le poste.

Le cinquième année rejoignit Summers, lui serra la main et Harry assista alors à une étrange transformation de la part de l'adolescente. Comme si Summers était une autre personne.

La jeune fille se détendit et fit face à son adversaire.

La course-poursuite qui s'en suivit fut spectaculaire. Summers manquait de technique mais pas de culot.

Pour déstabiliser son adversaire, lorsqu'il avait un cognard à portée de batte, elle tournait comme une fusée, partait en looping, ne lui laissant pas une minute de répit.

Harry s'avoua impressionné par ses prises de risques, qui compensaient largement son manque de pratique et de précision.

Le jeu s'éternisa et beaucoup de joueurs commencèrent à pousser des soupirs las mais James ne lâchait pas des yeux les deux candidats.

Harry reporta son attention sur le jeu et fronça les sourcils. Summers avait adopté une nouvelle tactique : elle tentait de s'approcher un maximum du Roux tournant en cercles concentriques autour de lui.

Cependant, elle ne semblait pas avoir vu que le cognard allait droit sur le cinquième année et qu'elle serait beaucoup trop proche pour éviter le coup de batte.

Harry retint son souffle lorsque le rouquin frappa de toutes ses forces en direction de Summers. Il ne pouvait pas la louper.

Les joueurs s'empressèrent de tisser un sort de protection pour assurer sa chute.

Mais elle ne tomba pas.

Alors que le cognard fonçait sur elle, elle n'amorça pas un geste, pas une seule tentative d'échappatoire.

A l'instant où il allait entrer en contact douloureux avec son épaule, elle donna un grand coup de hanche, ajusta son pied sur le balai, et raffermissant sa prise sur le manche, se laissa tomber sur le côté… pour ré enfourcher le balai lorsqu'elle en eut fait le tour.

Les spectateurs restèrent ébahis devant l'audace de la gryffondor et son adversaire également. Harry, lui-même, restait médusé. Il l'avait vue entamer un mouvement de balancier mais le balai vibrait trop fort sous le déséquilibre. En quelques dixièmes de seconde, elle avait réussi à saisir le manche et à se remettre sur le balai.

Excitée, elle ne prêta aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait en bas. Concentrée sur sa cible, elle leva sa batte et donna un formidable coup dans le cognard qui revenait, entraînant sa victime dans un plongeon spectaculaire.

Il bénéficia, heureusement, du sort de protection, installé préalablement.

Il y eut un grand silence quand Summers redescendit sur le sol.

Elle tendit le Nimbus à James avec un grand sourire.

James se racla la gorge, légèrement désorienté.

- Vous volez tous comme ça à Samhain ?

Summers éclata de rire pour toute réponse.

Lorsque le rouquin, du nom de Tim Bless, fut escorté à l'infirmerie, James annonça publiquement son choix pour l'équipe.

Harry put donc faire connaissance avec les différents membres. Elle était composée de trois filles : Mariel Kennedy, une grande blonde aux gestes saccadés, nerveuse, et qui ne semblait pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche qui occupait le poste de poursuiveuse ; Winns Saalfeld, une jolie frimousse, gardienne de l'équipe et de Summers.

Les quatre garçons se trouvaient être James, poursuiveur central, Kingsley Shackelbot, batteur, Warren D'escot, fraîchement nominé, comme ailier droit et lui-même.

Tous les candidats, les spectateurs et les joueurs prirent gaiement la direction du château.

Sur le chemin, Harry en profita pour toucher deux mots à Summers.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais présentée pour l'équipe de Quidditch ?

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil.

- Je viens de le faire.

Harry soupira. Dieu que cette fille pouvait être agaçante !

- A Samhain, insista-t-il, en prenant garde de ne rien révéler.

Dumbledore avait beau avoir remédié au problème de leurs noms, ils devaient toujours se montrer très prudents.

Summers fit une petite moue.

- Parce que ça ne m'a jamais intéressé avant aujourd'hui, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui lança un regard en coin.

- Aurais-je épaté le Grand Hayden Wynne, l'As du Quidditch ?

Harry secoua la tête, passablement énervé.

Remus et Kalyan étaient en pleine conversation concernant le bal d'Halloween quand ils prirent place à côté d'eux.

Affichant des mines de conspirateurs, ils se turent instantanément.

- Alors de bonnes recrues ? Demanda Remus à James.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

- Oh oui ! Le choix s'est révélé facile avec les deux bourricots et leurs démonstrations de force !

Remus fronça les sourcils.

- Les deux bourricots ?

James désigna d'un signe de tête Hayden et Senna qui se chamaillaient.

Sirius intervint à ce moment là.

- Bien que la demoiselle se soit plus fait prier pour dévoiler ses dons, précisa-t-il, sarcastiquement.

Senna se retourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur.

- Les jeunes filles savent se faire désirer.

Remus eut un sourire désabusé. Sirius n'avait pas menti : elle avait du répondant.

Etrangement la nouvelle venue lui inspirait une totale confiance, lui si méfiant, alors que tout ce qui se rapportait à elle, aussi bien qu'à Hayden Wynne, n'était pas clair. Et cette malice dans ses yeux graves ne lui était pas inconnu…

Après avoir évoqué les exploits des nouveaux membres de l'équipe durant une bonne demi-heure, faisant rougir Hayden comme une écrevisse et attirer subitement l'attention de Senna sur la table des Professeurs, James, Peter et Sirius se calmèrent et demandèrent à Remus ce qu'ils avaient décidé de faire pour le bal avec Kalyan.

- C'est entre préfets, déclara Remus sur un ton catégorique.

Pas si catégorique en fait, puisque Sirius répliqua :

- Lily n'est pas préfète, que je sache.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la concernée, qui devint rouge comme une pivoine. James sembla noter sa présence pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Je… Je n'ais… Bafouilla-t-elle, devant les regards sceptiques des jeunes gens.

- Lily a été une source d'idée constante, la défendit Remus.

- Oh, mais si tu nous avais demandé, nous aurions participé ! S'exclama joyeusement Sirius, d'ailleurs j'ai une trentaine d'idée pour alimenter la fête…

- Et provoquer une catastrophe mondiale, soudaine et brutale ? Railla Remus.

Sirius maugréa en soufflant que son orgueil avait été touché.

Peter et James prirent la relève.

- Voyons, Remus, tu ne va même pas nous avouer, à _nous_, tes projets pour le bal ? Dirent-ils avec de fausses mines apitoyées.

- je n'ais pas de projets pour ce bal, répondit ce dernier sombrement.

James et Peter eurent un regard interdit.

Sirius profita de ce soudain silence pour adresser un sourire éblouissant à Kalyan.

- Dis-moi Kaly, susurra-t-il, quelles sont tes épatantes idées ?

Kalyan se mit à rire bêtement puis tenta de reprendre contenance.

- Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, Beau-parleur.

Sirius soupira de frustration et mordit sauvagement sa pomme de terre.

Au même moment, il y eut comme un roulement de tonnerre silencieux, qui ébranla toute la Grande Salle.

Tous se tournèrent vers Sirius.

- C'était quoi ? S'enquit Hayden.

Sirius regarda sa moitié de pomme de terre rouler sur le sol.

- Aucune idée, dit-il en mâchouillant son morceau restant.

Lily eut un rire nerveux.

- Ton frère n'avait pas tout à fait tort lorsqu'il m'a prévenu qu'il ne fallait jamais énerver un Black.

- Il t'a prévenu ? Quelle gentillesse de sa part ! Ironisa-t-il.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. L'étrange phénomène n'était pas du à Sirius. La Grande Salle ne semblait pas avoir changé, ni été ébranlée, pourtant Harry ressentait encore l'étrange vide qui l'avait saisi et traversé quelques secondes auparavant.

Le brouhaha habituel était revenu et peu d'élèves se préoccupaient de savoir la cause du phénomène.

Seul Remus prêtait une oreille distraite à la conversation en cours et restait attentif à une chose que lui seul percevait.

Ou peut-être que Harry se faisait des idées.

Secouant la tête, il se joignit au semblant de conversation entre les Maraudeurs et les trois filles.

-… Mais ne t'avises pas d'aller lui tirer les oreilles, jeune présomptueux, s'écria Lily avec amusement. Je suis une grande fille, je peux m'en occuper seule.

- Bien, Miss.

James tenta alors de placer deux mots.

- Evans ?

Rectification : un mot.

La jeune fille leva un regard dénué d'animosité vers lui.

- Hum ?

L'adolescent sembla hésiter, puis se jeta à l'eau.

- Tu veux aller au bal avec une personne pleine de charme ?

Les yeux de Lily se mirent à lancer des éclairs puis elle se détendit, plissant le front. Enfin, avec malice, et d'une mine revancharde, elle s'exclama en se tournant vers Harry.

- Oh Hayden ! Tu m'invites ?

Ce dernier la regarda, sans comprendre.

- Et bien, la réponse est oui, enchaîna la rousse sans lui laisser le temps d'assimiler la proposition. Mais tu n'aurais pas du passer par l'intermédiaire de Potter.

Harry la fixa, abasourdie.

Elle se tourna vers James.

- Que voilà un garçon charmant ! Cracha-t-elle.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux en levant les yeux aux ciel.

- Pathétique, siffla Lily.

Remus et Peter tentèrent d'afficher une mine attristée face à James, en réfrénant leur envie de rire et Kalyan, Sirius et Senna pouffèrent doucement en voyant l'expression de Hayden.

L'éclat de colère de Lily refroidit légèrement l'ambiance et le flot de paroles se tarit.

- Le bal de Halloween a lieu quel jour ? Demanda Hayden, lorsqu'il eut enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

- Lundi prochain, exposa Kalyan, calmement.

- Il faut des tenues spéciales ?

Kalyan le dévisagea comme s'il était aliéné.

- Et bien… C'est un bal costumé !

Harry soupira intérieurement. Il allait devoir chercher comment s'habiller ! Et à vrai dire c'était sa dernière préoccupation avec leurs prochains examens, et leur situation dérangeante.

- Ca me fait penser qu'il faut que j'aille chercher mon costume, s'exclama Peter.

- Tu te déguises en quoi ? S'enquit Kalyan, après un bref coup d'œil.

- Mousquetaire, répondit-il fièrement.

Kalyan sourit gentiment. Ce fut l'une des seuls. Lily et James semblaient s'être enfermés dans un profond mutisme, Remus paraissait sérieusement préoccupé, et Senna et Hayden ne semblaient pas reconnaître en Peter l'âme d'un preux chevalier.

Sirius se contenta de faire bonne figure et retourna à son assiette.

- Et toi ?

Kalyan haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller…

- Pourquoi ?! Lança Lily, scandalisée. Les préfets se doivent d'y aller. Après tout le mal que tu t'es donnée !

Elle lança un regard d'excuse à Remus, auquel il répondit par un sourire signifiant que cela n'avait aucune importance.

Kalyan rosit.

- Remus n'y va pas, se justifia-t-elle.

- J'ai une excuse depuis longtemps, se défendit-il. Et puis, tu trouveras bien un autre cavalier.

Il fit une pause et croisa le regard avide de la jeune fille.

- Rien qu'à cette table, ajouta-t-il en posant un regard appuyé sur Sirius.

Comme ce message ne semblait pas arriver au cerveau du concerné, Senna se vit obliger de clarifier la situation en envoyant son coude tâter ses côtes.

- Aïe !

Puis, comprenant subitement pourquoi les six personnes le fixaient et pourquoi Kalyan contemplait ses pieds, il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez préparé pour la soirée ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix caressante à Kalyan.

Différents regards se posèrent sur lui : certains étaient scandalisés, d'autres interdits par son culot, d'autres encore semblaient écœurés. La jeune fille, elle, avait prit la couleur d'une tomate et n'osait croiser son regard. Le coup de pied qui atterrit dans son tibia le fit stopper finalement sa farce.

- Je plaisantais ! S'exclama-t-il en frottant sa jambe meurtrie, et en riant en même temps. Je serais ravi d'y aller avec toi, Kaly !

Un bruit sourd retentit.

Glissant une mèche châtain derrière son oreille, la jeune fille releva la tête, aux anges.

Des éclats de voix se firent plus forts, couvrant le brouhaha du dîner.

- Alors c'est parfait, souffla-t-elle en souriant.

Harry chercha de quelle table provenaient les cris. Plus ils amplifiaient, plus la salle se faisait silencieuse. Le volume baissait doucement et une voix féminine se détachait désormais.

Sirius se repencha sur son assiette.

« TRIPLE IDIOT ! »

Cette fois, le cri avait attiré l'attention des Professeurs.

Harry vit Dumbledore se lever.

« Comment as-tu pu être aussi long ! »

Une voix sèche s'éleva du hall et claqua en répliques acerbes.

« D'autres obligations vraiment ? »

La voix féminine se fit plus basse et Harry eut du mal à comprendre à travers la Grande Salle.

« … Je suis bien plus capitale, sombre crétin ! »

Le silence se fit total. Tous les regards s'étaient dirigés vers les portes donnant sur le hall.

Le ton de l'homme monta puis le même roulement de tonnerre silencieux eut lieu.

A cet instant, Dumbledore ouvrit en grand les portes et l'homme, qui venait d'être projeté contre celles-ci, décrivit un gracieux arc de cercle avant de s'écraser lourdement entre les tables de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles.

Face à lui, tremblante, rayonnante de rage, se tenait une jeune fille habillée dans un uniforme de Poudlard, aux insignes de Serpentard.

Le visage dur, la baguette levée, elle fixait l'homme d'un regard meurtrier.

Harry fut surpris par le scintillement de ses yeux : ils en paraissaient auréolés d'or.

Elle sembla enfin réalisée dans quelle stature elle se trouvait, et rangeant prestement sa baguette, elle avança, un moment hésitante, puis dépassa l'homme d'un air assuré et s'assit à sa table où on l'accueillit avec respect et … crainte ?

Dès qu'elle fit quelques pas, la rage froide qui l'habitait, la rendant terrifiante, disparut.

L'homme se releva facilement et, en pinçant les lèvres, retraversa l'allée sous le regard de toute la salle et claqua la porte

Des murmures s'élevèrent de toutes parts.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Harry en détaillant le visage de la jeune fille.

- Aléa Exbrayat, déclara laconiquement James.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Remus. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait vanté les mérites de l'adolescente ? Pourtant de ce que pouvait voir Harry, elle était bien serpentarde jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Les cheveux longs, blonds cascadant sur ses épaules, encadraient un visage aux traits fins, sublimé par deux yeux miels et une bouche pulpeuse. La jeune fille était d'une beauté frappante. Presque parfaite.

Pour l'heure, ses yeux continuaient à émettre des éclairs et les attentions de Lucius Malefoy, assis à côté d'elle, ne semblaient pas la calmer. Mais, il n'émanait plus d'elle une aura de puissance comme auparavant. C'était seulement une adolescente énervée.

Une très jolie adolescente énervée.

Harry se força à détacher son regard de sa silhouette gracieuse et porta son attention sur Summers, qui cherchait à savoir quelles boutiques à Pré-au-Lard pouvaient procurer des costumes.

« Comme si elle ne le savait pas », songea Harry.

Cependant, il fit mine de prêter grande attention à la réponse de Sirius et James, comme toute personne ne connaissant pas le village.

Quand ils quittèrent la table, Harry se sentait légèrement fatigué et attendait avec impatience de se glisser dans ses draps douillets.

Mais James ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il tira de son sac un catalogue de balai et le colla sous le nez de Hayden et Senna.

- Je vous conseille de faire votre choix ce soir pour avoir au plus vite votre balai. Les entraînements commencent la semaine prochaine.

Les deux gryffondors le fixèrent, interdits.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse notre commande, _ce soir_ ? Se risqua Senna.

- Tout à fait, acquiesça James, joyeusement. Vous verrez, les bons modèles sont à la page 9.

Les deux jeunes gens, effarés, observèrent les quatre garçons grimper, quatre à quatre, les marches du dortoir.

- Dis-moi Wynne, je ne savais pas que ton p… pote était une marmotte. Ils en prennent un coup les « Maraudeurs », lâcha Senna, incrédule.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Installés confortablement dans la salle commune, ils feuilletèrent longuement le catalogue à la recherche du meilleur balai possible à un prix convenable. Lily et Kalyan les aidèrent un moment, mais fatiguées de veiller, elles finirent par monter se coucher à leur tour.

Ce n'est que sur les coups de 1h, que les deux adolescents, exténués se fixèrent sur un choix.

Le balai qu'ils avaient choisi, un Nimbus 1700, le denier modèle sorti, était l'u des plus chers, mais semblait être l'un des plus puissants de l'époque contemporaine.

Après avoir longuement hésité entre ce balai et le Margotin 90, Harry avait préféré se fier à une valeur sûre : Les Nimbus étaient de bonne qualité, rapides, stables et résistants, tant qu'ils ne tombaient pas malencontreusement sur un saule cogneur.

Alors qu'Harry remplissait le bon de commande, Senna s'occupa d'attacher son formulaire à la patte du Moyen Duc qui attendait impatiemment son message.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé, le hibou, dans un bruissement d'aile, s'envola par la fenêtre.

Après qu'Harry eut fait de même, ils se quittèrent immédiatement, sans échanger un mot. Harry se surprit à en sourire. Il lui semblait retrouver enfin la Morgane Evans qu'il connaissait. Celle a qui il n'avait pas adressé trois mots en un an.

Ici, en une seule journée, il lui avait plus parlé qu'en cinq années à Poudlard.

La voir l'ignorer à nouveau le rassurait : C'était le seul élément familier dans cet univers étranger.

Ses pensées vagabondant, il gravit les dernières marches, le conduisant dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur le baldaquin. Avant de sombrer dans la tiédeur de la pièce, il eut pour dernière pensée que ce voyage dans le temps l'avait bien plus épuisé qu'il ne le pensait.

Le feu s'était presque consumé dans la cheminée, ne diffusant qu'une faible lueur brûlante qui, cependant, n'arrivait pas à percer la morsure glacée de la nuit

Les derniers occupants de la salle commune avaient déserté il y avait à peine un quart d'heure, qu'une silhouette furtive descendit silencieusement l'escalier menant au Dortoir des filles.

Le tapis assourdit l'écho de ses pas lorsqu'elle toucha enfin le sol.

Frottant ses épaules, elle eut un dernier regard d'envie vers le dortoir où, elle le savait, régnait une douce chaleur.

Rajustant son châle, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au magazine qu'elle venait de laisser, puis obliqua brusquement vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame et s'y engouffra.

Le froid dans le couloir était encore plus mordant.

Frissonnante, les pans de sa cape serrés l'un contre l'autre, Senna prit la direction du 1er étage.

Quelques marches grincèrent lorsqu'elle descendit l'escalier. Mais le bruit de ses pas fut bientôt étouffé par le sort de silence qui tapissait tout le couloir de la bibliothèque.

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant les lourdes boiseries des portes, sortit sa baguette et murmura :

- Alohomora.

L'immense salle plongée dans l'obscurité ressemblait à un antique mausolée. L'air glacé qui circulait ne faisait qu'accroître cette impression.

Lorsque ses yeux se furent accoutumés à la pénombre, la jeune fille distingua les rayons d'étagères, soigneusement alignés.

Laissant la porte entrouverte, elle s'engagea d'un pas sûr vers les derniers rayonnages, marqués d'une étiquette : « Administration de Poudlard ».

Senna Summers choisit soigneusement les cinq derniers volumes et s'installa tranquillement à une table.

Après tout, qui aurait l'idée de faire un tour à la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci ?

Senna soupira d'aise : elle adorait consulter les manuels la nuit.

La bibliothèque, le jour, lui semblait inhospitalière avec les pancartes proclamant les interdits et les regards soupçonneux de Mme Pince, cette vieille femme aigrie.

Après une brève réflexion, Senna se rendit compte qu'elle devait déjà occuper ce poste et harceler ses visiteurs.

Mais pire que tout, ce que Senna ne pouvait supporter, était la foule. Elle adorait les livres depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais, loin de partager cette passion à plusieurs, Morgane Evans souhaitait lire en paix. Soit les autres la déconcentraient, soit, elle les ignorait, complètement absorbée par sa lecture.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris à faire ses recherches la nuit. Cela ne posait pas réellement de problèmes, elle avait toujours eu le sommeil léger.

Et puis ces excursions l'amusaient.

Protégée par les épaisses boiseries, une odeur de cèdre chatouillant ses narines, elle se plaisait à travailler jusqu'à l'aube… ou le tour de ronde de Rusard.

Posant sa baguette à la verticale, lui permettant de projeter un halo de lumière sur la table, elle se plongea dans les classeurs, espérant trouver un détail la conduisant à ceux qu'elle cherchait.


	8. Mauvaise nouvelle, potentiel et compromi

_Note : Coucou à tous !! Nous nous excusons pour le retard mais Tone est très occupée en ce moment et ne peut donc pas taper l'histoire. Or, c'est elle la pro du tapage (n'est-ce pas ?) et donc je suis un peu surchargée entre l'histoire qui avance et le transfert sur l'ordinateur (et oui, je reste fidèle aux pages manuscrites ! je suis de la vieille école ! lol)_

_En tout cas, nous vous remercions beaucoup pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, surtout ne vous arrêtez pas ça motive énormément, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est plus court que le précédent mais je ne voyais pas où couper sinon le chapitre 9 aurait été minuscule et celui-là trop long. Bref, voilà, bonne lecture, dites-nous ce que vous en pensez et ne vous inquiétez pas le chapitre 9 arrive plus vite ! Je suis en train de le taper !_

**Chap 8 : Mauvaise nouvelle, potentiel et compromis.**

Le lendemain, Senna se montra absente au petit déjeuner, au grand déplaisir d'Adrien Duchemin.

James complimenta Harry sur leur choix de balai et lui proposa de s'entraîner avec lui ce week-end. Le jeune homme accepta avec joie.

Sirius paraissait maussade et son humeur s'aggrava quand un groupe d'élèves aux blasons verts et argent firent irruption dans la Grande Salle.

Une jeune fille blonde aux traits délicats lui adressa un signe de la main et un sourire moqueur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry au jeune homme.

Ce dernier se contenta de grogner et de lui tendre une lettre.

Elle provenait de sa mère qui lui annonçait son arrivée dans l'après-midi.

Harry la plia soigneusement, silencieux. Kingsley, qui s'était joint à eux, et qui avait jeté un coup d'œil à la lettre en même temps qu'Harry, haussa les épaules.

-Tu n'as qu'à ne pas aller la voir, si cela t'enchante autant.

Sirius eut un rire amer.

-Comme si je n'avais jamais essayé… Impossible d'éviter un Black.

-Non, déclara fermement Remus, de toute manière ce ne sera pas si terrible que ça. Andromeda sera ravie que tu sois là.

Cette idée sembla le requinquer.

-Qui est Andromeda ? Demanda Harry, curieux.

-Sa cousine, répondit Peter, la plus aimable… et pas vilaine, en plus ! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il eut droit pour tout commentaire à une tape de Sirius.

L'humeur de ce dernier ne s'améliora pas durant le cours de métamorphose. Seules les réprimandes du Professeur Mc Gonagall visant les serpentards semblèrent quelque peu le tirer de sn état maussade.

Mc Gonagall se montra brève et concise quant à son discours de bienvenu. Harry ne fut pas surpris et il était fort à parier que Senna non plus.

Le prochain cours se trouvait être celui de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps pour découvrir le nom de son Professeur.

A sa grande stupéfaction le Professeur Pride était une jeune femme. Ses cheveux, délimités par une raie nette, mangeant son visage, elle affichait n sourire timide.

D'un bref signe de tête, elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Ses yeux pâles s'attardèrent sur Harry quelques secondes puis se reportèrent sur la classe.

Le jeune homme frissonna. Sous son doux sourire, derrière ses deux masses de cheveux qui tombait telles des baguettes de tambour des deux côtés de son visage, la sorcière cachait un regard incisif, troublant. Y avoir été exposé quelques secondes lui avait donné la chair de poule.

- Bien. Je suis heureuse d'accueillir deux nouveaux élèves, commença-t-elle, malgré le fait que leur arrivée en cours de trimestre risque de perturber notre rythme de travail.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Summers. Les sourcils haussés, elle contemplait, mi-amusée, mi-stupéfaite, leur professeur.

- Au moins cela diffère du bla-bla habituel, l'entendit-il glisser à l'oreille de Remus.

Harry vit la baguette du Professeur Pride dériver puis fendre l'air avant de s'abattre sèchement devant la bavarde.

Summers et Lupin sursautèrent sous les éclats de rire des autres élèves.

La jeune femme les fusilla du regard avant de retourner aux deux gryffondors.

- Aucune perturbation, chantonna-t-elle d'une voix fluette. Cependant le regard qu'elle leur jetait contrastait fortement avec le ton employé et ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions s'ils avaient l'audace de désobéir.

Les deux jeunes gens déglutirent avec difficulté avant d'acquiescer.

- Bien, reprit-elle d'une voix normale, le même sourire timide collé aux lèvres, nous allons commencer. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir votre niveau, déclara-t-elle en regardant alternativement Harry et Senna. Voudriez-vous nous faire ne petite démonstration ?

D'un geste de la main, elle les invita à se positionner sur l'estrade.

Harry se leva prudemment dans le silence le plus total, accompagné de Summers.

Lorsqu'ils furent montés sur l'estrade, la jeune femme leur adressa un sourire rassurant… qui pourtant fit perdre le peu d'assurance qu'Harry possédait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa partenaire. Après tout, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Morgane Evans n'était pas mauvaise en Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, mais lui excellait en cette matière. Sa seule inquiétude venait de ce qu'allait leur demander leur Professeur.

- Bien, bien, commença le Professeur Pride, j'aimerais que vous pratiquiez un simple sortilège d'Entrave chacun à votre tour.

Harry soupira intérieurement. Il maitrisait parfaitement le sortilège d'Entrave pour l'avoir révisé durant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers et utilisé maintes fois devant l'A.D.

Il se tourna vers Summers.

- Tu commences ? Demanda-t-il.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

Harry fit donc mine de se précipiter vers elle, baguette brandie.

Alors qu'elle prononçait l'incantation, l'engourdissement habituel le saisit tandis que devant ses yeux, le monde tournait à une vitesse folle.

Il eut l'impression qu'autour d'Evans, un halo de lumière se matérialisait, puis flottait en direction des autres élèves, mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer, tout s'était déroulé trop vite pour lui.

Quand il fut libéré de l'emprise du sort par Evans, il s'aperçut qu'elle semblait furieuse.

Le professeur Pride, quant à elle, paraissait pleinement satisfaite.

Toute la classe restait muette, dans un silence inconfortable.

D'un claquement de langue impatient, la jeune femme fit comprendre à Harry qu'il était temps pour lui de faire ses preuves.

Pointa sa baguette sur Evans, il cria :

- Impedimenta !

Harry sentit l'air vibrer autour de lui. La luminosité se fit trop violente et il dû fermer les yeux.

Les paupières mi-closes, il se vit entouré par de légères particules lumineuses. Doucement, elles se condensèrent pour glisser gracieusement vers le Professeur Pride. Elles finirent leur course dans une petite bouteille que le Professeur referma prestement.

Clignant des yeux à maintes reprises, Harry observa avec grande curiosité le verre qui paraissait désormais incandescent.

Le jeune professeur le dévisagea, elle aussi avec curiosité. Après une longue observation, elle lui adressa un franc sourire et lui fit signe de rendre sa mobilité à Evans.

Dès que ce fut fait ; Harry regagna sa place en taisant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Lorsque le cours se termina, les maraudeurs se regroupèrent tous autour de l'adolescent avec excitation.

- Impressionnant Wynne ! S'exclama James, je crois que même Servilus ne possède pas un aussi grand potentiel.

Harry se racla la gorge.

- Potentiel ?

Ils hochèrent tous fébrilement de la tête.

- Vu la puissance de ton potentiel, tu dois être sacrément bon en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! S'enthousiasma Peter.

- Encore un de tes autres talents cachés ? Le taquina Sirius qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Décidemment tu les dévoiles au compte-goutte !

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez, s'énerva Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de « potentiel » ?

Les quatre jeunes hommes le regardèrent avec incrédulité.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec le professeur Pride ? S'enquit finalement Lupin.

- Non, répondit avec franchise le gryffondor.

Tout ce qu'il avait vu lui était totalement inconnu et le sentiment d'ignorance qu'il ressentait commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

- Et bien, tenta d'expliquer Remus, disons que chaque personne possède ce que l'on appelle un « potentiel »… c'est-à-dire… euh… la capacité de chacun dans tel ou telle matière. Cette capacité peut être améliorée par le travail mais elle dévoile les limites de chacun… leur niveau si tu préfères, ajouta-t-il en voyant le froncement de sourcils du jeune homme.

Il fit une pause durant laquelle Harry demanda.

- Le Professeur Pride a fait apparaître mon potentiel ?

Remus secoua la tête.

- Non…, enfin, elle ne l'pas fait « apparaître ». Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'il est toujours présent lorsque tu exécutes un sort. Elle l'a juste « révéler » ou rendu matériel.

Harry acquiesça. Il avait compris. Trop bien peut-être. Le fait que leur professeur est « emprisonné » son potentiel sans lui demander son avis ne le ravissait pas.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en fait ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix morne.

- Et bien, déclara James qui avait pris la relève de Remus, elle peut ainsi voir si tu as fait des progrès, quel niveau de ton potentiel tu as atteint, voir quelle énergie tu as investit et juger ainsi avec quel adversaire te placer.

Bousculant une poufsouffle offusquée, Harry se tourna vivement vers son futur géniteur.

- Pardon ?

- Bah oui, répondit le brun surpris, elle te place avec un élève pour les travaux pratiques.

- Et vu ton potentiel, tu seras sûrement avec Exbrayat, cria Peter.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil intéressé. Aléa Exbrayat. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la serpentard restait bien présente dans son esprit. Sûrement par rapport à son entrée fracassante, se conforta-t-il.

- Exbrayat est douée ? Tenta-t-il de dire d'un ton nonchalant. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'attendre avidement la réponse.

- En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? S'écria James. C'est un monstre ! Personne, pas même Rogue n'arrive à sa cheville. Et pourtant je peux t'assurer que nous faisons partis des meilleurs, dit-il en bombant le torse.

- Je me demande comment tu vas te débrouiller contre elle, continua Remus avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Ca promet d'être amusant. Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait hâte de voir les performances de la jeune fille.

- Et Lily ? S'enquit-il.

Remus coula un regard prudent vers James.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Evans ? Maugréa ce dernier.

- Comment est-elle en Défense Contre les Forces de Mal ?

Peter haussa les épaules.

- Elle se débrouille… mais sans plus. Evans n'a aucun talent particulier.

- En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, souligna Remus, mais elle est douée en potions et enchantements.

Peter grogna mais ne put qu'acquiescer.

- Ainsi que pour faire tourner en bourrique James Potter, lança malicieusement Sirius.

Ce dernier lui décocha un regard meurtrier puis se tourna vers Remus, le regard toujours mauvais.

- Pourquoi tu prends la défense d'Evans ? S'enquit-t-il.

Remus soupira bruyamment.

- Rendons à César ce qui est à César et à Dieu ce qui est à Dieu, énonça-t-il énigmatiquement.

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin. James et Peter se regardèrent mais n'ajoutèrent rien et Sirius resta toujours aussi silencieux.

Ils entrèrent avec la masse d'élèves en cours sous les cris du professeur Flitwick qui leur disait de se dépêcher de s'installer.

- Dis Remus, lança James qui avait conservé son air songeur à leur entrée en classe. Qui est César ?

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance morose. Harry en fut surpris. Il avait toujours imaginé que les maraudeurs passaient leur temps à s'amuser… et à se moquer des autres, songea-t-il amèrement. Le souvenir de la scène découverte dans la pensine ne cessait de la hanter. Il avait beau chercher dans l'attitude de son père et de Sirius, il ne voyait rien qui puisse les justifier.

Rogue avait eu raison : ils étaient arrogants. Ne serait-ce que cette façon que James avait de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour se donner l'air « naturellement » décoiffé. Harry soupira. Lui, aurait donné n'importe quoi pour les aplatir un minimum.

Le plus énervant dans l'affaire était que Sirius, même s'il ne pouvait nier être apprécié, restait plutôt indifférent devant les regards brillants des jeunes filles et froid l'envie qu'il suscitait.

James, lui, adorait être le centre de mire de tous les élèves : c'est là qu'il se montrait le plus assurée et c'est là encore que chacun de ses gestes étaient teintés de vanité.

Harry pt s'en rendre compte au cours du repas, lorsque de nombreux élèves vinrent le féliciter pour avoir réussi à sortir avec Opale D'Alverny, une Serdaigle, apparemment très convoitée, le soir du bal.

Fatigué d'écouter s'entendre parler son père, de voir la mine renfrognée de Sirius, l'admiration excessive dans les yeux de Pettigrow, Harry se tourna vers Lupin, qui, depuis le début du repas, ne cessait de s'inquiéter de la santé de Summers.

Harry laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Apparemment, il allait devoir supporter Senna Summers puisque les Maraudeurs semblaient l'avoir adoptée. Et qu'elle représentait également son seul ticket de retour vers le présent.

James lui avait naturellement fait signe de se joindre à eux, à leur entrée dans la Grande Salle.

Depuis, elle était restée silencieuse, ce qui, en soi-même n'était pas une réelle surprise, mais cela semblait inquiéter leur futur professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal.

Harry leva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Bizarrement, elle ne semblait pas en forme. Ses yeux avaient étrécis, sa peau, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire lui donnait l'air d'un fantôme et sa bouche n'était plus qu'une mince ligne.

Summers semblait agacée par les attentions de Remus et la dernière bouchée avalée, se dépêcha de quitter la table.

Harry s'empressa de la suivre dans un grand bruit d'assiette, une idée lui ayant traversé l'esprit en observant son visage épuisé.

Il la rattrapa dans le hall.

- Summers !

Elle s'arrêta net mais ne se retourna pas.

Harry se planta devant elle, bien décidé de la convaincre de l'aider. Il ouvrit la bouche mais sa mine revêche l'arrêta. Où avait-il déjà vu cette expression ? Un silence s'installa.

- Tu parles ou c'est moi qui dois deviner ?! S'énerva Summers.

Harry reprit son courage à deux mains.

- Et bien… Je voudrais te demander une faveur, annonça-t-il précipitamment.

La jeune fille se contenta de le dévisager, légèrement incrédule.

Prenant une brusque inspiration, il continua.

- Tu sais pratiquer la légilimencie et j'ai besoin d'apprendre à fermer mon esprit que ce soit pour Voldemort ou pour n'importe qui de cette époque sachant utiliser l'Occlumencie. J'aimerais… J'aimerais que tu me montres comment bloquer mes pensées.

Un sourire vint manger le visage fatigué de la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais que très peu de choses sur la Légilimencie, Wynne. Je ne te suis d'aucun secours, désolée. Tu pourrais trouver la même chose que ce que j'ai à te dire dans un livre.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit. Senna Summers serait plus difficile à convaincre.

Alors qu'elle amorçait un geste pour partir, il lança.

- Lutter contre l'intrusion de Voldemort, tu crois que je trouverais cela dans un livre ?

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau. On n'entendait plus que l'agitation lointaine de la fin de repas et le claudiquement des pas d'un sorcier qui traversait le hall. Harry reconnut l'infortuné qui avait atterrit, la veille, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle.

- Une question purement rhétorique, je suppose ? Ironisa la jeune fille en se retournant.

Elle s'apprêtait à continuer mais Harry la devança.

- Réfléchis bien, Summers, énonça-t-il hâtivement, cela éviterait à _**toi **_et moi. Tu es aussi concernée que moi. Un élève peut savoir pratiquer la légilimencie et apprendre la vérité. J'en connais au moins un qui doit savoir. Tu imagines les conséquences ?

Elle resta un instant songeuse, les paroles d'Harry pénétrant dans son esprit fatigué.

- Très bien, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, mais je veux que tu m'aides en échange.

Harry soupira.

- Une attitude typiquement Serpentard. Dis-moi le choixpeau n'a jamais songé à t'envoyer là-bas ? Maugréa-t-il.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

La jeune fille fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et attendit.

- Bon très bien ! S'énerva Harry. Je veux bien t'aider… mais j'aimerais savoir à quoi.

- A trouver mes parents, dit-elle avec naturel, tout en l'entraînant vers la tour des Gryffondors.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi au juste ?

Haussant les épaules, elle répondit.

- Pas grand-chose. Juste que tu me préviennes si tu apprends quelque chose concernant un Evans ou n'importe quoi qui te fasse penser à moi.

Harry songea intérieurement qu'étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la jeune fille, la tâche allait s'avérer ardue. Il la dévisagea avec suspicion.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout, conclut-elle.

Arrivée devant le portrait, elle le regarda.

- Je t'attends Dimanche devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, dit-elle froidement.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'engagea dans l'ouverture menant à la salle commune.


	9. Confrontation douloureuse, entrevue fami

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voilà déjà de retour ! (lol, non mais c'est vrai quand même je trouve que c'est un exploit, ça ne fait que 2 semaines et demi que j'ai posté!!)... en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira également... Il est BEAUCOUP plus long que le précédent (oui en fait je ne suis pas très constante dans les découpages, mais je trouvais dommage de le couper avant... ;P) et réserve quelques petites surprises. De plus, il y a une évolution des personnages, notamment la relation entre Harry et Morgane (mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a perdu de son mordant!)._

_Voilà en espérant que vous nous laisserez une petite review, histoire de nous dire votre avis ! Pitié ayez une petite pensée pour nous, malheureux auteurs, snif ! Non, je plaisante, je pense toujours que c'est le plus beau métier du monde ! Bref, n'hésitez pas quand même à dire ce que vous en pensez ! _

_Biz ! et à la prochaine !_

_Ace et Tone._

****

**Chap 9: Confrontation douloureuse, entrevue familiale et suspicion.**

Harry dévala les escaliers et faillit percuter une grande dame aux cheveux blonds vénitiens qui lui tombait gracieusement dans le dos. Il s'excusa rapidement, se demandant pourquoi tant d'inconnus se trouvaient aujourd'hui à Poudlard, puis rejoignit James, Sirius, Remus et Peter qui venaient de quitter la Grande Salle.

James remit leur entraînement au quidditch au dimanche, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard étant prévue, en fin d'après-midi, afin de permettre aux élèves de récupérer leurs costumes loués. Il lui proposa, bien entendu, de lui faire visiter le village.

Cela mit du baume au cœur du jeune homme. Après ce début de semaine légèrement perturba, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard serait plus que bienvenue.

Ils décidèrent unanimement de faire un tour dans le château avant le début du cours de métamorphose, afin de montrer à Hayden quelques endroits insolites.

Peter se montra très volubile sur les passages secrets du château, très fier de leurs nombreuses découvertes. Cependant, Sirius, Remus et James se chargèrent de calmer son enthousiasme chaque fois qu'il en disait trop. Ils ne semblaient pas disposés à dévoiler tous leurs secrets à un inconnu fraîchement débarqué, aussi sympathique soit-il.

Etrangement sympathique d'ailleurs, songeait Remus depuis leur rencontre.

Bien que timide et d'une manière paradoxale, Hayden Wynne était très à l'aise et n'avait aucun mal à dévoiler ses états d'âme, ni à se moquer d'eux, tout en modérant ses propos selon leurs caractères. Hayden faisait preuve d'une légère ironie avec Sirius, le plus apte à prendre la mouche et le plus explosif (sa réaction pouvait être aussi brutale que soudaine), s'avérait parfois blessant face à Peter, qui, d'un naturel craintif et timide n'osait rien répliquer et se montrait à la hauteur des répliques de Remus, en matière de moqueries déguisées, de paroles lourdes de sous-entendus et de réponses subtiles, le contrant sans arrêt. Cela l'amusait d'ailleurs parfois de se faire prendre à son propre jeu.

Toutefois Hayden Wynne ne savait se comporter avec James. Après maintes observations, Remus s'était rendu compte que le jeune homme ne posait jamais un regard neutre sur son ami. Bien qu'ils soient rieurs, ses yeux prenaient toujours une teinte mélancolique, évoquant une souffrance intérieure, une peine qui le rongeait.

Remus connaissait bien ce regard. C'était celui qu'il conservait continuellement devant ses parents, celui qu'il adoptait quand le poids de son secret était trop lourd, celui qui revenait moins souvent depuis l'année dernière quand leurs escapades au clair de lune avaient commencé.

En effet au mois de décembre dernier, James, Sirius et Peter avaient réussi un exploit qu'il pensait irréalisable : ils étaient devenus des animagi.

Il y a 4 ans, lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé leur intention de l'aider en se transformant en animaux, Remus avait eu une irrépressible envie de rire. Ou de pleurer. Cela lui avait semblé tellement grotesque, tellement…

- Impossible, avait-il alors répliqué.

- Impossible n'est pas français, avait déclaré sentencieusement un Sirius alors âgé de 12 ans, qui revenait d'un été à Paris.

Ce à quoi, Peter avait demandé.

- Et alors ? Nous ne sommes pas français.

Ce qui avait provoqué un éclat de rire général. Sirius avait cependant trouvé à répondre que justement, si les Français ne trouvaient rien impossible, eux doublement.

C'était ainsi que tout avait commencé. Avec un grand feu d'espoir, une bonne dose de persévérance, du travail et des entraînements harassants, le projet avait finalement porté ses fruits en 5ème année. Ce fut son plus beau noël. Magique.

C'est tout en pensant à ça que Remus indiqua certains lieux à Hayden qui semblait apprécier la visite.

- … Et la maison devant laquelle s'est déroulé le cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, s'est la Cabane de Hagrid, le garde chasse, expliquait Peter.

- Mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle « Gardien des Sceaux et des Clés de Poudlard », continua James, malicieusement.

- C'est vrai, il le répète à chaque présentation, s'esclaffa Peter. Sirius s'amusait à le nommer ainsi dès qu'il lui parlait en 2ème année. Cela le faisait rougir de plaisir. N'est-ce pas ?

Sirius, qui marchait quelques mètres devant, ne répondit pas.

En réalité, il était bien trop occupé à observer un groupe d'élèves sortir des cachots. Non, pas un groupe d'élèves, rectifia Harry, mais des adultes entourés d'élèves. Deux femmes plus exactement dont la ravissante blonde qu'il avait percutée quelques minutes plus tôt.

La deuxième possédait une longue chevelure sombre qui retombait lourdement sur sa poitrine, un teint olivâtre et des yeux perçants.

Autour d'elle se pressaient trois adolescents aux mines revanchardes. Harry étudia le garçon qui, bien que d'une beauté frappante, était dénué de toute attirance. Sa moue renfrognée et son regard inquiet primaient sur son physique.

Quant aux deux adolescentes, Harry les reconnut instantanément cette fois-ci. Le visage noble, les deux sœurs se trouvaient totalement opposées : la brune aux yeux sombres et la blonde au regard cristallin. Bellatrix et Narcissa Black.

Et d'après le sourire moqueur qu'elles arboraient, Harry pressentit qu'ignorer le petit groupe ne suffirait pas à éviter toute « collision ». D'ailleurs, les grands yeux noirs de la femme brune venaient de se poser sur Sirius et se plissèrent immédiatement.

Le bruit étranglé qui sortit de la gorge de Sirius lorsqu'il déglutit ne passa pas inaperçu. C'est donc d'un air vaguement inquiet que les gryffondors observèrent le groupe se diriger vers eux et leur ami tétanisé.

Les deux femmes les dévisagèrent d'un œil critique, leur regard s'attardant sur Harry, semblant vouloir poser un nom sur son visage sans y parvenir. Puis la brune posa ses yeux froids sur Sirius en plissant du nez.

- Sirius ?

- Mère ? Répondit sobrement ce dernier, les yeux baissés.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais _encore_, insista-t-elle, avec cette bande de _bâtards_ ?

Les yeux de James s'étrécirent sous l'insulte. Mais avant qu'il ait pu répliquer, Sirius répondit en plantant avec défi ses yeux bleus dans ceux de sa mère.

- Tout comme la dernière fois, lorsque nous avons eu la malchance de vous rencontrer, je me promène avec mes _amis_.

Le ton insolent fit blêmir les deux femmes. Mais bientôt, un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres fines de Mrs Black.

- Soit. Nous reparlerons de tes « amis » tout à l'heure. Ainsi que de ta situation, jeune homme, asséna-t-elle en découvrant une rangée de dents ivoire. Cissy et Bella viendront t'accompagner à ta sortie.

Sirius esquissa une courbette.

- Votre proposition est fort alléchante, Mère, mais je me vois dans le regret de la décliner.

Le teint mat de la jeune femme prit une curieuse couleur pourpre.

- Cela veut dire non, traduisit le jeune homme avec dédain.

- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, cracha alors le frêle garçon avec hargne.

Sirius ne le regarda même pas lorsqu'il répliqua d'un ton cinglant.

- Et encore moins le tien, Regulus. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre accord. Je sais marcher tout seul.

Illustrant ses propos, il entreprit de les dépasser. Mais alors qu'il passait devant sa mère, qui tremblait de fureur, il s'écroula sur le sol à ses pieds.

James, Remus, Peter et Harry se précipitèrent mais furent immédiatement bloqués par Bellatrix et Regulus, baguettes tendues et sourires goguenards aux lèvres.

James n'en eut cure et, les bousculant brutalement, se précipita sur Sirius. Remus et Harry le suivirent de près, mais Peter resta immobile, fixant avec inquiétude le bois brun de la baguette pointée sur lui. Mal leur en pris, puisqu'avant qu'ils aient fait deux pas, ils se retrouvèrent par terre, emprisonnés par le maléfice du saucisson.

Bellatrix eut un sourire victorieux en voyant leurs mines furieuses et se retourna pour surveiller à son tour Pettigrow.

Harry voulut crier de rage mais il ne pouvait bouger une seule parcelle de peau.

Sirius, quant à lui, restait silencieux. A part le cri qui avait accompagné sa chute, il n'avait pas émit un son.

James pouvait voir ses mâchoires contractées par l'effort fourni pour ne pas hurler.

Prostré sur le sol, son ami semblait tétanisé. Au sens propre du terme cette fois. Chaque muscle était contracté, recroquevillant ses jambes, les mollets saillants, ses yeux s'étaient fermés sur un masque de douleur, sa bouche crispée n'était plus qu'une ligne amère.

Le sort que James avait lancé pour délivrer son ami n'avait apparemment pas fonctionné à en juger par son état.

Affolé et surtout furieux, le gryffondor releva la tête vers la femme qui avait engendré Sirius.

Cette dernière le regardait avec un dédain mêlé d'amusement.

- Espèce de… !

- Silencio !

James fut coupé court dans sa façon de penser ce qui acheva de le faire enrager.

- Bien, murmura doucereusement la femme, occupons-nous maintenant de l'éducation de mon cher _fils_.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et darda un regard haineux sur sa mère qui le surplombait. A la plus grande satisfaction de cette dernière, une larme perla au coin de l'œil de son aîné.

- Sirius, susurra-t-elle, tu nous rejoindras dans deux heures, _**accompagné**_ de tes deux cousines. Est-ce clair ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, fixant effrontément sa mère.

Celle-ci eut un soupir d'agacement puis déclara avec une pointe de cruauté.

- Mon chéri, je n'enlèverais ce sort que lorsque tu m'auras répondu.

James avait une folle envie de se jeter sur cette cinglée mais la force d'un adolescent ne ferait pas le poids face à la puissance magique de cette femme. Et James n'était pas assez fourni en sortilèges pour espérer battre Mrs Black sur ce terrain. Les Black étaient, en effet, tous très doués dans ce domaine et Sirius ne faisait pas exception à cette règle.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'un professeur fasse irruption et les sorte de cette situation. Peut-être qu'un des deux/trois élèves qi étaient passés, observant la scène avec appréhension, avant de filer silencieusement étaient allés prévenir Dumbledore. Du moins se plaisait-il à le croire.

Sirius se taisait toujours, le corps raidi à l'extrême, ses yeux luisant de plus en plus faiblement.

James pria silencieusement pour que son ami mette sa fierté de côté et réponde à cette folle furieuse.

Son angoisse montait de seconde en seconde, à chaque spasme qui contractait la jugulaire de Sirius.

James trouva une certaine ressemblance dans les deux silhouettes : la mère et le fils, semblables dans leur haine.

Et une fois de plus, James eut peur de Sirius. Peur de ce qu'il se faisait. Peur de ce qu'il leur faisait subir, à eux, par son impudence, son effronterie coutumière. Peur de ce que cela lui coûterait. Ainsi qu'à eux.

Réfrénant son sentiment d'angoisse, il se força à réfléchir. Sirius ne répondrait pas. Il le savait. Ce qui impliquait que Mrs Black serait obligée de lever le sort. Elle s'avérait déjà « chanceuse » qu'aucun adulte ne se soit encore manifesté. James soupçonnait même l'entêtement de Sirius d'être basé sur ça. Il devait espéré que l'on surprenne sa mère dans cette position fâcheuse. Un frisson le parcourut. Sirius était aussi fou que sa mère. Téméraire.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, il sut qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il semblait déjà prêt à s'évanouir.

James respira calmement. Peut-être qu'avec l'effet de surprise, en se jetant sur elle, il arriverait à assommer sa mère. Oui, mais comment faire face à sa tante et ses rejetons ?

La question viendrait plus tard, songea-t-il en observant le corps de Sirius se cabrer brutalement. Il banda ses muscles, prêt à bondir lorsqu'une voix fraîche résonna.

- Mrs Black ?

James eut un soupir de soulagement et se retourna avec reconnaissance vers la personne à qui appartenait cette voix salvatrice. La mère de Sirius allait sûrement être interrogée par la Commission du tribunal pour maltraitance et utilisation de magie noire.

Mais la peur naquit à nouveau au creux de son ventre lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille blonde aux traits délicats. Aléa Exbrayat. Ils n'étaient décidemment pas sortis d'affaire.

Il entreprit donc de la dévisager, le visage implorant pour lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation.

- Heureuse de vous revoir, continua Miss Exbrayat en s'avançant vers Mrs Black, ignorant superbement James qui accompagnait ses regards de discrets signes de la main.

La femme blonde lui serra la main et la regarda avec respect sous les yeux étonnés de James.

- J'en suis également ravie, Miss.

Le regard d'Alea se posa sur Sirius, recroquevillé sur le sol, sur les deux corps immobiles de Remus et Harry et rencontra finalement celui, désespéré, de James.

S'adressant froidement à la mère de Sirius, elle décréta.

- Vous devriez cesser cela, Walburga. (L'emploi du prénom fit sursauter James et Peter). Je viens de croiser le professeur Dumbledore et je doute qu'il apprécie cette attitude.

Mrs Black fronça le nez. Apparemment, elle n'appréciait pas le fait de se faire dicter sa conduite par une adolescente de 15 ans.

- Mon père n'apprécierait sûrement pas également de voir que vous avez des ennuis avec la justice, ajouta-t-elle avec nonchalance.

James vit, du coin de l'œil, Walburga Black blêmir. Et finalement revoir ses positions.

Marmonnant quelque chose, elle pointa sa baguette sur son fils et Sirius se détendit comme un ressort. James se précipita pour l'aider.

Exbrayat l'étudia s'un air critique puis ajouta à l'attention de Mrs Black.

- Vous devriez lui donner un remontant. S'il va à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh risque de poser certaines questions gênantes. Et vous n'y tenez pas.

D'un air pincé, la brune obtempéra.

La pâleur sur les joues du garçon, étendu sur le sol, le quitta subitement.

Cependant, il semblait toujours assez faible.

Alors que les deux femmes et l'adolescente tenaient une discussion courtoise, James, sous l'œil noir mais inquiet de Bellatrix, Narcissa (qui était pourtant restée étrangement à l'écart lors de l'altercation) et Regulus, s'occupa de délivrer Remus et Hayden de leur infortuné sort.

Peter, échappant à la vigilance de Regulus vint prêter main forte à Sirius.

L'adolescente blonde finit par partir, en promettant de passer leurs salutations à son père, qu'elle allait justement voir dans l'après-midi.

Les quatre gryffondors qui essayaient tant bien que mal de remettre Sirius debout, la regardèrent s'éloigner avec appréhension.

Mais la famille Black semblait étrangement apaisée et ce n'est qu'après un « 15h, Sirius ! », qu'elle s'éloigna en direction du parc.

Harry observa, sidéré, les différents membres discutant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit un Sirius pâle, tremblant mais debout. Et surtout furieux.

- Je suis désolé.

La phrase tomba nette, tranchante. Le sérieux qu'avait employé l'adolescent donna la chair de poule à Harry. Il posa un regard interrogateur sur Remus mais ce dernier fixait avec attention son ami. Sirius continua.

- Ils vont me le payer, je peux vous le dire. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je peux vous assurer qu'ils se mordront les doigts de vous avoir insulté ainsi.

Le ton était froid et brutal. Sa silhouette se découpant, à contre-jour, dans la lumière blanche de ce mois d'octobre, Sirius Black était terrifiant. Chaque pore de sa peau suintait la violence.

Peter, dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère, émit un rire nerveux qui ne fit que l'appesantir.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, James prit la parole.

- Bon, on ne va pas resté planté ici indéfiniment.

Harry, trop abasourdi, se contenta de hocher la tête et suivit comme un automate James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, tout en observant à la dérobée le deuxième qui boitait légèrement.

Il vit Remus chuchoter quelques mots à son parrain et ce dernier, après une grimace, hocher la tête.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en métamorphose, leurs camarades les accueillirent avec des regards curieux et inquiets. Contre qui les maraudeurs s'étaient-ils encore battus ?

En effet, l'uniforme de Remus, Harry et Sirius étaient froissés, les cheveux du dernier étaient entremêlés, cachant ses yeux assombris de haine, et son caractère orageux.

Seuls, James et Peter étaient acceptables mais la mine sombre qu'ils arboraient ne laissait aucun doute sur leur humeur actuelle. Harry surprit même un regard vert angoissé posé sur eux, plus insistant sur James. Cette observation le rassura un peu sur ses parents. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Leur retard fut accueillit par une moue agacée de la part du professeur Mc Gonagall mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant l'allure générale des cinq garçons.

Harry cligna des yeux : Mc Gonagall ?

Devant lui, se tenait une femme mûre de 30 ans, aux yeux bleus perçants et à la longue chevelure ondulée. Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu leur professeur une seule fois avec les cheveux détachés. Il ne put qu'admirer la lourde masse soyeuse qui retombait élégamment sur ses épaules, faisait miroiter les reflets cuivrés de son brun chaud. Il se reprit en voyant le mince sourire amusé qui étirait les lèvres de son professeur de métamorphose devant son observation insistante.

Il s'assit à côté de Remus en silence et sortit ses affaires

Bientôt le cours commença et alors que Mc Gonagall leur imposait un exercice difficile (certaines choses ne changent jamais, songea Harry) sur la transformation à partir d'un grain de sel, Hayden Wynne, plongé dans ses essais, sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter discrètement le dos.

Levant les yeux, il croisa ceux de leur professeur qui lui annonça qu'elle serait ravie de le renseigner s'il avait des questions concernant leur futur examen de métamorphose et qu'elle aimerait le voir à la fin du cours pour lui prodiguer le derniers conseils et avoir quelques renseignements sur son compte. Harry hocha poliment la tête et la suivit du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Summers.

En soupirant, il se replongea dans l'exercice.

Lorsque les deux heures se terminèrent, Harry n'avait réussi à obtenir qu'un grossissement de 2 millimètres (et encore ! Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir mesuré correctement le grain de sel au départ.)

Jetant un coup d'œil mesuré à James, il s'aperçut avec stupeur que ce dernier avait métamorphosé son grain en une énorme citrouille, qu'il s'amusait à évider.

Mc Gonagall le félicita rapidement pour sa transformation même si le sourire édenté qu'affichait la citrouille la fit froncer les sourcils.

Sirius, devant qui se trouvait un melon, battit des mains lorsqu'un morceau de courge vola dans les cheveux du misérable propriétaire. Harry s'en étonna : il pensait trouver un jeune homme encore plus sombre qu'à leur entrée. Mais ce dernier riait aux éclats en envoyant discrètement d'autres bouts orange à son ami. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque Mc Gonagall les eut menacés de leur retirer 50 points chacun.

Les élèves quittèrent peu à peu la salle. Avant qu'Harry ait pu prévenir les quatre gryffondors qu'il restait ci, Sirius déclara :

- On va t'attendre à la porte, Wynne. N'hésite pas à prendre _tout_ ton temps, termina-t-il avec délice.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé, puis alla rejoindre le professeur Mc Gonagall et Summers.

Quand ils eurent fini la conversation et remercié leur professeur, ils se décidèrent enfin à sortir.

Dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, galamment tenue par Sirius, qui semblait vouloir passer l'après-midi dans la salle, Harry, Senna et les Maraudeurs tombèrent sur deux jeunes filles à la mine revêche.

- Où est-il ? Grinça Bellatrix, rouge de fureur.

Le même sourire moqueur s'afficha sur le visage des quatre garçons présents. Senna se contenta de la regarder avec une curiosité polie.

- Qui ? S'enquit-elle agréablement.

Excédée, Bellatrix sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune fille.

Mais les quatre garçons avaient prévu son coup et avaient déjà dégainé leur baguette.

Senna loucha sur la baguette, quelque peu perplexe, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Inutile de montrer tant de susceptibilité, énonça-t-elle en plongeant lentement son regard calme dans celui, rageur de la jeune fille.

Les quatre gryffondors assurèrent leur prise sur leur baguette, s'attendant à une remontrance cuisante mais Bellatrix ne pipa mot. Elle détourna même la première les yeux, semblant ébranlée.

Remus, James et Peter froncèrent les sourcils, surpris.

Ce fut Narcissa qui prit la relève. Sa voix glacée, coupante attira l'attention sur elle.

- Sirius !

Le jeune homme fit enfin son apparition, un air angélique collé au visage.

- Je suis là.

- Si tu pouvais accélérer le rythme, quand tu auras fini de jouer aux gamins avec… _tes amis, _lança-t-elle dédaigneusement en jetant un regard aux amis en question.

Sirius haussa les épaules, fit un signe à ses amis et devança ses deux cousines.

Narcissa lui emboîta le pas, sans jeter un coup d'œil aux gryffondors et Bellatrix, après un dernier regard méprisant, la suivit.

Des que l'étrange trio eut tourné l'angle, les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire.

Senna les fixa, amusée.

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel certains semblèrent hésiter, d'autres n'ayant aucune envie de répondre.

Finalement, dans un nouvel éclat de rire, James lui conta le petit tour de Sirius et l'accident de ce matin.

Senna ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Vous comptiez défier la famille Black ? Mais vous êtes cinglés ?!

Peter approuva, Remus semblait plutôt d'accord, mais James haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… la famille Black ! Je ne mets en doute vos capacités mais une poignée d'adolescents ne ferait pas le poids face à cette famille ! Ce sont des enchanteurs nés !

- Tu peux parler, Miss J'affronte le Pédant Serpentard Toute Seule ! Répliqua un peu trop promptement Harry.

Il y eut un haussement de sourcils généralisé.

Senna le fixa un instant, interloquée, puis un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Je n'étais pas toute seule, expliqua-t-elle avec ironie, j'avais un chevalier servant.

Harry soupira d'impatience… avant de croiser le regard curieux de ses camarades.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer cette histoire ? Qui est le serpentard en question ? S'enquit doucement Remus.

- Malefoy, soupira une nouvelle fois Harry. C'est pour ça que Lily et l'autre gryffondor ont raté le cours de Botanique hier.

- Vous avez fait plus ample connaissance avec Lucius Malefoy ? Demanda amèrement Peter.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de James.

- Qu'est-ce que Malefoy a fait à Evans ? Gronda-t-il.

Cependant, son air menaçant flancha lorsqu'il vit les mines hilares de ses amis.

- Mais quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il, éberlué.

- Rien, rien, pouffa Peter, le corps secoué d'un fou-rire silencieux.

James les regarda les uns après les autres, perplexe puis s'élança, vexé, vers le parc.

Remus eut un dernier ricanement et s'adressa avec douceur aux deux « nouveaux ».

- On va le rejoindre, juste au cas où il déciderait de passer la soirée dans le froid à bouder.

Tirant Peter par la manche, il partit dans la direction de James, laissant Harry et Senna seul à seul.

Un sourire retroussant sa lèvre supérieure, Senna finit par dire, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux :

- Tu ressembles à ton père.

Harry ne répondit pas. Las de jouer à la guéguerre avec Summers, il décida de ne pas faire attention au sarcasme sous-jacent et de réfréner le « on ne me l'avait jamais dit ! » qui était venu spontanément à son esprit.

Summers se tourna vers lui. Le dévisageant, elle lui demanda soudainement, prenant de cours le jeune homme.

- Je vais réviser l'examen de potion. Tu veux qu'on révise ensemble ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête ?

Mais l'esprit de Senna Summers était insondable, son visage ne reflétant que son interrogation.

Harry hésita : réviser les potions avec Summers lui serait bénéfique vu son niveau qui, en 5 années passées avec Rogue, ne s'était pas réellement amélioré et l'examen s'avérait être la semaine prochaine. D'un autre côté, travailler avec Summers ou plutôt se trouver dans la même pièce, seul avec l'adolescente ne l'emballait pas réellement.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il répondit après un raclement de gorge :

- Pourquoi pas…

Summers sourit : « courageux, mais pas téméraire », songea-t-elle. Dans le genre « je te laisse trancher », on ne faisait pas mieux.

- Bien. Alors allons-y. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer la pathologie de la goutte du mort-vivant…

Harry inspira un grand coup et suivit en traînant des pieds la silhouette qui gambadait joyeusement devant lui.

-… et de ne pas être vexante !

L'expiration de l'adolescent ressembla plus à un soupir excédé qu'à une respiration normale.

Si les révisions de potions se déroulèrent bien, sans dégâts « accidentels » ou autre saut dans le passé, Sirius Black n'eut pas le loisir d'avoir un après-midi divertissant.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'auberge La Tête de Sanglier, escorté de ses deux cousines, il arborait sa mine la plus sombre.

L'établissement semblait glauque même si l'intérieur était propre et la vaisselle soignée.

La pièce, clairsemée de tables brutes, sans verni, ni protection, laissant apparaître un bois usé, sentait le graillon et une épaisse fumée grasse flottait dans l'air.

Cherchant des yeux sa famille, il fut surpris de n'apercevoir que deux clientes lourdement fardées, un sorcier noble aux riches vêtements et trois gaillards blonds aux regards durs.

L'aubergiste, un petit homme replet aux intonations mielleuses, lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider, tout en agitant avec force ses longues mains fines et jaunâtres.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, ses deux cousines firent leur entrée dans la salle.

Un coup d'œil à l'aubergiste le renseigna sur l'identité du _bon monsieur_ avec qui il discutait.

S'inclinant légèrement, il fit moult gestes avec ses mains démesurées, s'excusant de ne pas avoir su à qui il s'adressait et baissant la tête de peur de subir le courroux de l'aîné des Black, il indiqua une porte patinée, qui se fondait dans le mur.

Bellatrix passa devant lui, non sans jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à la vieille horloge qui ornait le bar, ce qui emplit de satisfaction Sirius.

- Nerveuse ? Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien.

La brune tressaillit.

- Toi…, le menaça-t-elle.

Mais Sirius avait déjà tourné la poignée, sans avoir frappé au préalable et pénétrait dès lors dans une pièce adjacente au mobilier riche mais démodé.

Il repéra tout de suite sa mère qui le fixait comme un rapace, assise sur un divan molletonné des années 50, caressant affectueusement l'épaule de son frère.

- Tu es en retard…

La voix résonna doucement dans son dos, figeant net l'adolescent.

La porte claqua.

Un froid glacial s'insinua dans ses veines. Il dut se forcer à se retourner pour plonger son regard hésitant dans celui, implacable, bleu nuit de son père.

Orion Black possédait la classe aristocratique de tous les Black. Ses deux yeux, abysses profondes dont Sirius avait hérité, tranchaient avec la quasi-perfection de son visage.

Malgré sa fatigue évidente, la lueur de défi ironique, parfois sadique, tellement caractéristique des Black brillait toujours dans ses yeux. Et aujourd'hui, elle était accompagnée par une déception évidente.

Sirius se força à garder un visage impassible. S'il y avait quelque chose que le jeune homme redoutait bien, c'était de décevoir son père.

Non pas que les sentiments de son père le détermine, l'attriste mais parce que justement son père avait pour habite de ne jamais dévoiler ses émotions et sa déception signifiait que Sirius, cette fois-ci, avait dépassé les bornes. Et que la sanction serait conséquente.

- Je m'excuse Père, répondit-il humblement en baissant le regard, j'ai été retenu par mon professeur.

Malgré ses yeux baissés, Sirius guettait attentivement le moindre geste de son père. En 16 ans, il avait appris à esquiver les punitions distribuées.

- Walburga m'a raconté « l'incident » de ce matin, continua le chef de famille.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Sa mère n'irait jamais dire à son mari qu'elle avait usé de magie noire dans Poudlard, en présence de quatre autres élèves, alors que n'importe qui pouvait passer.

Son père essayait vainement depuis 5 ans de ne pas plus entacher le nom des Black. Malgré ses opinions, son respect quasi-fanatique de la tradition sorcière, Orion Black était un homme intelligent et savait observer les changements de la société. Les esprits avaient changé et, bien qu'il soit contraire aux nouvelles mœurs, Orion Black avait tout fait pour faire bonne figure auprès de la communauté sorcière car c'était la seule façon d'acquérir le respect d'autrui et ainsi le pouvoir qu'il entraînait. Il n'aurait jamais toléré que sa femme et ses nièces confirment les nombreuses rumeurs qui circulaient sur les pratiques magiques de leur famille.

- Je trouve comme elle regrettable que tes fréquentations ne se soient pas améliorées… malgré nos conseils, acheva-t-il, en faisant tourner lentement sa chevalière.

- Mes fréquentations ne regardent que moi, riposta-t-il, énervé.

Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette mascarade. La remarque de son père l'avait fait bouillir. Il remarqua l'incrédulité mêlée à l'appréhension qui luisait dans les yeux de son frère.

Mais Sirius était fatigué. Son père voulait le punir. Soit. Qu'il le fasse tout de suite. Le plus vite possible. Mais qu'ils arrêtent d'échanger des politesses lourdes d'accusations et de justifications.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas lire à travers les lignes. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler par énigmes.

Le visage de son père se durcit, puis il esquissa un sourire.

- Tu te trompes, Sirius. Tes fréquentations nous concernent tous car elles ont une répercussion sur ta réputation, ton nom. _Notre_ nom. Elles sont ce pour quoi les gens te respectent. Et si elles ne sont pas à la hauteur de ce que tu es, de ton rang, tu risques de ne pas seulement perdre ta dignité, mais y laisser également la nôtre.

Il passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux de Sirius, les yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens.

- Il ne faut jamais que tu l'oublies, Sirius. Tu es notre fils. Un Black. Et tu te dois de t'en montrer digne.

Sur ce, il partit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en velours vert, près de sa femme, laissant un Sirius éberlué, appréhendant encore son châtiment.

Au bout de cinq minutes, durant lesquelles sa famille bavarda gaiement, Sirius en conclut que son père n'avait rien projeté le concernant et il décida de rejoindre sa cousine, Andromeda, qui, assise dans le coin extérieur de la table, écoutait, silencieuse, la conversation.

Elle lui adressa un gentil sourire mais resta silencieuse tandis qu'il restait debout juste derrière elle.

Andromeda tenait les cheveux châtains foncés de sn père et les yeux bleus pâles de sa mère. Son nez était parsemé de jolies tâches de rousseur qui éclairait sa peau pâle. Elle avait un an de plus que Sirius et connaissait déjà un certain succès auprès de la gente masculine. Mais elle était méprisée par beaucoup de serpentards qui ne cessaient de lui rappeler qu'elle avait été envoyée à Serdaigle et non dans leur maison comme le voulait la tradition, exception faite de Sirius, qui n'était même plus considéré comme un Black.

- Jolie entrée en matière, souffla-telle avec amusement. Un peu théâtrale mais divertissante.

Ses lèvres bougeaient à peine. Andromeda était maligne. Elle savait être prudente ayant trop longtemps souffert d'être rejetée par ses propre parents. Elle avait découvert une autre vision du monde à son entrée à Poudlard qui l'avait transformé aux dépends de ses parents.

- Merci.

Sirius était moins discret. Mais il n'avait pas réellement envie d'être discret aujourd'hui. Walburga Black darda un regard acéré sur leur couple.

Andromeda se replongea dans la conversation et Sirius se cala confortablement contre le mur, légèrement en retrait, en haussant les épaules.

La conversation dériva su de nombreux sujets, tous plus futiles les uns que les autres, concernant leur rang, leurs futures études et surtout, les adolescents avec qui il était bon de se lier, afin de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Papa ou de Maman, songea Sirius avec dégoût.

Le dos toujours appuyé contre le mur, il sentait ses jambes s'alourdirent de seconde en seconde mais l'idée de s'asseoir à la seule place vacante, à côté de Bellatrix le répugnait.

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite le flot incessant débité par sa tante, il se perdit dans la contemplation du liseré jaunie du papier peint.

Alors que de longues minutes s'étaient écoulées, un détail étrange le sortie de sa rêverie. Le silence.

Tout le monde s'était tu. Sa tante ne déversait plus son babillage en fronçant le nez d'une manière affectée, sa mère ne dénigrait plus les sang-mêlés et une atmosphère confinée venait de s'installer.

Sirius s'approcha d'Andromeda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Chuchota-t-il cette fois-ci. Le congrès contre les droits des sorciers s'est enfin terminé ?

- Chut…, marmonna-t-elle en lui désignant la porte.

Sirius releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'un homme se trouvait dans son encadrement.

Grand, les cheveux bruns, il possédait un visage assez jeune et sûr de lui. Ses vêtements laissaient deviner qu'il était de bonne famille.

Sûrement une autre fanatique des Sangs Purs, pensa Sirius.

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il remarqua les mines empreintes d'un mélange de respect, d'admiration et de crainte.

Se reculant dans son coin, l'adolescent attendit la suite des évènements.

L'homme retira délicatement ses gants en peau de dragon (de qualité supérieure, nota Sirius).

Son père se décida enfin à assurer son autorité et se relevant précipitamment, alla à l'encontre de son visiteur.

- Lord Voldemort ! Quelle merveilleuse surprise ! Nous sommes ravis de vous revoir. Vous auriez du nous prévenir de votre présence. Nous aurions pu vous accueillir dans un lieu plus… approprié, certainement.

Le visage de l'homme se fendit d'un sourire.

- Merci, Orion. Mais je ne fais que passer.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, peu habitué qu'un autre adulte s'adresse avec autant de familiarité à son père.

- Asseyez-vous, voyons, continua ce dernier, en lui désignant son fauteuil.

Le fameux Lord s'exécuta d'un pas gracieux. Toutefois quelque chose dans son allure restait froid, métallique, provoquant un sentiment pernicieux à chaque enjambée.

- On m'a prévenu de votre présence à Pré-au-Lard. Je me suis dit qu'une visite de « courtoisie » s'imposait… afin de voir si nos accords étaient toujours de mise.

Son regard s'accrocha à celui de Mrs Black.

Le père de Sirius observa alternativement sa femme et l'homme, avec incompréhension. La menace était à peine voilée.

Pourtant Sirius, comme son père, cherchait à comprendre comment sa mère avait pu enfreindre un quelconque accord. D'ailleurs de quels accords parlaient-ils ?

De ceux concernant comment diriger le monde en asservissant les moldus ? pensa Sirius ironiquement.

- Voyons, mon cher, déclara Orion Black après un instant de silence. Vous savez bien que nous adhérons complètement à vos idées. Nous venons de nous… associés et…

Lord Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

- Il est vrai que la visite de courtoisie était ma priorité, le coupa-t-il.

Orion Black l'étudia un moment, hésitant sur la façon de se comporter. Puis, après un sourire posé, il ajouta d'une voix calme :

- En réalité, nous sommes venus ici pour passer une après-midi avec nos enfants. Comme vous le savez, nous les voyons peu souvent avec l'année scolaire. Les internats !

Le visiteur promena un regard intéressé sur le groupe d'adolescents, sans remarquer Sirius.

- Bien sûr. J'ai entendu parler de vos enfants. Votre réputation leur fait suite.

Druella Black parut flattée.

- Vraiment ? Minauda-t-elle.

Voldemort acquiesça.

- La puissance magique des Black est réputée, surtout en sortilèges.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Walburga Black avec un léger sourire hypocrite.

Cette dernière détourna les yeux, gênée et finalement se décida à parler.

- Ils ont des résultats satisfaisants dans cette matière, c'est vrai. Surtout Narcissa, dit-elle en désignant la jeune fille qui rosit légèrement de plaisir. Voici également Bellatrix et Andromeda, les deux aînées de ma belle sœur.

- Enchantée, répondirent en même temps les deux jeunes filles, l'une droite comme un i, l'autre plutôt embarrassée.

L'homme les salua poliment, tandis que Mrs Black continuait :

- Mon fils cadet, Regulus…

Sirius fit la grimace en voyant son frère se lever et faire un bref salut à l'homme qui resta amusé.

- Et Sirius, le plus âgé, finit-elle en désignant son fils.

Ce dernier n'esquissa pas un geste alors que le regard pénétrant du visiteur l'observait avec attention.

- Qui est bien évidemment enchanté de vous rencontrer, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter devant son silence.

Sirius était prêt à parier que le fait qu'il soit resté debout, qui plus est, appuyé négligemment contre un mur, ne plaisait pas à sa mère. Cela allait contre toute règle de politesse. Mais il ne partageait pas les opinions de ses parents, ni de leurs associés. Et cet homme le troublait profondément. Son regard était de feu et glace. A bas la politesse !

- _Extatique_, se força-t-il à articuler sarcastiquement.

Sa mère détourna immédiatement le sujet de la conversation mais les yeux noirs de l'inconnu eux, restèrent posés sur l'adolescent.

Sirius se trémoussa, mal à l'aise. Qu'avait-il fait pour être l'objet d'une telle attention ? Il le sut quelques secondes plus tard.

En effet, l'inconnu coupa net la mère de famille et revint sur le sujet des enfants.

- Sirius a bien fait parti des 5 majors lors de ses BUSES ? S'enquit-il.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Sirius qui restait stupéfait.

- Tout à fait, s'exclama avec fierté son père. Il n'a presque obtenu que des Optimal.

- Intéressant…, prononça avec douceur Voldemort.

- Bellatrix a également obtenu des notes raisonnables, intervint alors Druella Black. Elle n'a reçu qu'un seul Optimal mais…

- Dans quelles matières n'as-tu pas obtenu d'Optimal ? Coupa-t-il, faisant sursauter la totalité de la pièce.

Sirius se racla la gorge, interloqué, puis annonça.

- En Divination et Histoire de la Magie.

Lord Voldemort ne détacha pas ses yeux sombres de son visage.

- Impressionnant… Tu apportes un sacré palmarès à la maison Serpentard, mon garçon.

Bellatrix, Narcissa et Regulus semblèrent offusqués alors que les trois adultes semblaient soudainement nerveux.

Un mince sourire ironique étira les lèvres de Sirius.

- Je suis à Gryffondor.

On put lire de la surprise pure dans le regard profond du Lord. Mais elle fut bientôt remplacée par une satisfaction perverse. Sirius frissonna.

L'inconnu acquiesça.

- Bien sûr, un gryffondor…

Sirius commença à se sentir très mal à l'aise et préféra détourner les yeux plutôt que de défier les deux prunelles glacées qui semblaient le transpercer.

Voldemort sembla soudain prendre conscience de l'heure et se leva sèchement.

- Bien. Je suis navré mais je me vois dans l'obligation de partir. Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, je suis très occupé pour le moment, dit-il sur le ton de la connivence. J'ai été ravi de cette agréable entrevue. Encore plus ravi de rencontrer vos enfants.

Il se retourna, enfila sa cape et continua.

- Ils sont charmants.

Son regard trouva automatiquement celui de Sirius, replié dans sa zone d'ombre.

- Je souhaiterais discuter avec chacun d'eux. Bientôt.

Sirius se sentit étrangement terrifié.

- Au revoir, bonne soirée.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce souplement.

Sirius étouffa un soupir de soulagement.

Légèrement perturbé, il se demanda si sa première impression concernant les plans de ses parents et de cet individu ne s'était pas révélée véritable.

Quelques années plus tard, il serait horrifié de voir à quel point il s'était trompé. La vérité était bien pire.

Le parc de Poudlard était balayé par un vent glacé qui sévissait depuis un mois.

L'Angleterre n'était pas réputée pour sa chaleur. C'est pourquoi si peu d'élèves traînaient dehors. Seules, trois silhouettes encapuchonnées se baladaient dans les environs du château, semblant n'avoir cure du mauvais temps.

Remus, Peter avaient vite rattrapé James avant qu'il n'atteigne les lourdes portes mais avaient tout de même décidé d'aller faire un tour dehors.

Ils se faisaient du souci pour Sirius et se demandaient secrètement dans quel état ils le retrouveraient.

Le froid les aiderait à mettre de l'ordre dans leur tête.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils discutaient et James avait vite retrouvé son sourire. Surtout lorsqu'il s'était mis à penser au premier match de Quidditch qui arrivait dans deux semaines.

Voler lui ferait du bien. De plus, les nouvelles recrues n'avaient jamais été aussi intéressantes.

Warren D'escot, le nouveau poursuiveur avait une bonne technique et volait avec grâce.

En ce qui concernait les deux néo-zélandais, c'était différent. Leur vol avait quelque chose de naturel, d'instinctif. Cependant Summers était bien plus brouillonne que Wynne. Les années de pratique de ce dernier ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. En parlant de ces deux-là…

- Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue, lança James subitement.

- Quoi ? S'enquit Peter en enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans son écharpe.

Remus se contenta de le regarder, dans l'expectative.

- Concernant Summers… et Wynne. Il n'y a rien qui vous semble étrange ?

Un sourire étira le visage de Peter.

- Mis à part que Wynne sache se repérer sans mal dans le château ? Non…

- Ils n'ont pas d'accent, se décida à dire Remus.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés.

- Ils ne possèdent pas l'accent néo-zélandais, reprit Remus, ils parlent comme des londoniens parfaits.

- C'est vrai, réfléchit Peter. Ils parlent comme nous.

James haussa les épaules.

- Je ne connais aucun autre néo-zélandais. Je ne sais pas comment ils parlent.

- De toute manière, déclara Remus, dubitatif, ils ont très bien pu vivre un certain temps en Angleterre avant de partir pour la Nouvelle Zélande.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis James reprit.

- Il n'y a rien qui vous ait frappé dans ce qu'a dit Summers tout à l'heure ?

Peter fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête.

- Remus ? Toi qui es si observateur tu n'as rien remarqué ?

Ce dernier afficha un pâle sourire.

- Je suppose que tu parles de ce qu'elle a dit sur la famille de Sirius ?

- Tout à fait, s'emporta James, Summers semblait connaître les Black…

- Leur réputation, rectifia Remus.

James balaya son argument d'un geste impatient.

- Il n'empêche ! Les Black ne sont pas connus à l'autre bout du monde !

Il y eut un nouveau silence où tous se plongèrent dans une profonde réflexion.

- Il a raison, conclut Peter.

James eut un sourire victorieux qui s'effaça légèrement lorsqu'il vit l'expression sceptique de Remus.

- Lunard ?

- Pas forcément, répondit ce dernier, cela confirme juste mon hypothèse concernant son enfance en Angleterre. Dans ce cas-là, elle aurait pu entendre parler de la réputation des hautes familles sorcières anglaises.

James eut un regard dubitatif derrière ses lunettes rondes.

-… ou bien alors ses parents lui ont parlé de la noblesse anglaise. Les Black n'auront pu faire exception, termina Reus avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Wynne ne semblait pas surpris quand Summers a parlé des Black !

- Même scénario. Ou peut-être qu'ils ont étudié la société sorcière anglaise en cours, riposta calmement Remus.

Peter devança James en manifestant un léger étonnement.

- Je ne comprends pas, Remus. C'est d'abord toi, si j'ai bien compris, qui a éveillé les soupçons sur Hayden Wynne. Et maintenant, tu cherches à lui trouver des excuses ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi deux adolescents mentiraient sur leurs origines. Quel est l'intérêt d'inventer une histoire rocambolesque sur s'ils ont été ou non à Poudlard ? Et puis de toute manière, ils ne peuvent pas connaître le château ! C'est… impossible ! Comment auraient-ils pu venir à Poudlard sans qu'on les ait déjà vus ! Sans que personne ne les ait déjà rencontrés !

James le fixa un moment, hésitant.

- Je ne sais pas… mais imaginons… imagine qu'ils aient été envoyés à Poudlard pour…

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, n'osant pas formuler à voix haute son idée.

- … ?

- Pour espionner, renseigner ou surveiller quelqu'un.

Il y eut un autre silence, Remus n'osant croiser le regard de son ami, de peur de ne plus contenir son rire.

- Je sais que ça semble stupide ! S'exclama James, mais aujourd'hui avec tout ce qui se passe, c'est plausible que quelqu'un cherche à surveiller Dumbledore ou les agissements de Poudlard ! Imagine l'importance de cette école dans le monde sorcier ! Son pouvoir !

- Je ne pense pas…, finit par lâcher l'adolescent. Cela me semble… improbable.

Remus vit James froncer les sourcils.

-Pas que ton idée soit mauvaise. En fait, elle est plutôt pertinente après réflexion. Beaucoup de gens espèrent en effet voir tomber Dumbledore. Mais… Deux personnes ? Elles sont trop repérables. Surtout qu'ils n'ont pas fait une arrivée des plus discrètes !

James sembla réfléchir.

- Dis-toi que s'ils ont attiré ton attention, ils ont forcément attiré celle de Dumbledore.

Et il est beaucoup plus méfiant, continua-t-il en voyant James ouvrir la bouche, qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Surtout ces temps-ci.

- Je trouve tout de même ça étrange, s'entêta James, peu convaincu. Personne n'est capable de s'orienter ainsi dans Poudlard en aussi peu de temps. Pas même nous. Alors deux personnes…

Remus se dirigea vers l'entrée en soupirant, laissant échapper un long jet de fumée.

- Simple coïncidence. Et puis, qui a dit que Summers savait s'orienter ? Tu l'as vu ?

James ignora la question.

- Je ne croie pas aux coïncidences, Remus. Et toi non plus ! Pour moi, les coïncidences ne sont jamais les fruits du hasard !

Peter esquissa un léger sourire et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape.

- Tu devrais prendre un dictionnaire, James. C'est pourtant la définition même de ce mot.

James finit par rendre les armes devant l'obstination de ses amis, mais au fond de lui-même, il se jura de surveiller les deux nouveaux étroitement.

Peter regarda sa montre, après un coup d'œil entendu à Remus, et déclara :

- On ferait mieux d'y aller sinon c'est Sirius qui va nous attendre.

- Mmm… Il faut d'abord aller chercher Hayden, dit James en ayant lui aussi un regard pour sa montre. Je lui ai promis de lui faire visiter Pré-au-Lard.

- Tiens donc ? Fit Remus d'un ton railleur, tu penses qu'il est utile de lui faire visiter ? Il doit pourtant tout connaître déjà.

James arbora une expression neutre.

- Remus, si j'étais toi je me tairai.

Ce dernier tourna des yeux rieurs vers son ami.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu risquerais d'avoir la langue fourchue en un tour de _ma_ baguette magique !

Et ils partirent tous les trois dans un grand éclat de rire.

Quand ils se furent calmés, James sortit magistralement un parchemin presque neuf comme le démontraient les coins à peine cornés.

- Bien. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Dit-il en pointant sa baguette dessus.

Aussitôt des lignes apparurent, puis des lettres, et finalement, ils eurent devant eux, une magnifique carte animée de Poudlard.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis James se pencha dessus à la recherche du personnage nommé _Hayden Wynne_.

Ce dernier se tenait immobile dans un cachot à côté d'un autre personnage sur lequel était noté _Senna Summers_.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique dans un des cachots désaffectés ? S'étonna Remus, les yeux ronds.

- Révisions, marmonna James.

- Pardon ?

- Ils ont un examen la semaine prochaine de potions pour voir s'ils sont à niveau.

Peter le fixa, éberlué.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Ils en parlent sans arrêt, Summers et lui, alors… ça n'a pas été trop dur à deviner.

A voir leurs mines surprises, ils n'étaient pas au courant.

- Mc Gonagall a parlé avec eux de ça tout à l'heure ! Insista-t-il. Vous n'avez pas écouté ?

Remus eut un sourire désabusé qui exaspéra au plus haut point l'adolescent.

- Peu importe ! S'exclama-t-il. Le plus important c'est qu'ils soient ensemble. Ca nous évitera de faire tout le château.

Il posa promptement sa baguette sur la carte, et après avoir lancé « Méfaits accomplis », la rangea dans son sac, avec soin.

Ils avaient passé trop de temps à la parfaire pour l'abîmer ou la traiter comme un vulgaire bout de parchemin. Car cette carte était bien plus précieuse à leurs yeux. Elle représentait leur dur labeur, qui s'était étalé sur 5 années, où après avoir visité les moindres recoins du château, ils avaient décidé de tout mettre sur feuille afin de ne pas oublier certains passages pratiques, mais surtout pour laisser un héritage aux générations futures de la même trempe que les maraudeurs. Les maraudeurs. Ce surnom leur avait été attribué dès leur 1ère année. A Sirius, Remus, Peter et lui.

Au fil du temps, l'origine avait été perdue, si bien que personne en savait qui avait inventé ce surnom mais James se plaisait à dire que c'était leur trouvaille.

Il fallait bien avouer que le surnom leur allait à merveille. Leur bande s'évertuait à fouiner, à faire des plaisanteries et à jouer des tours à tous les élèves. Elle était extrêmement douée pour ça… ainsi que pour éviter les sanctions.

Oh ! Ils avaient sûrement récolté chacun plus de retenues qu'une classe entière de Serdaigle en 1 an, mais, la plupart du temps, même si de forts soupçons planaient sur eux, aucune preuve n'appuyaient les théories.

Les professeurs se contentaient de proférer des menaces, pour la plupart inutiles. Après tout, ils donnaient vie à Poudlard.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots, Peter déclara.

- Eurk… avoir un examen de potions au début de l'année, quelle horreur !

- Bof ! Avec toutes les autres matières, Potions n'est pas la pire, répondit distraitement James en regardant passer le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, Nile Trottfield.

Peter faillit trébucher.

- Ils doivent passer toutes les matières ?

James lui jeta un coup d'œil blasé.

- Bah oui, tu croies que Mc Gonagall leur a demandé si elle pouvait les aider à concocter des potions ?

Peter rougit et baissa les yeux.

Remus se mit à sourire et c'est sur un ton légèrement ironique qu'il répondit :

- Tu sais quoi, James ? C'est toi qui ferais un excellent apprenti espion à surveiller tout le monde.

Il eut pour seule réponse un regard noir.

Harry et Senna rangeaient leurs préparations et leur matériel lorsque les trois gryffondors pénétrèrent essoufflés dans le cachot.

- Ah vous êtes là ! S'exclama James en reprenant son souffle. On vous a cherché dans tout le château.

Harry le détailla : son père soufflait comme un phoque mais la pâleur de ses joues et ses yeux secs démentaient leur marathon apparent. Un sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Harry. Apparemment, la carte du Maraudeur était déjà en circulation.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait courir. On allait justement à la salle commune pour vous retrouver, répondit-il ironiquement.

Son regard se posa sur les deux compagnons de James, qui eux aussi paraissaient avoir ait une longue course alors que leurs joues ne portaient aucune rougeur. Leur essoufflement s'accentua subitement sous son regard inquisiteur.

Summers rassembla ses dernières affaires, les fourra pêle-mêle sans son sac et passa en coup de vent devant les quatre garçons.

- Super ! Je me dépêche de prendre ma cape. J'ai hâte de visiter Près-Dare-dare.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à James. Ce dernier semblait agacé.

- C'est Pré-au-Lard, corrigea Peter.

Elle répondit d'un geste impatient en montant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier.

Harry s'empressa de la suivre avec les Maraudeurs.


	10. Excursion, éclats de rire et explication

_Hello !_

_Pfiouuuuuuuuu, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté !! Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai été lâchement abandonnée !! (N'est ce pas Tone ?? P)… Bref ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse… Disons que j'ai été très occupé._

_Enfin voilà le 10ème chapitre ! Un chapitre plus consacré à situer les évènements ici… Et avec une overdose de James, Sirius et Senna !! Lol._

_En espérant que vous adhériez toujours _

**10. Excursion, éclats de rire et explications.**

Dumbledore leur avait fourni de fausses lettres leur permettant de se balader librement à Pré-au-Lard, soit disant rédigées par leurs proches.

Ainsi, ils purent passer devant le concierge sans problème, et se retrouvèrent joyeusement sur le chemin les menant au village.

Le temps était glacial et Remus proposa gentiment ses gants à Senna lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille claquer des dents, ce qu'elle accepta, bien sûr, avec joie.

Peter passa tout le long du chemin à parler avec animation de Pré-au-Lard, leur récitant l'histoire du village sorcier et énumérant les nombreuses boutiques intéressantes.

James participa peu à la conversation. Remus se demanda s'il s'inquiétait pour Sirius. Question stupide, se morigéna-t-il, bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait, comme nous tous !

Cependant Remus était plutôt confiant. Sirius n'avait pas caché sa rencontre avec ses parents. Il avait même demandé au Pr Mc Gonagall s'il pouvait sortir plus tôt de son cours pour rejoindre sa famille. Ce à quoi, elle avait répondu négativement, comme il l'escomptait. Sa manœuvre avait pour seul but de l'informer du rendez-vous… au cas-où.

La plupart des élèves était également au courant de la réunion des Black, soit parce qu'ils l'avaient entendue, soit en observant le visage fermé de Sirius.

Il ne pouvait donc rien arrivé. Du moins rien qui ne soit visible.

Ils avaient donné rendez-vous à Sirius aux Trois Balais et c'est avec bonheur que le petit groupe se réfugia dans l'atmosphère chaude de l'auberge.

Après avoir commandé 5 bièraubeurres, ils s'installèrent à une table proche de l'entrée, guettant Sirius.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas et s'effondra rapidement sur la chaise libre entre Remus et Peter, après un bref sourire réconfortant.

James lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, puis constatant qu'il était toujours en vie, commanda aussitôt une autre boisson.

Ils évitèrent de parler de l'après-midi de Sirius, n'osant parler librement devant les deux nouveaux Gryffondors et remémorer cette sûrement détestable entrevue.

- Il faudrait peut-être commencer par aller acheter vos costumes, proposa Remus, avant d'aller visiter quoi que ce soit.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Summers demanda timidement :

- Il y a un apothicaire, ici ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Peter avec surprise.

- J'aimerais passer faire une tour d'abord, je vous rejoindrai ensuite.

Sirius posa la question qui leur brûlait tous les lèvres.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu compte voir chez l'apothicaire ?

La jeune fille hésita, puis décida de rester vague.

- Des plantes.

- Vraiment ? Ironisa Sirius. Je n'y aurais jamais songé !

- A question idiote, réponse idiote, Mr. Black ! Riposta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Les maraudeurs eurent un léger rire, puis Remus reprit.

- Très bien, je t'accompagnerais. La librairie est juste à côté et je dois aller voir s'ils ont reçu mon livre.

James esquissa une grimace. Nom pas qu'il n'aimât pas lire mais les livres de Remus étaient tous des suites de gribouillis microscopiques, dissimulés sous un nom ronflant du genre « _Processus ondulatoire de la Magie Particulaire » _ou bien « _Phénomènes et évènements marquants des temps modernes »_. Bref, il n'affectionnait pas ce type de romans.

Peter décida de les accompagner, au grand déplaisir de Senna, afin de jeter un coup d'œil à la vitrine de l'apothicaire.

Ils finirent rapidement leurs bièraubeurres et se séparèrent en deux groupes. Remus déclara qu'ils rejoindraient James, Sirius et Hayden au magasin de costumes.

Les rues de Pré-au-Lard grouillaient de monde, pour la plupart des élèves venus passer un moment tranquille dans la semaine. Remus et Peter s'arrêtèrent un instant pour discuter avec Kingsley Shackelbot qui sortait du magasin de Quidditch.

Reconnaissant Senna, il la félicita pour les sélections et s'avéra ravi de faire équipe avec elle.

Senna eut un sourire timide, sous l'œil malicieux des deux Gryffondors.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, et Senna se laissa guider, bercée par la foule jusqu'à chez l'apothicaire.

Une belle soirée s'annonçait.

Les trois adolescents fendirent la foule et pénétrèrent dans une boutique chaleureuse. La vitrine multicolore proposait divers costumes, certains ensorcelés, d'autres plus simples et moins coûteux.

Le magasin vendait uniquement des déguisements masculins, comme le démontraient de nombreuses photos mouvantes où des sorciers paradaient dans leurs vêtements.

Une jeune vendeuse replète prenait les mesures et conseillait les clients. Abandonnant un Poufsouffle et son costume de détraqueur à effet flottant, elle trottina vers leur petit groupe.

- Puis-je vous aider, messieurs ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment, son regard se promenant sur les trois garçons.

- Euh… oui… je cherche un costume, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise, se sentant plus qu'idiot.

Mais la vendeuse ne sembla pas agacée et lui montra différents vêtements bigarrés allant de la tenue d'aurors à un monstrueux costume d'Acromentula.

Harry observa, bouche bée, les huit pattes cliqueter de leur propre volonté autour du ventre poilu qui constituait le bas du costume.

Finalement, après avoir fouiné pendant un quart d'heure dans les étalages, James dénicha une robe de druide, d'une blancheur éclatante ainsi qu'un bâton enchanté duquel émanait une douce lumière qui conquit Harry.

Après avoir payé le déguisement et l'épée sertie de rubis que James avait pris pour aller avec sa panoplie de Godric Gryffondor, ils sortirent et retrouvèrent Remus, Peter et Senna, transportant chacun un grand sac.

- Vous avez dévalisé la librairie ? S'enquit Sirius, étonné.

Remus et Peter secouèrent la tête avec lassitude.

- Non, ces paquets viennent de chez l'apothicaire, marmonna Peter.

Remus tendit un petit sac en papier.

- J'ai seulement acheté un livre.

James et Sirius haussèrent les sourcils, surpris, et fixèrent Senna qui semblait d'excellente humeur.

- Votre apothicaire n'est pas cher du tout ! A Wellington, c'est le triple de ce qu'on trouve ici !

Remus et Peter secouèrent tragiquement la tête.

- Vous avez trouvé un costume ? Demanda Remus.

- Oui, un costume de druide, répondit avec un sourire amusé Hayden. James a acheté une épée.

- Bon, nous allons nous occuper de la « mordue de botanique », décréta James, en désignant Senna qui regardait la liste assez longue, de ses achats, u grand sourire aux lèvres. Vous venez avec nous ?

- Pourquoi ne pas montrer à Wynne le matériel de Quidditch ? Proposa Peter d'une voix fluette.

Harry approuva intérieurement. Il avait eu sa dose de magasin de costumes. Un petit tour dans l'odeur familière du bois poli et de la cire à balai serait le bienvenu.

Il fut donc convenu qu'ils se rejoindraient aux Trois Balais à 19h, juste avant de rentrer au château.

Remus, Peter et Harry prirent donc la direction du magasin de Quidditch.

Les lumières de la vitrine semblèrent les accueillir lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'agréable fragrance de cèdre qui emplissait la boutique.

Emerveillé, comme toujours, Harry prêta à peine attention à ce que lui racontait Peter.

Tournant sur lui-même, afin de mieux apercevoir l'ensemble, il sentit son corps s'emplir d'une douce joie, enivrante.

Un rire le tira de sa béatitude.

Clignant des yeux, il posa un regard étonné sur un Remus malicieux.

- Remet toi, Hayden On a l'impression que tu viens de recevoir une centaine de cadeaux de Noël !

Harry eut un sourire maladroit.

- C'est à peu près le même effet, souffla-t-il en reposant un regard empli de joie sur les rayons.

Remus étouffa un nouvel éclat de rire. Peter, lui, semblait décidé à tout montrer à Hayden Wynne et à faire étal de ses connaissances en la matière. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il sentait une sorte d'antipathie de la part des deux néo-zélandais, particulièrement Wynne et si cela lui permettait de gagner sa confiance…

Il dirigea Hayden vers les tenues d'équipements. Harry contempla avec envie les vifs d'or d'entraînement qui tournaient dans un grand récipient de verre, puis se mordit les lèvres de frustrations en observant les accélérateurs de balais.

Remus, légèrement à l'écart, feuilletaient un album sur l'équipe des Canons de Chudley. Il se doutait que la visite risquait d'être longue. Wynne avait l'air aussi mordu que James l'était.

Sa joie égalait celle de Summers dans une boutique d'ingrédients magiques ce qui n'était pas peu dire, songea-t-il en grimaçant.

Du coin de l'œil, il le vit se diriger avec Peter vers le stand des batteurs. Summers lui avait demandé de lui acheter une batte modèle 401 légère (selon les indications de James), avec dessus en cuir de dragon.

La batte coûtait une somme rondelette mais, fort heureusement, ce n'était pas une des plus chères.

Summers avait peu semblé intéressée par le prix, elle avait tout simplement dit à Wynne de lui prendre et qu'elle s'arrangerait après.

Un jeune vendeur vint leur tendre l'article choisi immédiatement. Le rouge uniforme de son uniforme jurait horriblement avec le roux de ses cheveux ;

Après une brève observation, Remus reconnut un ancien élève de Poudlard, qui avait quitté le château il y a six ans. Le jeune gryffondor l'avait remarqué à son arrivée en première année/ C'était un « grand » toujours entouré de sa bande de copains qui se baladait main dans la main avec une jolie jeune fille dont Remus avait oublié le nom.

Il l'avait tout de suite envié, lui qui n'avait pas d'amis.

Les choses avaient changé depuis, songea-t-il en s'approchant du petit groupe.

- Lupin ? C'est ça ? Demanda le rouquin en tournant son regard vers Remus.

Ce dernier sursauta, méfiant.

- Oui…

- Je me souviens de toi ! Tu avais fait un discours à un Serpentard de 1ère année sur les moldus ! J'avais failli t'applaudir ! C'était bien envoyé ! Reprit-il d'un ton féroce.

- Oh…

- J'étais persuadé que tu connaissais le monde des moldus sur le bout des doigts ! J'aurais bien aimé te parler mais Molly m'avait prévenu que tu étais très timide. En plus j'ai finalement appris que ta famille n'était pas moldue…

Molly Prewett. C'était ça. Le nom de la jeune fille avec qui il sortait. Elle l'avait surpris hors de la tour, un soir, alors qu'il allait voir Mme Pomfresh pour rejoindre la cabane hurlante.

Remus s'en souvenait très bien. Il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie après avoir réussi à semer James, Peter et Sirius dans le corridor.

Elle se trouvait au bout milieu du couloir d'Astronomie avec ses amies et s'esclaffait tant qu'elle pouvait.

Le petit garçon n'avait pas osé leur demander de s'écarter. Mais Molly Prewett, avec ses boucles, l'avait remarqué et, pensant qu'il était perdu, l'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, seulement un « merci » quand elle l'avait déposé devant le bureau de Mme Pomfresh. Elle s'était contentée de sourire. Pas étonnant qu'elle l'ait trouvé timide !

- Oui, je me souviens de cet incident, dit-il, plus pour lui-même.

Se reprenant, il continua :

- Weasley, si je me souviens bien ?

Le rouquin eut un sourire éblouissant.

- Tout à fait, Arthur Weasley.

Le dénommé Weasley semblait ravi de pouvoir discuter un peu sans craindre de représailles. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils connaissaient la majorité de sa vie, ses études au ministère, son boulot pour se payer ses études, son mariage avec la fameuse Molly, ses deux fils et son projet de s'installer à la campagne.

Puis il dévia la conversation à nouveau sur le quidditch et leur fit faire le tour du magasin.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Wynne, pour voir s'il réagissait à la magie de la boutique mais ce dernier semblait plus occupé à jeter des coups d'œil au vendeur en évitant de croiser son regard, plutôt que d'observer les derniers balais aérodynamiques et les mallettes d'accessoires.

Il échangea un regard avec Peter qui lui aussi semblait avoir remarqué l'étrange manège de leur camarade. Cependant ce dernier abandonna quand M. Weasley leur montra le dernier nimbus en préparation, dont la date de sortie était fixé à dans 9 mois.

- Nous n'en avons qu'un seul exemplaire ! Dit-il avec fierté. Il ne sera commercialisé que d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire. Regardez ce maintien !

Mais Weasley n'avait pas à le précise. La courbe du manche était élégante et nette et le bois brillait sous les spots d'exposition. Chaque brindille était coupée au millimètre près. Même Remus qui ne s'avérait pas être un grand fan de quidditch, ou du moins aimait modérément voler, s'avoua émerveillé. Le balai dégageait une sorte de puissance pure.

Ils firent un dernier tour du magasin, commandèrent les uniformes de quidditch des nouveaux membres de l'équipe (ce dont James aurait du se charger en tant que capitaine), et après avoir jeté un dernier regard envieux et chargé de regrets au balai et avoir pris congé de Mr. Weasley, ils quittèrent le magasin.

La sonnerie tinta joyeusement lorsque James et Sirius firent entrer Senna dans une vieille boutique aux vitrines profondes, noires et poussiéreuses.

Les deux garçons avaient insisté pour l'amener ici, dédaignant au passage des magasins aux devantures affriolantes, où les étalages éclataient en notes vives, exposant les étoffes aux couleurs bariolées, chinées, mélangeant la soie fine aux reflets éclatants, à la douceur de la cachemire en passant par la flanelle légère.

Ici, on apercevait à peine les empilements de tissus dans l'obscurité de l'arrière-boutique. La minuscule pièce était écrasée par un plafond trop bas et une seule lampe à huile émettait une pâle lumière glauque.

Senna fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas réellement prêté attention au chemin, trop plongée dans les diverses concoctions qu'elle pourrait réaliser avec ses nouveaux ingrédients, mais elle savait qu'il existait de nombreux magasins de costumes enchantés à Pré-au-Lard. Et celui-ci ne lui semblait pas idéal.

Elle suivit avec méfiance Sirius et James qui, marchant d'un pas assuré, traversèrent rapidement la pièce et descendirent aussitôt un escalier dérobé.

La jeune fille étudia avec curiosité les marches cachées derrière un pan de mur, qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Une vive lumière en émanait. S'interrogeant toujours sur les intentions de ses compagnons, elle entreprit finalement de les rejoindre et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le palier inférieur, une kyrielle de couleurs explosa devant ses yeux, imprimant sa rétine de différentes nuances.

L'escalier donnait sur une immense salle en corolle brillamment éclairée par des globes illuminés, constellant de lunes intenses le plafond d'un noir total, contrastant d'autant plus avec la clarté aveuglante des items, telle la réverbération d'astre décoloré tuant l'obscurité.

Et sous cet éclairage, les monceaux de tissus jaillissaient en notes colorées : le jaune d'or se mêlait au blanc pur des boutons de nacre, s'envolant dans la blancheur enflammée d'une aurore. Vermeil, carmin, pourpre, bataillaient en un diapason de nuances ensanglantées, formant un drapeau rebelle et fier, des roses de mai, roses tendres ruisselaient en douceur sur un comptoir, relevés par des rubans lilas ; des étoffes lourdes reposaient en hauteur, couleurs sombres, crépusculaires côtoyant des satins légers aux transparences de cristal.

Les mannequins animés d'une volonté propre tournoyaient sur une estrade, légèrement en retrait faisait des démonstrations silencieuses des charmes et atouts de leur vêtements.

Le sol, pavé de verres opaques, résonnaient du cliquètement des talons des vendeuses empressées qui serpentaient les allées.

Sirius et James couvaient d'un regard narquois la jeune fille qui contemplait bouche-bée la splendeur de la salle.

- Alors ? Finit par interroger Sirius.

L'adolescente eut du mal à détacher son regard du spectacle environnant.

- Waouh ! Lança-t-elle dans un souffle.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire et entrainèrent Senna vers le coin réservé aux costumes et masques.

Alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil aux différentes catégories, Sirius et James vinrent lui proposer divers déguisements, tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres.

Elle haussa un sourcil incrédule devant la tenue de Shéhérazade que lui désignait James set fit une grimace en voyant les pierreries qui ornaient le voile transparent de la tunique d'Isis.

Elle regarda Sirius, horrifiée :

- J'ai l'air de la déesse du foyer et de la fécondité ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- C'était une puissante sorcière.

James eut un sourire indulgent.

- C'était une déesse, Sirius. Un mythe. Elle n'a pas réellement existé.

- Toutes les légendes ont une source, Mr. Potter, souvenez-vous en, déclama-t-il, en agitant silencieusement son index, dans une imitation du Pr. Binns.

Senna étouffa un rire, puis se détourna.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne porterai pas ça, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Elle se dirigea vers des costumes de créatures magiques et sursauta quand un mannequin lui montra comment actionner le dard d'une Manticore. Son regard tomba sur un masque de Sphinx.

Elle lut l'étiquette qui l'accompagnait.

Poser le sur votre visage, et votre apparence vous quitterez  
Pupille fixe, traits sages, quatre pattes, fourrure et queue vous possèderez  
Enigmes et charades, pendant l'emploi vous raconterez.  
Note : La créature mesurera entre 1m55 et 1m65

Les deux adolescents la regardaient désormais bizarrement.

- Tu ne songes pas à acheter le costume d'une créature magique, Summers ?

Elle leur jeta un bref coup d'œil.

- Pourquoi ? C'est original…

En réalité, la véritable raison qui la poussait à prendre l'apparence d'un quadrupède était… la danse.

Morgane Evans ne savait absolument pas danser et redoutait par-dessus tout le moment inévitable où les élèves seraient priés de se déhancher sur une musique endiablée.

Au moins, son costume lui fournirait une excuse valable pour rester dans son coin sans qu'on lui tende le bras dans une invitation. Car, semblait-il, chaque fille aimait danser. C'était un vieil atavisme. Le cavalier se sentait donc obligé de faire une courbette ridicule à sa compagne et de murmurer un timide « M'accordes-tu cette danse ? » ou « Tu veux danser ? » dans une version plus contemporaine.

Morgane Evans et par conséquent son nouveau soi, Senna Summers, ne demandaient qu'une chose : qu'on la laisse tranquille, éloignée de la piste de danse, siroter son jus de groseille en paix.

Mais ses deux chaperons ne semblaient pas de cet avis.

- Il est hors de question que tu portes un costume de Sphinx !

- Oh vraiment ? Et pourquoi Mr. Black ? Lança-t-elle ironiquement.

- Parce que je sais que ma mère a acheté le même à mon frère. Et je risquerais de lui parler, pensant m'adresser à toi, répondit-il avec horreur.

Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas très envie de se transformer en Acromentula, le déguisement était trop lourd, ni en Chimère (la queue de dragon était pour le moins encombrante), ni en yéti (elle aurait beaucoup trop chaud !). Les derniers costumes de loup-garou avaient été achetés et les transformateurs de licornes atteignaient des prix astronomiques, en raison des véritables crins qui les composaient Senna envisagea une panoplie de détraqueur, sous l'œil effrayé de James et Sirius, mais y renonça en imaginant la tête de Potter. Elle se souvenait encore du Patronus qu'il avait projeté en 3ème année lorsque cet idiot de Malefoy avait voulu lui faire une mauvaise farce sur le terrain de quidditch. Et elle savait qu'il pouvait désormais produire un Patronus corporel puisqu'il avait fait fuir les détraqueurs, fin-août, qui l'avaient attaqué lui et son cousin. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se prendre un Patronus, aussi amusant serait-il de faire enrager Potter.

James et Sirius poussèrent donc un soupir de soulagement en la voyant partir vers un rayon plus modeste. Les couleurs pastel coloraient les tissus vieillis, rappelant leur couleur d'origine. On trouvait de nombreuses robes en coton simples, et les accessoires qui l'accompagnaient, caractérisant le costume.

Senna resta un moment à farfouiller dans les rayonnages, aidée par James et Sirius qui ne manquaient pas une occasion de faire les pitres.

Une petite vendeuse blonde vint les trouver pour les conseiller et indiqua à la jeune fille le chemin des cabines d'essayages.

Sirius et James lui emboîtèrent le pas.

La cabine se limitait à un simple rideau fuchsia qui s'enroulait autour de soi lorsque l'on pénétrait dans un cercle marqué sur le sol, cachant l'intégralité de la personne à l'intérieur.

Sentant un regard posé sur elle Senna se retourna brusquement, mal à l'aise.

Debout, appuyé contre le mur, son visage couvert sous un masque de mépris, Lucius Malefoy l'observait avec un rictus malsain.

La jeune fille soupira, agacée et se détourna avec appréhension. Avoir l'éclat meurtrier dans ses prunelles glacées, l'adolescent n'avait pas oublié leur affrontement.

Posant un pied dans le cercle, se dernier se mit à luire et Senna fut bientôt enveloppée par la masse fluide et protectrice du rideau.

Ses costumes se mirent à léviter doucement.

James et Sirius arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, s'étant attardés sur un rayon de costumes farceurs.

Deux des « cabines englobeuses » étaient occupées et ils hésitèrent un instant sur laquelle occupait leur amie.

- Senna ? Appela James, d'un ton incertain.

- Humm ?

Une tête ébouriffée écarta les plis du tissu qui s'enroulait autour d'elle, ne laissant apercevoir que sa tête.

Puis elle referma aussi rapidement les deux pans.

Les deux adolescents s'appuyaient en face contre le mur lorsqu'ils aperçurent qui se trouvait à côté d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas reconnu le Serpentard, sous la pile de vêtements qui le recouvraient désormais.

Trois tenues de walkyries s'étalaient sur son épaule et il essayait vainement de retenir les dizaines de robes avec ses mains tandis que la multitude de chapeaux qu'il avait coincés sous son aisselle semblait décidée à s'effondrer.

Un sourire moqueur se glissa sur leurs visages juvéniles.

- Dis-moi, Malefoy ? L'interpella James, narquois. A quoi tu joues ?

Le susnommé leur adressa un regard glacé, derrière la pile de vêtements.

- Au porte-manteau ! S'esclaffa Sirius, en se tenant les côtes.

Lucius Malefoy remit un peu d'ordre dans le tas de costumes qu'il portait puis rétorqua vertement.

- Et vous ?

Les deux jeune gens ouvrirent la bouche entre deux rires mais n'eurent pas le temps de répondre.

Les deux « cabines englobeuses » venaient de retomber sur le sol et deux jeunes filles en sortirent simultanément, les bras chargés de robes et accessoires.

La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius, dont la seule partie qui émergeait son front était cramoisie, et suivant la brune, se dirigea avec un grand sourire vers les deux Gryffondors.

Alors que Sirius et James les regardaient avec des yeux ronds, les deux adolescentes les ensevelirent sous une masse de satin, cachemire et dentelles, en apportant leur réponse.

- Aux porte-manteaux ! S'exclamèrent-elles.

Et sous l'œil effaré des trois garçons, elles éclatèrent de rire, après un sourire complice.

Mais leur rire se tut rapidement lorsqu'elles réalisèrent l'étrangeté de la situation.

Elle se dévisagèrent durant un instant, Senna Summers détaillant la Serpentard qui avait fait irruption la veille dans la Grande Salle, puis s'écartèrent brusquement et retournèrent dans les cercles qui les soustrayaient bientôt aux regards médusés de Sirius, James et Malefoy.

Une Gryffondor et une Serpentard sympathisant ensemble, cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours, surtout en cette période de discrimination moldue croissante.

Cependant les deux jeunes filles n'échangèrent pas un regard lorsque les Gryffondors furent les premiers à partir. Lucius Malefoy, sous sa pile de costumes ne put plus que fulminer lorsqu'il vit les deux garçons relâcher la masse de tissu qu'ils portaient.

Lorsque les trois jeunes gens furent sortis à l'air libre, rabattant au passage leurs capuchons pour éviter le crachin du soir, Sirius s'écria en ricanant :

- Malefoy me faisait presque pitié ! Le grand Lucius Malefoy ridiculisé, condamné à faire la mule durant sa soirée ! Ah la vie est belle ! Conclut-il en regardant le ciel grisâtre.

- Moi, il me faisait carrément pitié… Déclara Senna d'une voix douce.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu as fraternisé avec l'ennemi, constata James d'un ton neutre.

L'atmosphère se tendit tout d'un coup. Senna sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir et une folle envie de répliquer mais se força au calme et se contenta de rouler des yeux.

- Quel ennemi, Potter ? Je n'ai vu que deux autres élèves, un serpent grincheux et une petite vipère amusée. Et ce n'était qu'un rire, pas la peine de dramatiser !

James et Sirius la fixèrent, étonnés.

- Je plaisantais Summers, s'excusa James devant son ton hargneux. C'est juste que c'était… surprenant.

Il lâcha le dernier mot en soupirant.

- Pour être surprenant, c'était surprenant ! S'exclama Sirius en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

En voyant l'adolescente froncer les sourcils, il se hâta d'expliquer :

- Il faut que tu comprennes Summers que les relations des autres maisons avec les Serpentards sont, ces temps-ci, très tendues. Cette maison ne s'est jamais très facilement liée avec les autres mais, autrefois, il y avait tout de même une sorte « d'entente cordiale ».

Tout en disant cela, le petit groupe était passé devant plusieurs boutiques et longeait désormais des habitations.

- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? S'enquit Senna avec curiosité.

James prit la relève

- Certains évènements. Autrefois les Serpentards se contentaient de quelques propos insultants, parfois blessants, mais rien de bien méchants, explicita-t-il.

- Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, objecta-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non, s'énerva Sirius, tandis que James répondait par un claquement de langue agacée, mais la réputation des Serpentards n'est pas exactement celles de tendres agneaux aux sourires timides.

Senna haussa les sourcils, amusée par l'image.

- Non, en effet, convint-elle. Mais ce n'est pas…

- Toujours est-il, coupa James, que depuis un an, un nouveau groupe de sorciers s'est formé. Des sorciers aux idées plutôt radicales.

La jeune fille sentit une boule se nouer dans son ventre.

- …

- Ils se sont baptisés les « Mangemorts », au service d'un mystérieux personnage mégalomane se faisant appelé le « Seigneur des Ténèbres », rien que ça !

Senna ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer un point droit devant elle, écoutant une histoire qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

- Ils ont commencé par des actions visant à intimider les gens, véhiculant des idioties concernant la supériorité des Sang-Purs, leur supériorité et leur envie de débarrasser le monde des faibles, et tout le même tissu d'âneries.

- En gros, ils souhaitent prendre le pouvoir sur le monde sorcier, ainsi si possible, chez les moldus, résuma Sirius, sombrement.

James acquiesça.

- Mais ils se concentrent sur le monde sorcier pour le moment. Ils pensent que les moldus ne pourront leur opposer aucune résistance.

Il eut un silence lourd, seulement perturbé par le claquement de leurs talons sur les pavés. Senna bénit cette pause, appréhendant la suite du discours.

- Puis, ils ont décidé de mettre en pratique leurs menaces, continua, impitoyable, James, le regard dur. Ils ont commencé à assassiner des sorciers, à en torturer d'autres, toujours en revendiquant leurs actions. Ils ont, le mois dernier, orchestré un massacre dans le centre-ville de Londres, devant 

l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Des dizaines de personnes ont péri, sorciers comme moldus, et on a recensé une centaine de blessés.

Senna resta impassible. « L'attaque de Sainte Mangouste ». Un des premiers carnages attribué à Voldemort. Elle l'avait lu dans _Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire_. Ce que James avait oublié de préciser, c'était que l'hôpital avait été saccagé et que le nombre de victimes approchait plus la centaine que la dizaine. Elle serra les dents, enfonçant un peu plus ses poings dans les poches de sa cape.

- C'est étrange que tu n'en aies pas entendu parler, s'étonna Sirius, je pensais que cette bataille avait fait le tour du monde.

Senna haussa les épaules.

- Je ne m'intéresse pas trop aux informations. L a plupart du temps, elles ne véhiculent que meurtres et horreurs.

Sirius la darda d'un regard sceptique.

- Leurs « exploits » ont fait le tour de Poudlard, en a effrayé beaucoup, impressionné d'autres qui partageaient leurs idées. Certains Serpentards ont totalement adhéré aux opinions de l'étrange inconnu à la tête du groupe. Et même, s'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec les méthodes utilisées, ils sont trop terrorisés par le pouvoir du « Seigneur des Ténèbres » pour oser contredire ses actions. D'autres se réjouissent du sang qui coule, dit James avec dégoût, beaucoup de familles sont enrôlées, ne plaçant leurs enfant que devant une seule possibilité.

- Et étrangement, souligna Sirius avec ironie, les familles les plus touchées sont les ex-Serpentards.

Senna ne répliqua rien. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison. La soif de pouvoir coulait dans les veines des Serpentards, c'était un trait de leur caractère.

- Normal, reprit-il, puisque le cinglé qui dirige les opérations se proclame l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

- Conclusion, les Serpentards ont tendance à être de plus en plus agressif, à provoquer des duels à tout-va, termina James.

Senna acquiesça. Malefoy Senior n'avait pas tardé à faire preuve de violence, hier. Elle déglutit, un goût amer dans la bouche. Cela ne la changeait pas réellement de l'autre Malefoy et de l'incessante guéguerre que disputaient les Gryffondors et les Serpentards à son époque. Ainsi c'était comme ça que tout avait commencé. Voldemort ne s'était pas contenté de prendre des vies, mais avait également empoisonné des générations avec ses actes.

- Ce sorcier : « le Seigneur des Ténèbres », est-il si puissant ? Demanda-t-elle doucement tout en redoutant la réponse.

Elle s'imaginait, ou plutôt espérait que Voldemort avait acquis sa puissance au fil du temps.

- Oh oui, ma détrompa Sirius, d'une voix lourde. Il était là à Sainte Mangouste. Il parait qu'il utilisait une variante de magie noire, la magie désincarnée, peu commune et très difficile à contrôler, elle demande une puissance phénoménale.

Senna le dévisagea avec étonnement. Elle ne savait pas que Sirius en connaissait autant sur les différentes formes de magies. Elle, n'avait jamais entendu parler de la « magie désincarnée ».

- De plus, s'il est réellement ce qu'il prétend être et que le sang de Salazar Serpentard coule dans ses veines, il est l'un des plus grands sorciers de notre siècle, conclut-il laconiquement.

- Sirius ! S'offusqua James.

- Je en fais qu'énoncer les faits, répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

- Quel est son nom ? S'enquit soudainement Senna.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec surprise.

- Au cinglé qui souhaite diriger le monde ? Se décida à demander Sirius.

Senna acquiesça.

- On ne sait pas… Marmonna James. Il se caches sous un pseudonyme et on n'a jamais réussi à voir sous son capuchon ou bien, ceux qui ont pu contempler son visage ne sont plus de ce monde.

L'adolescente le fixa, interloquée.

- Personne ne connait son nom alors qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard ? Questionna-t-elle, incrédule.

Les deux garçons eurent un regard gêné et James finit par dire en bougonnant.

- Il se dit l'héritier de Serpentard, mais c'est bien là, le problème. Il n'y en a pas. La branche est morte, il y a des années.

- Le ministère n'a pas cherché à creuser ?

- Bien sûr que si ! S'emporta James devant l'expression médusée de Senna. Mais à leur connaissance, le dernier descendant de Serpentard, un certain Morfin est mort il ya 15 ou 16 ans. Et il n'a pas laissé d'enfant.

- Les autres membres de la famille non plus, la devança Sirius. La famille de Salazar Serpentard n'était pas nombreuse : ils tenaient trop à leur sang pur, ils ne se sont donc pas mélangés.

Senna garda le silence, songeuse.

Elle s'avouait surprise. Elle était persuadée que Voldemort s'était toujours découvert afin de pouvoir revendiquer sa supériorité. A quoi rimait de se cacher sous un masque ? Puis elle réalisa. Voldemort aimait se cacher : même en dévoilant son visage, il s'était construit une autre identité, un autre visage, avait endossé un nouveau nom. Le masque perpétuel qui le recouvrait, tendait à distiller un peu de cette peur dans les veines de ces aspirants comme de ses opposants.

- Cela ne durera pas longtemps, assura James avec certitude. Il a le monde sorcier à ses trousses, le ministère essaie tant bien que mal d'éponger ses crimes et a déjà capturé trois de ses aspirants, les aurors sont en état d'alerte permanent…

- Et puis, son arrogance va finir par le perdre. Il va forcément commettre un jour une erreur.

« Et cette erreur se nomme Harry Potter et se trouve juste sous votre nez », songea la jeune fille avec cynisme.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on va bientôt le retrouver et l'enfermer à Azkaban, déclara James. Et cette horreur ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Senna ne répondit rien. La seule chose qui était sûre pour elle, c'est qu'ils avaient tort et qu'ils ne savaient pas à quel point.

L'arrêt au Trois Balais dut bref. Ils rejoignirent Remus, Peter et Hayden et partirent directement en direction du château.

Peter leur apprit qu'ils avaient rencontré un ancien élève de Poudlard dans le magasin de quidditch et Hayden tendit sans un mot sa batte à Senna qui le gratifia d'un vague « merci ».

James admira les uniformes de quidditch, comme toujours, retrouvant ainsi son aire joyeux. Remus remarqua l'expression sombre de Sirius et Senna mais ne fit aucun commentaire (comme à son habitude).

Le retour ne fut pas long et ils allèrent directement manger en confiant leurs paquets aux elfes de maison.


	11. Affrontement, épuisement et révisions

_Hello tout le monde!! Je suis trop fière de moi!!_

_Avouez que cette fois-ci l'attente n'a pas été longue (je mets à contribution ma période de révisions... mwahahhaha)_

_Enfin donc le dernier chapitre en date avec un peu plus de Harry (because he's worth it! ;))_

_Biz à tous et régalez-vous!_

**11. Affrontement, épuisement et révisions. **

Le reste de la semaine passa normalement, dans la routine de Poudlard. Aussi normale que puisse être la routine de Poudlard.

Ils eurent leur premier cours d'Astronomie le jeudi après-midi avec le Pr Mercurion, un petit homme replet qui semblait perpétuellement dans la lune, suivi par potions où ils continuèrent l'étude de l'Esperencia, à partir de l'échantillon le mieux réussi. Harry éprouva un plaisir féroce quand il vit Rogue manquer de s'étouffer lorsque Slughorn se saisit du flacon de Summers et lui.

La fin de l'après-midi se solda par Soins aux Créatures Magiques, avec un nouveau devoir, sur les Botrucs, cette fois-ci.

Le vendredi fut accueilli avec joie par Harry qui attendait avec impatience les cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal : cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas eu de professeur correct et malgré les plaisirs procurés par l'A.D, il était ravi de pouvoir pratiquer la magie défensive sans avoir à supporter la face de crapaud au cardigan rose qu'était Ombrage.

Le professeur les accueillit avec son fameux sourire timoré et leur fit signe d'entrer. Les cours du matin furent consacrés à la théorie mais, l'après-midi, ils purent pratiquer.

Comme l'avaient supposé James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, Hayden Wynne fut placé avec Aléa J. Exbrayat.

La jeune fille le dévisagea froidement alors que Rogue partait se mettre avec Sirius (qui tentait vainement de persuader le professeur qu'il pouvait rester avec Remus).

Harry se sentit frémir d'anticipation. Il se surprit à apprécier l'attente qui précédait l'échange de sortilèges. Se forçant à se concentrer sur autre chose que le joli minois de son adversaire, Harry fixa un point par-dessus l'épaule de cette dernière.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'autorisa à la regarder. Il était perplexe : cela faisait bien 5 minutes que les autres groupes avaient commencé à pratiquer. Pourquoi la jeune Serpentard ne l'attaquait-elle pas ? Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit elle qui ouvre le combat. Or, elle restait immobile, les yeux fixés sur lui, attentive, comme si elle attendait le premier mouvement de sa part pour riposter.

Harry sentit sa nervosité croître. Il se demandait désormais avec une certaine crainte quelles étaient réellement les capacités de la jeune fille.

«_ - … En Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ? C'est un Monstre ! »_ Avait déclaré James.

Pour la première fois face à une élève, Harry songea qu'il n'était peut-être pas de taille à l'affronter. Qui savait quel sort de magie noire elle connaissait ? Comment savoir si elle ne prévoyait pas de jeter n'importe qu'elle maléfice tortueux ?

Il se tendit imperceptiblement. Non le Pr Pride ne tolèrerait jamais l'utilisation de tels sortilèges.

Cependant la dureté du regard de la jeune femme le faisait douter légèrement.

Très bien. Elle ne souhaitait pas commencé à attaquer ? Il allait s'en charger lui-même.

Apparemment Exbrayat avait eu la même idée que lui, à savoir attendre que l'autre débute pour observer son style d'attaque.

Aujourd'hui était consacré à la pratique du Charme du Bouclier.

Il pointa donc sa baguette sur l'adolescente qui ne broncha pas et lança :

- Stupéfix !

La réaction fut immédiate. Alors qu'un éclair rouge sortait de la baguette de Harry, Exbrayat leva gracieusement sa baguette avec une rapidité surprenante et murmura pour elle-même : « Protego ».

Une immense barrière brumeuse se matérialisa entre Harry et elle, qui se fit plus solide lorsque le sort ricocha dessus, repartant directement droit sur le Gryffondor.

Mais Harry avait déjà anticipé et le sortilège ne rencontra qu'un autre mur de magie pure. Il fit donc plusieurs rebonds entre les deux murailles protectrices avant qu'Harry ne se décide à prononcer :

- Finite Incantatem.

Exbrayat abaissa alors son bouclier, neutralisant le charme.

Les deux adolescents se fixaient désormais avec curiosité. Qui allait entamer le prochain affrontement ?

Harry laissa le temps à la Serpentard de commencer. Vive, elle souffla le nom d'un sortilège si bas qu'Harry n'eut aucune idée de celui choisi.

Cependant, il fit aussitôt apparaître un champ magique devant lui, bloquant le sort. Mais, au lieu de rebondir comme précédemment sur la paroi, le jet de lumière s'éleva plus haut, heurtant à nouveau le mur, puis passa au dessus, tombant sur Harry. Ce dernier, trop surpris, n'échappa au sort que grâce à ses réflexes développés par le quidditch. Il s'écarta si brutalement qu'il bouscula une Gryffondor, Rimms Sheffield, dont le sortilège fut dévié et fonça droit sur Lucius Malefoy, qui ne s'y attendant pas, le reçut de plein fouet.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser. Exbrayat, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, avait déjà envoyé un autre sortilège et dans sa confusion, son bouclier avait disparu. La main serrée sur sa baguette, Harry cria une nouvelle fois :

- Protego !

Un immense dôme argenté le recouvrit. D'une blancheur laiteuse, il formait une demi-sphère immatérielle, floutant le visage du Gryffondor. Sa démonstration fut accompagnée de cris d'admiration de la part de ses camarades.

Son charme fut tellement puissant que le bouclier d'Exbrayat trembla, projetant la jeune fille à terre sous la force de l'impact. Quand elle se releva, Harry s'attendait à voir une jeune fille échevelée et furieuse.

Au lieu de ça, elle semblait plutôt amusée.

- Finite, déclara-t-elle, clairement.

Sa voix, désormais très claire, était un délice, songea Harry.

Elle l'observa avec curiosité, repoussant une mèche blonde qui s'était échappée de son chignon. Cependant, elle reprit une expression neutre dès que le professeur les eut rejoints pour les féliciter.

Ils s'entrainèrent encore un peu puis observèrent chaque groupe. Le niveau de la classe était plutôt bon.

James et Remus semblaient maîtriser le sortilège à la perfection, le groupe de Lily et un autre Gryffondor dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom, ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, Kalyan qui avait hérité de Lucius Malefoy s'en sortait mieux, surtout depuis que ce dernier avait été touché par le sortilège de Sheffield, Summers semblait parée toutes les attaques de son adversaire, même si ses propres attaques n'étaient pas toujours réussies. Enfin, en regardant l'équipe de Sirius et Rogue, on ne pouvait renier le fait que leur niveau était excellent même si aucun des deux ne mettait en pratique le charme requis mais tentait plutôt d'ensevelir l'autre sous une pluie de sorts douloureux.

- ça suffit ! S'exclama le Pr. Pride d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrêtèrent l'exercice sans pour autant baisser leur baguette, chacun tentant de fusiller l'autre du regard.

- Mr. Black, Mr. Rogue, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. Je ne tolèrerai pas que des élèves désobéissent. Lorsque je demande de pratiquer le Charme du Bouclier, j'entends que vous l'exécutiez et non que vous fassiez étalage de votre talent indéniable en maléfice. Suis-je assez claire ?

Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête en se fixant toujours avec hargne.

- Si au moins, vous aviez tenté de parer vos attaques avec ce sort, soupira-t-elle.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Cette femme était étonnante. Elle ne semblait pas s'inquiéter du fait que deux élèves s'entretuent mais plutôt qu'ils ne suivent pas ses ordres. Et en plus, elle leur glissait des compliments déguisés dans ses remontrances. Surprenante, oui.

Le dernier cours du vendredi fut Botanique et se passa sans encombre.

En rentrant au château, Harry se plongea dans un livre de métamorphose, écoutant distraitement les Gryffondors qui ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur sa performance de l'après-midi.

Seul Remus restait silencieux, particulièrement pâle depuis le matin. La pleine lune tombait le lendemain. Quand ils descendirent manger, i grignota à peine, semblant morose malgré les invectivassions de ses amis.

Harry remarqua que les trois maraudeurs se montraient très soucieux de son bien-être, protecteurs, ce qui le fit sourire.

Après le repas, Harry se remit dans la lecture fastidieuse _de Les secrets de la Métamorphoses : tout ce que vous rêvez de faire _d'Elzeard Muriforme.

Il s e trouvait dans le chapitre Transformation partielle du corps humain, lorsqu'il sentit une présence à sa droite.

Levant les yeux, il découvrit James, penché sur son épaule, concentré sur ce qu'il lisait. Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? Proposa James.

La bouche du jeune homme s'assécha. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'obtenir de l'aide ou un simple conseil de son père ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, qui affalé sur un fauteuil, écoutait Peter et Sirius essayés de lui remonter le moral.

- Pourquoi pas, finit-il par répondre en adressant à son père un sourire de remerciement.

Il se poussa légèrement afin de lui laisser une place sur le canapé en velours.

James s'y assit aussitôt et regarda à nouveau le livre qu'Harry tenait.

- La transformation partielle semble plutôt compliquée au départ, mais quand tu as compris le système, ça devient très simple.

Harry acquiesça, observant fixement son père.

- La difficulté réside dans la visualisation, continua James, sans remarquer l'attention qu'Hayden lui portait. Si tu réussis cette partie, tu as gagné. En fait c'est basique : il faut te dire que tu dois y arriver. Pas essayer. Tu comprends ?

Il leva enfin les yeux sur le visage perplexe d'Harry.

- Pas vraiment…

- C'est comme pour un match de quidditch. Ton but doit être clairement visible pour que tu l'atteignes. Tu espère gagner quand tu as repéré le vif d'or, non ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Mais tu n'es sûr que lorsque tu peux voir ses ailes clairement, et les dessins sur la sphère ? C'est exactement la même chose. I faut que tu visualises dans les moindres détails ton objectif. Par exemple, si tu veux faire pousser tes ongles, il faut que tu imagines la courbure, leur texture, la couleur à la base, la peau à la jointure, bref que tu ne te cantonnes pas à dire : « des ongles ». L'image doit être complètement saisie, précise et pas une idée floue.

- D'accord… répondit d'un ton incertain Harry.

James sourit.

- C'est la partie la plus difficile à réaliser. Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne réussis pas tout de suite. Je ne connais pas une seule personne qui ait réussit du premier coup.

- Pas même Dumbledore ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Harry sursauta et croisa le regard vert émeraude, identique au sien, de sa mère.

James éclata de rire, la surprise passée.

- Pas même Dumbledore, non ! Enfin, j'imagine….

Lily eut une petite moue que le garçon qualifia de « charmante », et se laissa tomber à côté d'Hayden.

Ce dernier essaya de cacher son trouble. Entouré de ses deux parents, il se sentait étrangement en paix, même si la situation n'avait rien de naturel.

Certains mots brûlaient d'envie de jaillir de sa gorge mais un coup d'œil aux traits juvéniles de son père suffit à les lui faire ravaler. Alors, ils e contenta de graver chaque instant dans sa mémoire, et de les ranger précieusement : de l'admiration contenue dans les yeux noisettes de son père, à la cascade de cheveux auburn qui se déversait sur son livre dès que Lily penchait la tête.

- Tu m'as l'air bien studieux, Hayden, remarqua-t-elle.

Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé, ne quittant pas des yeux la jeune fille.

- J'ai un examen la semaine prochaine. Pour vérifier mon niveau.

Lily acquiesça.

- Senna m'en a parlé. Elle s'occupe avec un kit de potions dans la chambre.

Les yeux d'Hayden s'écarquillèrent.

- Elle révise les _potions_ ? Articula-t-il.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête.

- Elle est en train de préparer une potion de ratatinage.

Harry secoua la tête. Pourquoi Summers s'évertuait-elle à préparer un examen qu'elle avait d'avance ? Cela le dépassait. Surtout après les deux heures qu'ils avaient passé mercredi à réviser.

Lui, par contre, aurait bien besoin de revoir certaines choses… dans les plus courts délais.

Heureusement, ses révisions en métamorphose étaient déjà bien entamées. Il y avait bien consacré 4 heures la veille, et il comptait continuer dans la soirée.

Il referma le livre, prenant soin de marquer la page et se tourna vers James et Lily qui partageaient, pour une fois, une conversation civilisée.

Vers 10h, il se replongea dans sa lecture et ne consentit qu'à monter se coucher que 2h30 plus tard.

Ses quatre camarades de chambre s'étaient couchés tôt, trois aidants un Remus exténué à monter les marches. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le dortoir, il vit que ce dernier connaissait un sommeil agité.

Luisant de sueur, le visage baigné par la lumière de la lune, il semblait fiévreux, quelques gémissements douleurs s'échappant de ses lèvres gercées.

En observant les traits prématurément marqués de l'adolescent, Harry songea que Summers connaissait probablement la marche à suivre pour la potion Tue-loup et il se promit de lui demander le plus vite possible.

Une pâle lumière se déversait à travers les rideaux lorsqu'Harry se réveilla. Il chercha des yeux son réveil puis se souvenant qu'il ne l'avait pas apporté, il jeta un coup d'œil à la table de chevet voisine. En plissant les yeux, il réussit à déchiffrer le cadran, subitement flou sans ses lunettes.

9h04.

Promenant ses yeux myopes sur les lits voisins, il s'aperçut que seul le lit de Remus était vide. Et en juger par ses draps entortillés, le reste de sa nuit n'avait pas été meilleur que le début. Harry repoussa sa couette, se saisit de ses lunettes et attrapant son uniforme au passage, il partit en direction de la salle de bain.

Morgane s'était réveillée sous un ciel assombrit. Dehors la lune était haute, joufflue. Prenant soin de ne réveiller personne, elle s'était glissée hors du dortoir et confortablement calée dans la salle commune vide, devant les dernières braises, elle avait commencé à réviser sa métamorphose. Ils possédaient tellement peu de temps pour réviser !

Et Morgane s'était jurée qu'elle les réussirait à cette époque même si elle devait repasse ses buses plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés. S'ils arrivaient à rentrer.

Pour le moment, elle ne s'en était pas trop préoccupée, trop emportée par les évènements, mais il faudrait s'y mettre au plus vite car fabriquer une potion s'étalait sur plusieurs mois.

Il fallait donc qu'elle réussisse ses examens. Ne serait-ce que parce que les cours en compagnie de James, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient si distrayants !

Lorsque les premiers Gryffondors émergèrent, elle leur emboita le pas, les suivant jusqu'à la Grande Salle quasiment vide. Il était 8h15 et peu d'élèves se levaient si tôt un samedi matin. Trop préféraient profiter d'un peu de repos. Morgane aurait été ravie de rester également sous sa couette, s'il n'y avait pas eu ses fichues révisions.

Elle se dirigea vers un coin de table désert, se servit un bol de thé et retourna à l'étude de la métamorphose en tournant pensivement sa cuillère.

Sirotant son thé brûlant, elle ne leva les yeux de son livre que lorsqu'elle sentit une masse tomber sur le banc en face d'elle.

Ennuyée, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard terne de Remus Lupin. Le teint cadavérique, ses yeux étaient cernés et rouges et ses cheveux tombaient misérablement sur son front, luisant de sueur. Il eut le courage de lui adresser un sourire douloureux auquel elle décida de répondre chaleureusement.

Malgré tout, son regard resta inquiet. Elle venait de se souvenir que cette nuit ce serait la pleine lune et tout ce que cela impliquait.

La journée allait se passer dans une atmosphère joyeuse d'avant-fête mais pour Remus Lupin, ce ne serait qu'une journée crainte et détestée, passée à appréhender le soir, trop courte et en même temps, si longue.

Le jeune homme se servit un verre de jus de citrouille avec lassitude, tendit la main pour saisir une tranche de bacon mais grimaça en entant le fumet qui s'en échappait. Sa main retomba lourdement sur la table.

Depuis la veille, ses sens avaient décuplés et l'odeur de la viande cuite lui donnait la nausée. Son corps réclamait un morceau cru, tout comme il aspirait à être au calme et à éviter le brouhaha continuel des élèves.

- Pas faim ?

Remus releva la tête. En plus des courbatures, et des douleurs physiques qu'il subissait avant ses transformations, il devait supporter le trop plein d'odeurs, de bruit. Les odeurs corporelles de chacun se mélangeaient et finissaient par l'écœurer.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille en face de lui. Ses narines furent assaillies par des effluves nouvelles, mélange de gingembre et de savon, odeur de sueur également, toujours présente, surtout le matin.

Et cette odeur le fit sursauter. Il la connaissait… Ou du moins, elle lui semblait familière.

L'adolescente le fixait avec douceur, expression qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu dans ses prunelles.

- Si, si…, chevrota-t-il plus qu'il ne parla, la viande est juste un peu trop cuite.

Summers hocha la tête, jeta un coup d'œil à l table des professeurs, puis pointa sa baguette sur un des morceaux entassés.

- Temposa, chuchota-t-elle.

Le morceau de bacon grillé se mit à changer doucement de couleur et sembla comme être gonflé sous les yeux fatigués de Remus.

Il observa, éberlué, le porc à peine cuit qui se trouvait devant lui. Une délicieuse odeur de sang vint chatouiller ses narines mais il se maîtrisa.

- ça te va ? Demanda-t-elle s'un ton enjoué.

Remus la regarda avec stupéfaction.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? Dit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

La jeune fille sourit.

- C'est un sortilège de ma composition…

Comment pouvait-elle expliquer que c'était un sortilège basique, qu'elle avait appris lors d'un séjour en France dans un restaurant chic sorcier alors qu'il n'existait pas à cette époque.

Le jeune homme l'observa pendant quelques minutes, sceptique.

Tout d'un coup, une armée de doutes s'infiltrait dans son esprit fatigué. Comment Summers pouvait connaître ses convenances de lycanthrope ? Aurait-elle simplement rendu la viande saignante parce qu'il avait laissé entendre qu'il l'aimait comme ça ? Mais Dieu ! Le porc ne se mangeait jamais saignant !

Il laissa échapper un rire amer devant les sourcils froncés de la brune. Et dire qu'hier, c'était lui qui réprimandait James et Peter pour leur suspicion ! Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il se posait un millier de questions pour un morceau de viande. Un coup d'œil au ledit morceau chassa tous ses doutes. Pour l'heure, son estomac grondait et le bacon se trouvait fort appétissant.

Tentant de contrôler les tremblements de ses mains, il saisit le morceau, remercia Summers et entreprit de petit déjeuner correctement.

L'adolescente en face de lui se replongea dans son exemplaire de _Métamorphose élémentaire et complexe en 10 leçons_, tout en finissant son bol de thé. Cependant, Remus nota qu'elle ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus la couverture.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son bacon et las de sentir les regards de la jeune fille, il finit par prendre la parole.

- Bien dormi ? S'enquit-il, poliment.

Summers passa sa tête par-dessus le livre.

- Oui, affirma-t-elle.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Je ne te poserai pas la question, la vérité saute aux yeux. Tu as l'air exténué, Remus.

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête.

Summers se pencha vers lui.

- Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh, continua-t-elle, bien qu'il secouât la tête frénétiquement, tu as du attraper quelque chose avec le froid qu'il fait !

Remus eut un pâle sourire.

- Non ça va…, je suis juste un peu inquiet… Ma mère ne va pas très bien, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille.

Il refit un de ses sourires contrits faussement rassurants, auquel Senna répondit par une mine désolée… toute aussi factice.

Elle savait parfaitement que Remus n'était pas inquiet pour sa mère. Cette maladie était un prétexte pour justifier ses absences fréquentes. Sa mère devait se porter pour le mieux… et réellement, elle, s'inquiéter pour son fils.

- Excuse-moi…, souffla-t-elle. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était malade.

Remus se composa u masque de douleur mais ne répondit rien.

Au fond de lui-même, il s'écœurait pour son attitude, pour ses mensonges. Au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

La jeune fille dévida de changer de sujet et se mit à le questionner sur la difficulté des devoirs de Mc Gonagall et de Slughorn, ce à quoi le garçon répondit de bonne grâce.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Harry, qui salua chaleureusement Remus, sous l'œil torve de Summers, à qui, il ne prêta aucune attention.

- Tu te lèves bien tôt Remus !

Ce dernier hocha la tête avec lassitude.

- Je n'étais pas fatigué…

Le jeune homme n'insista pas au grand soulagement de Remus, qui pu retourner à son verre de jus de citrouille.

Une troupe de filles de Gryffondor descendirent parmi lesquelles Lily et Kalyan.

Harry observa les deux autres compagnes de chambres de Summers et leur fit un sourire. Les jeunes filles ne firent aucun commentaire concernant Remus, sa réputation de petite nature n'étant plus à refaire.

James, Sirius et Peter ne descendirent que plus tardivement et se préoccupèrent tant de Remus, que ce dernier finit par se lever, excéder, et sortir.

Sirius accompagna son départ d'un bâillement.

Se tournant vers la table, il posa son regard sur Senna qui, absorbée dans son livre, n'avait pas daigné lever les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

La jeune fille écarta les doigts, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent tous apercevoir le titre sur la couverture.

Peter fit une grimace en le déchiffrant.

- Tout un programme ! Laissa-t-il échapper avec un soupir.

Senna lui jeta un coup d'œil puis esquissa un mince sourire.

- Au fait, Summers, s'enquit James. Tu vas avec qui au bal ?

Mâchouillant leur bacon, trois visages intéressés se tournèrent vers elle.

La jeune fille ne leva pas les yeux de son livre.

- Duchemin, déclara-t-elle posément.

James manque de s'étouffer.

- Pardon ? !

Senna le va lentement les yeux et fixa le brun.

- Adrien Duchemin.

Il y eut une minute de silence perplexe où tous les garçons observaient, incrédules, la Gryffondor.

- Je croyais que tu le détestais, finit par lâcher Peter.

Senna eut un regard exaspéré.

- Je ne le déteste pas. Il me fatigue, c'est tout.

- Alors pourquoi avoir accepté ? Continua James, cherchant à comprendre le brusque revirement de la jeune fille.

Un sourire effrayant étira ses lèvres d'un demi-centimètre.

- Parce que, en voyant l'enfer que je vais lui faire vivre durant cette soirée, il va préférer _définitivement _m'oublier.

Hayden se mit à rire, provoquant l'étonnement général. Senna se contenta de le regarder avec satisfaction.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, l'hilarité d'Hayden ne s'était pas calmée. En réalité, c'était plus une forme de soulagement exprimée en joie, qu'un simple rire. Morgane Evans restait fidèle à elle-même. Etrangement, cette constatation le rassurait. Chaque jour semblait l'éloigner de sa réalité, de son époque et de tous les évènements, le plongeant un peu plus dans ce passé, si simple, sans réel souci, si bien qu'il souhaitait parfois s'y perdre.

Le peu de choses qui le raccrochait à son ancienne vie, aussi détestable soit-elle, l'aidait à ne pas perdre pied et à oublier son but premier : retourner à son époque. Son époque. Que se passait-il à Poudlard en ce moment même ? Une semaine s'était écoulée ici et Ron et Hermione avait dû subir 5 heures de cours avec Ombrage. Etaient-ils morts d'inquiétude ? Comment Dumbledore gérait-il leur disparition ?

Ce dernier point le taraudait un peu moins car s'il y avait un homme capable d'expliquer la disparition soudaine de deux élèves, c'était Albus Dumbledore.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que les autres s'étaient écartés et percuta brutalement une pile de citrouilles géantes.

Projeté au sol, il aperçut la citrouille du sommet tanguer dangereusement pour finalement venir s'écraser devant lui, l'aspergeant copieusement de purée orange.

- Mince ! Grommela une voix bien connue.

La masse hirsute qui portait les citrouilles les déposa rapidement sur le sol avant de se pencher sur Harry. Ce dernier vit deux petits yeux en forme de scarabée scruter son visage.

- Toi, tu devrais faire attention où tu vas, dit-il d'une voix bourrue.

Il lui tendit une main aussi grande qu'une cymbale et continua plus doucement.

- ça va ?

Harry lui offrit en retour son plus beau sourire.

- Très bien, merci !

Il accepta la main tendue et se releva en tentant d'essuyer les morceaux de citrouilles de ses vêtements.

- Je suis désolé pour la citrouille, s'excusa Harry avec sincérité.

Hagrid le regarda avec surprise, puis sourit. Un sourire familier, même si, aujourd'hui, il engendrait moins de rides autour des yeux.

- Pas bien grave… Il m'en reste encore plein.

Il le dévisagea un moment, soucieux, semblant chercher à placer un nom sur ce visage.

Harry lui rendit son regard en souriant, heureux de retrouver un ami, avant de se rendre compte du malaise du garde-chasse.

- Hayden Wynne, déclara-t-il, en lui tendant amicalement la main. Et je suppose que vous êtes Mr. Hagrid ?

Ce dernier le regarda avec étonnement avant de lui broyer les doigts dans une étreinte énergique.

- James, Sirius et Peter m'ont parlé de vous, expliqua-t-il en désignant les trois garçons qui arboraient toujours une mine moqueuse depuis qu'il s'était fait copieusement asperger par la citrouille.

Hagrid leur jeta un coup d'œil et un sourire chaleureux apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Cela fait une éternité que vous n'êtes pas venu me raconter une de vos farces, vous trois, les gronda-t-il gentiment. D'ailleurs où se trouve Remus ?

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse donnée par James. Une bouffée de nostalgie l'avait envahit en songeant aux nombreux instants passés dans la cabane d'Hagrid avec Ron et Hermione.

Il ne réagit que lorsqu'Hagrid se tourna à nouveau vers lui avec un nouveau sourire, lui montrant toutes ses dents.

- Tu es le nouveau c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il gentiment. Dumbledore m'a parlé de l'arrivée de deux élèves. Un grand homme Dumbledore. Accepter en cours d'année comme ça. Oui, un grand homme.

Harry hocha la tête distraitement.

Hagrid reporta son attention sur les Gryffondors et posa un regard bienveillant sur Summers.

- Je suppose que cette petite jeune fille est votre nouvelle camarade ?

A ces mots, James, Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire sous les yeux éberlués du garde-chasse. Même Harry s'autorisa un sourire.

Summers ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Se plantant devant le demi géant, elle attrapa l'énorme main qui tombait sur son flanc, la secoua vigoureusement en déclarant d'une voix remplie de sarcasme :

- Je m'appelle Senna Summers… vu que mes « camarades » sont incapables de nous introduire.

Hagrid la contempla avec stupéfaction, avant de serrer machinalement à son tour sa main. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et lui désigna les quatre garçons franchement amusés.

Hagrid lui lâcha la main, s'avéra ravi d'avoir fait leur connaissance mais avoua qu'il devait retourner à ses citrouilles afin de laisser le temps aux préfets de préparer la salle.

Les oreilles des maraudeurs se dressèrent aussitôt.

- Quelle décoration sublime, ils ont prévu ! N'est-ce pas ? S'enthousiasma Sirius.

- Oh oui ! Renchérit Hagrid, quelle idée géniale d'avoir pensé aux chauves- souris !

- Ah oui, les chauves-souris, dit James avec un sourire en coin, leur entrée va sûrement être spectaculaire. ..

- Spectaculaire ? S'exclama Hagrid en mordant à l'hameçon, le ballet aérien prévu va être GRANDIOSE ! Moi je vous le dit, celui qui va gagner le concours de costumes va être surpris lorsqu'il les verra fondre sur lui !

Il secoua doucement la tête.

- Et c'est sans parler des bougies…

Un immense sourire s'étala sur les visages des trois Gryffondors sous l'œil désabusé d'Hayden et Senna. « De vrais Serpentards… », Songea cette dernière.

- Des bougies ? Demanda innocemment Sirius.

Hayden et Senna passèrent la matinée à réviser dans l'atmosphère joyeuse des préparations de fêtes. James et Sirius se proposèrent pour aider respectivement la jeune fille et le jeune homme, l'un en métamorphose, l'autre en potions, mais, cédant à la bonne humeur générale finirent par engager une bataille rangée sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Amelia Bones. Hayden et Senna y participèrent un moment avant de se remettre à leurs révisions.

Cela faisait une heure que Peter et Remus étaient descendus et que les quatre compères avaient disparu, apportant à la salle commune une tranquillité relative.

Senna soupira une énième fois, en jetant un regard furibond aux filles de deuxième année qui gloussaient au sujet de leurs cavaliers.

Malheureusement pour elle, la journée était trop belle pour être gâchée par un de ses regards, aussi glacés soit-ils.

Cependant, la mine exaspérée de la sixième année rafraîchit légèrement l'enthousiasme des fillettes qui partirent glousser plus loin.

Harry les suivit du coin de l'œil, avec soulagement. Les gloussements, roucoulements ou autres son typiques des oiseaux qui résonnaient depuis ce matin, dans la pièce commune, le fatiguaient.

Ne s'étant jamais sentit l'âme d'un ornithologue, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux regards appréciateurs, ni à la cour à laquelle certaines s'adonnaient et était secrètement ravi que Lily lui ait proposé d'aller au bal avec elle. Quoi que « proposé » ne soit pas réellement le mot adéquat.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en surprenant une cinquième année qui le dévisageait avec insistance, détourner brusquement la tête en ricanant bêtement.

Senna fusilla du regard un dernier groupe de quatrièmes années, qui pépiaient dans leur coin avant de reporter son attention sur le bouquin volumineux qui l'intéressait.

Jetant un regard vitreux sur la description de la potion de babillage, il se risqua à demander ce qui le taraudait depuis ce matin.

- Summers ?

La Gryffondor tourna ses yeux vides vers lui. Elle non plus ne semblait plus capable d'ingurgiter aucune connaissance. Cela faisait tout de même 3h30 qu'ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied mis à part la pose ludique avec James et Sirius.

- Connais-tu le mode de préparation de la potion Tue-loup ?

Le regard de Senna se fit plus acéré. Cependant, elle hocha simplement la tête et se remit à lire sans grande conviction.

- Tu saurais donc la réaliser ? Continua Harry.

La jeune fille le fixa intensément et un éclair de compassion brilla dans ses yeux.

- Oui, mais…

Harry ne fit pas attention au « mais ». Son visage s'éclaira d'un coup. Il reprit, beaucoup plus rapidement, et à voix basse :

- Ecoute, ce serait bien de pouvoir en préparer pour Remus. En troisième année, le Pr. R…, de potions, lui en donnait régulièrement et cela améliorait énormément les nuits de Lupin. Ça le rendait inoffensif ! Enfin, tu dois connaître les effets, bien sûr, mais si tu pouvais en prép…

- Je ne le ferai pas, coupa Senna.

Harry la fixa, interdit.

- Pour ce soir, c'est certain, articula-t-il lentement, je sais qu'il faut du temps pour la préparation, mais…

- Je ne peux pas le faire Hayden, déclara-t-elle avec douceur, c'est interdit…

L'emploi du prénom le frappa plus fortement que ses paroles. Que cherchait-elle à lui dire ? Elle ne semblait pas encline aux respects des règles, alors… ?

Il se pencha un peu plus sur la table.

- Senna, (si elle l'appelait par son prénom, il pouvait bien se le permettre, surtout pour la sensibiliser), on se contrefiche du règlement ! Tu as vu l'état de Remus ? Je peux te dire qu'il n'a presque pas dormi de la nuit t que le peu de sommeil qu'il a eu a été très douloureux ! Que va-t-il se passer ce soir d'après toi ? La douleur sera bien pire ! Cette potion lui épargnerait toutes ses souffrances et tu le sais ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que Poudlard n'autorise pas la confection de potions de ce genre ?!

Il se redressa légèrement.

- En plus, cela nous ferait travailler nos potions, ajouta-t-il, bien plus que ces fichues révisions.

Le regard de Senna se fit franchement plus amusé.

- Wynne (Tiens, on repassait aux noms ?), je ne suis pas Hermione Granger. Ton idée d'évoquer le travail pour me convaincre n'est donc pas concluante, tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas un règlement de Poudlard qui nous l'interdit mais _nous_ !

Harry la regarda, sidéré.

- Tu peux approfondir ?

Elle eut un léger soupir mais y consentit.

- Nous ne sommes pas de cette époque et nos connaissances non plus, Wynne. La potion Tue-loup n'a pas encore été trouvée… on ne peut pas influencer sa découverte. Ça briserait complètement les lois naturelles… et notre avenir.

Harry inspira un grand coup. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça ? La réponse de la jeune fille était sensée. Préparer une telle potion susciterait trop de questions curieuses auxquelles ils ne pourraient malheureusement pas répondre. Et si la nouvelle se répandait, quels évènements dramatiques adviendraient lorsqu'ils auraient modifié la découverte de cette potion, en quoi auraient-ils changé leur avenir ?

Avenir, présent, passé, tout se mélangeait rapidement dans sa tête, si bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à démêler les évènements.

Se sentant complètement idiot, il posa ses paumes sur la table, doigts écartés.

- Tu as raison, dit-l, s'étonnant lui-même. J'espérais seulement…

L'adolescente en face de lui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Wynne reconnaissait rarement ses torts et n'avait jamais, oh grand jamais !, avoué qu'elle pouvait avoir raison !

A croire que leur séjour dans le passé avait déjà changé beaucoup de choses : 5 années d'hostilité par exemple.

« Pas d'_hostilité_ », corrigea-t-elle, mentalement, plutôt 5 années à s'ignorer mutuellement.

Au fond, Harry Potter n'était pas si inintéressant que ça, songea-t-elle, il pouvait même s'avérer sympathique. Et se préoccupait pas mal de ses amis à en juger par la mine soucieuse et ses questions désespérées auxquelles il ne semblait pas avoir pris le temps de réfléchir, trop heureux à l'idée d'avoir trouvé une solution pour penser aux nombreux problèmes qu'elle engendrait.

- Et s'il ingurgitait la potion sans savoir ce que c'est ?

Senna haussa u sourcil. Potter avait retrouvé ses yeux verts plein d'espoir.

- Je m'explique, dit-il posément, disons qu'on arrive à glisser la potion discrètement dans son jus de citrouille… le tour est joué !

La Gryffondor considéra un instant cette possibilité puis secoua la tête.

- Trop risqué. Avec la bande d'infirmiers qui l'entoure, on nous verrait forcément.

Harry eut un mince sourire.

- ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

- Non.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non.

Harry sentit sa patience s'effriter.

- Summers ! Explosa-t-il, faisant sursauter le groupe de quatrième année, tu sais très bien que ça peut marcher ! Alors je me contrefiche qu'il y ait un infime risque qu'on nous surprenne si cela fait cesser le calvaire de Lupin !

Les quatrièmes années le fixaient avec des yeux ronds désormais.

- La ferme, Wynne ! Siffla dangereusement la jeune fille dont les yeux brillaient d'un éclat meurtrier.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux Gryffondors et reprit à voix basse :

- Bravo pour la discrétion ! Tu vas bientôt pouvoir faire une annonce officielle ! Et j'ai dit non, c'est trop _risqué._

Harry se sentit vaguement coupable devant les regards fixes des quatrièmes années mais, toujours énervé, il posa un regard furibond sur la jeune fille.

- ça peut marcher, s'entêta-t-il, il suffit de faire ça discrètement (il s'attira un regard moqueur). Et puis qu'est-ce que tu crois que cela ferait si on nous surprenait ? Ce n'est pas trois malheureuses gouttes qui vont provoquer un chaos absolu ! Et même si c'était le cas… cela veut dire que notre arrivée l'a déjà provoqué ! Tu es simplement égoïste !

Summers ferma sèchement son livre, prit ses affaires et déclara sans s'inquiéter de baisser la voix.

- C'est justement parce que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passerait que je ne le ferais pas ! Je ne souhaite pas provoquer un désastre pour aider une personne. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord, c'est _toi_ qui es égoïste !

Dans un tourbillon de robes, digne de Rogue, elle monta s'isoler dans son dortoir afin d'avoir la paix. Harry en fut pleinement satisfait et s'arrêta de déchiqueter furieusement son parchemin.


	12. Chapardages, secrets et cadeau sanglant

_Coucou tout le monde !  
Voilà le 12__ème__ chapitre ! Il brasse pas mal de personnages, nouveaux et anciens et permet de mieux cerner certains Serpentards. Bonne lecture ! Un merci tout particulier à _Mam-Zell-Ayna_ pour sa review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !_

**12. Chapardages, méninges et cadeau sanglant. **

Harry ne revit pas la jeune fille de la journée, pas même au repas du midi. Sirius le questionna sur son absence mais il parvint à grommeler qu'elle préférait travailler et qu'elle s'était sûrement fait apporter quelque chose.

Cependant, il ne put les empêcher de se rendre, aussitôt le repas fini, aux cuisines « le lieu le plus important à connaître après les toilettes », d'après Sirius et de l'y traîner par la même occasion.

Il maudit Summers quand il se retrouva à déambuler dans les couloirs, les bras chargés de victuailles au lieu d'être tranquillement installé dans la salle commune afin de réviser.

Il la maudit encore plus quand tous les plats s'écoulèrent sans raison apparente.

- Les Gryffondors sont de sortis, Potter ? Demanda une voix doucereuse.

Harry se retourna d'un bloc vers le personnage honni qui les dardait d'un regard méprisant, baguette brandie. La raison de la chute inexpliquée des différents mets était désormais bien trop visible.

- Servilus ! S'exclama James, non sans jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à sa baguette. Que fais-tu dans le coin ? Tu comptais demander aux elfes de maisons un super-dégraissant ?

Le sourire de Rogue se transforma en moue furieuse. Il raffermit la prise sur sa baguette et constata avec satisfaction qu'il avait toute leur attention.

- Non, rétorqua-t-il avec une lueur mauvaise. Et vous ? Apparemment, continuer à faire ce que vous vous évertuez à réaliser depuis 6 ans : enfreindre le règlement.

- Le règlement stipule aussi clairement que les graisseux adeptes de magie noire ne sont pas admis, gronda Sirius en faisant un pas en avant.

Rogue pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Couché ! Ou sinon tu risques de connaître les jolis petits tours que je connais, siffla-t-il, menaçant.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la baguette.

- De toute manière, vous allez enfin recevoir la punition que vous méritez depuis 6 ans.

James haussa un sourcil, sarcastique, Peter se permit un petit rire, Sirius rit ouvertement et Remus, malgré son expression fatiguée, s'autorisa un mince sourire. Harry se contenta d'observer le visage de Rogue perdre de sa superbe.

L'adolescent darda sur leur groupe un regard tranchant, incisif, dans lequel brûlait une haine non contenue.

Sous les éclats de rire de Sirius, il s'apprêta à lever sa baguette lorsqu'une silhouette rebondie apparut au bout du couloir, parlant d'une voix forte à Kalyan Euphoria.

Aussitôt baguette et plats cuisinés partirent se ranger soigneusement au fond des sacs ? Rogue leur jeta un regard moqueur et murmura d'une voix doucereuse :

- Vous paierez… un autre jour. Pour l'heure….

Et alors que Slughorn passait devant eux, sans leur prêter la moindre attention, Rogue le héla :

- Professeur ?

Le visage rougeau se tourna vers le groupe d'élèves, le regard interrogateur puis se fendit d'un sourire en reconnaissant un de ses meilleurs élèves.

- Séverus ! Vous ne vous reposez pas avant la fête de ce soir ? Vous devriez, elle promet d'être grandiose ! Les préfets nous ont concocté une véritable surprise, cette année !

Il se tourna vers Remus avec une lueur paternelle au fond des yeux.

- Je vous félicite Mr. Lupin ! Vous et Miss Exbrayat avez…

- Professeur, je viens de surprendre ces cinq élèves voler de la nourriture, le coupa Rogue avec un sourire hypocrite.

Le sourire du professeur de potions s'effaça lentement et un pli vint orner son front.

Il fixa les cinq Gryffondors avec perplexité avant de poser ses yeux sur leurs sacs. Kalyan resta silencieuse, gênée, en posant un regard navré sur ses amis.

Le Serpentard, lui, se délectait de la scène. Il connaissait l'affection de Slughorn à son égard et comptait bien en user pour rabaisser ses idiots. Un mince sourire sardonique vint orner ses lèvres lorsque le Professeur ordonna calmement :

- Ouvrez vos sacs.

Les jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent tous sous le regard ironique de Rogue. Les yeux de Slughorn détaillèrent les différents mets qui remplissaient trois des sacs puis posa ses yeux assombris sur le groupe.

- Nous avons apporté quelques parts du repas, expliqua posément James, parfaitement décontracté. Cela pose-t-il un problème, Professeur ?

- Vous n'aviez pas assez mangé ? S'enquit ce dernier sceptique.

- Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama Peter, avec une certaine maîtrise.

Slughorn hausa les sourcils.

- C'est destiné à Senna Summers, Pr, répondit Remus d'une voix lasse, à sa question silencieuse. Elle révise pour ses examens te n'a pas pris le temps de nous rejoindre dans la Grande Salle.

On eut dit que Remus venait de prononcer les mots magiques. Au nom de Senna Summers, le pli entre ses yeux avait disparu et un léger sourire flottait désormais sur ses lèvres. Son expression paternelle s'accentua à tel point qu'Harry trouva cela effrayant.

- Cette jeune fille semble assidue malgré ma première impression, murmura-t-il, plus à lui-même.

Il reprit plus fort, devant le visage décomposé de Rogue.

- Vous avez eu raison. Je suis sûr qu'elle a bien besoin de faire une pause. Vous pouvez y aller.

Il ajouta en agitant son index en guise de réprimande, avec un léger sourire :

- Mais dîtes lui bien qu'il est interdit de sauter des repas. Même pour les révisions. Vous pouvez y aller.

Rogue les regarda refermer leurs sacs, l'œil flamboyant, puis ajouta :

- Monsieur, si je puis me permettre. Je pense plutôt qu'ils ont dérobé cette nourriture à la cuisine. Il ne me semble pas les avoir vus partir de leur table avec des plats. Vous devriez…

- Voyons, voyons, Séverus ! Personne ne sait comment accéder aux cuisines, pas même ces brillants fureteurs, rit-il en les couvant d'un regard complice. Laissons-les aller rejoindre leur amie. Elle doit être affamée ! Et puis il n'y aucun mal à se servir généreusement, ajouta-t-il en se tapotant son ventre bombé.

Plantant au beau milieu du couloir 5 garçons ravis et un furibond, il commença à s'éloigner, entrainant Kalyan dans son sillage. Cette dernière leur adressa d'ailleurs un clin d'œil en tournant l'angle.

Rogue les observa, son teint cireux, plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux étrécis. Sa bouche ne formait plus qu'une ligne amère. Avec une rigidité glacée, il se tourna vers les 5 adolescents et promena sur eux un regard méprisant. Cette bande d'imbéciles congénitaux osait le narguer en arborant des sourires moqueurs. Même le nouveau qu'il avait trouvé d'emblée antipathique avec son étrange ressemblance avec ce crétin de Potter. Même le visage harassé de Lupin de trouvait étiré en un semblant de moue moqueuse.

Son regard nota silencieusement que comme chaque mois Lupin avait le teint blafard, le nez constamment froncé, de larges cernes sous les yeux et qu'il donnait l'impression que le moindre coup de vent l'achèverait.

Un sourire glacial étira ses lèvres. Le secret des Gryffondors serait bientôt percé et il pourrait enfin faire payer à tout leur groupe tous les outrages qu'il avait subis. Séverus Rogue n'était pas un Serpentard et un apprenti en magie noire pour rien. Il savait attendre le moment idéal pour porter le coup à son adversaire. Les récits sur les batailles et diverses guerres magiques qu'il avait dévoré depuis son arrivée à Poudlard l'avait toujours émerveillés, leur aboutissement n'étant souvent du qu'à une simple gestion du temps. Frapper fort, au bon moment.

Son apprentissage de toutes sortes de magies, sa spécialisation et son acharnement dans la plus sombre branche étaient dus à la première partie de cet adage. La deuxième moitié lui avait enseigné la patience.

Il regarda une dernière fois le groupe de rouges et ors, s'autorisa un rictus méprisant et les dépassa calmement, l'esprit en ébullition.

Qu'est-ce qui se cachait sous l'état de santé fragile de Lupin ? Quel secret monstrueux justifiait ses absences à répétitions ?

Car Rogue était persuadé que sous l'apparence respectable du préfet des Gryffondors ? Remus Lupin dissimulait une personnalité effrayante. Il le savait. Il l'avait ressenti plus d'une fois.

Mais toutes ses recherches sur les fluctuations magiques du caractère n'avaient rien donné. Pas plus que les ouvrages moldus qu'il s'était pourtant répugné à ouvrir ne l'avait aidé.

Le rayon sur les maladies mentales et comportementales avait été également parcouru entièrement sans donner aucun résultat.

Pourtant Lupin portait un lourd secret qui semblait le ronger. Et l'attitude de ses « amis », qui le surprotégeait, ne laissait aucun doute sur ce sujet.

Peut-être était-ce d'ordre psychologique, une histoire diffamatoire sur sa famille, une horreur commise, qu'importe ! Quoi que ce soit, cela semblait assez atroce pour intéresser le Serpentard, le convaincre de les espionner. Au fond de lui, Rogue s'avoua qu'il y avait également une part de curiosité dans son comportement. Oui, une curiosité « dévastatrice ».

Le regard étincelant, il eut un sourire appréciateur. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Elle serait glacée… et d'autant plus délicieuse.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Alix Mars était une pure Gryffondor. Dans sa famille, cela faisait trois siècles qu'aucun membre n'avait été envoyé dans une autre maison. C'était la raison pour laquelle son aïeul avait décidé de remplacer le chat endormi avec son étrange queue en rond qui ornait leur blason par un lion assit.

Trois siècles de courage coulaient dans ses veines.

Alors pourquoi lui semblait-il si difficile de proposer à Elphias Doge de l'accompagner au bal ?!

Elle soupira, fixant le panneau en bois du lit. Elle aurait peut-être du accepter une des nombreuses invitations qu'elle avait reçu. Après tout, elle s'entendait bien avec Miles Davies de Poufsouffle. Mais elle savait qu'Elphias n'avait aucune cavalière.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demander ? N'était-ce pas aux garçons qu'il incombait d'inviter une jeune fille ?

« Les garçons sont des lâches », pensa-t-elle férocement. Et les temps ont changé, ajouta une petite voix amusée dans sa tête.

Elle laissa échapper un nouveau soupir et écarta une boucle qui tombait devant ses yeux, sous le regard perplexe de Senna, assise en tailleur sur son lit, un grimoire au creux de ses cuisses.

- Qu'est-ce…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Kalyan Euphoria, essoufflée.

- Senna, tu devrais…

Son regard se posa sur la forme prostrée sur le baldaquin en face de l'entrée.

- Alix ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je rumine, grommela-t-elle d'une voix bourrue.

- Ah. Et bien pendant que tu rumines, beaucoup de monde te cherche. ..

La Gryffondor se redressa un peu sur son séant, ses yeux bleus se teintant d'incompréhension.

- Qui ça ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse, observant la préfète se diriger vers sa malle.

- Doge, répondit distraitement Kalyan, farfouillant dans le coffre jusqu'à en retirer une paire de gants.

La jeune fille se redressa brusquement et regarda avidement son amie.

- Je l'ai croisé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il voulait te voir, continua-t-elle en secouant ses gants afin d'éliminer les moutons qui s'accrochaient à eux Elle portait trop rarement ses gants. Il a jeté un coup d'œil dans la salle commune lorsque je suis entrée et m'a demandé de te dire qu'il te cherchait, conclut-elle en les enfilant, victorieuse.

Alix eut du mal à cacher son sourire et sa précipitation.

- Il t'a dit où je pourrais le trouver ? Questionna-t-elle, tentant de calmer l'euphorie qui l'avait envahie et l'étrange sensation de picotement qui contribuait à l'exciter, la nouvelle n'étant pas en reste.

Kalyan écarquilla ses yeux noisette en relevant la tête.

- Non, mais il doit sûrement se trouver au stade. Les Serdaigles s'entraînent.

- Avant le bal ? S'étonna Senna jusqu'ici silencieuse.

Kalyan haussa les épaules en marmonnant :

- Va comprendre les Serdaigles…

Alix, de son côté, tentait tant bien que mal d'enfiler ses chaussures, d'enrouler son écharpe autour de son cou et d'ajuster sa cape sur ses épaules.

Après s'être escrimer 5 bonnes minutes sur son col, elle abandonna et après avoir adressé un petit signe de la main à ses camarades de chambre, médusées, elle s'élança dans les escaliers en claquant la porte, bien décidée à avoir un cavalier ce soir.

Il y eut un léger silence amusé dans la pièce, puis Senna se pencha à nouveau, en souriant, sur son grimoire.

- Ah non ! S'écria la préfète, en lui subtilisant le livre. Tu vas faire une pause !

La jeune fille la regarda hébétée avant d'hausser un sourcil, sceptique.

- C'est un conseil de la préfète de Gryffondor ? Railla-t-elle.

Un rire lui répondit.

- Non, c'est un conseil de Kalyan Euphoria ! Lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Allez viens.

Senna fit semblant de maugréer et s'étira lentement comme un chat.

- C'est une bonne idée, accepta-t-elle en se redressant.

- Un peu ! Renchérit Kalyan. Tu as révisé toute la matinée et tu n'es même pas descendu manger, l'accusa-t-elle.

Senna qui laçait ses bottines écarta le reproche d'un simple geste.

Une lueur espiègle naquit dans les prunelles marron de la Gryffondor.

- A moins que tu ais seulement voulu profiter de la présence du jeune homme avec lequel tu travaillais, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Senna se figea net, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'insinuait son amie. Finalement, elle releva la tête, le fou-rire au bord des lèvres.

- On parle de Wynne, là ?

- Si tu le dis ! Décréta joyeusement la jeune fille en traînant une Senna hilare hors de la chambre.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Les maraudeurs venaient juste d'investir une table lorsque les deux jeunes filles débouchèrent dans la salle commune.

Les hélant, James leur fit signe d'approcher. Senna retint un nouvel éclat de rire lorsque son regard se posa sur Hayden Wynne, occultant leur dernière dispute.

- Les révisions sont terminées ? S'enquit joyeusement Sirius.

Le visage de la brune se rembrunit légèrement et elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Elle s'accorde une pause, déclara Kalyan, en s'installant à la gauche de Remus qui semblait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Elle l'observa un instant avec inquiétude, puis s'adressa à lui d'une voix douce :

- Remus ? Ça va ?

Ce dernier sursauta comme si le son de sa voix l'avait écorché, et une fois calmé, se composa un visage réconfortant.

- Oui. J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout.

Kalyan hocha la tête, compréhensive.

- ça ne m'étonne pas avec la bande de zigotos qui partage ton dortoir !

- Hey ! S'offusquèrent James, Sirius, Peter et Hayden alors que Remus affichait un sourire indulgent.

- C'est amusant de voir que vous vous sentez tous concernés, remarqua Senna avec un petit sourire ô combien énervant !, de l'avis de Hayden.

- En tout cas, ajouta-t-elle avec candeur, heureusement que tu ne puisses pas assister au bal… Tu devrais te reposer.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien mais poussa un faible soupir.

Sentant le malaise de son ami, Peter se pencha vers Senna.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? La questionna-t-il.

- Si, un peu, avoua Senna en levant les yeux vers lui. D'ailleurs je pensais aller faire un tour aux cui…

Sa voix se stoppa net en voyant les sourcils froncés d'Hayden. Les autres garçons, excepté Remus qui somnolait, l'observaient avec politesse ce qui ne cachait rien de leur curiosité.

- Aux cuisines ? Demanda Kalyan, s'attirant des regards ravis de la part des maraudeurs. Mais personne ne sait aller aux cuisines à part eux, ajouta-t-elle en désignant, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

Senna Summers dévoila ses dents dans une moue malicieuse.

- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je comptais sur leur aide !

- Et bien, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, déclara Hayden, sans laisser le temps aux maraudeurs de se poser des questions sur sa réponse. … parce qu'ils sont déjà passé aux cuisines !

Sur ces paroles, il ouvrit son sac et en sortit une assiette de cuisses de poulet et un bol de raisins.

James et Peter posèrent également sur la table un plat de crudités, une gamelle de riz, du fromage, une coupelle de choux à la crème et une miche de pain, enveloppée dans un torchon propre.

- On s'est dit que tu aurais un petit creux, dit innocemment Sirius alors que la jeune fille contemplait, complètement éberluée, la table recouverte de mets.

Au bout d'un moment, Senna réalisa que cela faisait deux bonnes minutes qu'elle fixait le repas avec un air idiot et la bouche entrouverte. Refermant aussitôt cette dernière, elle croisa les regards narquois des personnes l'entourant.

- Merci, laissa-t-elle échapper, gênée. Mais je pense que vous pouvez en prendre également… Je ne mangerais jamais tout ça, rit-elle avec une expression dépassée.

- Tu n'as décidemment rien de la fille d'un confiseur ! S'exclama Sirius, rieur, en dévorant un choux à la crème.

Senna planta son regard dans les yeux sombres du jeune homme.

« Ça, je n'en sais rien », songea-t-elle intérieurement.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Le repas fut avalé, tous les affamés de la salle commune profitant de ce deuxième service ; une balade dans le parc suivit, regroupant le tiers des Gryffondors qui tourna en course-poursuite après que Rimms Sheffield, une des sixième années est subtilisée l'écharpe de James. Echarpe qui appartenait en réalité à Sirius, ce qui obligea ce dernier à se lancer aux trousses de la jeune fille.

Peter vint prêter main-forte à ses amis tandis que Kalyan et d'autres filles décidaient de secourir leur amie. Delà, s'engagea une étrange partie de rugby avec pour ballon une écharpe rayée aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Lorsque Mariel Kennedy lança l'objet tant convoité à Senna, qui s'était écartée de la partie avec Wynne, elle fut bien obligée, contrainte et forcée de participer. Surtout lorsque Wynne la lui arracha des mains, provoquant les « hourra » masculins. Elle le regarda, sidérée.

- Il faut savoir choisir son camp, déclara-t-il avec un sourire victorieux.

La jeune fille esquissa une grimace, mi-énervée, mi-amusée.

- Facile ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Il se trouve toujours contre le tien !

Elle se jeta sur lui, mais il détala aussitôt, slalomant dans le parc alors qu'elle le pourchassait sous les invectivassions féminines et masculines.

Plus rapide qu'elle, il n'eut aucun mal à la distancer et fit une passe à Kingsley Shackelbot.

Les rôles s'inversèrent et se furent aux filles de partir à la chasse de l'écharpe.

Hayden l'eut à nouveau dans les mains, adressa un sourire narquois à Kalyan qui venait de rate une occasion de l'attraper, voulut la lancer à Sirius, lorsqu'il croisa le regard fixe de Summers. Le tout ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais Hayden eut l'impression d'avoir reçu le flash d'un appareil photo dans les yeux : le même éblouissement, les mêmes lumières qui dansent le choc passé.

Son lancer se fit moins précis et se freina. Kalyan ne rata pas cette deuxième occasion et s'échappa avec l'étoffe sous le nez de Sirius, qui poussa un juron très imaginatif. Dans le feu de l'action, personne ne remarqua le léger trouble d'Hayden Wynne. Hayden Wynne qui, lui, se demandait ce 

qui lui était arrivé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune sorcière brune, déjà à côté de Kalyan, qui lui faisait des grands signes pour avoir l'écharpe.

Il haussa les épaules. Il devait être légèrement fatigué. Il ferait peut-être bien de rejoindre Remus dans le dortoir afin de se reposer avant de se remettre à ses révisions.

Mais avant, il lui fallait récupérer l'écharpe ! Il se remit à la poursuite de Kalyan en riant.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

La pluie avait interrompu leur jeu et ils avaient du rentrer en catastrophe dans le château, les vêtements dégoulinants, les cheveux trempés et les chaussures ne ressemblant plus qu'à des barques prêtes à sombrer.

L'averse avait été aussi brutale que soudaine. Ils avaient été vite délogés du hall par un concierge écumant de rage. Mr. Berpillaire leur avait hurlé d'enlever immédiatement leurs chaussures et leur cape, s'ils en voulaient pas se trouver suspendus au plafond par les pieds.

Ils s'étaient exécutés en riant, James, Sirius et Peter s'ébrouant comme des jeunes chiens, sous les cris scandalisés du concierge.

Ils rejoignirent la salle commune en troupeau, James à leur tête, fanfaronnant avec l'écharpe rattrapée.

La Grosse Dame les laissa entrer, mi-consternée, mi-gloussante. Le joyeux groupe fit interruption dans la pièce sous les yeux ronds de Lily qui venait de terminer ses recherches à la bibliothèque. Interceptant Kalyan dans le tas, elle la questionna :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez été fabriquer TOUS sous la pluie ?

- Du quidditch amélioré, répondit Kalyan gaiement sous les éclats de rire environnants.

La jeune rousse arqua un sourcil, intriguée.

- Au sol et avec une écharpe en guise de souaffle, explicita-t-elle rapidement.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil entendu à James qui paradait toujours avec l'écharpe de Sirius avant de pousser un soupir amusé.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Demanda Kalyan à son amie, alors qu'elles remontaient, dans le but d'enfiler des vêtements secs.

Lily haussa les épaules. Ses recherches à la bibliothèque ne lui avaient pas apporté les réponses concrètes qu'elle espérait.

La salle mystérieuse qu'elle avait récemment découverte était évoquée dans quelques manuels mais toujours trop vaguement.

_Les mille et uns secrets de Poudlard_ parlait de l'existence d'une salle répondant aux besoins de chaque individu ; _Théories fantasques et autres absurdités sur la création de Poudlard_ énonçait 

seulement une salle miraculeuse obéissante mais nul manuel expliquait comment y accéder, que faisait réellement cette salle et comment la retrouver.

Lily, elle, l'avait trouvé par hasard. En réalité, c'était plutôt la salle qui l'avait trouvé, s'était-elle d'ailleurs dit.

Alors que, perdues dans ses pensées, attendant d'un bon pas Adrien, avec qui elle sortait à l'époque, elle songeait à aller chercher une deuxième cape à cause du froid, elle s'était soudain retrouvée face à une porte inconnue, dans un couloir pourtant usité.

Poussée par la curiosité, elle avait ouvert le battant et avait pénétré dans la plus grande armoire qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Des dizaines de capes, de différents colories, tailles…etc, s'alignaient impeccablement dans chaque allée. On aurait cru une forêt de tissu.

D'abord hésitante, Lily en avait choisi une bien chaude aux coloris sobres. Elle serait bien restée là plus longtemps mais son rendez-vous avec Adrien la décida à partir.

Dès qu'elle eut franchi le seuil, la porte disparut. Elle ne s'était pas estompée ou comme fondue sous les yeux de Lily dans le mur. Non, en un battement de cil, elle avait juste cessé d'exister. Et la retrouver s'était avéré impossible. Si bien que Lily s'était souvent demandée si cette mystérieuse salle n'était pas un effet de son imagination. Mais la cape qui reposait soigneusement sur un cintre dans sa penderie ne s'avérait pas être un rêve et avait attisé sa curiosité.

Après quelques conversations, en apparence innocentes, elle avait appris que plusieurs élèves avaient eux-aussi découvert cette salle et avaient toujours obtenu ce dont étrangement ils avaient besoin : un assortiment de plumes lorsque le stock d'un élève était épuisé, un endroit parfait pour les cachettes, certains avaient même découverts une salle de bain, comme lui avait expliqué Dervit Applegate, un 5ème année de Poufsouffle.

Ce qui surprenait Lily, c'est qu'aucun ne s'y était intéressé de plus près, malgré toutes les possibilités qu'offrait la salle. Possibilités effrayantes quand on y songeait.

La porte était apparue, puis avait disparu. C'était aussi simple que ça. Pas un n'avait cherché plus loin. Personne.

Lily n'était pas bête. Elle savait que peut-être un ou plusieurs élèves s'étaient sûrement intéressés de très près à ce phénomène s'ils en avaient eu vent et avait sûrement résolu le mystère.

Mais la jeune fille ne leur demanderait jamais leur aide. Les maraudeurs avaient la tête assez gonflée comme ça !

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

- Tu as un paquet, lança d'une voix morne Bellatrix Black.

La jeune fille rabattit sa capuche trempée, faisant glisser ses longs cheveux sur ses épaules. Aléa J. Exbrayat esquissa un bref sourire mais resta silencieuse. Elle se dirigea d'un pas souple vers son lit et observa, les yeux brillants, le long colis qui trônait sur l'édredon, veillé par Pluton, le majestueux hibou de son père. Elle eut une pensée amusée, songeant que avec ou sans Pluton, aucune de ses 

camarades n'aurait eu l'audace de toucher quelque chose lui appartenant. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de sa cape, qu'elle sécha d'un coup de baguette et retira avec délicatesse le parchemin prisonnier des serres de Pluton.

Elle lut attentivement le mot rédigé de l'écriture élégante et si caractéristique de son père avant de déchirer le papier de soie qui emprisonnait son costume du soir.

Elle s'autorisa un soupir en observant, les yeux écarquillés, l'habit rouge sang qui détonnait dans le décor serpentard du dortoir. Une Mord-Sith (1). Son père avait parfois la folie des grandeurs. Surtout lorsque cela la concernait.

Elle lui avait dit hésiter entre deux choix et comme toujours, il avait tranché en en prenant un troisième, plus somptueux, plus coûteux, unique.

Elle examina minutieusement le vêtement de cuir et l'objet qui l'accompagnait, se demandant si le corps enseignant allait apprécier cette provocation gratuite alors que la tension entre maisons était à son comble. Qu'importe ! Le costume était superbe. Et lui irait sans aucun doute à ravir.

« Comme toujours », murmura-t-elle, laconiquement.

Sentant son matelas s'affaisser, elle adopta un regard glacial. Il s'adoucit lorsqu'il reconnut son amie. Bellatrix siffla d'admiration, effleurant du bout des doigts le cuir.

- C'est bien… ?

- Une Mord-Sith, oui, termina Aléa, mi-fière, mi-inquiète.

- Une maîtresse de la torture, chuchota la jeune Black, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Elles ont été bannies des légendes à cause de leur violence. Dumbledore ne va pas être ravi, tu peux me croire !

Aléa resta un instant songeuse, le visage grave.

- Tu penses ?

- C'est évident ! S'enthousiasma la brune, mais il ne pourra rien dire. C'est un costume après tout.

La jeune fille balaya du regard l'habit. Elle haussa finalement les épaules.

- Tu as raison. C'est un costume comme un autre.

Bellatrix la dévisagea comme si elle était folle.

- Comme un autre ? ! Certainement pas ! C'étaient les créatures légendaires les pls cruelles et sans pitié. Pire, c'était des femmes ! Une vie torturée et écorchée pour transformer la douceur d'une petite fille en un monstre sanguinaire.

Son regard dériva sur le bustier sanglant.

- Avec toutes ces restrictions, on ne sait même pas si elles ont réellement existés, marmonna-t-elle.

Aléa éclata de rire devant la fougue de son amie. C'était tout Bellatrix ! Du sadisme pur. Une vénération sans borne pour l'innommable. Certaines personnes auraient dit que côtoyer Bellatrix 

Black était terrifiant. Aléa la trouvait plutôt divertissante. Et répondaient aux imbéciles qui décrivaient son amie comme horrifiante qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu la peur.

Aléa stoppa son rire et saisit fortement l'étrange lanière de cuir rouge tressée qui accompagnait le costume. Elle, connaissait la peur.

Elle prit une brève inspiration.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il n'y aurait pas ces interdictions, s'il n'y avait pas un semblant de vérité.

- Possible, répondit Bellatrix, songeuse. En tout cas, tu vas produire un joli effet ce soir ! Surtout au bras de Lucius !

Aléa nota la jalousie qui perçait dans la voix de crécelle de la jeune fille, à l'évocation de son cavalier.

Ce cher Lucius Malefoy ! Bellatrix avait convoité son physique, sa richesse, son nom depuis leur deuxième année. Depuis la quatrième année, ils s'amusaient à flirter ensemble, se titillant, lançant des remarques équivoques.

Mais les œillades charmeuses, la galanterie, les invitations et les robes de soirées ne lui étaient pas destinées. C'était à Aléa J. Exbrayat qu'il réservait sa première danse. Aléa J. Exbrayat dont la beauté quasi surnaturelle éclipsait l'exotisme de son amie.

Elle eut un regard satisfait et décocha à la brune un sourire hypocrite.

- Je suis sûre que tu seras superbe avec Rodolphus. En plus, c'est un 7ème année !

Bellatrix se redressa sur le lit, le visage empreint de fierté, avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

- Bon, je jette un coup d'œil à ce devoir de potions et je vais me préparer, lança-t-elle avant de descendre dans la salle commune.

Aléa acquiesça et lui fit signe qu'elle la rejoindrait. Elle parcourut une dernière fois le costume du regard, posa la lanière et saisit un parchemin pour remercier son père.

Elle observa Pluton s'élancer dans le crépuscule. Le soleil se couchait tôt et l'obscurité s'était déjà étendue sur le parc et infiltrée entre les pierres. Le ciel possédait le velours de la robe d'un grand vin : l'horizon bordeaux se diluait dans une mer d'un violet pourpre. Les nuages portaient encore la trace sanglante du meurtre du soleil.

Scrutant la nuit sui tombait, elle réalisa que la lune était encore invisible. Elle serait ronde ce soir. En refermant, la fenêtre, Aléa sourit.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plut ! Le prochain sera axé sur le bal et on fera plus connaissance avec les Serpentards de 1976 ! Biz à tous ! _

_Quelques explications concernant le costume choisi. D'ailleurs si vous ne connaissez pas l'Epée de Vérité je vous conseille tout de suite de foncer dans une librairie et d'aller acheter cette saga, c'est génial ! _

(1) **Les Mord-Siths** sont une catégorie de personnages fictifs décrits dans le cycle de L'Épée de Vérité de Terry Goodkind.

Une Mord-Sith est une femme qui à la capacité d'utiliser la magie d'une personne contre son propriétaire. De ce fait, elle peut contrôler ce dernier, dans le but de torturer ses victimes, aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaite. On ne peut pas échapper à l'étreinte d'une Mord-Sith. Ce contrôle sur ses victimes étant tel qu'elle les empêche jusqu'à se suicider.

En D'Hara, les filles sont endoctrinées à devenir Mord-Sith depuis leur plus jeune âge. Les filles sont choisies en fonction de leur innocence et de l'amour qu'elles ont pu recevoir, car il est de tradition que seules les plus innocentes peuvent causer les pires souffrances. Le formateur peut être un homme utilisant un Agiel, bien que seules les femmes puissent accéder au titre de Mord-Sith. Le processus d'entraînement se fait en trois brisages psychologiques successifs. La torture de la fille par un Agiel, puis un cloisonnement dans un donjon constitue la première étape (Cara en a même développé une phobie des rats). Le formateur brise ensuite sa volonté en torturant et/ou violant sa mère, avant de la tuer, tout cela devant les yeux de sa fille. Le test final d'une Mord-Sith est de torturer son propre père jusqu'à la mort avec un Agiel, qui deviendra par la suite sien.

Brisée psychologiquement par trois fois, la Mord-Sith perd une partie d'elle même et devient une réelle prédatrice, ne ressentant rien hormis la souffrance. Cet entrainement fait des Mord-Sith une arme impitoyable en terme de meurtre et de torture.

Traditionnellement, la Mord-Sith porte une longue tresse et une tunique rouge moulante, dissimulant le sang qui pourrait tâcher les vêtements durant son "travail". La tunique brune (voire blanche) est réservée lorsque le "sujet" est brisé psychiquement et qu'il ne risque plus de "tâcher" la tunique de "sa" propriétaire.

(2) Un **Agiel** est une arme magique de torture utilisé dans le cycle de _L'Épée de vérité_ de Terry Goodkind

Un Agiel ressemble à une longue bande de cuir rouge d'environ 30 centimètres avec une petite boucle en bout pour qu'il puisse se balancer au bout du poignet. Il est utilisé avec une précision mortelle par une Mord-Sith pour torturer et en général pour faire souffrir les autres. Avec un simple contact, il peut meurtrir les chairs, casser les os et même tuer s'il est utilisé de la manière correcte. Toucher un Agiel, même une seconde, revient à tenir un tison brûlant dans la main pendant une heure.


	13. Costumes, esprits revanchards et sarcasm

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Je sais que cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté, sachez juste que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, ayant des problèmes personnels en ce moment, et un boulot chargé. De plus, nous étions à l'origine deux, à créer cette histoire et même si l'écriture était mon rayon, les idées fusaient plus vite et la retranscription du script était plus rapide (Tone s'en chargeait). J'ai déjà au moins quatre chapitres de prêt, mais peu de temps pour les taper… Bref désolé pour l'absence, je veux juste que vous sachiez que cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée, bien au contraire. **_

_**En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je le publie (en période d'exam quand même, lol) pour essayer justement de remonter le moral à Tone. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir après tout ce temps d'avoir une partie de la suite et j'espère que ça va mieux… malgré tout. Cette histoire a commencé un peu avant que l'on ne t'offre ton cadeau, en tout cas, c'était l'époque, alors voilà ma belle, j'espère que cela te redonnera ton sourire ne serait-ce que pendant quelques minutes. Je t'aime fort !**_

_**Pour tout le monde : MERCI BEAUCOUP A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS ! je viens a peine d'en voir certaines, car c'est Tone qui reçoit les alertes, mais ca m'a fait drôlement plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**_

**13. Costumes, esprits revanchards et sarcasmes.**

- Hayden Wynne ! Tu n'es toujours pas prêt ? S'exclama Sirius en sautant brusquement sur le lit du concerné.

Harry leva des yeux embrumés sur le sorcier aux cheveux grisonnants, rieur qui se tenait en face de lui.

- Sirius, quitte cette expression malicieuse, cela détonne avec ton personnage, dit-il en mâchonnant son crayon.

Ce dernier arbora immédiatement une mine sévère. Attrapant le livre, et les parchemins étalés devant le jeune homme, il les balança sur le sol et s'exclama d'une voix glaciale :

- Terminé les révisions !

Un sourire vint manger son visage, lui ôtant toute crédibilité.

- C'est l'heure d'aller faire la fête !

En maugréant, Harry s'extirpa du lit et revêtit rapidement son costume de druide. Il se demandait réellement quel plaisir, il allait pouvoir retirer à ce bal. Et ce qui semblait enthousiasmer tant que ça les trois camarades.

Depuis qu'ils avaient laissé Remus, qui devait, officiellement, rentrer chez lui pour voir sa mère, aux portes de Poudlard, James, Peter et Sirius étaient devenus surexcités. Harry avait du s'isoler dans leur dortoir pour pouvoir réviser tranquillement.

Et voilà qu'il se trouvait traîné par un Grindelwald surexcité. Dieu Merci, ni James, ni Peter ne s'étaient également prêté au jeu.

Il soupira en débouchant dans la salle commune. Lily n'était nulle part en vue.

Il alla s'installer dans un fauteuil avec Sirius, en attendant sa cavalière. James et Peter partirent retrouver les leurs.

Harry ne vit pas sa mère, il la sentit arriver. Son cœur cogna plus fort dans poitrine quand elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Habillée d'une robe de sorcière noire basique, d'un jupon vert bouteille et, un chapeau tordu élégamment posé sur sa chevelure auburn, elle faisait une charmante mélusine. Harry lui sourit en retour et se leva prestement. Il nota avec amusement qu'elle avait opté pour la représentation moldue moderne, à savoir pour l'héroïne des BDs et non pour le modèle authentique tel qu'il était narré dans le monde sorcier.

Il salua Kalyan, qui rosissait de plaisir après un baisemain galant de son cavalier. Vêtue d'une tunique crème, richement brodée, une couronne de branches d'olivier en guise de coiffe, elle rayonnait dans son costume de vestale. Surtout lorsque Sirius glissa son bras sous le sien.

Lily éclata d'un rire franc devant la gêne et le plaisir évident de son amie, faisant, par la même occasion tomber son chapeau sur le sol.

- Oups ! S'écria-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire, en se baissant pour saisir l'accessoire.

Harry l'observa, sous le regard intrigué de Sirius, avec émotion, notant chacun de ses gestes, tentant de graver dans sa mémoire chaque expression. Un sentiment d'amertume l'envahit en songeant à combien le plaisir de la voir, elle, ses parents, tous, était mêlée à une douleur sous-jacente. Et combien tout cela était éphémère.

- Bien. Allons-y, déclara la jolie rousse en plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux, désorientés de Hayden.

Harry contempla la paume offerte, tendue vers lui… et la saisit en priant pour que sa main soit moins moite.

La poigne ferme de sa mère l'incita à marcher et se diriger vers la sortie.

La salle était superbe. Harry fut frappé par sa décoration. Jamais la soirée d'Halloween n'avait été aussi somptueuse à son époque. D'un autre côté, mis à part le festin, il n'y avait jamais eu de bal, songea-t-il laconiquement. Les habituelles citrouilles flottaient au dessus des tables, tamisant la lumière et les pichets étaient remplis à ras-bord.

Du plafond enchanté, une centaine de toiles d'araignées dégringolaient, se soulevant gracieusement à chaque entré dans la grande salle, si bien que leurs propriétaires simulaient une danse dans le vide.

Harry rit sous cape en imaginant l'expression de Ron si la grande salle avait été décorée pareillement à leur époque.

Sur chaque rebord de fenêtre se trouvaient, accrochées la tête en bas, une horde de chauve-souris.

Une fontaine de jus de citrouille avait été placée sur une estrade installée là ou se trouvait habituellement la table des professeurs. Les quatre tables avaient disparu, cédant leurs places à un sublime buffet disposé des deux côté de la salle.

Le sol donnait l'illusion d'être un immense lac reflétant le ciel et chaque pas provoquait le mouvement d'ondulations marines.

Lily se rapprocha doucement de son cavalier et lui glissa à l'oreille.

- Kaly et Remus ont fait du bon travail ?

Il ne put qu'acquiescer alors qu'une araignée arrivait à leur hauteur.

- Mirage, ria la jeune fille en la chassant d'un geste de la main.

- Ingénieux, sourit Harry.

Un coup d'œil au buffet lui annonça que James et Peter étaient déjà là, discutant avec un groupe massif de Serdaigles. Sirius et Kalyan, eux, parlaient joyeusement avec un couple inconnu. Harry se souvenait vaguement d'avoir croisé la jeune fille mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer quand, où et pourquoi.

Hésitant à conduire Lily près de son père, appréhendant sa réaction, et ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans la conversation de Sirius et des inconnus, il choisit une alternative et alla retrouver Kingsley Shackelbolt, qui, appuyé nonchalamment contre un pilier, sirotait sa boisson, le regard perdu.

Il les accueillit avec un sourire, complimentant Lily pour son costume. Lui s'était simplement jeté un charme afin de rendre son corps quasi-transparent. Habillé normalement mais la silhouette floutée, comme entourée de brume, il avait décidé de se simplifier la vie en choisissant d'être fantôme pour une soirée.

Harry regretta de ne pas avoir eu cette idée, plutôt que de devoir porter son costume de druide dans lequel il se sentait ridicule.

Mariel Kennedy, la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor les rejoignit bientôt, terrifiante dans son costume de déesse vengeresse, Hécate. La conversation dériva aussitôt sur le Quidditch et leur chance au championnat au grand dam de Lily, que le sujet ne passionnait guère.

Harry, trop perdu dans la discussion, ne remarqua pas l'ennui profond de sa cavalière.

La jeune fille soupira, une énième fois. Ce n'est pas qu'elle détestât le Quidditch, au contraire, les jours de match étaient attendus avec impatience et elle reconnaissait même que James Potter était un jeune prodige dans cette activité, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais formulé à voix haute, même sous la torture. Mais lorsque les joueurs se mettaient à parler tactique, la discussion avait tendance à s'éterniser.

Par chance, Lily remarqua l'arrivée d'un couple ami et leur adressa un signe. Elle nota que la potion capillaire que la jeune fille avait utilisée avait fait des merveilles. Ses courtes mèches s'étaient transformées en de lourdes boucles brunes qui étaient, ce soir, rassemblées en une natte lâche. La jeune sorcière était habillée sobrement d'une robe couleur crème aux manches évasées d'un joli vert amande. Sur son front et ses poignets, un croissant de lune scintillait doucement et son cou et ses oreilles étaient ornés de pommes. La simplicité de sa tenue détonnait avec l'armure rutilante de son cavalier. Lily nota que son habit royal lui allait parfaitement et contribuait à attribuer une certaine noblesse à son visage.

- Bonsoir Lily.

Cette dernière sourit à Senna, amusée de la voir au bras d'Adrien.

- La salle est superbe, déclara-t-il, je suppose que Kalyan est à l'origine de cette décoration ?

- Avec Remus, ajouta Lily.

Elle soupira.

- C'est d'ailleurs dommage qu'il ne soit pas là pour voir son œuvre.

- Lupin n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il distraitement.

Senna secoua la tête tandis que Lily répondait.

- Problèmes familiaux.

- En parlant d'absence, enchaîna Senna, où est ton cavalier ?

Lily fit un pas sur le côté, dévoilant le petit groupe où discutait Hayden.

- Il s'est totalement fait accaparer par un autre couple, soupira d'un ton mélodramatique la jeune fille, fortement amusée par le regard inquisiteur de la brune.

- Je vois, dit cette dernière en haussant un sourcil. Et quel sujet passionnant a pu détourner son attention de sa si jolie partenaire ?

- Quidditch, marmonna sombrement Lily, en secouant ses mèches auburn.

Senna éclata de rire, puis se tourna vers Adrien.

- Adrien, si tu prenais exemple sur Wynne ?

Le jeune homme la regarda, perdu, en fronçant les sourcils. Lily lui adressa un regard peiné et décida de changer de sujet, questionnant Senna sur ses avancées dans ses révisions.

Hayden, Kingsley et Mariel les rejoignirent bientôt, s'étant aperçu de l'absence de la jeune sorcière.

- Joli costume, s'amusa Harry lorsqu'il eut détaillé l'apparence de Summers.

- Merci, répondit-elle, les yeux pétillants, j'ai trouvé qu'il me correspondait parfaitement.

Harry se permit un petit rire sous le regard étonné des autres. Lily allait du visage d'Hayden à celui de Senna, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle ne saisissait pas.

Finalement, Kingsley prit la parole :

- Morgane LaFay te correspond parfaitement ? Déclara-t-il de sa voix grave.

- Certainement pas ! s'exclama Duchemin. Senna n'a rien de la fée de l'hiver et des ténèbres !

Cette dernière se tourna froidement vers le septième année.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix coupante.

Harry se mit à sourire. Oui, le costume était _parfait._

Beaucoup de Serpentards stagnaient à l'entrée de la salle commune lorsque Lucius Malefoy arriva. Prêtant peu attention aux remarques enjouées et aux signes de politesse qu'on lui adressait, il se dirigea vers un adolescent, caché sous un costume de détraqueur, enfoui dans un des confortables fauteuils. Ne prêtant pas attention à l'effervescence environnante, il semblait passionné par un minuscule livre à la couverture délavée.

Lucius s'arrêta à sa hauteur et passa sa main sous son nez crochu afin qu'il daigne enfin remarquer sa présence. Des yeux noirs glacés se posèrent sur les siens. Nullement impressionné, Lucius prit gracieusement place dan un des fauteuils en face de lui.

- Qui attends-tu, Severus ? Questionna-t-il agréablement.

Severus Rogue était un camarade qu'il appréciait. Complètement asocial mais sans aucun doute brillant. D'une intelligence redoutable et redoutée ; Et Lucius aimait s'entourer de personnes intéressantes. Malheureusement, le serpentard semblait incapable de se défendre physiquement ce qui le rendait si fragile aux yeux des autres. Bien qu'en réalité, le désintérêt des gens tenait plus au fait qu'ils étaient effrayés par Severus Rogue et par ses capacités.

Les différentes moqueries qu'on lui lançait n'étaient qu'un moyen de se persuader que le jeune homme était un adolescent banal. D'ailleurs, le fait que les sarcasmes ne lui soient jamais adressés directement ou seulement lorsqu'il était en position de faiblesse prouvait qu'il était tout sauf banal.

- Abigaïl DesZincarney, répondit-il d'une voix lugubre, le regard toujours ancré dans celui de Lucius.

Le blond hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur, balançant doucement ses pieds.

- Sa famille est venue lors de la dernière soirée. Elle est très respectable… Ceci dit… Cet abruti de Black était également présent.

Lucius vit avec un plaisir évident les traits de Severus se crisper légèrement.

Il existait bien certains élèves pour s'en prendre directement au jeune homme, pour le trouver inoffensif : quatre exactement. Ou plutôt deux, songea avec mépris Lucius car Pettigrow n'aurait jamais le cran de s'attaquer seul au Serpentard, trop peureux et Lupin n'aimait manifestement pas s'en prendre à quiconque. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il le trouvait « _inoffensif _».

- Enfin, la famille DesZincarney vient d'une longue lignée de Sang Purs et Abigaïl, elle, est digne de porter son nom. J'ai pu discuter avec elle lors de la dernière fête. Très réussie, d'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas ?

Severus laissa son regard vagabonder.

- Plutôt, convint-il. Il y avait plus de monde, non ?

- Hum, hum, acquiesça Lucius.

- Je me demande d'ailleurs pour quelle raison, je suis invité, ne répondant à aucune de vos critères, railla le Serpentard brun, d'un ton tranchant.

Lucius se pencha en avant, s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs.

- Voyons, dit-il d'une voix conciliante, ce n'est pas parce que ta famil…

- Que veux-tu, Lucius ? Le coupa Rogue, irrité. Son regard s'était reporté sur son vis-à-vis.

-… ce que je veux dire c'est que tu penses comme nous donc…

Rogue eut un soupir brusque.

- Que veux-tu me demander ? Réitéra-t-il.

Lucius eut un sourire aimable. Severus était trop clairvoyant pour son propre bien.

- Tu as sûrement entendu parler de l'incident de jeudi dernier dans le couloir est ?

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

- Celui qui nous enlevé une cinquantaine de points ? Demanda-t-il, ironique.

- Celui-là même, répliqua Lucius, naturel. Et bien, je souhaiterais justement faire une légère plaisanterie, à charge de revanche et j'aurais besoin de tes conseils avisés.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au serpentard en face de lui qui gardait une expression imperturbable.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te conseiller ? Finit-il par dire.

- Parce que _ le sourire de Lucius se fit carnassier_ je compte m'occuper de toute la maison Gryffondor comme toute la maison Serpentard s'est trouvée pénalisée…

- Les Gryffondors ont aussi perdu des points, riposta Rogue.

- Vingt de moins que nous, déclara Lucius, sur un ton menaçant. Et je compte réparer cette injustice.

Il lui expliqua calmement ce qu'il voulait faire, lui demandant ce dont il avait besoin pour mettre son plan à exécution. Bien entendu, Severus lui dévoila sans mal et alla lui chercher le flacon utile. Severus sourit. L'aversion du brun envers Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow était fort utile.

Lorsque Rogue réapparut, il tendit une fiole à Lucius. Ce dernier examina attentivement l'étiquette, lisant l'inscription prudemment, puis avec un sourire, la glissa dans sa robe, en prenant garde de ne pas l'ouvrir.

- Cela fera deux gallions et trois noises.

Lucius ne daigna même pas répliquer devant le prix scandaleux et sortit nonchalamment de sa robe, les pièces demandées.

Elles tintèrent sinistrement dans la paume de Rogue qui les empocha prestement sans se faire prier. Lucius eut une moue dédaigneuse puis sourit. Tout travail méritait un bon salaire. Et les renseignements de Rogue méritaient amplement cet argent.

Son camarade se tendit imperceptiblement. Lucius suivit son regard, curieux de savoir ce qui rendait son imperturbable camarade si fébrile.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de la Mort.

Les yeux d'onyx luisant sous son capuchon noir, Elle descendait l'escalier avec une grâce sournoise, sa faux fièrement brandie dans sa main droite, le bas de sa robe se mouvant en de légères volutes de fumées, s'enroulant autour de ses chevilles. A ses côtés, Bellatrix Black conversait tranquillement avec elle, sublime dans sa robe corset noire qui dénudait ses épaules, faisant ressortir son teint olivâtre. Les cheveux tirés, sa traine se terminant en longs tentacules aériens qui jaillissaient autour d'elle, la jeune fille s'était métamorphosée en Calypso.

« Elle était tout aussi vénéneuse », songea avec amusement Lucius lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

- Tout le monde ne reporte pas sa frustration sur un fait divers, finissait la voix grinçante d'Abigaïl DesZincarney, qui émergeait du capuchon noir, lorsque les deux personnages arrivèrent en bas des escaliers.

Bellatrix releva le menton, ignorant la dernière remarque de sa camarade et dévisagea alternativement les deux jeunes hommes.

Voyant Rogue, en train de danser d'un pied sur l'autre, Lucius décida de prendre les devants.

Elégamment, il saisit à tour de rôle la main de chacune des deux jeunes filles, y déposant à peine ses lèvres.

Levant son visage, il ancra son regard glacé dans une mer d'encre frisant le 0°C absolu. Apercevant sous le capuchon, les mèches châtain clairs qui balayaient habituellement le visage pâle, il continua.

- Abigaïl ! Ton costume est très réussi. Je ne dirais pas qu'il te va à ravir… mais c'est à prendre pour un compliment.

Le visage de la jeune fille resta impassible, aucun frémissement ne déformant les traits fins. Elle se contenta de le dévisager de ses yeux perçants, la tête penchée en arrière due à sa petite taille.

- Merci, finit-elle par prononcer.

Très lentement, un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres.

- Tu seras très bien assortie avec ta cavalière, déclara-t-elle de sa voix profonde, une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

Lucius contempla son costume d'inquisiteur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vraiment ? Questionna-t-il, curieux.

- un couple parfait, déclara avec une pointe d'amertume Bellatrix, son regard errant dans la pièce.

Abigaïl roula des yeux sous son capuchon alors que Lucius affichait un sourire amusé.

- Voyons Bella, prononça-t-il d'une voix suave, en plantant ses iris orageux dans les yeux sombres de la jeune fille, tu es magnifique ce soir, ténébreuse à souhait… Rodolphus va être comblé d'être au bras d'une si jolie cavalière ! Tu risques de lui faire de l'ombre.

Une lueur d'autosatisfaction naquit dans les yeux de la jeune Black sous le compliment.

- J'y compte bien, souffla-t-elle.

Apercevant Lestrange, du coin de l'œil en train de fixer leur groupe, la mine sombre, il se rapprocha doucement de sorte à n'être séparé de son visage que par quelques centimètres.

- Il le sera, murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude à l'oreille de la brune.

Cette dernière émit un léger rire, troublée, surprenant dans sa bouche et fort inconvenant avec son costume.

Lucius se recula, fier de son succès, contemplant avec sarcasme le visage de Lestrange se fermer un peu plus.

Un claquement sec et un cri outré détournèrent son attention du jeune homme.

Haussant un sourcil, il la redirigea ver Bellatrix et Abigaïl, son habituelle expression hautaine se muant en stupeur lorsqu'il reconnut la nouvelle arrivée.

- Ressaisis-toi ma grande ! Lança ironiquement Aléa Exbrayat en éloignant souplement l'étrange cravache du fessier de Bellatrix, ignorant le regard meurtrier que cette dernière lui décochait.

Lorsqu'elle planta son regard dans les yeux de Lucius, il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup en pleine poitrine.

Ses cheveux dorés, étroitement lacés dans une lourde tresse haute, contrastant fortement avec sa tenue rouge sang, Aléa J. Exbrayat était d'une terrifiante beauté. La cruauté du personnage qu'elle avait endossé choquait, d'autant plus, qu'associée avec les traits parfaits de son visage.

Ses yeux perçants s'égarèrent sur le carcan rouge qui épousait chacune des formes de sa cavalière et s'attardèrent sur l'objet qu'elle serrait étroitement dans son poing. Il frémit. Un agiel. Le pire instrument de torture qui existe, capable d'infliger mille maux, en un simple contact, de faire sangloter et supplier un homme à sa simple vue… du moins selon les rumeurs.

Même en sachant que ce que tenait son amie n'était qu'une réplique, il sentit ses poils se hérisser sous la menace. Bien que le costume d'Aléa ne laisse peu de doute, cet objet complétait définitivement son personnage.

- Une Mord-sith, laissa échapper Lucius dans un souffle.

Son regard écarquillé croisa les yeux moqueurs d'Abigaïl, cachée derrière Aléa. Il se reprit immédiatement.

Son visage retrouva sons masque habituel et un sourire plaqué aux lèvres, il déposa un léger baiser sur le dos de sa main.

- Un costume impressionnant, déclara-t-il enjôleur.

Un reniflement s'éleva du côté de sa cavalière. Une expression machiavélique ornait son beau visage.

- Pour une personne impressionnante, fut sa réponse.

Et, acceptant l'invitation de Lucius, elle glissa plus franchement sa main dans la sienne, prenant la direction de la sortie sous les regards plein d'appréhension des quelques Serpentards restants. Derrière eux, Bellatrix et Rodolphus suivirent le mouvement, le septième année ayant profité de l'arrivée remarquée d'Exbrayat pour attirer sa cavalière à lui.

Stoïque, Abigaïl DesZincarney se tourna vers le dernier occupant de la salle. Severus regardait partir les deux couples un air mi-amusé, mi- dédaigneux au visage. Sentant les grands yeux sombres de la jeune fille le fixer, il se figea. Puis après un bref hochement de tête, il se saisit de son bras droit, d'une manière un peu brusque et maladroite et l'entraîna vers la porte ouverte.

Etrangement la jeune fille ne dit rien quant à ce traitement et le suivit calmement, le regard soudain plus doux.


End file.
